Camp Walawalabingbang
by Link and Luigi
Summary: Kagome gets a summer job as a camp counselor and somehow gets Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Sango involved in the job as well. Upon arriving, they are all split up and have a MARVELOUS week at Camp Walawalabingbang where everyone wears a big freakish smile!
1. Initiation Day

TITLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

One day, in the past, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango was sitting around during the summer baking since all of them were proving points and not wearing less layers of clothing for reasons unknown.  Shippo was playing with his friend so he couldn't frolic with the people we know and well.

All of a sudden, Kagome cleared her throat.  "Guys, I'm not going to be able to spend time with you for the next week." She said.

"And why is that?!" Inu-Yasha demanded, becoming angry for no reason in particular.

"I have a summer job!" Kagome explained.  "I'm a camp counselor!!"

"What do you do?" asked Miroku.

"I watch a bunch of kids and take them to different activities." She said.

"Why?" asked Inu-Yasha as if the mere thought of doing something like that appalled him.

"Because I want to make money over the summer!" Kagome said, sounding exasperated.  Since they all just so happen to be lounging around the well at the time, she could easily stand up and make her way over to it.  "I have to go home now and pack and things like that."

"So you're just leaving?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"I've already told you!  For an entire week!" Kagome repeated.  "I'll be back in a week!"  Then she jumped into the well.  And then everyone waited patiently for a week for her to come back.

Just kidding.

"Are we just supposed to sit here while she goes around with a bunch of stupid little kids?!" Inu-Yasha said, pacing.

"Yeah…" said Sango.  She is the voice of reason.

"I'm going to go there and tell her that we're not going to stand for it!!" Inu-Yasha declared as he jumped into the well.

"Well now WE'RE just supposed to sit here?" Miroku said, annoyed.

"I thought Kagome and Inu-Yasha were supposedly the only ones who could travel through the well." Said Sango.

"Naw." Said Miroku.  Then they both jumped into the well and were all transported to Kagome's time.  The present.

"What are you guys doing here?!" demanded Inu-Yasha as the two got out of the well.

"The same thing you're doing here." Said Miroku.  "Are we just supposed to sit there and do nothing?"

"I was going to be back in a second." Inu-Yasha reminded them.  "I was just getting Kagome."

Then all of a sudden, they heard Kagome's mother beckoning Kagome to hurry up and that she was going to be late.  When they walked over to Kagome's house they saw that Kagome was running out to the car and throwing a bunch of bags in the trunks.  They all strutted over to Kagome just as she was climbing into the car but as soon as she saw them, she gasped and got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" asked Inu-Yasha even though he very well knew the answer.

"I already told you!!" yelled Kagome.  "I'm going to be a camp counselor!!"

"But we need you!" said Miroku.

"And I need the money!!" Kagome explained.  "I'll be back in a week.  I'm sure you'll survive for a week."  None of them looked like they were going to budge or change their minds so Kagome gave a heavy sigh, looking at the look on her mother's face that told her to hurry up.  "Fine then!  If you all can't stand being away from me then you'll just have to come with me!"

"Whatever." Said Inu-Yasha as he got in the car as if he belonged there.

Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango who shrugged and got into the back seat and Kagome got into the front.

"Are they coming too?" asked Kagome's mom.

"Yeah." Said Kagome.  "Don't worry.  They'll probably leave once we get there though so it's no problem."

"Okay." Said Kagome's mom as she put the pedal to the metal and drove so very fast because Kagome WAS late after all!!  After about an hour, they reached the camp that was called 'Camp Walawalabingbang'.  "I have to take you guys to the main building to get you guys registered if you're going to be counselors here." Said Kagome, trying to get them to go 'WHAT?!  NEVER!!' and then leave.

"I'm not going to be a counselor here, I'm just going to follow you around until you finally decide to come back." Inu-Yasha decided right then and there.

Just then, some random man who was wearing a girdle on the outside of his pink clothes and obviously had the basket came running outside.  "Kagome!" he said happily.  "I'm glad you finally made it.  I was worried that you weren't going to show up either."

"Either?" Kagome wondered.

"Yes." Said the basket guy, bowing his head in shame.  "Three of the counselors randomly were offered a trip to China and they decided to go there instead of work here!!  Can you believe it?!  We're going to have to make the groups extra large this year."  Then he wiped a tear from his eye.  "I hate making the groups so big because then no one gets as many turns as they do with small groups."

"Did you say…THREE?!" Kagome said, sounding excited.

"Yes.  Yes I did." Said the guy.

"Well…it just so happens that I brought along three of my friends!!" Kagome said, gesturing towards Inu-Yasha, Sango and Miroku who were just twiddling their fingers absentmindedly.

The basket man (who will be Jukebox) looked at the three up and down and then leaned over to Kagome.  "Are they in their right minds?" he asked quietly.

"They're not from around here." Kagome whispered.

"Well…are they highly recommended?" asked Jukebox.

"They ARE!!" Kagome lied.

But Jukebox was happy because he clapped his hands together knavishly and then pulled three envelopes from behind his back since he just so happened to be carrying them around with them.  "Here are the cabin names and the way to get to them.  You should probably get your friends some of the camp clothes."

Kagome nodded as Jukebox handed out the envelopes.  Everyone just kind of took them obliviously since they hadn't really been listening to the conversation so it just looked like he randomly handed them envelopes that he didn't want and then left.

"So he is letting you go home?" asked Inu-Yasha after Jukebox had sufficiently disappeared.

"Even better!!" Kagome said with horseshoe eyes.  "He's letting you guys stay!!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow since this didn't really mean anything to them.  They figured that maybe they were just staying in this wonderful hotel suite while Kagome had to do all the hard work.

"Now just open the envelopes and follow the directions to your cabin." Kagome instructed.  "You can wear the camp clothes that have magically appeared there once you arrive."

"Whatever." Said everyone.

"Now you guys…you guys are camp counselors now so you have to be nice to your kids when they arrive here tomorrow." Kagome said.

"What?!" yelled Inu-Yasha.  "You said that YOU were the camp counselor!!"

"Yeah but you guys are too!!" Kagome said.  "I gotta go to my cabin!!"  Then she ran off so fast that they couldn't catch her.

The three remaining looked at each other, shrugged and decided to open their envelopes.  They all walked off together before they came to a fork in the road and Miroku declared that he had to go left whereas Inu-Yasha and Sango had to go right.  So they bid Miroku a farewell and he left.

"So what's your cabin called?" asked Sango randomly.  She just wanted to start conversation since…because.

"Kazoom, isn't that stupid?" Inu-Yasha said as if that was really something that should be bothering him.  "People are going to ask me which cabin I'm staying in and I'm going to have to answer 'Kazoom'.  Isn't that just so stupid?!"

Sango looked down at the name of her cabin.  Inu-Yasha became suddenly interested as well so he looked over her shoulder to see that it was called 'The Dogs'.

"Oh come on." Said Inu-Yasha.  "I'm in Kazoom and you're in The Dogs.  Trade with me, okay?!"

"Um…" said Sango slowly.

"It makes sense this way." Said Inu-Yasha as he grabbed Sango's envelope and handed her his.

"Okay, it's not like I care or anything." Said Sango.

"Good point." Said Inu-Yasha.  "After all, first thing tomorrow morning, we're leaving."  And with that, they came to another fork in the road so they parted ways again since Kazoom was off in one direction and The Dogs was off in the other direction.

Everyone simultaneously entered their cabins and discovered the camp clothing that Kagome had told them about so they figured WHY NOT?!?! And just changed into them and then looked back at the directions on the envelope that told them to go to the main building place to have a meeting with all the other counselors and get everything squared away.  So they all did!!

There were a whole bunch of other counselors and they all sat in rows.  Everyone met up with each other and sat together since they're main characters.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE!!" came a prodigious voice from the area in front of them.  "Haaaaaaaands UP!!"  Then the awesome looking guy started laughing to himself a bit to see a few confused faces.  "That's how I'll be starting camp every day when the campers come.  It's a nice way of telling you all to shut up and listen."

Then he started chuckling because he had cracked a funny.

"So anyway." He said, pulling a pencil out from behind his ear.  "For all you newcomers, my name is Mr. Shawn.  No, my last name isn't Shawn, it's my first name.  Your campers and all the other campers will know you by the same way they know me.  Well…they won't be calling you Mr. Shawn but let me explain.  Let's say your name was Christopher then they would call you Mr. Christopher or if your name was Jonnie then they would call you Miss Jonnie.  Does everyone understand?  This is a respect issue."

Mr. Shawn looked down at his clipboard.  Then he continued to explain things and introduced all the counselors.  "I want all you new counselors to stand up and tell us a little about yourselves.  It shouldn't take TOO long since we only have four new counselors and they all just so happen to be sitting right next to each other so we can just go down the line."

Kagome stood up first.  "My name is Ms Kagome!" she said.  "My group is called The Woodchucks.  I am fifteen years old and I like eating at WacDnalds and hanging out with my friends!!"  Then she sat down and leaned over to Inu-Yasha.  "Please don't say anything abnormal."

"Feh." Said Inu-Yasha.  Then Kagome pushed him out of his chair and he turned around and was JUST about to smite her when he realized that everyone was watching him so he figured he'd just go along with their stupid little orientation since he WAS leaving tomorrow.  "I'm Inu-Yasha and I'm in The Dogs but it doesn't matter since I'm leaving tomorrow.  I'm not exactly sure what my age is considering I was dead for a span of fifty or so years.  I'm a half dog demon and quite partial to smiting people who get on my nerves so leave me alone."  And then he sat back down.  Kagome slapped her forehead.

"That's great!" said Mr. Shawn.  Everyone started laughing since they figured he was kidding.  "Next?"

Miroku stood up next.  "My name is Miroku." He stated.  "I am a monk.  Um…there's not much to say about me…oh yes!  I traveled to Lady Kagome's time through a well that seems to possess magical powers that luckily no one noticed before.  My time is a lot less advanced than yours but we get along okay.  I have a curse on my right hand…so…watch out for it.  I will die soon.  Hopefully not too soon though."  And then he sat back down.  Everyone laughed again since they figured that he was joking too.  Kagome slapped her OTHER forehead.

It was now Sango's turn!  "I'm Sango." She said.  "I'm in Kazoom and…"

"Oh right!" Miroku interrupted, standing up again.  "I'm in The Bunnies.  That's my group."  And then he sat back down.

Sango glared at him.  "So anyway…I'm in Kazoom and I traveled with Miroku and Inu-Yasha to Kagome's time.  My profession is demon extermination but I seem quite out of work because this time just doesn't have a single one.  Or at least none that make themselves known."

"Don't we have such a diverse group of jokesters?!" said Mr. Shawn, slapping his knee.  "So anyway, here are the lists of all the people in your group so I want you all to go to your cabins and make nametags for yourself and all your kids, clean up the cabin and then hit the hay since we have a long day tomorrow."

And then everyone got up and made their way back to their cabins.

"WHAT?!" Inu-Yasha practically bellowed, looking at his list of campers.  "The Dogs are GIRLS?!  Eight-year-olds at that?!"

"Kazoom is a bunch of fourteen-year-old boys." Sango said.  "You want to trade back?"

"Definitely." Inu-Yasha said.  But Mr. Shawn just so happened to overhear their conversation and stomped over.

"There will be no trading." He declared.  "We've already made all the final lists and things and the children are staying where they're staying now go back to your cabins before I lose my temper!"  No one wanted to see Mr. Shawn angry since he's so awesome possum.

Everyone went back to the cabins and made out the nametags and then they soon hit the hay since Mr. Shawn had told them to and everyone follows what Mr. Shawn says.


	2. Inu Yasha's First Day

Day One

Inu-Yasha's Day

The next morning, I was awakened by the sound of a bellowing creature.  I tried to ignore it but it continued its insipid song.  Suddenly, Mr. Shawn walks in and tells me to get up because we have to go and 'meet the children'.  I wanted to ignore him too but I can't remember what compelled me to get up after he came in.

So I found myself up and about a whole lot earlier that I wanted to be.  I made my way across a lot further than I wanted to walk first thing in the morning to a building where I met up with Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

"Good morning Inu-Yasha!!" Kagome greeted me all too happily as usual.  She clearly had been standing there waiting for me to arrive for reasons still unknown to even myself.

"What's going on now?" I asked.  "Are we leaving yet?"

"It hasn't even been a week yet!" Kagome argued.  I noticed at that moment that Miroku just turned his head away from me, that arrogant little bastard.  He's always thinking he's better than I am.  But he is so obviously not.

Then Mr. Shawn got up and just kind of talked for I don't know…hours probably.  And then a hoard of hideous children swarmed into the once nearly empty building that was now filled with the disgusting stench of youth.  We were made to stand under the sign with our names on them and one by one, little girl after little girl approached me and asked me if I was Mr. Inu-Yasha, pronouncing my name wrong every single time.  By the time the last girl said my name, I wanted to smite them all.  But I didn't.  I don't know why.

Mr. Shawn told us that for the first day that we wouldn't be getting breakfast and that just kind of pissed me off horribly.  I took it out on one of the girls and I made her start crying.  Oh well.  I wasn't that harsh on her.

Mr. Shawn gave us a bunch of schedules.  Actually, he really only gave us one for the day but well…you know.  Whatever.

First on my list was something fun.  Candle making!!  Why am I not on my way home right now?!

It just so happens that the lovely candle making building was practically on the other side of the entire campgrounds.  We finally made it over to the candle making place.  These girls were so slow.  They were just walking along as if we didn't have anyplace to go and they had to pick every single flower and they kept saying they were tired and that they wanted to have piggy backs.  And the worst part was, there were ten of them.

"Hi, I'm Ms Keri!" a woman greeted us at the door.  "I'm the candle making counselor."  Then she sat us down and explained about ten thousand different rules as if candle making is hard at all.  All of the girls lined up with pieces of string in their hands and started just dipping in the wax and then in the water and then in the wax again.  It was excruciating.  I wondered how Ms. Keri possibly did it the entire day.

"You're Mr. I right?" Ms. Keri said to me suddenly.

"No." I answered.

"I was told to call you Mr. I." Ms. Keri explained.

"And who exactly told you something like that?" I demanded.

"Mr. Shawn." Ms. Keri answered.  "He says that he saw the kids having trouble pronouncing your name and that they should get used to just calling you Mr. I."

"And when did anyone ask ME about this?" I said.

"Didn't you hear him announce it?" Ms. Keri asked.  I shook my head.  That was probably the time when Mr. Shawn was just talking and I ignored him.  Oh well.  If any of the girls call me Mr. I, I'll just smite them.

"Mr. I, is it okay if I get a leaf and dip it in the wax to make a leaf candle?!" asked some random little girl, acting as though I WANTED to talk to her.

"Do I look like I care?" I asked, reading her nametag.  "Julie?"

"YAY!!" cheered the little Julie girl as she skipped outside.

"I usually don't let them do that." Said Ms. Keri.  All of a sudden, the Julie kid came back and just wandered right over to me and sat down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"I don't feel like making a candle!" Julie said.

"I thought you just said that you were going to make a leaf candle!" I said, trying to make her go away.

"No." said Julie.

"Yes you did, I watched you go outside."  Then, upon looking outside, I saw Julie out there looking around for the perfect leaf to use.  "Oh.  Are you guys twins or something?"

"I'm a triplet." Said the Julie twin girl.  "I'm Julia, outside is my sister Julie and the one over there is Juliana."

"So I have three kids in my group that all look exactly the same with names that are almost exactly the same?!  Whose idea was THAT?!"  Yeah, whose idea WAS that?

"Tough break." Said Ms. Keri.  I wanted her to shut up.

"Juliana has the longest hair." Julia explained.  "You can remember it because she also has the longest name.  Julie has a dot on her face right here," And then Julia pointed to her cheek.  "And I'm the cute one!"

"You all look exactly the same." I said.

Just then, a woman with a kid who definitely didn't belong here walked in.  The kid was a boy about my age, probably a little younger and I couldn't figure out why the woman had just walked in and dropped him in there.  I might have known if I had listened to what she had said but I didn't feel like it.

I figured that since he was about my age then I could get into an intelligent conversation.  So I ditched Julia or Julie or Juliana or whatever and Ms. Keri and went over to the kid who had a nametag that said 'Andrew' on it.

"Andrew?" I said.  He immediately spun his head to look at me and then dove into a one sided conversation about these mouse creatures named Mickey and Minnie and how they kissed and went to this mysterious place Never Never Land.  I quickly realized that Andrew was not the sharpest tool in the shed and I did not want to be caught hanging around with him so I went back over to Julie and Ms. Keri.

"Welcome back!!" said Julie.  I didn't yell at her because…I can't remember.

"So…Julie, do you know any of the other camper's names?" I asked.

"I'm JULIA!!" she said.

"Whatever." I said.  We continued a conversation and surprisingly enough, she was mildly interesting and slightly cute and she was helpful in telling me about some of the campers.  Just as we were starting to really get into it, I heard a bell ringing and Ms. Keri explained to me that that meant that we had to go to the next station _as if I didn't know._

I looked at the activity to see that we had woodshop and I thought that that would be mildly fun.  Julia wanted to hold my hand but I told her to go away but she really just continued walking next to me.

"Mr. I, I'm hungry!" complained the fat, ugly girl that I remembered from Julia as Rachel.  She wasn't too hard to remember because she was by far the most hideous of the lot of them and she was twice as big as the rest of them.

"How do you think I feel?!" I yelled.  "I didn't have breakfast!!"

Then Rachel started crying and I threatened to smite her if she didn't stop.  And then she did.

And we got to woodshop and nothing really important happened.  In fact, the woodshop guy told me that he was unprepared and needed help unpacking since he was in a wheelchair and couldn't reach the heavy boxes on the high shelves.  After retrieving one with great ease, he soon realized my super human strength and quickly put me to work doing other things that he could have easily done even in his wheelchair.  I don't care enough to remember his name.

Julia offered to help so I used her services though at times she was practically counterproductive.  Everyone else, however, played outside with the tetherball.  After a while, I realized that they were having way too much fun so I popped the tetherball.  They deserved it!  They should have been helping me and Julia.

Woodshop was horribly uneventful.  I was glad when the bell finally rung that signaled us to go to the next activity.  The wheelchair man didn't even bother to thank me because he was far too busy scolding me for popping the tetherball.  I could have easily disposed of him but I don't challenge the weak.

Next we had swimming and we made our way down to the lake.  There I met up with Miroku, Sango and Kagome.  I laughed at Miroku because he was stuck with six little kids that were probably five or something but then I realized that he only had six and half of them were boys so I became insanely jealous.  But I didn't tell him that or else he would think he won.  I just told him how helpful Julia was and I could tell he was jealous.

Swimming actually consisted of no swimming at all.  Kagome told me that the first day is always just rules so we just listened to a lady talk about the rules for hours and hours and hours.  Just before I thought I would have to run away screaming, the bell FINALLY rang and it was time for lunch.

By that time, it was around noon time, as Kagome tells me.  And then she insisted that I was over exaggerating about my horrendous day so far but what would she know?  She wasn't even THERE.

We sat down at a table that was marked 'The Dogs'.  It was at that moment that some random girl that I'm not sure if she's even in my group or not pointed out the fact that I had dog-ears.  I'm surprised that it took them that long to notice but they are just inferior human children.  But after they noticed, they ALL had to touch them, feel them and make sure they were real as if I would be lying to them.

So we all sat down for lunch and many counselors came around feeding us this nauseating plate that consisted of a mass of cheese with what was called 'macaroni'.  I could hardly stomach it but I was forced to due to the fact that I hadn't gotten breakfast earlier or dinner the previous day for that matter.

Surprisingly enough, by this time, none of the campers hated me yet.

After an excruciating lunch period that must have been at least two hours long, Mr. Shawn declared that it was now group time so I sat all the girls down in a circle and told them to be creative.  Rachel wanted to sit in my lap and I told her that I wanted to leave and that we can't always get what we want.  I really dislike Rachel.

One particularly disgusting child with buckteeth suggested playing the name game.  She called herself Abigail.

One girl, Sarah, decided that she had to show everyone just what a good dancer she was.  At that point, one girl shrieked that they should share something that they're really good at to the group.

I felt like I was going to die.

One girl very quietly uttered her name, Jesse.  She wouldn't show off her talents or anything because she just looked down at her feet so I automatically knew that I would like this girl.  Well, I obviously wouldn't LIKE her, I would just PREFER her over…let's say Rachel…or Abigail because she's not annoying.  Well, she IS annoying since she is a human female child but she's not AS annoying.

There was Katie and Leah who were inseparable best friends.  They sang some kind of stupid little song that never seemed to end.  It doesn't matter which one is which because they're always walking next to each other so I could just look in that general direction and call a name and that particular one would report.

Or at least, that's how I had planned it.

Next was a little girl that I had previously seen crying in the corner a lot.  She was Emily, one name that I find unusually annoying for reasons I cannot explain so that won't be too hard to forget.

Then Julia and her two sisters introduced themselves too and everyone thought it was SO cool how they were triplets.  There's nothing cool about that because then I just have to tell them apart and they look the same except one of them have longer hair and one has a dot on her face and the other is Julia.

I allowed them to play tetherball for the rest of the period.  They asked me to play and I said no and popped the tetherball right then and there. This time I think a few of them thought it was funny but the rest started crying again and once again, they deserved it.  They should know that I do not engage myself in such inferior stupidity with a clan of human girls.

Next up on the list was ceramics and that was a joke.  Not only was it RIGHT next to candle making (in the same building in fact) but we spent the entire time just slamming a mass of clay against the table.

I saw Ms. Keri and the ceramics lady talking over in the corner as if neither of them had to be watching any children.  Abruptly, the ceramics lady came over to me.

"Ms. Keri and I were wondering where you got that little headset there." Said the ceramics lady, pointing to my ears.

"Headset?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Ms. Keri said that she didn't want to say anything to you earlier but now it was bothering her." The ceramics lady answered.

"You know what bothers me?" I said.  "Your mustache.  Where did you get it?  Your father?"

I could tell that that got to her because she put her hand over her mouth and walked around the corner to look in the mirror.  She didn't really have a mustache but human women are just so easy to upset.

The rest of ceramics was not fun.  A few kids made what looked like a bowl and wanted to give them to me but what made them think that I wanted to carry them around and what would I do with their stupid little bowls?!  Luckily, the ceramics lady said that she had to fire them first so they wouldn't melt or things to that extent.

On the way to our next activity, we passed by Sango and a hoard of kids with facial blemishes.  I quickly realized that it was supposed to be me with that group so I tried not to make eye contact with Sango but that wasn't too hard considering she was a bit preoccupied with watching out for her well being since these kids were obviously extremely aroused by her appearance.

The way to get to the dance building was up about ten thousand stairs which I quickly just leapt in one bound but then had to wait for all the kids to scale them.  So I went back down and picked up the Julia triplets since I couldn't remember which one was Julia and she HAD helped me earlier and leapt up with them.

All of the kids started calling who would get a ride next time.  I ignored them since there was no next time.

The dance teacher introduced herself as Ms. Lauren.  I'd probably forget that later.  She told everyone that there were no rules except to have fun.  That was really corny.  She put on some music or something and started reading a magazine while all the kids jumped around and called that dancing.  I sat and watched them.  I couldn't believe that Ms. Lauren was getting paid for this.  And the thing was, she was probably getting paid more than I was when my job is clearly the harder one.

Suddenly, either Katie or Leah approached me.

"Can you swing me around Mr. I?!" she asked.

"Only if you call me by my real name." I replied.

"Okay Mr. Inu-Yasha!" said Katie or Leah.  I'm surprised that she remembered it even though she had pronounced it wrong in about three different places.  Now, I have to be honest that if she had not remembered my name then I would have not swung her around but since she had, I really didn't have any choice.

"Fine." I said, grabbing onto her wrists and then commenced in swinging her around in circles until she finally screamed for me to stop.  I thought for sure that she would start crying but she only started laughing and stumbled off as if that was any fun at ALL.

She immediately went over to her friend, Katie or Leah, and talked to her for a few seconds.  Then they both ran over.

"Can you swing me around next Mr. I?!" said the Katie or Leah that I haven't swung around yet.

"Well I depends on what you're going to do for me." I answered.  Just then, I noticed that Abigail had come over and wanted to be swung around.  Now, this kid was probably one of my least favorite because out of all the kids, she was by far the slowest.

Then Ms. Lauren came over.  I was going to definitely kill her if she asked me to swing her around but she only told me not to swing the kids around because she didn't want any accidents.

"It's not like I'm going to drop them." I said.  I ALWAYS carried people around and now that she had told me not to swing them, I was going to just to prove a point.

"If they fall or get hurt while in this building then I'll get in trouble." Ms. Lauren said.

"No, I'll be the one who drops them which won't happen anyway." I said.  It made sense.  Why would SHE get in trouble if I dropped the kids?

"Listen Mr. I, I know you're new here but you can't just go around breaking all of my rules." Ms. Lauren said.

"But you said there were no rules except to have fun." I pointed out.  Now that was clever.  I patted myself on the back for that one later.

I could tell that she couldn't come up with an argument for that one.  And I was about to throw another insult at her but the bell rang so I told her that she was lucky this time and if she tried to tell me what to do again then I'd swing her around and then let go, sending her hurtling off into oblivion.  I told you that human women were easy to upset!

Katie and Leah wanted a ride on the way down.  I decided to let them just because I'm nice, but I also grabbed Julia.  At least, I think it was Julia but she didn't have a dot on her face and her hair was shorter than one of the other girls so I'm pretty sure it was her.

All we really had to do was go down the stairs and we were there at the soccer fields.  When we made it over to the counselor guy, I noticed that there were a few other kids there that were definitely not in my group since they were about half their age and some of them were boys.

"Where's your counselor, kids?" asked the soccer guy.

"He's coming." Said some random little kid.  Just then, I saw Miroku making his way across the soccer field in a hurry.  It didn't occur to me at the time that for this soccer period, I would have to share my time with Miroku.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.  As soon as he stopped in front of the soccer guy, the stupid little children started hugging his legs as if he was worth a hug or something like that.

"That's okay." Said the soccer guy.  "I'm Mr. Carl.  You're one of those new counselors, right?  That's all right."  I wondered when this Mr. Carl would take the time to complement us on the fact that we were on time, or at least introduce himself to me but he never did.

If he wasn't going to pay attention to me then I would have to force him.  "I'm Mr. Inu-Yasha." I said.  "And this is my group.  This is the Julia triplets, Emily, Jesse, Rachel…"

"That's okay, I know most of the kids." Said Mr. Carl.  Miroku looked at me funny so I shot him an evil glare.  "Okay, so as you all probably already know, you're sharing the soccer period.  Even though we usually just have the groups play against each other, this group is older and a whole lot bigger so we're just going to mix them up."

And then he counted off all the kids.  All the kids who said 'One' came over to me and all the twos over to Miroku.  It figured that I got all the kids that I hate from my group and all the kids that I knew I was going to hate from Miroku's group.

From my group was Rachel, either Julie or Juliana, either Katie or Leah, Abigail, Emily and Rachel and thee kids from Miroku's group.  One of them was really creepy looking and kind of reminded me of Rachel and the other two were boys.  I figured that it was a break for me that I was finally getting boys since I am so sick of girls that I'm just going to die right now but it turns out that the two I got were not going to give me a break.  One kid was really shy and wouldn't even tell me his name and the other kid, Russell or something, was as dumb as a stump.  He asked me why my hair was white and why his wasn't.  I told him that it was because I was better than him.  And he said 'Oh!'

Mr. Carl told us to put everyone into positions but considering that neither myself or Miroku have never even seen a soccer ball in our entire lives, we couldn't really put our kids into positions.

Somehow, though, Miroku seemed to put all of his kids into positions.  I didn't want to look like a fool and ask him how he knew where to put them so I yelled at the kids and told them to copy what Miroku's team was doing.  Around that time, Mr. Carl walked off to go and use the bathroom.  I don't see why any of these counselors can't just do their jobs instead of just telling us to do all the work.

Suddenly, I noticed that the game had started.  I really didn't feel like chasing a ball.  Just then, I noticed that Miroku was beckoning me over to the shed that Mr. Carl had gotten the ball out of.

Since I had absolutely nothing better to do, I walked over to him.  "What?" I asked.

"I just thought that maybe you'd like to sit in the shade." Miroku told me as he sat on the bench in the shade of the shed.

"Oh." I said, sitting down.  "Miroku, your kids are so stupid."

"Well…" Miroku started.  I could tell he was going to go and defend them all and I almost regretted bringing it up.  "I have to agree with you at some kind of level.  I really dislike Kelsey as well.  She's just frightening to look at."

"Is that the only reason you don't like her?" I asked.  (I assumed that this was the fat hideous girl that had reminded me of Rachel.)

"No, she's annoying too." Miroku answered.  "But as for Cody and Russell, they're not stupid.  Cody's just real shy.  But…well…I guess Russell is pretty stupid but not in the context that you're referring to.  He's just not very bright, that's all.  But you can tell him anything and he'll believe you.  But the thing is, he'll ask why to everything you say and no matter what you respond with, he'll say 'Oh'."

"Ah," I said, thinking back to when Russell had asked me about my hair.

"Did you know that one girl from my group and one girl from your group are sisters?" Miroku asked.

"No." I said.  Was I supposed to?!

"Yeah, Katie and Laura." Miroku said as if I really cared at all.  "Laura always tells me that her sister is in The Dogs and…you don't really care do you?"

"No." I said.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway.  I can really tell because they look very similar."

"Who?" I asked.

"Katie and Laura."

"There isn't a Laura in my group!"  I could tell that he was trying to confuse me.

"No, Laura is in MY group." Miroku said.

"Well what does she have to do with Katie then?"

Miroku just sighed.  I could tell he was frustrated.  Serves him right for trying to start a conversation with me when I didn't want to talk to him.  Suddenly, I heard the bell ring.  I was relieved that I wouldn't have to spend any more time with Miroku or any of his stupid kids.

We had a period, another swimming period, another period and THEN dinner.  I could hardly wait for dinner and only hoped that all those things in between would hurry up and go faster.

By the time we reached the building labeled 'Nature', there was a man standing at the doorway waiting for us.  He said his name was Mr. Rick and told us all to put on some boots because he was taking us into the woods where we would tromp around in the mud.  What fun.

I then quickly noticed that Andrew, the kid from candle making, was also there.  But I chose to ignored him since he was a loser the last time I met him.

He walked through the woods for hours at least until we finally reached the mud which was actually really pathetic.  It was only really ankle deep that it smelled so horrible that I felt as though I was going to pass out right then and there so I had to sit on the side for the whole period.  It's not like it bothered me, though, because I could go and walk through mud that didn't smell whenever I felt like it and not have some guy telling me not to touch certain plants.

Julia and Sarah came over to me randomly and I could smell the disgusting stench of mud on their boots so not only did I have to smell THEM but I had to smell the mud too.

"Are you having fun?" Julia asked.

"Do I look like I'm having fun?!" I yelled.  It was a stupid question.

"Oh." Said Julia.  I think I hurt her feelings.  I felt kind of bad since she was helpful but I forgot a second later and she seemed to as well.

"Do you dare me to go in the mud and pretend as though I fell down?!" said Sarah as she started jumping up and down.

"I don't care." I said.

"Yeah!!" yelled Julia.  "Do it!!"

"I'm gonna do it!!" declared Sarah.

"Then you're going to have to walk around with muddy clothes all day." I warned her.

"I could go and change." Sarah said.  "We have to change to go swimming anyway."

I couldn't argue with that logic so she ran over and dove into the mud.  It didn't look like an accident and I could tell that Mr. Rick was pissed off so we had to go back early but I didn't care since I didn't want to.  One girl, I can't remember whether it was Emily or either Katie or Leah lost one of their boots in the mud so I had to carry her back which made the rest of the kids insanely jealous so at one point I think I was carrying four girls but Mr. Rick told me to put them all down except for the one who lost her boots.

I started to wonder what she was doing taking off her boots in the first place.

Sarah seemed really satisfied with herself because the mud all over her was drying and she liked the cracking sound it made when she walked.  She is such a bizarre child.

When we got back to the nature building, Mr. Rick pulled a hose out and told me to hose Sarah down.  Wasn't this HIS job?!  I decided that since he was making me do everything, I would accidentally spray him and that's what I did.  I don't think he believed me when I said that it was by accident.  So I hosed down Sarah and not surprisingly, all of the kids wanted to get wet too so I just sprayed them too.  But then it turned out that Rachel didn't want to get wet so she started crying when she did.  Because she was crying, I chased her around with the hose and acted as though I thought she was laughing and I continued to do that until Mr. Rick turned off the hose.

I don't really like Rachel…

Soon after that, the bell rang and I took the girls back to the cabin so they could change into their bathing suits.  They were all just kind of standing in the middle of the cabin all just changing as if there weren't a bunch of other people there, not to mention myself.  They would just strip down to nothing and then look through their bags to find their bathing suits.  Now that bothered me.

I changed too, telling the kids to wait outside for me.  It was some bathing suit that the camp had given me when no one was looking or something…

Then I took them to swimming.  Upon arriving, they all ran off and soon the head swim instructor lady came over and presented me with a brand new group and told me to teach them how to swim.  She told me that they were all afraid of the water.  They were all five or something like that.

So I walked into the water about waist deep and it was about at that time that I started wondering again why I was still here.  The water was murky and it had seaweed and I couldn't see the bottom from where I was standing.  I could slightly understand why these kids were afraid of the water at that point but it annoyed me when none of them would even come past the shoreline as if they would fall over in ankle deep water and drown right then and there.

"Come into the water." I instructed.  "It's not going to hurt you.  But I am if you don't come in."

"I remember you!!" said one of the stupid little boys.  "You have white hair!"

It was at that moment that I remembered the kid from Miroku's group.  The really dumb one.  I think it was Russell or something to that extent.  Finally, when I realized that none of the kids were going to come into the water, I walked back to the shore.

"All right, whoever gets into the water first gets a prize." I said, having no intention of actually giving them a prize.

"What's the prize?!" asked the stupid Russell kid.

"It depends on what you want." I said.

"I kind of want a banana." Said Russell.

"Okay, if you get in the water I'll get you a banana." I lied.

"Okay." Russell said, not moving.

I waited for one of the four kids to do something.  There was one girl and the three boys, one of them being Russell.  I hoped that I wouldn't have to spend too much time with them.

"If you're all not going to get in, then I'm going to do it." I said as I grabbed one of the kids and then tossed him into the water.  I was about to grab another one but they're all a lot smarter than they look and started running away.  I turned around to look at the kid in the water who was crying because he had gotten his head wet.

"Why did you do that?!" he cried in quite an annoying voice.

I ignored him.  "You can't learn how to swim if you're not in the water." I said, coming out to the water too.  "And since everyone else ran away, it's just you and me so go under water and I'll time you on how long you can stay under."

"NO!!" cried the kid.  The water was really only about knee deep and this kid was acting as though he couldn't touch the bottom.

Suddenly, the head swim instructor lady came over and she had Russell and the two other kids that had run away.  "Mr. I, please." She said.  "These kids are afraid of the water!  It has to be a slow process.  Why don't you try just sitting on the shore and learning each other's names and putting your feet or something like that?"

"But I already got this kid in the water!" I said, pointing to the kid in the water.  I hoped she didn't notice that he was crying.  "And that kid said that he would get in the water if I gave him a banana."

She only gave me some kind of look that she expected would have some sort of effect.  So I got out of the water and the kid in the water followed after me and I sat down on the shore just as the lady walked off.  "Okay fine." I said.  "Tell me all your names and then we'll go in the water."

"I'm Russell." Said Russell.

"I know that." I said.  "What about you guys?"

"I'm Luke." Said the kid who I had previously thrown into the water.  He didn't seem to hate me for tossing him into the water.

The girl was next.  "I'm Miriam."

"I'm Louis." Said the last kid.

"I'll probably forget your names so if I say 'Hey you' then answer to it." I warned them.

"Can I sit on your lap, Mr. I?" asked Miriam.

"No." I said.  But she sat down anyway as if I said yes.  So I pushed her off of me and she stood back up.

"Why did you do that Mr. I?" she asked.

"Because I told you not to." I said.  "I'll let you sit at my lap later if you go into the water."  I really had no intention of letting her sit in my lap later but I figured I might as well try to get them in the water.

"And you'll get me a banana?" Russell asked.

"Whatever." I said.  "You, you're already wet so just go in."

"I don't want to!" whined Luke.

"I'll go into the water!" Miriam said.  Obviously, she was obsessed with sitting on my lap.  She walked into the water so it was about a foot deep and then turned back around and walked back out.  "Can I sit on your lap now Mr. I?"

"No!" I said.  "You have to go into the water more!"

The rest of the swim period was pretty much just like this.  I didn't get Miriam much further and Russell quickly warmed up to the water and started splashing around when it was around waist deep for him.  Luke and Louis, however, didn't even put their toes in the water.  They didn't even want to make an exchange like Miriam and Russell had.

I was finally relieved when the bell rang and immediately left for the cabin called The Dogs where I met up with my girls.  They couldn't wait to go to drama, our next activity.  I couldn't wait for drama to be over so I could eat dinner.

Drama was so far away.  It was up a huge hill and then down the road a little bit and if the kids didn't know exactly where it was then I would have never found it because it was all hidden behind a bunch of trees.  I could smell the horrendous stench of disgusting animals across the way and hoped that I wouldn't have to go any close than I am to that place.

Drama was not drama.  It was mainly just playing hand slapping games and other group activities.  There was one game we just played for such a long time that I was ready to kill the drama teacher where she passed a pencil around in a circle and we all were supposed to forget that it was a pencil or something dumb like that.  I didn't really catch on until the end.  Then the teacher decided that we were going to play this stupid game were we all get in a big mob, grab random hands and then try to untie ourselves.  That took us a long time and it was not one of the more fun things I've done in my life.  In fact, it was one of the less fun things I've done in my life.

I was thankful when the bell finally rang and we could all just let go of each other's hands and give up.  We all went over to the building where we had lunch, only this time we would be having dinner which meant that the day was practically over.

Dinner consisted mainly of an assortment of cold fried bread with cheese in the middle of it.  I couldn't decide whether I hated lunch or dinner more so I just passed on the sandwiches.  I'm pretty sure that dinner was dragged out even longer than lunch was which is a ridiculously large amount of time to just eat one sandwich that could probably be swallowed and digested in about ten minutes.

Towards the end of dinner, Mr. Shawn walked out and made some kind of announcement about the fact that it was now eight o'clock and that meant that it was time for campfire time.

We were taken into a secluded area of the woods were there seemed to be about ten thousand more mosquitoes than there should have been.  It looked as though the entire camp was there.  Mr. Shawn got in the front and did his little hands up thing and everyone was completely silent.

"It's campfire time!" Mr. Shawn declared.  "Everyone group must choose a counselor and a camper to come down in front to do a fun activity!"

Considering the fact that I was the only counselor in my group, I knew that I would be forced to engage myself in the 'fun activity'.  I didn't say anything and just waited for someone to tell me to go down and I told myself that I would take any camper who asked me first but that was Rachel so I grabbed Julia and went down.

Upon reaching in front of the campfire, I was immediately greeted by Kagome who seemed way too cheery.

"Did you have a fun day so far?!" she asked.

"So far?" I asked.  There was more?

"Yeah!!" Kagome said.  She had a ten-year-old girl standing next to her with a hideous dress on that she obviously thought was cool.  Kagome gasped when she had seen Julia.  "She's so CUTE!!  I'm surprised that you got put with a bunch of girls!"

"I'm not!!" said Sango as she stomped over followed by that mysterious Andrew kid that had been in my group for nature and candle making but never really did anything besides walk around like a pigeon.  "That's supposed to be MY group!"

"You're just jealous!" laughed Kagome.  And before anyone could continue arguing, Mr. Shawn did his hands up thing and everyone was silent.

Except for Miroku, though.  "Sorry it took so long!" he said as he walked over to the group of counselors and campers who had been chosen.  "I couldn't decide who to pick."

Mr. Shawn said something to Miroku and I wasn't really listening.  And then he told the whole camp that it was a marshmallow eating contest and the kids had to feed the marshmallows to the counselors and whichever counselor could stuff the most marshmallows in their mouth was the winner but there wasn't really any prize.  Isn't that just the stupidest thing?  I think it is.

"Ready…set…GO!!!" yelled Mr. Shawn.

Julia had a bag of marshmallows in her hand.  I hoped she would take a hint by my raised eyebrow that I wouldn't be doing the marshmallow eating contest.

"Mr. I, if we win this then we get ice cream!" she said.

"Ice cream?" I repeated, trying to remember what that was.

"I know we can win this!!" Julia said, looking hyped up.  "Mr. I, you have fangs so it won't be a problem!"

"What do my fangs have to do with eating marshmallows?" I asked.

"I don't know.  They're just cool."

I couldn't argue with her there.  They ARE cool.

"Here, I'll stuff the marshmallows in YOUR mouth." I suggested.  But before I could start, I heard Mr. Shawn declaring a winner.  I looked over to see that Kagome, of all people, had stuffed the most marshmallows in her mouth.  "But we haven't even started!" I yelled.

"There was a time limit." Said Mr. Shawn.  This guy was WAY out of line but before I could smite him, the bell rang.  I figured that Mr. Shawn could be spared for now because it was now time for flashlight tag.

Yes, by this time, it was pretty dark outside.  So, on my way to the field with the bag of flashlights that Mr. Shawn had given me for the group, I passed Miroku who appeared to be ranting and raving about something of little importance but he decided to explain it to me anyway.  I don't really remember considering I wasn't listening at all, but I think it had something to do with the fact that he didn't get to play flashlight tag and he had to go off and do something stupid.

Flashlight tag…now that was fun.  We all had flashlights in our hands and we'd go around shining flashlights on people.  If you got a flashlight shined on you, you'd kind of just scream and run off so I changed the rules a little bit that if you shined a flashlight on a kid then you'd have to tackle that kid to the ground.

Then we switched it to team flashlight tag so you would have to be linked arms or holding hands with your partner and if you shined on someone then you'd have to tackle the whole team.

Then we played blob flashlight tag so that when you tackled someone to the ground then they would have to join your group, making it easier to tackle other people.

I must admit that I did have fun playing flashlight tag.  I guess Miroku had reason to rant.  Just as we were about to change the rules again, Mr. Shawn came stomping over to us looking pretty angry.  I thought he was mad because I got to play flashlight tag and he didn't but I was wrong.

"It's nearly 10:45!!" he yelled at me as if that meant anything to me.

"So?" I said.

"There was a bell forty-five minutes ago!!" he yelled.  "These kids were supposed to be in bed by ten o'clock!  Now get them back to the cabin and put them to bed!"

"Oh…so that was the bell that we just kind of disregarded…" I said.

"Just get them to bed!" Mr. Shawn said as he stomped off.

So I brought them back to The Dogs cabin and they all got changed into their pajamas.  They all got into bed and then every single one of them wanted to be tucked in and then they wanted a bedtime story and I told them if they asked me that again then I would kill them all in their sleep.  Then I lied down in my bed, two seconds later determined that it wasn't very comfortable so I moved myself to the floor next to the bed and leaned up against the wall.


	3. Miroku's First Day

Day One

Miroku's Day

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a horn.  I knew this, of course, because looking out my window I could see Mr. Shawn with a horn and he was playing some sort of song that signaled everyone to get up.  It was far too early for me to get up and I really don't wake up to horns but I was forced to anyway.  I quickly dressed myself and made my way down to the building that we had met in the day earlier.

Upon reaching the building, there were still counselors leaking in.  I spotted Lady Kagome and made my way over to her.  "What are we doing today?" I asked her.

"You'll see soon!" she told me.  She seemed excited and happy about something that I had clearly not been told about yet.  At that moment, Sango came in.  "Sango!!  Aren't you excited?!"  Then she ran over to Sango and started talking to about girl things perhaps.  I began to feel left out.

Naturally, Inu-Yasha was one of the last ones to come.

"Good morning Inu-Yasha!!" Lady Kagome greeted him, completely disregarding Sango and I as if we weren't there.  Lady Kagome and Inu-Yasha engaged themselves in a conversation and I would have joined in but I could smell Inu-Yasha's horrendous morning breath like you wouldn't believe so I couldn't even look in his direction anymore so I turned my head.

Mr. Shawn then began talking.  He explained quite thoroughly about how we had to be kind and patient with the kids and humor them.  He then explained how we would be given different groups for swimming and that we should tell the kids our personal rules and all those other kinds of things that he seemed to have thought was important at the time but when I think back, I really could have gone without the ten minute lecture.

 Then the children entered.  I stood under the sign that said 'The Bunnies'.  All the children seemed to look at me and then walk right by or ask me where other groups are but none of them seemed to stop.  All of a sudden, I heard a few voices from below me and I looked down to see six little faces looking up at me, questioning on why I had been ignoring them the whole time.

"Are you my group?" I asked.  I must admit I was disappointed.  When I had seen the list of names in my group, I had seen the names of three girls and was hoping they'd be a little older for reasons that are apparent.  They all nodded and then I took the time to look at the age that was on the list of kids to see that it had, in fact, said that they were only five years old.  I felt a bit foolish for getting my hopes up.

At around that time, when all of the children had been thoroughly distributed, Mr. Shawn handed out schedules and then informed us that there would be no breakfast for today.  I was momentarily heartbroken but quickly got over it.  But I did note the fact that the first thing it said on my schedule was 'Breakfast'.

But nothing could be done.  So I looked at the second thing to see that it said 'Basket Weaving'.  That was a good thing since I could always use another basket around to hold things.

On the way, I decided to acquaint myself with the kids.

"So which one of you is which?" I asked.  There were three girls and three boys so I knew I wouldn't have too much trouble.

One girl introduced herself as Laura.  She had a lisp and I knew that would get on my nerves but other than that, she seemed rather flawless.

However, when the next girl, Madeline, introduced herself, Laura was absolutely nothing.  Madeline was cute, blond and very sweet.  I quickly established the fact that she would be my favorite camper and that someday, she would bear my child.

The last girl, Kelsey, I could have gone the rest of my short life without seeing and died happy.  She was by far the most hideous creature that has ever set foot on this planet.  In fact, I think perhaps she may be a demon poorly attempting to disguise herself as a human girl.  It took a long time for me to get a name out of her.  She whined, cried, said she didn't have a name and even tried to hit me as if I had done anything to her.  I then deducted that this girl would NEVER bear my child even if she asked me to.

There were three boys, Cody, Russell and Matthew.

So at around that time, we reached the basket weaving building.  There was a beautiful, young, slender woman in the doorway.  I immediately introduced myself.

"Hello, I am Mr. Miroku," I told her.  "I know this may seem sudden but will you bear my child?"

She laughed, thinking I was joking.  They always seem to think I'm joking and never sense the urgency in my voice.  For all I know, I could die tomorrow!  But enough of that, and she told me that she was Ms. Betty.

Okay, I've owned baskets in my life but I have never actually made one and I can see why.  Those who make baskets should be considered genius and paid generously, for basket weaving was by far the most difficult task I have ever attempted.  For some reason, all of the children seemed to have absolutely no trouble at all and enjoyed laughing at the expense of my disfigured basket as it fell apart whenever touched.

Ms. Betty asked me if I needed any help so she came over to help.  She had a nice, firm rear end.  Unfortunately, she didn't seem to like it when I was making sure just how firm it was because she shrieked and avoided me.  The kids laughed at me.

Basket weaving proved to be unsuccessful and I left with no basket, only a red hand mark on my face.

Laura offered her basket to me.  Her basket was made well, but I didn't want to take it from her but I also didn't want to turn her down either.  Luckily, we arrived at the foot of what seemed like stairs that went on forever.  Well, perhaps that is an exaggeration but they did go very high for six five-year-old's little legs.  And I was correct in my assumption and ended up carrying the three girls and Russell up the stairs.  Cody didn't seem to want to ask me and maybe Matthew just wanted to look cool but I could tell that he was tired.

We slowly made it to the top and met up with a tall, blonde woman with blue eyes.  She wasn't as young as I liked girls to be, but I figured there was no harm in asking her to bear my child.  But I decided to ask her later since asking right off the bat had not worked with Ms. Betty.

I waited until all the children had gotten their shoes off when I turned to Ms. Lauren (that's what she called herself).  "Will you bear my child?" I inquired.

Like Ms. Betty and pretty much every other woman, she laughed and told me to stop joking around.

Ms. Lauren started up some music and told the kids to play freeze dance.  At around that time, a woman walked in with a fourteen-year-old boy who entered walking like a pigeon.  I decided to disregard this boy, and act as though he belonged here.  Though, I did hope that he wasn't going to be a permanent addition to my group because if he were, it would throw off the whole balance of three boys and three girls all of the same age.

I had some entertainment in watching the kids try to dance but that weird older kid kind of made me nervous when he would randomly just turn around and start stomping around in another direction.  I was worried that he might flatten some kind the children.

Luckily, we left dance all in one piece and that kid followed us to the waterfront.

Once there, I met up with Sango, Lady Kagome and Inu-Yasha and we all talked about our groups.  Or at least Inu-Yasha talked about this one mysterious girl named 'Julia' who seemed to help him all the time.  I questioned him if he was slave driving her but he just ignored me and wandered off.  So we listened for about the entire period as a mildly attractive woman in a nice bathing suit told us about the rules of swimming and what groups we'd be in and the levels and other things like that.

Then it was lunch time.  I was happy about that, I admit, because we hadn't been given breakfast or dinner the previous day.  So I told all my kids to sit down at an empty table and then was quickly told to get up by a group of kids known as The Werewolves because we were sitting at their table.  I told them that all the tables were the same and that we were here first but then they told me that the tables were labeled.  It was at that time that I realized that there WAS a sign that said 'The Werewolves' on the table.

I felt really stupid but decided to pretend as though I didn't feel stupid.  Though, all the kids were laughing at me as we went around to find the table labeled 'The Bunnies' because, after all, we are The Bunnies.

But after inspecting every single table, we couldn't find one labeled 'The Bunnies' so I found Mr. Shawn who was making sure that everything was okay.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shawn, but we don't have a table." I said.

Then he told me that my kids were too young to read so if I looked for a table with a PICTURE of a bunny then I would find where we had to sit.  I felt even stupidier by that time because I remembered passing by the picture of the bunny but assuming that maybe it was The Rabbits…

And the kids enjoyed yet another hearty laugh at my expense as we went over to the table.  I'm pretty sure that they thought I was only PRETENDING to be confused so I suppose that's a good thing.

The kids probably each ate about a third of what they were served.  I, of course, finished my meal.

The lunch period was a whole lot longer than we needed considering the fact that they all finished everything they wanted to eat within the first ten minutes.  (Might I add how disgusting the lunch was.  It was really disgusting.)

After lunch, we had what was called 'Group Time'.  We all sat in a circle.

"All right, since I already know all your names, how about you all tell me a little bit about yourselves?" I suggested.  "Or maybe your older sisters or your young, single mothers?"  This wasn't too hard of a question.

Laura was the first to launch into explanation about her older sister who was tall, thin and blonde.  Unfortunately, she was also only eight years old.  After that, Laura didn't stop and continued to explain the hobbies and pastimes of her older sister, Katie, and all the fun times they had together.  It seemed as though Laura didn't have much will of her own and I quickly grew tired of hearing about this random girl who I would most likely never meet.

Matthew told me that his mother was young, attractive and fun loving.  But, right when I was starting to get interested, he told me that he was an accident and that she was a prostitute.  That got me horribly discouraged.  I want a woman to bear my child, not to just have blind intercourse with me for currency!!

Kelsey said that she had an older sister who was about seventeen but I was immediately turned off since I wouldn't want my child to end up looking like Kelsey.

Cody said nothing, as usual.  He seems to be really shy for no reason.  I think maybe he's mute, or even worse, possessed by a horrid demon that is slowly eating his soul.  I'll have to look into that.

Russell told me that he had no family and no parents.  I stared at him for a moment and then asked him again and then he told me that he had four sisters and two brothers.  It turns out that he had one mother and two fathers and that his mother had a few kids, divorced and then married again and then had more children.  This woman is probably burnt out and not to mention old and I don't want to have a screwed up child and PLUS, I wouldn't want Russell to end up with three fathers.  But then again, I wouldn't want to be Russell's father.  I would be ashamed of him.  Russell's two brothers are in their twenties, probably older than myself and I wouldn't want to end up with children that surpass my age or a wife that is thrice my age.

As for Madeline, she's an only child and her mother lives in Bermuda.  (Wherever that may be.)

So my group is a failure in finding me a young, beautiful female to bear my child.

I spent the rest of group time telling them about myself.  I think that the kids thought that my life story was fictional so I believe they were entertained.

I was glad when group time was over since I was running out of things to talk about.  Next we had to go to 'Arts and Crafts', and Russell got the group engaged in chanting 'Farts and Rafts' that didn't stop even after entering the arts and crafts building.

Once again, we were greeted by a beautiful arts and crafts teacher named Ms Kara who was, on my scale of one to ten, probably a seven.  Maybe a seven and a half.

Upon turning the corner and taking our seats, Ms Kara's MOTHER came around the corner, an old, fat and horribly unattractive woman.  I knew I could never ask Ms Kara to bear my child without first the permission of her mother if her mother was present.  Ms Kara and Ms Kara's mother had a huge lesson plan for us to do that was very complicated but we ended up just doing gimp since all the girls wanted to do it and Matthew and Russell wanted to do the other project.  Cody didn't vote.

Of course, none of them could even do the simplest of stitches so they just handed them to me.  Since there is no gimp in my world, I was also unable to perform even the simplest of stitches but with a little help from Ms Kara, I soon became an expert on starting the box stitch as well as pretty much doing the entire project.

Though I did enjoy Ms Kara's company, her mother made me nervous because I could tell that she noticed Ms Kara and I checking each other out.  She was so obviously attracted to me.  Not her mother, but Ms Kara.  She told me that she loved the way I worked with the little kids and that she wanted to talk to me later.

So anyway, I was glad to finally leave and get away from Ms Kara's mother.  I have a feeling that Ms Kara will bear my child but not if Ms Kara's mother has anything to say about it since she doesn't seem to like me all that much so we'll just avoid her during Ms Kara's entire pregnancy.

So I took them to rest hour, the next period.  I decided that I'd just situate the kids in their beds and then go off to go and visit a few of the female counselors just in case they've reconsidered on my offer for them to bear my child.  Then I thought that maybe I could visit Inu-Yasha, Sango and Lady Kagome if I could manage to find them.

After I was sure that all the kids had dozed off, I wandered around the camp.  I was going to visit Ms Kara and ask her if she wanted to bear my child but then I decided against it since her mother would be there.

Then I thought I could visit Ms Lauren but I didn't feel like climbing up all those stairs and then climbing down all those stairs again.

After that, I figured I could visit Ms Betty but then again, her eyelashes were too long and my child will MOST LIKELY be a male and I would not like him to have long eyelashes so I wouldn't want her to bear my child anyway.

So I quickly concluded that I would have to find a new female counselor to visit.

It was then that I had realized that I had wandered down a path behind my cabin and into the woods.  I could hear voices yonder, so I began to make my way over to that area but all of a sudden, an arrow lofted by from the sky and landed by my feet.

Then I realized that it was a trap and someone was trying to kill me so I grabbed the arrow and slowly and quietly followed the general area to where the arrow had come from.  I could hear the voices even louder, and they definitely sounded like demons, hideous demons at that and was just about to attack when I realized that I didn't have my staff.  But I DID have my air void!!  Unfortunately…

Suddenly, I heard someone call my name.  But it wasn't REALLY my name but more so a sub category of my name.  I recognized the voice to be Sango's and upon looking around a tree, I saw her standing there surrounded by a hoard of disgusting, demonic sub life forms.

"Sango, were you captured by these horrible demons?" I inquired as she ran over to me and slapped me for no reason.  I hadn't even done anything yet!  Maybe it was an 'in advance' thing.

She told me that it was kind of like that but these demons were, in fact, her group.  Then she asked me if I could go and scare them away or something.

"But you're their counselor." I said, handing her the arrow.  "Did you shoot this at me?"

Sango shook her head and told me that one of the kids had done it unintentionally.  These kids weren't REALLY kids, they were horrible prepubescent fourteen year olds and at that moment, I thanked my lucky stars that I did not look like that as a teenager.  Maybe it was making up for giving me a curse that would shorten my life.

"How has your day been going so far?" I asked.  "Do your prepubescent boys prove as good companionship?"

Sango immediately replied with a no without hesitating for even a second.  I could tell that she was unhappy but I didn't want to dig deeper into the subject since it seemed to make her uncomfortable.  But she answered my question anyway and told me that the boys were even more perverted than I was and it was worse because they're disgusting.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." I said because she said that I was perverted but she also ambiguously told me that I was attractive.  "Well…I should be leaving now."  I had to return to my group before they woke up.

But Sango only screamed and grabbed my arm, telling me not to go and leave her alone with the perverted fourteen-year-olds.

"Do you want me to suck them into the void within me?" I asked.

She answered quite vaguely but I could assume that she didn't want me to even though she really did.  I think that women should just state what they want like men do.  I want a woman to bear my child so I ask them!  Women don't know what to say so they laugh and tell me that I'm joking even though I would very well know better than they would.

I asked Sango one last time if she wanted me to smite them but she said no so just before I was about to leave, Lady Kagome jumped out of a bush and demanded to know my destination.

"I have to go back to my group." I replied.  "I wouldn't want them to wake up and find me not there."

Lady Kagome gave me a dark stare and asked me why I wasn't with my group.

"I wanted to visit all of you." I answered.  "But I just so happened to find Sango first."

Kagome then proceeded to start giggling after saying 'OH!!' and winking to Sango and myself.  Sango slapped her forehead but I failed to understand what was so humorous so I only just nodded and smiled so that Lady Kagome would perhaps drop it.  But this only caused her to let out a loud bellow and then slap my back quite hard.

"Lady Kagome!" I said.  "That was uncalled for!"

But then she gave me a big bear hug and for a moment, I thought that this meant that she would bear my child but then she hugged Sango as well so I figured she was just being friendly.  Then she ran off telling us that she would be leaving us alone now.

Then Sango told me to leave before Kagome got any more ideas.  I decided that this must have been a girl thing so I bid her a farewell and made my way back down the path.

When I reached my cabin, Mr. Shawn was standing there looking angry.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Mr. Shawn answered in the affirmative.  Then he started lecturing me on the fact that Laura had gotten up in the middle of rest hour and couldn't find me and as a counselor with such large responsibilities, I shouldn't go wandering off and leaving the kids alone and if anything happened to them then…

At around that time, I started meditating.

A little later, when I finished, I noticed that Mr. Shawn was not there anymore.  After a quick scan around at my surroundings and a thorough check of the cabin, I realized that none of the kids were present.  I was worried that Mr. Shawn had decided that I was not worthy and confiscated them from me.

On my way over to search for Mr. Shawn to give him a piece of my mind, I noticed Kelsey's blinding pink t-shirt over on the soccer field.  I ran over as fast as I possibly could.  When I finally reached the group, I then noticed Inu-Yasha standing there staring at me as if I were a demon with eight heads and then I turned to the man standing there whom I assumed was the head counselor.

"Sorry I'm late." I said.  And I truly really was sorry and decided from that point on that there was to be no more meditation.  Also, all the kids started hugging my legs so I assumed that they were just really clingy after rest hour since they got so bored.

The man forgave me since I was a new counselor and told me that his name was Mr. Carl.  Just as I was about to engage myself in an intelligent conversation with him, Inu-Yasha suddenly decided that it would be a good idea to introduce himself and all of the children in his group.  But he hardly had said five names before Mr. Carl told him that he didn't have to do that.

Mr. Carl told them that he would be mixing up our groups since Inu-Yasha's group was bigger and older even though he had all girls.  And then he counted off all the kids.  All the kids who said 'One' went over to Inu-Yasha and all the twos over to me.

I received Madeline, Laura and Matthew from my own group.  I felt as though I lucked out that time around since I didn't get Kelsey and Cody probably wouldn't play and Russell…I don't even know what's wrong with him.  He's just so dumb.

Now from Inu-Yasha's group, I got a set of twins.  One girl, Julie, told me that she was really good at sports and if I had any questions or needed advice that I should ask her.  The other half of the set, Juliana, told me that she didn't know a basketball from a soccer ball and I told her that she wasn't alone.  Jesse was really affectionate and came right over to me, grabbed my arm and acted as though I had known her for her entire life.  Perhaps she would be able to bear my child in the future since she is a little older than the girls in my group.  It turns out that the sister that Laura was telling me about, Katie, was in Inu-Yasha's group and she was on my team.  I didn't even know what to make of the last girl, Sarah since she just kind of weirded me out.

Mr. Carl told us to put everyone into positions but considering that neither myself nor Inu-Yasha have never even seen a soccer ball in our entire lives, we couldn't really put our kids into positions.

I remembered what Julie had told me so I asked her if she would help me out with the positions.  She seemed eager and excited and quickly distributed positions.  Mr. Carl then told us that he had to go and make a very important phone call to his mother who wasn't feeling well and asked us to just start the game on our own.

I signaled for Julie to start the game since she seemed to know what she was doing.  I didn't really want to make a fool of myself once again today so as soon as Mr. Carl had disappeared from view I waved for Inu-Yasha to join me in the shade since he didn't look like he wanted to play either.

Surprisingly enough, he joined me.

"I just thought that maybe you'd like to sit in the shade." I said.  Inu-Yasha sat down next to me and then went and said that my group was stupid.

"Well…" I started.  I knew I couldn't have Inu-Yasha go and insult the kids like that especially since Madeline was going to bear my child someday and Laura was a sweet girl and Kelsey…well "I have to agree with you at some kind of level.  I really dislike Kelsey as well.  She's just frightening to look at."

Inu-Yasha asked me if that was the only reason I hated her.

"No, she's annoying too." I lied.  That really was the only reason why I hated her but I didn't want to make myself look bad.  "But as for Cody and Russell, they're not stupid.  Cody's just real shy.  But…well…I guess Russell is pretty stupid but not in the context that you're referring to.  He's just not very bright, that's all.  But you can tell him anything and he'll believe you.  But the thing is, he'll ask why to everything you say and no matter what you respond with, he'll say 'Oh'."  I decided to change the subject.  "Did you know that one girl from my group and one girl from your group are sisters?"

He answered in the negative.

"Yeah, Katie and Laura." I said, knowing Inu-Yasha didn't really care considering he had collectively said about ten words to me the entire time we had been speaking to each other.  "Laura always tells me that her sister is in The Dogs and…you don't really care do you?"

Once again, he answered with a simple negative.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway.  I can really tell because they look very similar."

Inu-Yasha looked at me questioningly and asked me who I was talking about.

"Katie and Laura." I replied.

"There isn't a Laura in my group!"

"No, Laura is in MY group." I tried to explain.

"Well what does she have to do with Katie then?"

I sighed.  Inu-Yasha was either really, really stupid or he was just trying to annoy me.  Suddenly, I heard the bell ring.  I was relieved that I wouldn't have to spend any more time with Inu-Yasha since he wasn't being very friendly.  Perhaps he was just in a bad mood for something that had happened earlier.  Before I had even the time to tell Inu-Yasha that I would be seeing him later, he had already sped off with his entire group.

Upon looking at my schedule, I saw the fishing was next.  I never liked fishing in my world and I didn't doubt that it would be just as dull as in this world so I asked my group if they would like to explore an alternative.

Matthew's first reaction was yelling out 'TUBING!!'  I thought this sounded vastly more interesting than fishing though I didn't know what it was.  I allowed Matthew to lead the way saying that his cousin used to go to the camp and that he was the tubing counselor and he was sure that it was going to be okay for us to go.

I allowed Matthew to lead us over to tubing.  The tubing instructor first greeted Matthew and THEN greeted me, and I found that to be rather rude.  He said his name was Mr. Darrin and then asked me if I was allowed to be here.

"Yes." I answered.  "Matthew said you would allow us to."

Mr. Darrin seemed like a young and chivalrous cousin so he agreed and told us not to tell Mr. Shawn.  All of a sudden, I saw Lady Kagome came walking up followed by about eight ten-year-old girls.

"Lady Kagome!" I said, waving.  "Do you have tubing as well?"

Lady Kagome said that there was no possible way that I had tubing since my kids were too little but I assured her that I did and I even got Mr. Darrin to back me up on that one.  Maybe he wasn't as rude as I thought he was but then again, he is a liar and a rule breaker.

I was going to go over and bond with Lady Kagome's group to check if they wanted to bear my child sometime in the future as Mr. Darrin took all of my kids out tubing when they all abruptly put on life jackets and jumped into the water and commenced in swimming around.  I was just about to tell Lady Kagome that she should teach her children to shape up when she came over with horseshoe eyes and a life jacket and jumped into the water as well.

I decided to leave her alone.

Suddenly, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.  I turned around to see Mr. Shawn standing there.

"Hello Mr. Shawn!" said I.  I could tell that he was angry at me again so I decided to soften him up a little bit before he could say anything.  "How are you?  How's the wife?  How's the family?"

Mr. Shawn held up a master schedule and pointed to the 'Fishing' that was under my name.  I told him that I knew very well that I had fishing right now but we didn't want to go to it so we decided to go tubing instead.  He told me that I was not allowed to do that and that Mr. Dennis had been waiting for us to show up this entire time.

I must admit that I did feel bad for Mr. Dennis for having to wait for us but he did get to period off so he could meditate or something else.

Mr. Shawn told me that this was my last chance and that if I were to do something like this again then I would have to leave the camp.  I didn't want that to happen.

"Mr. Shawn, you have my word as a monk that I will never do this again." I promised.

Mr. Shawn then told me that he didn't think I was really a monk.  I was so insulted that I hardly resisted the urge to end his life right there but instead, I decided to give him a piece of my mind.  I told him that he had insulted me, my father and my grandfather (rest their souls) and that he shouldn't jump to such conclusions just because of appearances.  I told him that there WAS a such thing as an attractive young monk and he should explore every possibility before just jumping to conclusions.

I'm not sure if he was truly apologetic but he once again told me that skipping periods was never to happen again and then quickly left.

The rest of the period went without event.  The kids had a great time tubing and that I was the best and those other things that I already knew and then we all thanked and said goodbye to Mr. Darrin and went down to the waterfront for swimming.

I hoped it wouldn't be another period of explanations and rules.  I wasn't.  In fact, I was presented with a nice group of sixteen-year-old girls all in very skimpy bikinis and I was to teach them CPR.  Now, I didn't really know what CPR was but I figured that it wouldn't be too hard.

"All right everyone, let's introduce ourselves!" I said as we sat down in a circle.  I eyed a mannequin that was in the center and then decided to ignore it.  "My name is Mr. Miroku.  Would any of you girls be interested in bearing my child?"

All the beautiful young ladies giggled and introduced themselves as Corky, Darby, Skye, Libby, Hope and Alyssa.  It seemed as though they were all engaged in a school activity called 'cheerleading' and they seemed to think it was fun but from what I heard about it, it sounded rather dull.  They were all very giggly and talked about people as if they weren't, namely myself.  Of course, they weren't saying anything bad but it was annoying me that they were saying things as if I wasn't hearing them.  Such as, 'See Corky?  I told you we'd get the hot counselor!'

Now, I admit it was a bit warm outside but I myself was not hot at the moment.  I started to think that I was sweating a lot or maybe I was emitting body odor.

At that moment, I noticed a hideous demon that was sitting behind Hope.  I quickly whipped out one of my demon wards and threw it at him in order to save Hope's life but he seemed unaffected and looked at me as if I was strange when I was the normal one and he was the freakish demon.

Then he told me that he recognized me and that he was in Ms Sango's group.  He asked me if I was Mr. Hosh-sama.

"No, that's just a nick name that she calls me." I replied.  "You may call me Mr. Miroku.  And you are?"

He told me that his name was Borris.  All of the cheerleader girls looked utterly disgusted by Borris's mere appearance and I didn't blame them but I thought they could at least be more discrete about how they were gawking at his terrible blemishes on his face and his cracking voice.  I then stopped to wonder if my voice had ever done that.  I couldn't seem to remember that point in my life so I figured that I had a cute little child's voice one day and then a manly, irresistible and incredibly sexy voice the next day.  Praise Buddha!!

In order to find out just what CPR was, I pretended to quiz the kids and soon realized that it was really just one breathing person giving air to a non-breathing person.  I asked Libby to demonstrate for the group and she asked me if she could demonstrate on me since she claimed that she didn't want to do it with any other girls and just didn't want to touch Borris.

I told her by all means!

But before she should properly show the class what CPR was, Sango walked up and hit me upside the head and then proceeded to lecture me on taking advantage of the slutty girls.  Her speech was barely half over when the bell rang.  All of the girls whined and complained as they left and I admit that I was upset that I didn't get very much time to bond with them but I told them that I would see them tomorrow and they giggled and ran off.

Sango uttered 'Hosh-sama' and then left.

I wonder why she insists on calling me that?  She could just call me by my real name.  I wouldn't mind or be offended.

I met up with my group.  They said that they didn't need to change and they didn't mind if they got their clothes all wet.

Russell told me that Mr. Inu-Yasha owed him a banana.  I decided to completely disregard him since he's quite prone to saying things like that.  Laura asked me how the period went and I told her I had a lot of fun because all I had to do was kiss girls all day.

Matthew said that that was the grossest thing he had ever heard and told him that one day, he would want to kiss girls too and eventually need one to bear his child.  And he told me that THAT was the grossest thing he had ever heard and I said, 'Well, what do you know?!'

Then we went to mini-golf.  I was excited to find out what it was because I assumed it would be one thing only miniaturized.  However, as Mr. Martin explained what we would be doing, I was quickly discouraged from my desire to play.  I told Mr. Martin that he could play with the kids and I would just be watching.

Mini-golf passed without event and I hoped that I would never have to endure such torture again.  Madeline asked me why we didn't just go tubing instead and I told her that I would have loved to but Mr. Shawn is evil and will no longer allow us to wander off like that.

Finally, we went back to the main building to have dinner.

It was disgusting but I finished it nonetheless.  I would hate to insult the cook.

Towards the end of dinner, Mr. Shawn walked out and announced that since it was eight o'clock and it was now campfire time.

We were taken into a secluded area of the woods with a campfire in the middle, hence the name campfire time.  It looked as though the entire camp was there.  Mr. Shawn got in the front and did his little hands up thing and everyone was completely silent.

He declared that since it was campfire time, each group had to choose a counselor and a camper to go down in front.  I was about to just take Madeline since she was my favorite camper but then I looked at Laura and I also wanted to take her.  I didn't even consider Kelsey.  Matthew said that he didn't want to go and I knew Cody wouldn't want to and even though Russell was raising his hand, I knew he'd mess up whatever activity we were going to do.

I heard Mr. Shawn begin to explain the rules so I quickly just grabbed Madeline and told Laura that she would go down tomorrow.

"Sorry it took so long!" I said as I walked over to the group of counselors and campers who had been chosen.  "I couldn't decide who to pick."

Mr. Shawn then told me that I had to be quicker next time.  I really don't think Mr. Shawn likes me all that much.  But that's okay since I don't really like him either.

Then Mr. Shawn told the whole camp that it was a marshmallow eating contest and the kids had to feed the marshmallows to the counselors and whichever counselor could stuff the most marshmallows in their mouth was the winner.  I didn't like that idea.

Mr. Shawn then told everyone to go.

"Madeline, would you like to put the marshmallows in your mouth?" I suggested.

Madeline gasped and immediately agreed as if that would just make her day.  I put one marshmallow in her mouth and she already looked like she couldn't fit another thing in.  I then noticed that Lady Kagome and her camper was next to me and she had nearly the entire bag of marshmallows in her mouth.  So I turned back to Madeline.

"If you want to win, Madeline, you have to get at least more than one." I said as I ripped a marshmallow in half.  "Here, if you can get this in your mouth then I'll be satisfied."  She opened her mouth and I really just placed the marshmallow on her bottom lip but then she looked all too happy as if she had actually won and then spit out the marshmallows.  "This is your treat." I handed her the entire bag of marshmallows.

She asked me if I wanted one as she started chewing on a marshmallow.  I told her that they were hers and she shrugged and decided not to argue.

Just then, Mr. Shawn raised Kagome's hand and declared that she was the winner. 

Inu-Yasha yelled to Mr. Shawn that they hadn't even started yet and Mr. Shawn told Inu-Yasha that there was a time limit.  Then Mr. Shawn told us to go to our next activity.

I approached Mr. Shawn.  "Mr. Shawn, there isn't a last activity on mine." I said, showing him my schedule.  "It only says 'bed'."

He told me that since my kids were younger they had to go to bed earlier and then left before I could protest.  I found myself ranting and raving as if it were really all that important, but I think it was just the principle of the thing.  I took my group back to The Bunnies cabin and got them changed into their pajamas.  They all seemed very tired.

Even though I was not tired, I lied down in my bed for I didn't dare go around visiting after what Mr. Shawn had said about making me leave the camp.  I should have savored the emptiness of my bed because only about fifteen minutes later, I saw a figure at the foot of my bed.

Of course, my first instinct was thinking that it was a demon but after getting a good look at it, I saw that it was only Laura.

"What's the problem?" I asked her.

She told me that she was scared and that she had a nightmare.  I told her that I doubted that she had even gone to sleep yet but when she started tearing at the eyes, I moved over and beckoned for her to get in with me.  No, I did not try anything nasty for this young girl was only five-years-old and I would never befoul a child as pure as her.

Only moments later was I disturbed again.  I looked up to see Madeline.

She told me that she would give me a marshmallow if I let her sleep with me.  I told her that she didn't have to and that she could anyway so she jumped in on the other side of me.  I did not befoul her either.


	4. Sango's First Day

Day One

Sango's Day

I awoke to the sound of a horn playing the next morning.  Actually, I had been awake for quite a while now since the beds weren't exactly comfortable so all the horn really did was signal for me to arise.

I dressed quickly so I could reach the main building faster, talk Kagome into letting us leave and continue the search for Naraku so I may free Kohaku from his spell.  I tried not to get weepy at the thought of Kohaku as I made my way down the path out of my cabin, Kazoom which was originally Inu-Yasha's but we traded just so he could be The Dogs.

Kagome and Hosh-sama were already there when I arrived.  The moment I walked in, Kagome ran over to me.  "Sango!" she yelled.  "Aren't you excited?!"

"To go home?" I tried.

"No, silly!" said Kagome, laughing.  "To start your day as a counselor!!  I'm so excited.  I've been going to Camp Walawalabingbang since I was part of The Bunnies and I'm so glad to finally be a counselor!!"

I couldn't press further on the matter of leaving because I didn't want to shatter Kagome's hopes.  Then I noticed that Hosh-sama was coming over and at that moment I knew he was going to come over and be perverted and things but it turns out that he actually wasn't.

"I couldn't help but overhear the fact that you said you used to be in The Bunnies." Hosh-sama said to Kagome.

"Yup!" Kagome answered.

"That's MY group!" Hosh-sama said.

Then I hoped that Hosh-sama's group was a bunch of boys or else the girls would be victims of his lechery.  I wanted to slap him right then and there for even making me have to think about that kind of stuff but Inu-Yasha walked in right then and Kagome nearly pushed Hosh-sama and I down to run over to him and greet him.

Inu-Yasha had by far the most horrendous morning breath I had ever smelled but I didn't say anything.  But that Hosh-sama!  He's so rude!  Before I could say anything to him, Mr. Shawn walked in, spoke for about thirty seconds and then a bunch of kids came in.

I stood under my sign 'Kazoom'.  I watched as Inu-Yasha got an entire group of girls that were really supposed to be mine, and I watched Kagome get an entire group of girls and then I watched Hosh-sama get a group that was half boys and half girls but he wasn't paying attention to them and I was just about to go over and tell him to acknowledge their existence when I noticed that there were a few boys gathering by the Kazoom sign.

"I was so happy when I found out that our counselor was going to be a girl!" said one of the boys.  "We usually NEVER get girls!!"  His voice cracked every other syllable and I could tell that he was going through puberty in all the worst ways.  I hoped that Kohaku would never be that bad, but then again, Kohaku is dead.

In the end, there were a total of ten prepubescent boys with mullets to the extreme in my group and then this one boy who kept walking around in circles like a pigeon who I had heard was autistic.

Mr. Shawn handed out some schedules that told us what we would be doing throughout the day.  He also told us that we wouldn't be having breakfast this morning but that didn't really bother me all that much since I wasn't really all that hungry.

The first activity on the list was tubing.  I didn't know what it was and asked the boys to lead the way.  Upon arriving, I counted all of them up to see that there was only ten and that the autistic kid, Andrew, was missing.  But a woman approached me and told me that Andrew didn't participate in certain activities and would be joining other groups and would return afterwards.

The tubing man was named Mr. Darrin.  He told everyone to get their bathing suits and a life jacket on and then get in the boat.  Three of the kids, Bort, Mario and Hubert, got in a tube that was attached to the boat by a long rope.  I could tell that Mr. Darrin was looking at my body since all men are perverted but ESPECIALLY Hosh-sama.

"So, Ms Sango, how did you get this group?" Mr. Darrin asked me.

"I stupidly traded with somebody else so he got my sweet little girls and I just got ugly Hosh-sama times ten." I answered.  "Not that…Hosh-sama ISN'T ugly or anything…" I caught that one.  It's a good thing Kagome or Hosh-sama aren't here or else I'd never hear the end of that one.

Mr. Darrin nodded and continued steering the boat.  I could tell he didn't really care and probably just wanted to violate me so I kept an eye on him.  Even though Mr. Darrin DID seem kind of nice, you can never really tell with men.

"Ms Sango, will you ride with me in the tube?" came the voice of an adolescent boy going through puberty.

"I think I'll just sit this activity out." I said.

"But otherwise I can't go!!" he whined.  "None of the other kids want to go with me because I want to go slow because I get motion sickness if I go too fast!"

I didn't want him to miss out on the activity.  "All right…" I said slowly.

"YAY!!" cheered the hideous child.  "I get to go on the ride with Ms Sango!"

"Aww…can I go too?" asked another one of them.

"No.  No you can't." I said.  At about this time, Mr. Darrin stopped the boat back at the dock and all the boys in the tube got out and then me and that child I had foolishly made a promise with got inside of it.

"Ms Sango, I've never been this close to a girl before!!" said the kid.  "I'm Gordon by the way."

"Okay." I said.  I could tell why he had never been close to a girl before.  Mr. Darrin started the boat but Gordon screamed and cried and became very clingy but I bet he was faking it because he just wanted to touch my body.  We were going so slow towards the end that there was rope slack and the boat would have to speed up a bit to get us over a wave.

I was thankful when the ride was finally over and I could get away from Gordon because he was greasy, smelly and he had pimples all over his face and I just didn't want to touch him anymore.

"Ms Sango, that was SO much fun!!" he told me.

"I had fun too." I lied.  I then told Mr. Darrin that I wasn't going to be riding the boat anymore and I would just stay on the dock.  I didn't want any kids coming up to me and asking to take a ride with me anymore.

While they were taking another trip around the lake with Bailey, Dimitri and Travis, I quickly clothed myself so that none of these horny men could look at me anymore.  I was getting so bored and was thankful when Mr. Darrin declared there was time for only one more ride.  Dexter, Raphael and Borris were the only ones left so they went around.

"Why did you put your clothes back on, Ms Sango?!" asked Bailey.  "We have sailing next!!"

"I'll just leave my clothes on for sailing." I said.  I had been sailing plenty of times fully clothed.  Sailing wasn't very far, it was actually just around the corner.  The sailing instructor's name was Mr. Ulysses.

"Just how many of you are boaters anyway?" asked Mr. Ulysses.

"We ALL are!!" said Dexter.

"Is this true, Ms Sango?" Mr. Ulysses asked, turning to me.

"Uh…yeah." I replied.  I really didn't know what a boater was but I DID know that I had to stay on my toes because Mr. Ulysses looked like the kind who would sneak up behind me and jump me.

Mr. Ulysses told us to split up into two groups and that he would take half the kids and I would take the other.  All of the boys were jumping to be in my group and I WOULD have been flattered if I didn't know their true intentions once we got out on the water and they would all gang up on me and I can only hold off so many.

So Mr. Ulysses pointed to five of the boys and told them to go with me.  The other five looked disappointed as they all got in the boat and the other five and myself got in another.

Operating a sailboat was a lot easier than I imagined and quickly mastered it but once we got out in the middle of the lake, the wind seemed to stop and I noticed that Mr. Ulysses' boat was far away from ours.  I knew the boys would try whatever they wanted right now.

"Ms Sango, we're trying to figure out what cup size you are just by looking but we can't tell when you have that life jacket on!!" said Mario.

"What?" I said.  I didn't know what he meant by 'my cup size'.

"Just take your life jacket off!" Dexter urged me.

I didn't figure there could be any harm by simply taking off my lifejacket since there wasn't really any wind so we weren't in danger.

"I can't tell!!" yelled Hubert.

"You need to take off your shirt." Said Bailey.

"My shirt?!" I demanded.  I could tell that these boys were going to violate me if I went any further.

"You're wearing a bathing suit underneath, aren't you?!" asked Bort.  "It won't do any harm!"

I couldn't help but agree.  Since they had already seen me in my bathing suit I figured why not?  So I took off my shirt and I knew right then and there that they were all staring at my chest.

"You boys are so perverted!" I yelled, grabbing a hold of the paddle.  "And if any of you come near me than I will not hesitate so hit you!"

"Come on, Ms Sango, don't be such a party pooper!!" said Mario.

"I'm warning you!" I said.  "I've killed a whole lot of things in my life and I would not lose any sleep over…"

"You don't look like you could hurt a fly!" said Hubert.

Now that offended me.  "How dare you!" I said.  "I happen to kill things for a LIVING!"

"Are you a really bad veterinarian?" asked Bort.

"…What…?  No…" I said.  I didn't really know what a veterinarian but I'm sure that if I was one of them then I would definitely not be a really bad one.  "Listen boys, I want you all to paddle us back to shore so I can get out of here." I commanded.

"We're not doing anything until you flash us!" said Bailey.

"Flash you?" I said, confused.

"Show us your chest!!" they all yelled at the same time.

"Okay, slaps for all of you!" I declared as I slapped each one of them.  A few of them sniffled a bit but others tried to stick it out.  I dipped my hand in the water since I had a load of grease on my hand afterwards and decided that I would not be slapping them with my hands anymore.  It wasn't that hard to get them to paddle us back to shore at that point in time since I really just had to show them who's boss around here and they can't get away with being lechers.

When we finally got back, Mr. Ulysses was already there.  All the boys ran over to the side and I just knew that the five from my boat were telling the others about how they had seen my body.

"Mr. Ulysses, that was very immature of you to let five horny teenagers to go out in a boat with me!" I scolded him.

"What did they do to you?" Mr. Ulysses asked.  I couldn't tell whether he was sincere or not.

"They tried to violate me!" I yelled.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms Sango, I'll tell Mr. Shawn right away." Mr. Ulysses assured me.  I doubt he did, however, or else it would make him look bad so we all left on the way to the waterfront which was just back over to where tubing was.  We had collectively walked about fifty yards so far.

I saw Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Hosh-sama all standing in a circle and I was about to go over there and rant about how these boys were taking advantage of me but all Inu-Yasha did was talk on and on about this one girl in his group that really should be mine.  I couldn't really tell if he was being sarcastic about the fact that she was helpful or if he actual thought that she was helpful but before I could force him to trade groups with me, the main swim instructor woman started explaining rules and groups for swimming.  I was relieved to hear that for swimming, we would be receiving different groups so I could get away with my ten campers.

But I was devastated to find out that I now had to eat lunch with Kazoom.  I sat at the end of the table and told them that if anyone came in contact with me then I would thusly smite them.

And then Andrew came back.  I had hardly even noticed that he was gone in the first place.  I spent a majority of the lunch period telling him to get back to the table, chasing after him and reminding him to eat.  I was pretty sure that he was faking his autism the whole time because it just didn't seem real to me.

Group time was after lunch.  I figured I could set ground rules for the kids so they know not to ask me to flash them anymore.  I tried to find us a good place to sit as we passed by many groups, including Kagome's group where they were all hugging and singing.  We also passed by Inu-Yasha's group who were just learning each other's names.  Then we passed Hosh-sama's group and from what I overheard, they were talking about their families.

I gave a heavy sigh and found a nice shady spot for us to sit.  "I want to get just a few things clear." I said as all the kids sat in front of me.  "Just because I am a lady counselor doesn't mean that you can take advantage of me!  Pretend as though I'm either a guy counselor or I'm an ugly lady counselor."

"Whenever I'm trying to avoid nervousness, I just pretend as though the person who's making me nervous is naked!!" yelled Travis.  All the boys started hooting.

I tried not to look too frustrated.  "Don't do that!" I commanded.  "If I see any of you picturing me naked then I'm going to report you to Mr. Shawn and get you kicked out of this camp faster than you can say 'Walawalabingbang'!"  I felt as though I really got to them with that last comment.

"It's…too…hard…" said Raphael.

"STOP IT!" I yelled.  All the boys started laughing.

At that moment, Andrew stood up and started mumbling something about The Brave Little Toaster coming to video and then he started walking off.  I chased after him and brought him back over to the group.

"Stay here!" I told him.

"TEENAGER!!" he yelled, grabbing my arm.  I was surprised with his sudden outburst but then I realized that he was grabbing my arm so I wrenched myself from his grip and slapped him.

"There will be no touching me!!" I told everyone firmly.  "Understood?"

Andrew seemed unfazed as he just started talking about these two mice who were going to go to Never Never Land.

"We understand Ms Sango!!" said all the boys.  But just by looking at them I could tell that they were going to touch me just like Hosh-sama does even after he promises just like they are doing right now.  But then again, he never actually promises.  But they did!

"Ms Sango, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Dexter.

"No." I said.

"GOOD!!" yelled Borris.  "YOU'RE OPEN FOR US!!"

"I mean…" I started, realizing that this was a mistake.  "Yes, I do have a boyfriend."

"Yeah…thought so." Said Borris, looking sad.  "There's no way a hottie like YOU could be available!!"

"That only happens in the MOVIES!" added Gordon.

"I don't like you referring to me like that!" I said.  "I am your counselor and you should be treating me with respect!"

"So what's your boyfriend's name?" Dimitri asked.

I knew I had to think up something fast.  "Hosh-sama." I said.  "In fact, he's a counselor at this camp so if he sees you ever coming near me again then he will surely kill you since he always gets insanely jealous."

"Then he should be MR. Hosh-sama!" said Travis.  I hadn't even realized that I had called him Hosh-sama.

"But we can take him on!" declared Bort.  "There's ten of us and only one of him!  We can win, right guys?!"

"HERE HERE!!" cheered all the boys.  I slapped my forehead and just when I was going to smite them all, the bell rang and for some reason, I didn't.  

Wall climb, the next thing on our list, was pretty far away.  At least it was away from the water so I wouldn't have to wear my bathing suit but when we arrived, I started to wonder why all the counselors were young men!  This one immediately pushed past all of the boys and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Grant." He said but then lowered his voice to a whisper.  "Mr. Ulysses told Mr. Shawn to tell me to watch out for these boys."

I already liked Mr. Grant.  Plus, not that it's important or anything, but I found him to be a little attractive but that didn't take away from the fact that as soon as I turn my back that he was going to violate me!!

Well, maybe all of this was just in my head.  I am way to paranoid, perhaps I should try and lay back on these guys a bit.

"Would you like me to help you with your harness?" Mr. Grant asked.  I looked at his harness that was already on.

"What are you, some kind of pervert?!" I yelled.  I knew he was just going to feel my rear or other perverted things like that while he was down there.  I snatched the harness away and put it on.  And wall climbing proved to be very pointless.  All I did was climb up a wall and then climb back down, something I could easily do without a harness and a humungous boomerang on my back.  And I had to watch the other boys climb too.  The whole time I was climbing, all ten of them were making catcalls and I SWEAR that Mr. Grant was joining in but that could just be my paranoid nature again.

Mr. Grant directed us to walk through the woods down a path to get to archery since it was the next thing on my list.  The only problem was, in the woods I was far away from other people and no one would be able to hear me scream but just as these thoughts were going through my head, I found myself in a clearing with many targets.

There were two sections and I could see Kagome in the other one.  I was going to yell out and wave to her but she looked very preoccupied.  I walked up to the man who was standing by a station putting some arrows down next to a bow.  Luckily, this man looked a little older but sometimes people get more perverted as they get older.  He told me that his name was Mr. Czhekov.  He explained the rules but as far as I was concerned, he could have been talking about something completely different since I couldn't understand a single thing he was saying.  But then he set us up with the bows and told us to fire.

The first arrow that was shot went high into the air and clear over all the targets.

"No no no no no no no!!" said Mr. Czhekov as he commenced in lecturing the one who had shot the arrow.  I didn't stick around to hear his rambling because I had seen some movement in the woods and decided to check it out.  When I was about half way over, I could tell that the source of the noise was actually Hosh-sama and he was, in fact, spying on me.

"Sango, were you captured by these horrible demons?" Hosh-sama asked, playing innocent.  I slapped him because I knew that he was spying on me the whole time.

Then I cleared my thoat and decided to answer his question.  "Well, they're sort of like demons but actually my group." I said.  "Could you maybe scare them away or something?"

"But you're their counselor." He said, handing me the arrow that was first shot off into oblivion.  "Did you shoot this at me?"

I shook my head.  "No, one of the kids did it unintentionally." I explained.  I can't believe that Hosh-sama would even accuse me of doing something like that!  

"How has your day been going so far?" asked Hosh-sama randomly.  "Do your prepubescent boys prove as good companionship?"

"No," I said without hesitation.  I waited for him to ask me why but he didn't say anything.  That Hosh-sama is so insensitive!  So I decided to tell him about what had happened anyway.  "I never thought it would be possible but these boys are actually more perverted than you are!  But it's worse with them because they're disgusting…" I couldn't believe that I had just said that!  I had just ambiguously told him that he was attractive and he knew it too!

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." He said nonchalantly.  "Well…I should be leaving now."

I yelled and grabbed his arm.  "Don't leave me alone with the perverted fourteen-year-olds!"  Only afterwards did I realize that I said that a little loudly and that they had probably heard that.

"Do you want me to suck them into the void within me?" he asked.

"Well, I would love it but I don't think it would be a good idea because after all they have families and…" I found myself rambling so I quickly stopped.  Hosh-sama asked me if I was sure that I didn't want him to smite them.  I struggled to reply with a no and just as he was about to leave, Kagome jumped out of a bush.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" she demanded, throwing herself in front of Hosh-sama.

"I have to go back to my group." he replied.  "I wouldn't want them to wake up and find me not there."

Kagome gave Hosh-sama a dark stare.  It only just occurred to me that Hosh-sama was supposed to be with his group and not just walking around visiting people.  Then I started wondering why Kagome wasn't with her group either.  But then again, neither was I.

"I wanted to visit all of you." Hosh-sama said.  "But I just so happened to find Sango first."

"Oh!" said Kagome as she started giggling.  I knew that she thought that we had planned for Hosh-sama to find me and then we'd go off and do something even though that was not true.  I would never go off with Hosh-sama, especially alone.  So I slapped my forehead when I saw Hosh-sama start to smile and nod so maybe it was a plan that Kagome and Hosh-sama had come up with.  Then Kagome slapped him on the back only after yelling quite loudly.

"Lady Kagome!" Hosh-sama said.  "That was uncalled for!"

Kagome then hugged Hosh-sama and myself individually and then she ran off saying that she would leave us alone.  I watched her go back over to her group and start whispering to them while pointing at us.

"Hosh-sama, you'd better leave before Kagome gets any more ideas." I commanded him.

"If you insist." Hosh-sama said with a sigh.  "Farewell."  And then he disappeared down a path behind the targets.  I was almost compelled to chase after him but I knew that if I did, he would only violate me so I watched him go.

"Was that Mr. Hosh-sama, Ms Sango?!" asked one of the kids.

"How dare you listen to my conversation!!" I yelled.

"We weren't!" insisted Hubert.  "We were just wondering!"

"Oh." I said, not fully believing them.  But I decided to test it anyway.  "Yes, that WAS Mr. Hosh-sama.  And he IS my boyfriend.  In fact, we're going to get married someday in the near future!  And he said that if he saw any of you come near me or try to harass me then he would kill every single one of you so make sure none of you step out of line unless you want to die!!"

Then I gasped and remembered that Mr. Czhekov was listening to every word I said.  But luckily for me, Mr. Czhekov didn't' speak English very well therefore he did not understand it very well either so he uttered something that sounded a bit like, 'Oh, very good' and continued to try to teach the kids how to properly shoot an arrow.

At that time, the bell rang and I was quick to leave just in case Mr. Czhekov was playing dumb for an inexplicable reason.  When we were finally out of earshot of the archery range, I gave a sigh of relief since I noticed that my group was keeping their distance from me.  I wondered just how long that would last before I would have to threaten their lives again.  We made our way to the tennis courts where we were met with a man with big bushy curly hair whose name was Mr. Peter and I knew right then and there that he was obsessed with tennis because he went into a whole shpell about the history of tennis and for the remaining ten minutes we bounced a tennis ball up and down on a racket.

Just when I thought I was finally getting the hang of bouncing the ball, I heard the bell ring again.

"That tennis lesson sure was dull!" Dexter complained.

"Yeah!" agreed Bailey.  "I hope we never have to do it again!"

"You guys could at least wait until we're not standing right in front of him!" I yelled, stomping over to Dexter and Bailey who were standing right in front of Mr. Peter.

"It's okay." Said Mr. Peter wistfully.  "Not ALL can understand the beauty and art of tennis."

"Um…sure…" I said.  On our way to kayaking, Andrew came up behind me.  This was a kid that I wasn't even sure existed for pretty much the entire day since I hadn't really spent any time with him and all of a sudden he was grabbing my arm and screaming 'TEENAGER!!!'  The woman I remembered from earlier who had taken Andrew before, came up to me, apologized and left with Andrew, telling me that she was taking him to nature.

While I stood their in my stupefied state, a few of the boys came up to me and said that we were late for kayaking.  So we hurried down to the waterfront and I found myself once again debating on whether I should wear my shirt over my bathing suit.

Thankfully, the kayaking instructor was a woman named Ms Nicole.

"I am so glad that you're a woman." I told Ms Nicole.  "Every other activity I have been to have been run by horribly perverted and insensitive males!"

I knew that Ms Nicole was giving me a questioning look.  She told everyone to put on life jackets and I was relieved when all the boys averted their attention to Ms Nicole's body instead of mine since she was clearly younger and blonder but certainly not more attractive...

"Now listen up everybody." Said Ms Nicole.  I could tell that she didn't care that all the boys were drooling over her and that baffled me a bit.  "There should be absolutely no capsizing considering there are absolutely no waves or water hazards.  However, if there is a capsize then all you have to do is…" And I let my mind wander as she continued to explain.

I got into my kayak and concluded that it would not be any different from any other mode of water transportation if there was a boat and a paddle involved.  Ms Nicole pushed everyone off the shore and then got into her own kayak and gave us instructions to follow her.

"Ms Sango, if I was drowning, would you save me?" Borris asked me as he paddled over to my boat.

"Of course I would." I replied, feeling a bit offended that he would even ask something like that.

"Even if you had to give me mouth to mouth?" Borris said, winking.

I groaned.  "I'll leave that up to Ms Nicole." I told him.

"I'm taking a CPR class!" Borris told me.  "So by the end of the week, I'll be able to give YOU mouth to mouth if ever YOUR drowning!!"

"I'll be really careful." I said as I quickly made my way away from him.  I made my way to the front and let myself drift until I was floating next to Ms Nicole who was waiting for everyone to catch up.

"Is there a problem Ms Sango?" she asked.

"No," I replied with a sigh.  "I just haven't really spoken to another girl since I arrived here."

"I don't understand why you were put with this group in the first place." Ms Nicole said as she flicked her hair.  "Usually, first year female counselors get groups eight, nine, ten years old.  Never have I heard of someone like you getting a group of horny teenagers."

"Yeah…" I said, deciding not to explain how Inu-Yasha and I had switched group simply because he wanted The Dogs and didn't want to be in Kazoom.

Ms Nicole looked at her watch.  "It's almost time for the swim period." She reported.

"Oh good." I said with a sigh.  "I'll finally be away from them."

"What do you have after swim?" she asked.

"Canoeing I think." I answered.

"Oh!" said Ms Nicole.  "I do canoeing too!  I'll see you then!"  Then she called for all the boys to go back to shore.  I didn't mind being in another period with Ms Nicole since not only did she give some female companionship but she also shared the agony of being harassed by these boys.

I felt almost free when I got out of the kayak and walked around the corner where the entire camp was being separated into their groups.  I watched a bunch of sixteen-year-old girls go over to Hosh-sama and then Borris wandered off to him as well.  I waited for my group to leave but they only stood there with goofy smiles on their faces.

"We wanted to surprise you!!" said Gordon.  "WE'RE your swim group!!"

"Except for Borris…" said Bort.

"Wait…I thought we were going to get different swim groups…" I started.

"NOT YOU!!" cheered all the boys.  "NOW TEACH US HOW TO SWIM!!!"

Before I could do something REALLY terrible to any of the boys, I noticed Hosh-sama out of the corner of my eye as he so obviously flirted with the teenage girls that were in his group.

"Isn't that your BOYFRIEND?!" asked Raphael, trying to get under my skin.

"Not anymore!" I said, clenching my fist.

"You should go over there and tell him that you want to dump him!!" declared Mario.  I could tell what they were doing and I was going to go over there to give him a piece of my mind ANYWAY but it's not like I could break up with him since after all, we weren't really together.

I approached him just as he looked as though he was about to kiss one of the girls and gave him a good upside the head.

"Hosh-sama!!" I yelled.  "I can't believe that you would take advantage of these girls just because they're sluts!!"  And then I proceeded to lecture him and I can't even fully remember what I said to him.  For all I know, I was just repeating my first sentence since I was in such a blind rage for reasons I can't even understand but all of a sudden the bell rang and all the of the girls ran off saying that they would see Hosh-sama tomorrow.

"Well Sango, I believe you were lecturing me on nothingness for nearly fifty minutes." Said Hosh-sama.

"Hosh-sama…" I said as I stomped off.  He's just so insensitive all the time!

"Did you break up with him?!" asked Dimitri before I had even fully gotten over to them.

"No…we're still getting married…" I struggled to say.  All the boys sighed and looked upset.  Then we walked back around the corner and met up with Ms Nicole again who was now ready with the canoes.

"Did you miss us Ms Nicole?!" asked Travis.

"Hardly." Ms Nicole answered.  I couldn't help but wonder how she just shattered their hopes right to their faces like that but I didn't wonder for too long considering I do the very same thing.

Ms Nicole then told us to get into groups of three.  I noticed that Andrew had returned so I immediately decided to buddy up with him and then I requested that I could go with Ms Nicole.

"No, I'm sorry." Said Ms Nicole.  "I'm taking out two boys and since you're with Andrew, you have to take out two boys as well since Andrew won't be doing any paddling considering his autism that he'd probably just drop the paddle and lose it and I don't want to lose any paddles."

"Then I'm not being Andrew's partner!" I said, pushing Andrew away.  Andrew wasn't a violator but he certainly was annoying and there was no way that I would be with two violators and one autistic kid.

"But I want Andrew to be with a counselor." Ms Nicole said.

"Then you go with him!" I said.  Then Dimitri and Travis seemed to just telepathically decide that they were going to go canoeing with me so they ran up to me with paddles in hand.  "I think I'll actually just sit this activity out." I told Ms Nicole.

"You can't do that!" said Ms Nicole.  "Then there will be one group of two!  Come on Ms Sango, it's not like they can do anything in a canoe."

"Fine…" I said.  I got into the back of the canoe.  I wanted to do all of the steering just in case anything went wrong.  Dimitri got in the middle and Travis got in the front.  I held my breath as Ms Nicole pushed us off the shore and I began paddling away.

"Let's capsize the boat!!" Travis said to Dimitri.  I assumed that he was attempting to whisper this but since his voice cracked so many times, he might as well just have screamed it.

"If you try to capsize the boat then I'll…" I started but Dimitri and Travis had both started rocking back and forth.

"These waters sure are treacherous!!" said Dimitri.  "I'm falling in Ms Sango!!  SAVE ME!!"

"You'll have to swim back." I said.

"WHOA!!!" yelled Travis as he attempted to do one final shove to tip the boat over completely.  He didn't tip it but certainly did get quite a bit of water in the boat.

"Don't do that again!" I said firmly.

"I can't help it!!" Travis said, continuing to rock.

"I'll help you try to keep it steady, Travis!!" said Dimitri as he joined in on trying to capsize the boat.

"How stupid do you think I am?!" I yelled as I raised my paddle and hit them both on the head with it.  "Now if you rock the boat one more time then I'll get Mr. Hosh-sama to kill you!"

"I think Mr. Hosh-sama is just bluffing!" said Travis, rubbing his head.  "I bet he doesn't have the guts to kill us!"

"Yes he does!" I said quickly.

"We haven't HEARD him say it!" said Dimitri.  "He's so wimpy that he has to say it through YOU!"

"Don't ever say that Hosh-sama is wimpy, he's done a whole lot more things in his life than you could even dream to play on a video game!" I said.  I then found myself standing up in the boat while ranting and raving and then Travis and Dimitri exchanged evil glares and before I realized what they were doing, they had the boat completely capsized and we were all in the water.

"These waters sure are treacherous!!" Dimitri repeated.

"Don't you go and say that Mr. Hosh-sama will kill us just because we capsized the boat!" said Travis.

"He will!!" I yelled.  I could hear my voice getting whiny.  "And don't you dare come over here and try and save me or I'll get Mr. Hosh-sama to kill you!"

"I don't think he could kill all ten of us." Said Dimitri.  "Travis here is in the heavy weight division and him alone probably weighs as much as approximately two and a half Mr. Hosh-samas!  Not to mention the fact that I can bench press five hundred pounds on an OFF day!!"

Before I could smite both boys, Ms Nicole came over and gave us all a lecture and instructed us on how to fix the boat without getting water in it.  I then had to paddle back to shore wet and miserable and went straight to the cabin without waiting for any of the boys to come back from their trip.  When I was changing, I realized that my assumption was correct in that it was once again my time of the month again and that was probably why I had been so paranoid, angry and emotional for the past day.  So I hung out in the cabin for a little while until a counselor who was in the cabin next to mine knocked on the door.

"It's campfire time…" said the counselor.  I looked at my schedule and slapped my forehead, realizing that I had been too busy sulking to remember that I had to go to dinner and foolishly missed it.  The counselor and I walked down to a secluded area in the woods and met up with my group.  I thanked the counselor as she hurried off to meet with her group.

Before any of the boys could greet me, Mr. Shawn had told everyone to put their hands up and be quiet.  He then described what we would be doing at campfire time.  We would be having a marshmallow eating contest and a camper and counselor from each group would have to go down and do the contest.  Since I was the only counselor in my group, I stood up and looked down the line of the kids who were raising their hands.

"I think I choose…Andrew." I said finally, pointing to Andrew.  I grabbed his hand and pulled him down in front as all the other boys sighed.  I immediately went over to Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  Kagome was gawking at the little girl that Inu-Yasha had brought down from his group.

"She's so CUTE!!" Kagome squealed.  "I'm surprised that you got put with a bunch of girls!"

"I'm not!!" I said, stomping over.  "That's supposed to be MY group!"

"You're just jealous!" laughed Kagome.  And before I could explain what happened with the switching groups, Mr. Shawn told everyone to be quiet again.

And then Hosh-sama came up front with one of his girls.  "Sorry it took so long!" he said as he walked over to the group of counselors and campers who had been chosen.  "I couldn't decide who to pick."

Mr. Shawn had a quick word with Hosh-sama and then explained that the campers would be stuffing the marshmallows into the counselors' mouths and whoever had the most would win.  I handed the bag of marshmallows to Andrew and gave a heavy sigh, knowing that it would all be over soon.  Andrew dropped the bag on the ground as if it were nothing and then began walking off just as Mr. Shawn told everyone to start.

I quickly chased after him.  "Andrew, we have to do the contest!" I said.

"No!!!" Andrew yelled, grabbing onto my nose and squeezing it.

"Andrew, stop that!" I yelled, pushing his hand away.  "Don't ever grab my nose again!"

"Teenager!!" he yelled.

I slapped my forehead and grabbed Andrew with my other hand and pulled him back over to where everyone else was just as Mr. Shawn was declaring that Kagome had won.  Inu-Yasha then threw a fit, and I knew he would, since everyone knows that Inu-Yasha has to win everything.

We were then instructed to go back to our cabins.  "Looks like it's time for you boys to go to sleep." I said, feeling satisfied and relieved at the same time as we entered Kazoom.

"No way, Ms Sango!" yelled Raphael much to my dismay.  "We still have another period of scary story telling!"

"YOU tell us a story, Ms Sango!!" commanded Gordon.  All the boys then started chanting for a story so I figured that there was a perfect scary story in mind and then the boys wouldn't be able to sleep for the entire week that they were staying here!  I would have laughed diabolically right then and there but I felt that that was far too out of character for me.

"All right then." I said, turning off the lights.  We didn't have a flashlight since Mr. Shawn told us that all the flashlights for tonight were unavailable.  We all sat down in a circle and I started my story.  "Once upon a time, in a time period different than this one, lived a village quite contently.  This village specialized in demon extermination and they were very good at what they did.

"One day, all of the best exterminators were called to a castle including a man, his daughter and his son.  His son was a darling little boy who was shy and kind and had no personality flaws at all but this would be his first time and he was very excited and his sister was very excited for him.

"Upon arriving at this castle, the king told them that there was a demon spider that appeared every night so the exterminators waited until a spider demon appeared.  When it did, they all attacked it and it was a pushover so the entire group commenced in fully smiting it when all of a sudden, the brother that I was talking about earlier got possessed by the real spider demon who we were made to think was the king but was actually the prince but we really didn't know at the time and he wasn't even a REAL prince, he was only pretending.

"So anyway!  Kohaku was possessed by the spider and went and killed all of our comrades and then he killed our father.  He was just about to kill me when I realized that he was possessed so I was just about to kill the king when Kohaku threw his weapon at me.  Then Kohaku got his mind back and we both ran to each other but he was shot by numerous arrows.  Oh, did I forget to mention that many spears were thrown at me?  But still, the entire castle thought we were dead and then the fake prince killed the king.

"Since they thought we were dead, they buried us.  Well, everyone WAS dead except for me and I emerged from the grave only to see the fake prince whom I so foolishly trusted at the time and he told me that Inu-Yasha had destroyed my village which was so not true…" Then they interrupted me from my story, the nerve.

"Mr. Inu-Yasha?" asked Bort.

"No…a different Inu-Yasha." I said.  "That was a very common name back then…"

"What I want to know is how YOU got there all of a sudden!" said Bailey.  "The story WAS about a bunch of demon exterminators but all of a sudden, it's from your point of view!"

"Well…I like telling the story in first person!" I lied, realizing that I had been getting way into the story.

"Whatever!" said Borris.

I cleared my throat.  "So the fake prince told the girl that Inu-Yasha had destroyed her village so she went with a man in a monkey suit who wasn't really a man but a fake person trying to impersonate the prince who was really the bad guy but we thought at the time that both of these guys were good guys even though they were both fake to some extent and bad.  Also, we thought that Inu-Yasha was the bad guy even though that might have been true a long time ago but not now because he was the guy who actually went in and buried my entire village and not been the one who killed them but I didn't know this because I didn't make it back to my village, I only met up with Inu-Yasha on the way…"

"This story is boring!!!" interrupted Hubert.  "It's not scary at all!"

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded.  "This is the most horrifying tale known to mankind!"

"Does it get scarier?" asked Dimitri.

"Yes." I said.  "Now let me finish.  Okay, so we'll fast forward past the fight that the girl had with Inu-Yasha and we'll just say that she almost bled to death but didn't realize it and then was told the whole true story on how the man in the monkey suit and the prince were the bad guys but we actually didn't know yet that the fake prince was the bad guy because we thought the man in the monkey suit was actually him even though we didn't know that the fake prince was…"

"This is the WORST story I've ever heard!!" yelled Mario.  "It's just so confusing with the fake prince and the monkey suit guy!"

I tried not to get too agitated.  "So anyway, it turns out that the man in the monkey suit, we'll just call him…oh say…how about Naraku?  So Naraku takes control of Kohaku and turns him into a zombie slave and…"

"I thought you said Kohaku was dead!" said Dexter.

"Yes…Naraku brought him back to life." I explained.

"You can't do that!" yelled Travis as if he knew anything.

"Naraku can because he's a very powerful demon." I said.

"I thought he was a prince." Said Bort.  "And a monkey."

"Not anymore." I said.  "And he wasn't really a prince, he was only pretending to be one and he's not a MONKEY, he just wears a monkey suit so we can't see who he is.  So he makes Kohaku work for him and fight the girl and all the other people she was traveling with so…"

"THIS STORY SUCKS!!!!" yelled Mario.

"Yes!" I agreed.  "It does suck!  It's horrible for the poor girl, isn't it?!"

"I don't think it's real." Said Bailey.  "It's just way too unrealistic."

"How is it unrealistic?!" I yelled.  "It REALLY happened!"

"Tell us a REAL scary story, Ms Sango!" said Gordon.

"Fine!" I said.  "Once upon a time there were ten really annoying boys and they were axe murdered in the middle of the night!"

"By Mr. Hosh-sama, right?" said Raphael.

"No…by ME!" I yelled.  "Now everyone to bed right now!!"

"We still have time left in this period!!" whined Borris.  "Extend on the second story!  It was better!"

"Yeah, make the boys come back to life as ghosts or something!" said Dexter.

"And stop adding YOURSELF in the stories!!" commanded Hubert.

"No!" I said.  "Now if you don't go to bed right now then I'll get Mr. Hosh-sama to kill you!"

"Will he axe murder us?" asked Gordon skeptically.

"No!  He'll do something much much worse!" I said, turning the lights back on and pushing each kid into their beds individually.

"Oh!" said Borris suddenly.  "I just remembered!  Ms Sango, I'm in Mr. Hosh-sama's CPR class!"

"SILENCE!!" I found myself screaming.  Then I looked at the remaining bed.  I was afraid to go to sleep with all these boys in the same room as me.  I grabbed my giant boomerang.  "If any of you try to violate me in my sleep, I'll throw this at you!" I threatened.  And I was serious too.

"Yeah, like you can throw that!" said Mario.

"I can!" I said.  "If you all go to sleep right now, I'll show you tomorrow morning before morning, okay?"

"OKAY!!!" chimed all of them.  I was still worried and tried not to close my eyes.


	5. Inu Yasha's Second Day

Day Two

Inu-Yasha's Day

(No, there is no Kagome's day.  If you want to write it, by all means!  But we aren't so don't expect it.)

I wasn't awakened by the same suffering animal as yesterday.  Instead, Mr. Shawn came in and personally shook me awake since he probably assumed that I was going to leave since I was.

"Sorry for having to wake you up early but today is your day to cook breakfast." Said Mr. Shawn.

"What?" I said, standing up.  "I don't cook…"

"That's okay!" said Mr. Shawn.  "Since your name was the one picked out of the hat, you get to choose two other counselors."

"Kagome," I said immediately.

"No!" Mr. Shawn said before I could suggest Miroku as well since I wanted him to suffer with me.  "It turns out that she was allergic to marshmallows and she will be spending the day in the nurse's ward."

I found this to be somewhat strange so I just told him that I wanted Sango and Miroku since those were the only ones I knew.  Mr. Shawn beckoned for me to follow him and I thought it was kind of weird that we were just leaving all the campers back in the cabin.  When I questioned Mr. Shawn about this, he told me that the campers weren't supposed to wake up for another hour and a half.  I knew it had to have been REALLY early once I reached outside because it was still pretty dark outside.

"Mr. Shawn…aren't there cooks?" I asked.  Mr. Shawn shook his head and then we rounded the corner to the cabin that was labeled Kazoom.  Upon opening the door, I was bombarded with one of the most disgusting smells I have ever smelled in my entire life and nearly stumbled backwards.  I told Mr. Shawn that I would be waiting outside so he shrugged and went inside.

I waited there for a moment and I guess it never really occurred to me to leave right then and there because I didn't.  Mr. Shawn came out a moment later with Sango who looked very tired.  I assumed that she hadn't had slept all night but I didn't really feel bad for her considering that happens to me a lot.

Sango said something to me but I wasn't really listening so I only just nodded to make her think I was.  So then we walked down a few more paths before standing in front of the cabin marked The Bunnies.

Mr. Shawn went inside and I chose to stay outside again because I didn't want to have to suffer through another waft of stench.  Mr. Shawn went in and I heard him start to lecture Miroku on something stupid and pitiful that I can't even remember.  So then Miroku came out a moment later looking discombobulated and stretching.

It then occurred to me that it never occurred to any of us to put our clothes on so we were all just walking around in our pajamas.  Or the camp's pajamas really.  I felt kind of like a fool since I was dressed the same as Miroku but other than that, I quickly got over it.

On the way to the main building, Miroku and Sango started talking about things but it was nothing interesting so I turned them off in my head.

Mr. Shawn then explained a bunch of things while standing in the kitchen and pointing to things.  Then he marched off since he had to go and blow the horn in an hour and he wanted to be RIGHT on time.  So we were presented with this long griddle type thing and developed this system where Sango would make the batter, Miroku would pour them on and I would go down flipping them.

It was going really well for a while but once pancakes started to finish up, we realized that there weren't any plates.  So what I had to do was just go back and forth flipping all the pancakes around so they wouldn't burn and that was going just fine until Miroku felt that he had to fill in all the spaces with little teeny pancakes that were practically bite-sized.  After I sufficiently punished him for being so stupid, I then noticed that I had let half the pancakes burn just as Mr. Shawn walked in to check on us.

He laughed and then pointed at the plates that were sitting on a table in the corner.

We didn't think it was that funny.  So Mr. Shawn left us alone again and since we didn't need anymore batter, Sango became the plate person.  And then Miroku started setting the tables and I noticed that he spent an extra long time on HIS table.  He was so obviously playing favorites so I decided to give my group extra pancakes when their backs were turned.

I then began to wonder again why we weren't leaving.  After all, we were all alone and not to mention the fact that Kagome was sick so she couldn't stop us.

Before I could explain my plan to Miroku and Sango, Mr. Shawn came in and told us what a wonderful job we did.  Then he told us to go back to the cabins and get dressed and get ready to bring the kids to breakfast.  On my way back to the cabin, I seriously considered just running off right then and there but at the doorway I was greeted by Julia.

"Good morning Mr. I!!" she practically screamed as she ran over to me with her arms outstretched.  I stepped to the side and she laughed and told me that I was funny and cool.

I couldn't help but wonder what was driving this child to be so attached to me.  Maybe it was because I took her down to the activity the day before at the campfire.

So we both walked back into the cabin and started getting dressed just as I heard the bellowing animal from the day before, telling everyone to get up.  Some of the kids were reluctant but eventually, they did get out of bed and get dressed.  We made our way up to the breakfast place and when I told all the kids that I had made the pancakes they gasped and told me just how cool I was.  Of course, if they thought I was cool because I could make pancakes then they should see me when I'm fighting demons.

After breakfast, Mr. Shawn told us to have a fun filled day and then went around to each table and handed out the schedules for the day.  After looking down the schedule I realized that today was going to be even worse than the one before.

"What do we have first, Mr. I?" asked Sarah.

"Arts and Crafts." I answered.

"I HATE Arts and Crafts!!" whined either Julie or Juliana.

So after a longer breakfast period than we needed, we made our way over to the Arts and Crafts building that was covered with handprints of different colors and all kinds of other things.  There was an old lady and a young lady inside and they welcomed us.

The young lady seemed to be in charge.  All the old lady did was stare at me as if I was suddenly going to grow another head out of my butt so I flipped her off and after that, I think she tried not to stare.

The young lady said that we would be making bracelets.  Whoopee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Said the young lady to me.

"Inu-Yasha." I said.

"Oh, you're Mr. I." Said the young lady as if I had told her that that's what my name was.  "I'm Ms Kara.  This is my mother, Mrs. Agnes.  Will you help the kids pick out the colors they want for their bracelets?   It's going to be a kind of laid back period since they will all pretty much just make braids."

"Don't you think they can pick out their OWN colors?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't want them handling the scissors." Ms Kara said.

"And just what are you going to be doing?" I asked, knowing from past experiences that the counselor would give me a task and then just wander off as if I was in charge of entertaining them all.

"There are ten girls." Said Ms Kara.  "I think we'll both have our work cut out for us."

I decided that I wouldn't be going around asking the kids if they wanted help and if they needed it then they would have to come to me.  But no one really came to be since I was manning the colors blue, green and black and Ms Kara had pink, red, yellow and all those other girly colors.

Ms Kara was right.  It was a laid back period.  When the bell finally rung, we had to go to ceramics next.  Every single girl wanted me to tie the bracelet around their wrist except for Julia who offered to give me hers.  I told her that I would never be caught wearing a piece of jewelry but then she pointed at the accursed rosary around my neck and I told her that if she mentioned it again then I would toss her.

Sarah asked me if I would toss her.  I told her no since she would obviously enjoy it.

We arrived at ceramics and the ceramics lady was not there greeting us.  I felt satisfied with myself that I had gotten her to hate me enough so that she wouldn't stand at the doorway like every other counselor.  When we went in, we saw that the ceramics lady had already laid out all the bowls that the kids had made yesterday and said that we had to paint them.

When I stated that that wasn't really ceramics, she only ignored me.  Then, through the door, I saw Miroku walk in.  He had a girl in each of his arms, a kid who was grabbing his shirt and another was walking next to him with his arms crossed.  There was one behind him too.  Might I add that they were all sobbing uncontrollably.

"WE LOST!!!" screamed the hideous fat girl who was behind him.

"I thought we won." Said Russell.  He seemed cheery despite the fact that he had bloody gashes on his knees.  I decided that he was too stupid to feel pain.

"Now Kelsey, what have I told you about screaming and touching me?" Miroku said, pushing that fat girl away from him.  Then the ceramics lady went over to talk to Miroku and he pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to her.  She looked it over for a few seconds, shrugged and then told them to all stand around the table.

After a few minutes of silence, I concluded that the mere sound of brushes against clay was not enough.

"So, Miroku, did you beat your kids up or something?" I asked.

"No." he said and then launched into this long explanation of something that I didn't really care about.  "Blah blah blah blah blah Sango blah blah blah blah blah.  Blah blah."

I wondered what he was trying to accomplish so I nodded just to make him think that I was listening.  But then I had to go and wonder why Sango beat up Miroku's kids and I was just about to ask him to tell me but he really just did and I didn't want to look like a fool.

Then the ceramics lady handed out a pile of clay to each of the little whiners and told them to sculpt something.  What I didn't get is why Miroku's group gets to make whatever they wanted to and MY group had to make stupid bowls and then paint them.  Of course, none of Miroku's kids were really doing anything since they were all still crying since Sango beat them up or something.  Maybe Sango was trying to hit Miroku and accidentally hit the kids…numerous times…and then didn't stop…

Just then, Ms Keri came over from candle making and started talking to the ceramics lady.  She said something about how she didn't have a class that period so she was just going to help us out as if we needed help.

One of the girls, either Katie or Leah, asked me to trade bowls with them.  I stared at her horrendous bowl and then at my decent one and told her to buzz off or I would terminate her.  She asked me to trade AGAIN, so I could only assume that she didn't know what terminate meant.  Before I could explain it, thought, Ms Keri came skipping over.

"Do you need any help with your bowl?" she asked me.

"Shouldn't you be helping the kids?" I suggested since that was the reason she was here in the first place.  Plus, there is no way I would need help with something so trivial.

"Um…yeah…" said Ms Keri absentmindedly.

I then told her to leave me alone or I would crush my bowl on her head.  She flicked my ear, laughed and then walked off.  That Ms Keri is kind of creepy.

I saw Miroku looking at me with this expression on his face that I couldn't quite figure out so I decided to ignore him.  But I could feel his crazed expression so I looked back up and demanded to know why he was staring at me.

"It's just not fair that's all…" he said as he went back to his little sculpture.

With a god damned answer like that, there's nothing I could do but just completely disregard him.

We all set our bowls outside so they could dry as Miroku's group continued with their clay things.  The ceramics lady told us that we could just run around or play tetherball or something like that.  But my kids were reduced to running around since they knew better than to play with the tetherball but when Rachel insisted on going over and playing with it, I had no choice but to pop that one too.

"Oh…never mind." I heard Miroku say as he and one of the boys in his group went back inside.  (Once again, I just disregarded that too.)

A few minutes later, the bell rang and that signaled for us to go down to swimming.  Miroku suggested that our groups walk together and I told him never and went the long way around to the lake just so I wouldn't have to go with him.

Then, when we were just about to reach the lake, I noticed that I was missing half of my group and Russell was strutting along with us as if he belonged there.

"Wait…you're not Mr. Miroku!" said Russell suddenly.  "You're my swim teacher!!"

I was ready right then and there to smack that kid as hard as I could for being so damn stupid but we rounded the corner and were at the lake.  Miroku came up to me and said that some of my kids had accidentally gone with him and that I could keep Russell and I told him no way and that I had to suffer with him enough in my swim group.  He then raised some kind of ridiculous argument that he had Russell all day but I ignored him from that point on.

I went down to the lake and found my level one group.  Russell told me that I owed him a banana and then I told him that I didn't remember making that promise and that he'd have to go in the water again and THEN I'd give him one.  But then he said that he didn't want a banana anymore, that he wanted a pickle instead.

"Mr. I, you said I could sit on your lap if I went in the water!" the girl reminded me.  Her name was…I can't remember.

"If everyone goes to the far raft out there then I'll let you sit on my lap." I told her, pointing to a raft that was floating out just beyond the dock.  The water out there would probably be about eight feet deep at the most.

"What's in it for US?!" demanded the kid who wasn't Russell or the girl or the kid who I threw in the water yesterday.

"I don't want to go out there!!" yelled the girl.

"Then I guess you won't be sitting on my lap." I said even though I secretly knew that even if I had gotten everyone out to the raft then I would never let anyone sit on my lap.

"But you promised me yesterday!!" she continued to whine.

Then Russell ran up to me out of nowhere as if I wasn't talking to someone and told me to throw him into the water.  Even though I knew he would enjoy it, I decided just to get him out of my way so I tossed him into the water.  He splashed around for a little while so I guess he really wanted that pickle…

But then I quickly concluded that Russell was just far too stupid to know what SHOULD frighten him.

"Throw me too Mr. I!" said the kid I threw in the water.  I figured that I could get them all in the water this way but just before I was going to throw him, he yelled and told me to stop.  "No!!  Just throw me up in the air and then catch me again!!"

I stared at him.  "I don't think so." I said, putting him back on the ground.  He then began to cry.

"I'm going to build a sandcastle!" said the girl randomly.  Ahh…that was it.  Her name was Miriam.  Then she sat down on the ground and started pushing sand around into a pile as if that looked anything like a castle since it didn't at all.

"That's not a castle." I said.  Well it wasn't!

"Show me how, Mr. I!" said Miriam.

"Fine then." I said, sitting down next to her.  "But only because you're so incompetent.  Otherwise, I wouldn't be doing this."  And then I showed her the proper way of building a sandcastle so it at least looked like a castle.  After a little while, the rude kid who had demanded what was in it for him came over and decided to 'help' us by building a moat.  The other boy who wasn't Russell dried his tears and came over to join us as well.

Just when we were about to finish, Russell came stampeding over while roaring loudly, dripping everywhere, stomping on the castle and declaring that he was 'Wet Godzilla'.  The other two boys decided to join in and Miriam then began to cry when she saw what remained of the sandcastle after Wet Godzilla and company was finished with it.

I didn't really know who to yell at.  Russell had wrecked the sandcastle, Miriam was crying and the other two boys just didn't have any wills of their own and that kind of stuff bothered me.  But they all got away without a beating since the bell rang at that time, signaling that I had to retreat back to The Dogs cabin to meet up with my group and then head to lunch.

I led the group to the table with the label 'The Dogs' on it.  It was ripped and torn after only one day of use and I was a bit appalled that some kids had the nerve to ruin MY name label!  The counselors that were chosen to make lunch for today came around with large plates of sandwiches of various assortments.  Since I had no intention of figuring out what peanut-butter, jelly or egg salad was, I quickly chose tuna only to find that the tuna had been mashed into…I don't know!  It's smell resembled tuna slightly but I was still cautious about what it really was.

The bell rang after a quite uneventful lunch period that was WAY too long!  Who needs a half an hour to eat a sandwich and a handful of potato chips?!

So I led my group up to the area that we were forced to go to for group time which I found to be, by far, the most torturous activity because I was the one that had to think of what to do.  At least that was what I thought because before I reached my destination, Mr. Shawn handed an envelope to me.

I sat down on the grass and one by one, each little girl sat down around me, individually noticing the envelope and demanding it to be read out loud.  I ripped it open and began reading it to myself JUST to be annoying but when the girls started to whine I read it to them just to…shut them up.

"Hey campers." I read with little or no enthusiasm placed where there were about twelve exclamation points.  "On the final day of camp, each group will be performing a skit to show to the entire camp.  Your group, The Dogs, will be doing the lawnmower skit."

Then Mr. Shawn launched into a long exclamation about the lawnmower skit but I skimmed over it because I didn't feel like reading it out loud.  

"So be ready to perform on Friday.  Have a splendiferous camp experience and remember to always smile."

"I LOVE THE LAWNMOWER SKIT!!" yelled either Katie or Leah.  "My sister did to once before!"

"I WANT TO BE THE LAWNMOWER!!!" screeched Rachel.

"Just because you screamed, you can not be the lawnmower." I said.

"But I'd make a really GOOD lawnmower!!!" Rachel yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"No you certainly would NOT!!" I argued.  "A lawnmower…wait…what IS a lawnmower?"

"You mow a lawn with it." Said Julie or Juliana.

"Oh, that explains a lot." I said, rolling my eyes.

Then all the kids proceeded to 'call' the counselors that they wanted to be in the lawnmower skit.  Rachel then decided that she wanted to be a counselor and not the lawnmower but no one else wanted to be the lawnmower so I made Rachel be it.  After they had all decided who they wanted to be, they then started thinking of lines they could say while they tried to get the lawnmower to work in the skit.

I quickly realized that this was an activity that I would not be included in.  But, don't get me wrong, it's not like I WANTED to be in it because I definitely did not want to make a fool of myself doing some kind of stupid lawnmower skit so I was okay with it.  I was just bored while watching them run around saying random things that I had heard counselors say.

The bell rang, not a moment too soon.  I ushered all the kids back up the hill, past the horrendous animal smell and back into the drama building even though we had music, not drama.  But the counselor was the same

"Ms Alice!!" screamed all the kids as they ran over and greeted the fat, hideous and rather gaseous woman whom I had the misfortune of meeting the day before.  Obviously the girls had fun with the pencil game and the knot game the other day though I did not.

"I hope we don't play any stupid games." I said outright just to make sure she wouldn't suggest the pencil game again.

"No, this is music!" said Ms Alice as she pulled out a drum from a closet and set it down on the floor.  "We're going to make beautiful music together!  Who wants to play the drum?"

Then she passed out a punch of percussion instrument that you don't need any talent to play.  The girls then engaged themselves in a 'jam' session that lasted a whole lot longer than it should have.  Every once and a while, I would look over at Ms Alice to make sure she was still paying attention and would tell them all to stop but she only stood there laughing with horseshoe eyes while clapping her hands.  This woman clearly loved her job WAY too much.

"Why don't you join in the fun, Mr. I?" asked Ms Alice randomly.  Almost on cue, all the girls stopped playing.

"YEAH!!" yelled one of them.  It doesn't really matter which.  "You can play my instrument and I'll dance to the music!!"

"To be blunt, I'd rather have some ravenous demon run their hand through my stomach." I said.  And it was true.

"That's lovely." Said Ms Alice and I knew right there that she was some kind of crazy lady who wasn't going to listen to a word I said.  I mean, didn't she have SOME kind of reaction to my statement just then?

So the period continued pretty much exactly like that.  Some of the kids continued to urge me to start playing but I assured them that I would never be caught dead playing one of those things.  Eventually, Ms Alice looked at her watch and declared that it was time to put everything away.  All of the girls looked upset but I was happy since I didn't have to listen to their annoying racket anymore.  Actually, I still have to listen to their annoying racket anyway but not playing an instrument, just because ALIVE was annoying.

Just as we finished cleaning up, the bell rang and upon looking at my schedule, I saw that we had animal care.  Emily told me that animal care was the place across the street and down the hill from where we were right now and as we approached it, I quickly realized that this place was the disgusting stench I had smelled the day before and today.  It only seemed to get worse and stronger as we continued forward.

As we made our way closer still, I began to feel light headed and dizzy so I told the girls to go on without me and I quickly retreated back to the road where the smell wasn't as bad.  Julia and Sarah had decided to accompany me as the rest of them went off down to the barn.

"Why don't you want to go to animal care, Mr. I?" Sarah asked me.

"Because it smells." I said plainly.  Julia and Sarah both nodded their heads and agreed that it was 'stinky' down there but whatever they smelled was nothing compared to what I had to endure!

Sarah and Julia spent most of the period chasing each other around and braiding hair.  (Of course, they asked to braid my hair since 'I had so much of it' but I ignored them until they went away.)

"What do we have next?" Julia asked randomly.  I pulled out the schedule and looked to see that it said horseback riding.  Julia and Sarah both screamed with happiness and NEEDED to know how much longer was left until we would go to horseback riding.  I told them that time had absolutely no meaning to me and they laughed at me for a few minutes and finally stopped when I threatened their lives.

Then the bell rang.

They each grabbed one of my hands and dragged me towards the barn that we were going to earlier where we met up with the rest of the group.  Before I could go off and run away because of the smell, I felt my legs underneath me giving way.

The next thing I knew, I found myself waking up in a wooden building with Kagome's face in front of me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.  I was going to tell her to go away when some lady came in and said it for me.

"I am Ms Morgan, I'm the nurse here at Camp Walawalabingbang." She said to me.  "That was quite a fall you took!  How are you feeling now?"

I told her that I was fine and if she touched me again then she would meet her end sooner than she would like to.  Then I inquired why Kagome was here since I remembered Mr. Shawn tell me something about Kagome being allergic to marshmallows but then Ms Morgan reminded me that this was the nurse's office and Kagome didn't want to leave just in case she got better.

So the both of them bid me a farewell as I left the building.  Surprisingly enough, the first thought that went through my head was where my group was but I shook that off and decided that it was now time to leave.  And never come back.

I wandered around in search of the exit but I couldn't remember which way we had come considering I was now in front of the nurse's building and I had no idea where that was.  But I did recognize the waterfront where we were supposed to have swimming.  Just when I thought I would have to go and ask Ms Morgan where the exit was when I suddenly saw the girls in my group rounding the corner and running over to me screaming things like they were so worried about me and stuff like that.  I told them not to waste their time worrying about me since I am indestructible but then I remembered that I was trying to leave and wasn't going to sit here comforting them.

Before I could tell them that I was leaving, however, they each showed me some cloth that they claimed to have made in sewing which I had fortunately missed.

Then they all paraded down to the water where there was now a bunch of other people.  I let out an exasperated sigh and decided that I'd just have to continue being their counselor FOR NOW since, after all, I couldn't go leaving without Miroku and Sango, right?

So when I got down there, I was immediately confronted by Mr. Shawn.

"I heard about what happened." He said, not getting out of my way.  "Are you feeling okay?  Can you really continue the day?"

Once again, I had to threaten another life so I could go about my business.  So I did.  I went down to the water and met up with Miriam, Russell and the two other kids.

"Can you throw me again Mr. I?" was the first thing that Russell asked me.

"I don't have my bathing suit today so I'm not going in the water." I said, sitting down on the sand.  "Normally I would but I really don't feel like walking around in wet clothes all day."  Russell continued to jump up and down as if that was proving anything.  So when he truly began to annoy me with his incessant jumping, I picked him up and threw him but the problem is, I threw him a little further than I probably should have and he couldn't exactly touch the ground and considering the fact that he is WAY to dumb to call for help or tread water or anything, he sank like a rock.  Not even one of those little teeny rocks but like a gigantic boulder that just fell from about a thousand feet.

After waiting for about a minute or so, I decided that I probably should go out and get him considering I would probably get in trouble if he died.  So, much to my dismay, I got my clothes wet and went and got Russell finding that I had threw him so far that _I _couldn't even touch the ground but it's not like I sank or anything since…I didn't.

By that time, a crowd was gathering because Miriam and the two other kids had started crying and screaming and Mr. Shawn was calling out of the CPR counselor or whatever.  But only a group of girls and Miroku looking as though they were going to do something important.

At first, Miroku just kind of stood there and then he gasped when he saw Russell's potential corpse.  "RUSSELL!!!" he yelled as he ran over.  "Why Russell?!  Why not Kelsey?!"  Then he preceded to go into an uncontrollable fit of hysterics until one of the girls in his group grabbed his shoulder and told him that Russell might not be dead quite yet.

"All right," said Miroku, standing up.  "Whoever brings Russell back to life will receive extra credit from my class!"

At that point, I became very bored and decided to go back to my cabin to get myself a change of clothes since I was now wet and did not want to be.  I was never really that into commotion and this was just about as…commotion…ish as it gets.

When I got back to the waterfront, everyone was back in their groups back in the water as if nothing had happened.  I came back over to the shoreline where Miriam and the two other boys that weren't Russell were all standing.

"You saved Russell, Mr. I!!" yelled one of the two boys as all of them ran over and hugged me.  I, caught off guard, was unable to escape their wrath at first but quickly pushed them away after that.

"You're my hero!" said the other boy.  I was just about to tell him to get someone else to idolize since I was the one who had thrown him in the water in the FIRST place after all when I saw Mr. Shawn in the distance.  I didn't know whether he was going to lecture me or not so I pretended not to notice him until he finally reached us.  Then he started telling me just how wonderful I was and how it was great that I just randomly decided to go out to that particular part in the lake considering Russell hadn't made any noise on the way down.  I told him that it was all in a day's work and Mr. Shawn patted me on the back and skipped off.

I concluded that this man was actually a psychopath and the REAL Mr. Shawn was tied up in a closet somewhere.  The swimming class was over by that time and I went and found my campers and was once again bombarded with a bunch of screaming children telling me how wonderful I was.  And then I decided that this was a good time to take them to the next period thing that we had to go to and we went to the main building to see a counselor standing behind a counter.

She welcomed us to our cooking class and told us that we would be making dinner for the camp.  Before I could declare that I would be sitting this one out too, the counselor came over to me and told me that she and I would be doing most of the work and the kids would just be passing us the things we need and things like that.  When I informed her on the fact that I couldn't cook, she reminded me that I had made breakfast that very morning and that the pancakes were simply splendid.

I wasn't going to fall for the flattery but arguing wasn't worth my time so I shrugged and PRETENDED to be flattered.  The period consisted mainly of telling the kids to pass us things just for the sake of having them pass us things and we pretty much just made the whole dinner which was about a hundred thousand hamburgers that would most likely get cold by the time everyone came in to eat them, especially the first ones so I made sure to give myself the one that we made last just so at least mine would still be hot.

We finished nearly just in time when everyone came trudging over and sitting down at their tables.

I couldn't believe that nearly two days had passed since we had arrived.  That means for one reason or another, I had not left for an entire span of two days which made me a bit depressed for about ten seconds but I got over it quickly since I decided that I would leave once my group had all gone to sleep tonight.

At around that time, Mr. Shawn came over, told me once again that I had done a great job at swimming today and then told me to pick a random thing that I had always wanted to be when I was a little kid.  My immediate thought was that had I wanted (and still do) to be a full demon.  When dinner was over, I found myself back at the campfire place and watching Mr. Shawn in front saying that a counselor from each group had to come down in front so all the kids pushed me off the bench and told me that they would be rooting for me the whole time and I said whatever.

When I reached the bottom front stage area, I was approached by Miroku who thanked me many times for saving Russell's life and saying something about how he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had let a innocent life come to an end.  Obviously, no one had really seen me, or cared to remember, that I had been the one who had threw Russell out there to begin with.

So I answered with a witty, clever response and then Sango came over and told me that I was amazing and a great person for saving the kid.  Just when I was about to tell them that I had thrown him, Mr. Shawn told everyone to be quiet.

"Now, I want all the counselors to stand in a line with the new ones at the end of course." Said Mr. Shawn.  "If you've gone to this camp before, you will know what to do.  If you haven't already figured it out, we're going to sing the COUSELOR SONG!!!"  All the campers then started cheering loudly and all the female counselors started giggling stupidly and the male counselors just kind of stood there…

Mr. Shawn told us that we would catch on soon enough and to use the professions that we had thought of earlier at dinner.

So the first counselor, I believe it was Ms Keri, started singing: "I'm glad I am a counselor, there's nothing I'd rather be!  But if I weren't a counselor then a birdwatcher I would be!  Hark!  A lark!  Flying through the park!  Splat!  Hark!  A lark!  Flying through the park!  Splat!"

After watching Ms Keri make a fool of herself, I completely shut myself off to this activity as the counselors continued to go down the line saying what they would rather be if they weren't a counselor and then adding a little jingle at the end.  Of course, I'd pretty much want to be anything EXCEPT a counselor at this point.

I then noticed as Miroku said something stupid like he wanted to be a monk even though he so clearly already is.  I could tell that he had no idea what he was talking about since he was probably paying about as much attention to what the other counselors had said as I was.

Sango was next and she also made a fool of herself like all the counselors before her had.  When it got to me, I crossed my arms.

"It's unfortunate that I'm a counselor, there's a lot of things I'd rather be." I said, making sure that there wasn't even a hint of song in my voice.  "But if I weren't a counselor then I full demon I would be."  Then I paused, thinking of what kind of stupid jingle I could say.  "Um…roar."

Then it went down the line and all the counselors were saying their jingles at the same time until we finally finished.  I concluded that that was one of the more humiliating things that I've done while practically being held prisoner at this camp.

After campfire time was over, all of the groups left except for mine.  We were handed a few bags of marshmallows by Mr. Shawn and then he left.  All of the girls shrieked with delight since they got to do marshmallow roasting around the campfire.  We all sat down circled around the fire with marshmallows on sticks.  Why would you want to devour something that was on a dirty stick that was on the ground and then stuck in a fire that has smoke and other kinds of things coming out of it.  I mean, it's like that's ever bothered ME before but I would think it would bother THEM.

I wondered how I POSSIBLY endured this for how long I did but by the time I heard the bell ring (since I was making sure to be extra conscious of the bell), a few of the kids were already asleep.  So I woke them all up and told them that it was time to go back to the cabin.

We trudged back to the cabin and all the girls made me leave while they got changed.  It's not like wanted to see them naked anyway so I waited outside the doorway until they were to call me in.  But they never did!

"ARE YOU DONE?!" I demanded.  I heard Julia's voice among a few giggles. 

"Oops…sorry Mr. I!" Julia yelled.  "We were done a long time ago!"

I groaned, walked into the cabin, took my sleeping place on the floor and attempted for a long time to go to sleep until I finally fell into an extremely light sleep.


	6. Miroku's Second Day

Day Two

Miroku's Day

The next morning, I was awakened my the loud scream of Sango screaming 'HOSH-SAMA!!!' (Since that's what she calls me after all.)  I opened my eyes to see that every single one of the kids in my group had somehow made their way over to my bed and made themselves comfortable either around me or on top of me without waking me up from my sleep.

I didn't have to worry about keeping the kids asleep since Sango had pretty much awakened them all with her scream.  But since it was obviously earlier than we usual rise, it wasn't hard to get them back into their beds.

It was at that moment that I noticed that Mr. Shawn was standing there shaking his head.  He then began to tell me that the kids were supposed to stay in their beds at night and whenever I tried to explain myself, he only hushed me so I ended up just making my way outside after his lecture to see Inu-Yasha standing there with his usual annoyed expression as if I had done something to him.

Mr. Shawn told us to follow him and I did, still not knowing why I was even there in the first place.  As I walked, Sango grabbed my arm and then SHE started lecturing me on how I had let the kids climb into bed with me.  I tried to explain myself but she must have been insisting herself that she was right even though that's not really true since she wasn't there.  Just when I felt as though I would have to release my air void on Sango, we reached the main building where Mr. Shawn told us to come in and then make breakfast for the entire camp since it was our turn or something.

He then left and told us to have fun.  I highly doubted that I was going to have fun making pancakes for the entire camp but I quickly devised a clever method where Sango would make the batter, I would pour it onto the griddle thing and then Inu-Yasha would flip them.

After I had filled up the griddle with pancakes, I noticed that Inu-Yasha was just going back and forth flipping the same pancakes around that were finished.  I stopped to ponder why he wasn't putting them on the plates that were over in the corner but then I figured that he MUST have been planning SOMETHING.  But whatever he was doing, it was taking a very long time and we didn't have nearly enough pancakes for the entire camp so I put little globs of batter in between the spaces where the finished pancakes were.  When Inu-Yasha saw me do that, I suppose he became angry for I had messed SOMETHING up because he then began to hit me on the head numerous times.  He wasn't going to be getting away with that so while his back was turned and was tending to the burnt pancakes, I flicked some batter at him and got a sufficient amount in his hair and I felt some what satisfied though he probably wouldn't notice and it would all wash out when he gets in the water.

Just then, Mr. Shawn came back in.  He looked at us, seeming somewhat confused and then pointed out the plates that were in the corner.  I guess he thought that we didn't notice them and then he left.

I assigned myself the job of setting the tables and that's what I did.  I then noticed that Inu-Yasha was putting extra pancakes on the plates of the kids in his group.  We hardly had enough pancakes to feed the entire camp let alone give his kids ten pancakes each so when he wasn't looking, I quickly distributed the pancakes a little more evenly.

Mr. Shawn then came back in and told us that we did a wonderful job and that we could now go back to the cabins, get dressed and then bring the kids to breakfast.  I parted ways with Sango and Inu-Yasha and found myself back at the cabin labeled The Bunnies.  I yawned and lied back in the bed just as I heard the horn ringing through the air.

I slapped my forehead and sat up.  All of the kids were groaning and moaning as they pushed themselves out of bed and slowly got dressed.  I then told all the kids that I had made breakfast especially for them and, surprisingly, that seemed to motivate them to hurry.

We then got to the tables and sat down.  Each of the kids each ate about a bite of their pancake and then decided that they were done and it got me wondering why these kids didn't just wither away to nothing at all.  Mr. Shawn interrupted me from my pondering when he came around, handed me a schedule and told me that he hoped that there would not be any mishaps like yesterday.

It was at this time that I realized that I was not one of Mr. Shawn's favorite counselors.  But that was okay since he wasn't one of MY favorite either.  He's actually on my top least favorite counselors, probably tied with Ms Kara's mother.  Speaking of Ms Kara, I quickly scanned the schedule to see if I had Arts and Crafts but unfortunately, I did not.  I hoped that she still wanted to talk to me since she said that she did.  I saw that we had kickball first and when the bell rang, I took the kids to the field where we had had soccer but we would not be having soccer again, we would be having kickball.  I didn't know how we could possibly play kickball with only six children, seven if you include myself and eight if you include whatever counselor will be there.  But that still wasn't very much.

When we reached the kickball field, Mr. Carl was there bouncing a red rubbery ball up and down on a mound in the middle.  All the kids ran ahead and greeted Mr. Carl enthusiastically.

I was just about inquire how we would play with only six, seven or eight when I suddenly turned around to see Sango running over to me and jumping into my arms while yelling 'HOSH-SAMA!!'  I paused for a few seconds and realized that she must have come around and decided to bear my child when I suddenly heard her whispering to me to play along.  I didn't know what she was talking about but then I saw her group coming up looking sad.

Sango then let go of me and then pointed to me, introducing me as Mr. Hosh-sama.  (That's not my REAL name.  I don't know why she's trying to get these kids to call me that.)  She then started talking about how if any of them were to come near her then I would kill them and I was surprised that this kind of thing was coming from Sango but I just nodded, agreed and backed her up since she had told me to play along.

Then Mr. Carl came over and told us that it was REALLY unusual for the youngest kids in the camp to be paired up with the fourteen year old boys and that we'd have to split them up so that each team would have five older kids and three younger kids.

But then all of the boys started yelling and whining and declaring that they refused to play on the same team as the little kids.  Just when I was about to punish them for putting my group down, all of my group said that it would be fun to play against the big kids.  I figured that it wouldn't really affect me at all if they did it that way so I shrugged and agreed.

Sango then said that it would be more fair if she were to be on my team.  I allowed it.  I could tell that she was ambiguously telling me that she wanted to bear my child but didn't want to say it straight out in front of all the virgin eyes so I only nodded again.

Mr. Carl said that it didn't matter to him and that he would be pitching for both teams.  Our team got to kick first since we had the disadvantage.  Matthew decided, once again, to play tough guy as he ran out and said that he wanted to be the first kicker.  Mr. Carl rolled the ball ever so slowly and Matthew ran up and kicked it as hard as he could and the ball rolled approximately four inches as he ran off to first base.

One of Sango's hideous demonic children ran over to the ball, picked it up and then whipped it into Matthew's general direction, hitting him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground and skidding across the dirt.

I stood up and rushed to his aid as he pushed himself up and erupted with waterfall tears.  His face was scratched and his shirt was torn and he was covered in dirt from head to toe.  Sango was up in a flash as well and was making sure that her violent group member was being punished as I picked Matthew up and carried him back to the bench where everyone else was.  He sat over in the corner and sulked, obviously upset about losing his cool dude image in front of everyone else.  Kelsey then told me that she didn't want to play after seeing what happened to Matthew and I told her that she could be a cheerleader.  (Since that seems to be a popular pastime among my CPR group.)

Sango came back and told me, 'Hosh-sama, that will never happen again.'  I think it has just started to bother me that she has been calling me Hosh-sama all this time.  I think it's rather strange.

Mr. Carl seemed unfazed and rolled the ball to Russell who had decided that he was next in line.  He got a big running start and yelled out a battle cry but when the ball came to him, he fell flat on his face.  All of Sango's pubescent boys laughed maniacally at him as he stood up and brushed himself off and demanded another pitch.

He hit the next one and kicked it a little further than Matthew but not really a noticeable difference.  I saw nearly a replay of what happened to Matthew only Russell was in place.

I then told Mr. Carl that this behavior was not acceptable and leaving the ball in the hands of immature boys was unforgivable.  Mr. Carl suggested just switching so that we were in the outfield since we had two outs ANYWAY so I figured that that had to be safer than kicking so I told the kids who still wanted to play to come out to the field as all the boys ran over to the bench.

Our team consisted of Sango, myself, Cody, Madeline and Laura and that did not prove to be a good team considering the fact that on the next three kicks, every single one of the kids were hit as if they had targets painted on their faces.  Sango looked horrified and tried to assure me that the boys were ALWAYS like this and we weren't getting special treatment and though I am a monk and forgiveness is one of my best qualities, I couldn't find myself to ever want to set eyes upon these boys ever again.

My group was saved when the bell finally rang.

All of the kids were in tears though I couldn't figure out why Kelsey was since she wasn't hurt so I refused her request to be carried.  I only picked up both Laura and Madeline since they're my favorites.

We walked down to ceramics, both Kelsey and Cody grabbing onto my shirt no matter how many times I told them to let go of them.  Matthew was still upset that he wasn't cool anymore but I told him that I still thought he was cool so he seemed to brighten up and tried to stop crying.  Russell was skipping around since he seemed to forget that he had scrapes all over his knees and face.  I walked in the door to see Inu-Yasha staring at me as if I didn't belong there. 

Kelsey suddenly screamed that we had lost though we already knew that and I knew that Inu-Yasha would not care.  I assumed right then and there that that was the reason why she was upset.

Russell said that he thought we had won.

I ignored Russell and averted my attention back to Kelsey.  "Now Kelsey, what have I told you about screaming and touching me?" I said though I hadn't really ever told her any such thing.  It was then that I noticed the ceramics teacher since she was coming over to me and asked me what I was doing here and that she was only supposed to have one group.

I pulled out my schedule and showed it to her.  She looked at it, nodded and then beckoned me over to the table, saying that her name was Ms April.  She wasn't too attractive so I decided not to even bother asking her to bear my child.

Inu-Yasha's group was painting bowls.  I guess they had made them in a period earlier.  Inu-Yasha abruptly asked me as if I had beat up my kids.

"No." I said.  "We were at kickball in the period before this and SOMEHOW we got put in a group with Sango's kids which turned how to me more hideous than I remembered.  It turned out that they are malicious as well and were hurling the ball at all my kids until they were all knocked over except for Kelsey since she sat out for the entire thing anyway."

Inu-Yasha nodded.  I knew he didn't listen to a word I said.

Ms April handed out clay to each of my kids and they started making sculptures that looked much like just blobs but they must have been beautiful to my kids or maybe they just weren't finished quite yet.

Then, just as I was beginning to get bored, a young, highly attractive woman came over from next door to help Ms April since she didn't have a group at the moment.  Maybe we were originally planned to go over to her event, which was candle making, as opposed to ceramics.  She told everyone that her name was Ms Keri.  I was ready to tell Ms Keri to come over and start a conversation would me that would eventually lead to me granting fatherly services to her but instead, she went over to Inu-Yasha and started talking to him.

Eventually he told her to go away and she affectionately flicked his ear.  Right then and there, I became insanely jealous that she was flirting with HIM and not with ME.  Inu-Yasha looked at me, then down and then back at me and then demanded to know why I was staring at him.  To be completely truthful, I hadn't even realized that I was staring at him in the first place.

"It's just not fair that's all…" I replied as I averted my attention back at my sculpture that wasn't really a sculpture yet.  He didn't say anything and just went back to painting.  I'm surprised he didn't demand me to answer further.

Ms April told Inu-Yasha's group to put their bowls outside so that they could dry so they all went inside while we all stayed in.  Matthew came over to me and said that he was bored with ceramics and wanted to play with the tetherball that he had seen outside.

I agreed to take him outside since I didn't really want to sculpt anymore either but upon reaching the door, we only witnessed Inu-Yasha walk right over to the tetherball and pop it,

"Oh…never mind." I said to Matthew as I took him back inside.

When the bell rang, I suggested to Inu-Yasha that we all walked together down to swimming since we were all going to the same place.  He scoffed at me rudely and went off in another direction just so he wouldn't have to walk with me.  I decided that he was mad about SOMETHING.  Perhaps he was still angry about how I had put down the extra pancakes while he was trying to do something but whatever the reason being, I still had to go to swimming.

One girl that I didn't recognize came up to me and then began carrying on a conversation.  I found myself talking to her for a while before suddenly realizing that she was part of Inu-Yasha's group and looked behind me to see that wasn't the ONLY one that had accidentally wandered in my direction.  Since we were all going to the same place, I figured I would just meet up with Inu-Yasha there and I did.  I saw that he had Russell too.

"It seems as though some of your kids accidentally went with me!" I told him as I approached him.  "And I guess Russell followed you.  But…you can keep him."

Inu-Yasha then looked as though he was going to start ranting about having Russell in his swim group and then I reminded him that I had Russell all day but I could tell he was ignoring me so I decided to just go over to my CPR group and pick up where we had left off the day before.

They all greeted me cheerfully, each wearing a different bathing suit than the one yesterday but all JUST as small.  I asked them if they missed me and they told me that they had and that just made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Okay, who remembers what CPR stands for?" I said, pretending to quiz them.  They all stared at me absentmindedly and clearly didn't know the answer to this question.  "That's all right.  I'll ask you NEXT swim period."

Borris, the boy who was most unfortunately in my CPR group, started waving his arms around and asking me if I remembered him.  

I cringed at the mere sight of the child.  "Ah yes, my favorite group of kids going through puberty in all the wrong ways." I said.  I really didn't like Sango's group since they had abused my kids so.

Borris told me that Sango had said that I would kill him if he did anything bad.  I told him that I would and that if he stepped out of line just once then he would definitely meet his demise in the most painful and horrid way that I could think of off the top of my head.  Borris lowered his head and avoided eye contact with me and I felt happy with myself though I really shouldn't have.

I could see Sango watching me from over at a dock that she was standing on so I felt a bit nervous when the girls asked to demonstrate CPR on me.  Though I really wanted them to do it, I couldn't help but anticipate Sango's punishment for me afterwards even though I had so nicely kept up with her charade.  Plus Borris was sitting there saying that he'd tell Ms Sango that I was kissing other girls and she would surely break up with me and go out with him.  So, with nearly no event, the swim period passed rapidly until the bell rang.

We went to the main building and found the table with the PICTURE of the bunny and were served a random assortment of extremely nauseating looking and smelling sandwiches.  I was hardly able to stomach one before I felt as though I was just going to hurl all over the table.

Group time was next.  Mr. Shawn handed us an envelope and told us that on Friday, during the campfire time, we would be performing the skit idea that was enclosed.  I opened it and saw that only the words 'I Wish I Were Five' was there.  After staring at it for a few minutes and realizing that it wasn't going to change, I finally looked up and asked for suggestions from the kids.

Laura suddenly screamed and said that she knew what to do.  She said that I would walk out and say that I wished I was five and then someone would come on pretending to be me only as a five-year-old and that we'd pretend to go through a day of camp only me being a five-year-old.

I thought it was the stupidest idea in the entire world but I told her that it was marvelous and that we'd do it.  "All right, who wants to be me as at age five?" I asked.

Russell immediately started jumping up and down and screaming.  I told him that he'd never be able to pull it off since I am a very complicated person with the intense mind that he lacked and he responded with 'Oh.'  I knew Cody would just ruin our skit by not saying anything and I DEFINITELY didn't want to be a girl so I turned to Matthew.

"Matthew, you now have the honor of being me on Friday." I said.  "Besides you look the most like me anyway."  (That was a complete and utter lie but I just wanted to get him hyped up.)  Matthew then did a happy dance while chanting that he got to be 'Mr. Miroku'.  Before we could plan any further, the bell rang.

I knew that our next period would be very non enjoyable.  Matthew asked me if we could go to tubing again since his cousin wanted to see him again but Mr. Shawn's words still echoed throughout my head and I told him no so we made our way to nature.

The man there said that his name was Mr. Rick and told us to all get boots on and that we would be tromping through mud.  The girls started screaming and yelling, saying that they didn't want to but Matthew and Russell jumped up and down eagerly.  Cody didn't move.  I find him to be rather boring especially when it comes to deciding what we were going to do.

Everyone got on boots and we all went into the woods.  Kelsey, Laura and Madeline shrieked when they saw the mud and clung to my legs as Matthew and Russell ran out and jumped into it, laughing loudly.

Russell bent down and picked up a blob of mud and then threw it at Matthew.  Matthew gasped, said something about Russell ruining his shirt, and then retaliated with another mudsling.  Russell demanded to know WHY Matthew had randomly thrown mud at him for no reason and then pushed Matthew over.  Matthew grabbed onto Russell's shirt and pulled him down too so they were both in the mud while Mr. Rick frantically ran around trying to get them to stop.

It was around then that I concluded that Russell was only pretending to be stupid since there is no way that anyone could possibly be that dense.  All of a sudden, I heard all the girls scream some more and I looked up to see Russell coming towards us while roaring and saying that he was 'Muddy Godzilla' or something to that extent.

He then chased the three girls around as all of them just ran in circles around me.  When Russell ran in front of me, I grabbed him by the collar, picked him up and then dropped him back in the mud.  He laughed and screamed with delight and asked me to do it again but Mr. Rick told me to stop.

Then Matthew came out of the mud saying that he was Muddy Godzilla too.  Then Russell started arguing the fact that there could only be ONE Muddy Godzilla so they finally came to the conclusion that Matthew could be Muddy Godzilla and Russell could be Muddy Godzuki.  I thought that Russell should be Muddy Godzilla since he had come up with the thing in the first place but he didn't seem to mind being Muddy Godzuki.  I suggested that he could be Smelly Godzilla since the mud smelled bad and Russell said that that's what he wanted to be.

So then Muddy Godzilla and Smelly Godzilla began terrorizing all the girls.  Mr. Rick came over to me and said that I should be trying to prevent it and not encourage it.  I told him that I would never encourage it again though it was such an obvious lie.

Mr. Rick told us that it was time to go back to the nature building since we still had to hose everyone down.  That's what we did.  Mr. Rick told us that we could leave early since Russell and Matthew still had to get changed.  And we did that too.

After Russell and Matthew got changed, we concluded that it wasn't necessary to leave since we had rest hour next.  I informed the kids that I would be sitting on my bed meditating and that when they woke up, they were to come over to me a shake me vigorously until I came around as well and NOT to leave without me.

They saluted me and then climbed into bed.  I tucked them all in and then sat down on my bed.  No sooner had I closed my eyes did I feel myself being shaken again.

I saw everyone's faces looking at me, telling me that it was time to go to music.

"The hour's already over?" I asked.  Sure enough, I heard the bell ring off in the distance just then as all the kids laughed at me.  I had never meditated for such a short amount of time so I guess that's why it seemed to be EXTRA short.

We made our way up a hill to a building at the top.  I noticed a huge group of people and across the way and concluded that it was far too many to just be a single group.  I informed the group that it was my duty as a monk to go over and make sure everything was okay.  They said that they wanted to go over anyway so we went across the street to investigate.

It turns out that most of the people who were swarmed there were counselors so I knew that something horrible had happened.  I pushed my way to the front of the group to see Inu-Yasha on the ground with his entire group around him crying and sobbing.  There were a few people checking his pulse with ice packs and such.

I asked a few counselors what had happened but they seemed far too preoccupied with just being worried so I grabbed the hand of one of the girls that I thought looked the most collected and pulled her away from the crowd.  She told me that her name was Jesse.

"Okay, Jesse, could you tell me what happened?" I asked as he knelt down in front of her.

She then launched into an explanation of how they were on their way to horseback riding when all of a sudden, Mr. I just fell over right then and there and no matter what they did, they couldn't get him to wake up.  At first, they thought he was just faking it so they had kicked him a few times but when he didn't even move then, a few of them went to get help a bunch of other people had come.  She was quite the chatterbox.

Mr. Shawn and another woman then came over the hill in a golf cart and ran out, demanding everyone to move back and let the nurse work her magic.  I told my group that it was now time to go.  Russell said that he didn't want to leave because 'Mr. I was his swim instructor'.  I told him that Mr. Shawn had told us to leave so he skipped off as if he wasn't bothered anymore.  We went across the street to the building that we were originally headed for earlier and went inside.  I wasn't too worried about Inu-Yasha's well being since he had been through a whole lot more than just collapsing.

There was no one in the building so I assumed that the counselor had gone across the street to see what was going on.  Laura told me that she knew just where all the music stuff was since her sister had told her about it so she pulled a bunch of drums and other assorted instruments out of the closet and set them down.  Then they started playing their instruments.  No more than ten seconds after they had began, a very large woman walked in the door.  She had clearly heard their 'music'.

She told them all to settle down and that they were doing a lovely job.  I went over to her and decided to make small talk.  (No, in case you're wondering, I did not have ANY plans on having this woman bear my child for me.)

Her name was Ms Alice.  She asked me if I had seen what happened across the street.  I told her I had.  Then she continued to stand there and fret endlessly until I thought I would burst so I told her that Inu-Yasha would be JUST fine since I didn't want to listen to her whiny voice anymore.  She then hugged me and cried into my shoulder.  I didn't know what to do but pat her on the back and attempt to comfort her.

We didn't even react this way when Inu-Yasha was near death and this woman didn't even KNOW him and he had simply collapsed.  That puzzled me for… seconds.

Then Ms Alice reported to me that Inu-Yasha was being taken to the nurse's office and they would decide what to do from there.

I grew tired of talking about him so I pretended as though I couldn't hear her over the drums.  After a while, the bell rang and I was happy to finally get out of there since Ms Alice was rather gaseous and that room smelled horrible.  I left the building and looked quickly over at the area in which the huge group had been to see that they had all cleared away.

Russell asked me if we could visit Mr. I in the nurse's office but I told him no since Mr. I probably needed his rest.  I am a FIRM believer in rest!

Plus, the next thing on our schedule was 'Trampoline', about as far away from the nurse's office as we could possibly get.  I was excited to find out what trampoline was since I had no idea what it was but I was hoping that I wouldn't be put down like mini-golf.

It turned out that trampoline was just a springy surface that you could jump on.  But, since only one was allowed on at a time, it was incredibly boring.  The placement of the trampoline, however, was perfect since it was very near the arts and crafts building and it turned out that Ms Kara's mother was the counselor for it, though she didn't do much but sit there.

Ms Kara came outside, waved and smiled at me.  I waved to her as well.  She walked over to her mother, whispered something and then looked back at me while her mother answered.  I couldn't help but wonder helplessly what they were whispering about but I assumed that they were talking about me since they were both staring directly at me and her mother looked horribly disgusted.  Maybe Ms Kara was asking her mother if it would be okay if she were to bear my child but then again, I hadn't asked Ms Kara quite yet so how would she know that I wanted her to?

But Ms Kara's mother continued to shake her head.  Ms Kara frowned and stomped off.  I sighed.

Everyone got a turn on the trampoline except for me since Ms Kara's mother insisted that I was far too large to jump on it.  I wanted to point out the weight limit label on the tag but I decided against it at the last moment since I was trying to get on her GOOD side so she would allow Ms Kara and I to get to know each other.

After the bell rang, we walked down to the waterfront and I saw that Inu-Yasha was already up and about walking down with his group.  I knew that something as lame as whatever happened wasn't going to keep him bedridden for TOO long.

I met back up with my CPR group.  They were all, once again, wearing different bathing suits.  I informed them that it was harder to learn their names if they changed their bathing suits every time I saw them because I couldn't think, 'The girl with the blue bathing suit is Hope' or something to that extent.  They giggled and told me that they only had a FEW more bathing suits.

The first thing I did was ask them what CPR stood for since I had told them that I was going to ask them.  Once again, they could not produce an answer so I decided to move on.

"Now, I want you to pretend that you have just pulled me from a pool and I have stopped breathing but I do have a pulse." I said to one of the more attractive girls as I lied down on the sand.  "Now, what's the first thing you would do?"  Though, before she could begin, I heard Mr. Shawn frantically yelling out for the CPR counselor, that being myself, so I hurried my group over to where he was calling and pushed my way through the crowd to see Russell on the ground.

He looked so lifeless and dead.  "RUSSELL!!" I yelled.  "Why Russell?!  Why not Kelsey?!"  I realized that I probably shouldn't have said that out loud, let alone yelled it as loud as I did.

Alyssa grabbed my shoulder and told me that Russell might not be dead quite yet.  "All right," I said, standing up and trying not to look foolish.  "Whoever brings Russell back to life will receive extra credit from my class!"

All of the girls immediately dived down and tried to bring Russell around.  At that moment, I noticed Inu-Yasha just walking off.  I suddenly became insanely angry that he would just walk away as if someone's life wasn't on the line and I think the swimming counselor noticed because she came over to me and told me that it had been Inu-Yasha who jumped into the water and SAVED Russell.

I pondered about that for a moment and then decided that maybe I would not be angry anymore.  In fact, I was rather HAPPY with Inu-Yasha.  Perhaps whatever had happened to him when he collapsed had screwed his brain up or something like that.

Then, I heard Russell coughing and gagging as he spewed up a lot of water from his mouth.  I immediately ran over to him.  "Russell, I am so glad that I don't have to make a tiny little grave for you right here." I said as I pointed to a spot in the sand.  But then the nurse came over and told me that she had to take Russell to the nurse's office even though Russell insisted that he was fine.  I told Russell that he should go over anyway just in case so he got up, grabbed the nurse's hand and the two of them walked off.  In fact, Russell actually smiled and waved to me as if he hadn't just almost died.

Just when I thought my heart would stop beating right then and there, Mr. Shawn came up to me and complimented me on how well I had taught my CPR group in such a short amount of time and how he was glad that I had finally done something right for a change.  I didn't know whether to be incredibly angry or incredibly flattered so I only nodded and told him that I appreciated him saying so.

My CPR group then ran over to me and we had a big ol' group hug except Borris.  We kind of just pushed him away.  We didn't want to touch him.  He's disgusting.

I told them that they would all get extra credit except Corky would get extra extra credit since she had been the actual one who gave Russell his breath and Borris would get nothing since he gave his credit to Corky.  Just then, I saw that Inu-Yasha had returned from where ever he had gone and was now calming down his group since they were all in tears.  Just before I could go over and thank him for saving Russell from certain death, the bell rang and he was gone.

The walk to finger-painting was actually very quiet without Russell skipping and chanting something nonsensical to himself.  I never actually thought that I would actually miss Russell but I guess you don't know just how precious something is until you lose it.  But then again…Russell was kind of annoying.

Finger-painting was in the arts and crafts building and I was happy to see Ms Kara again.  Her mother was outside in the back with another group as they jumped on the trampoline.

Madeline declared that she was going to make a get-well card for Russell while she finger-painted.  All the other kids thought that was a good idea and joined in on it too.  While they were engaging themselves in that, I decided that this was a good time to say hello to Ms Kara.  I came over to her and waved, she waved too.

I began talking to her but she looked horribly nervous.  In mid sentence, she interrupted me and told me that she wasn't supposed to talk to me.  When I asked for a reason, she answered simply with the fact that her mother did not approve of me.

I was truly hurt for a span of about ten minutes as I sulked in the corner but then I remembered that there were other young, beautiful female counselors that were at this camp and were NOT accompanied by their mothers.  As an added bonus, Sango seemed to have been showing mysterious interest in me in the past few days so I thought I'd keep riding on that.  Matthew suddenly ran up to me and showed me the picture he had made.

He informed me that it was Sad Godzilla.  He told me that it was sad because Russell was sick.  It was also a Godzilla since Russell likes Godzilla.  (I, however, thought Russell had made up the thing.)

All the other kids thought it would be a good time to show me theirs too.  Madeline showed me Wet Godzilla since he was crying so much since Russell was sick.  Kelsey said that hers was Wet Godzilla too since he was drowning.  Madeline got mad at Kelsey for copying her.  I sided with Madeline and made Kelsey change the name so she changed it to Drowning Godzilla.  Laura showed me the Russell Godzilla.  I thought that one was very sweet.

Then I looked over at Cody's which only said 'Get Well, from Cody'.

"Cody." I said.  "There is no Godzilla on your card.  You need a Godzilla.  Come on, get that green paint out and make yourself a Godzilla."

Cody turned red and grabbed the green paint.  He quickly made a Godzilla and in a very quiet voice he said, 'Happy Godzilla'.  Those were the first words that Cody had said to me in the past two days.

"Why is your Godzilla happy, Cody?" I asked.

Cody told me that his Godzilla was happy because Russell didn't drown.  I was amazed that he had said that much but I guess he's been around Russell for a long time so some of it has got to rub off.

Might I add that all of the Godzillas looked like green blobs?

Then the bell rang.  I said goodbye to Ms Kara and we went off to the main building to have dinner.  We went over to our table to see Russell sitting down.  All the kids screamed and ran over to him showing him their cards.  I thought he would at least thank them but he only burst out in tears since he had missed finger-painting.  I told him to be quiet and he said okay.

Dinner consisted of cold, burnt slabs of meat in between two pieces of bread.  Who makes this food?!  Mr. Shawn then approached me and asked me to think very carefully about what I had wanted to be when I was a kid.  It didn't take long for me to think of it as Mr. Shawn walked away.  Ever since I was old enough to think for myself, I had wanted to be a monk but I already was one.  I didn't know it that was going to make a difference or not but Mr. Shawn had already walked away so I couldn't tell him.

After dinner, it was campfire time.  We walked through the woods where the campfire was and Mr. Shawn was standing in front.  I figured that Mr. Shawn just ran around going from lunch to campfire and all those other kinds of things since he didn't have anything better to do.

Mr. Shawn told all the counselors from each group to come down in front.  I saw Inu-Yasha standing there in front when I reached the front.  I knew that I should thank him so I came over.

I didn't know how to start the conversation since Inu-Yasha's a bit hard to talk to.  So I just started out with saying thank you a few times and then explained to him that I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had let an innocent life come to an end.  Inu-Yasha told me to think nothing of it and then quickly added a 'Feh' at the end.

Then Sango came over.  I could tell that she heard me speaking to Inu-Yasha just then and she told Inu-Yasha just how great he was and I could tell it was definitely going to his head and just when he was about to say something, Mr. Shawn told everyone to be quiet.

"Now, I want all the counselors to stand in a line with the new ones at the end of course." Said Mr. Shawn.  "If you've gone to this camp before, you will know what to do.  If you haven't already figured it out, we're going to sing the COUSELOR SONG!!!"  I couldn't help but lean over to the counselor I was standing next to and ask what the counselor song was.  He told me that I would find out.

Mr. Shawn told us that we would catch on soon enough and to use the professions that we had thought of earlier at dinner.

So the first counselor, I believe it was Ms Keri, started singing: "I'm glad I am a counselor, there's nothing I'd rather be!  But if I weren't a counselor then a birdwatcher I would be!  Hark!  A lark!  Flying through the park!  Splat!  Hark!  A lark!  Flying through the park!  Splat!"

I decided that that didn't look too hard.  All I had to do was state that I was glad that I was a counselor and that there was nothing I would rather be and if I wasn't a counselor then I would be something else.  And that would be a monk.  As I continued to listen as carefully as I could, I noticed that all of the counselors were adding little rhyming jingles at the end of what they were saying.  But I couldn't think of anything that rhymed with monk so when the counselor next to me finished saying that he had wanted to be a football player, it was suddenly my turn and I didn't have a jingle.

"I'm glad I am a counselor, there's nothing I'd rather be!" I sang hesitantly, not knowing what else to do.  "But if I weren't a counselor then a monk I would be!"  After a moment's silence while everyone stared at me, I gave a heavy sigh.  "Monks…don't rhyme."  Then the crowd erupted with laughter and I suddenly felt as though I had done something to make the world a better place so I did the one handed pray so everyone started laughing even HARDER!  I just hope they were laughing WITH me and not AT me!

Sango was next.  She did something similar to me only she said that she'd like to be a demon exterminator and her rhyme was 'Hiraikotsu, I've exterminated you!'  I could tell that the camp couldn't figure out what that was supposed to mean but I knew what it meant and I guess that's all that was really important.

Then Inu-Yasha went and ruined the whole song by changing it saying that he hated being a counselor and that he wanted to be a full demon.  I guess I could understand that but he didn't have to ruin the song.

Then it went down the line and all the counselors were saying their jingles at the same time until we finally finished.  This song would probably be stuck in my head for a very long time and I knew that in about five minutes, I would think of a good jingle that I could have used.

We went back to the cabin since we had to go to bed NOW as opposed to having an activity and THEN bed like the rest of the camp.  I kicked open the door and went in.  All the kids ran off to get their pajamas on and then crawled into bed.  Once again, I tucked them in and then climbed into my own bed.  It wasn't long before Madeline was at the foot of my bed crying and saying that she missed her mom.

I didn't want Mr. Shawn to get angry at me so I explained to her that I wasn't allowed to let any of the campers sleep in the same bed as me.  I tried to explain it all to her but I knew she didn't understand and I didn't want her to think that I just didn't want to sleep with her.

She then sniffled a few times and told me that she loved me.  I barely kept my jaw from hanging open and regretted the fact that she wasn't ten years older.  I knew I had to do something now.

"How about we push our beds next together?" I suggested.  "We can sleep really close to the edges so that we're not really sleeping in the same bed but we kind of are.  She nodded and we pushed our beds together.  The sound of the beds across the floor got the attention of the other kids and then they all wanted their beds moved together.  So I pushed them all next to each other and then tucked them all in AGAIN and told them to go to sleep.  I got into my bed too.


	7. Sango's Second Day

Day Two

Sango's Day

The next morning, I heard someone open the cabin door.  It was definitely too early for someone coming in and telling me to get up.  I looked around the corner, since I hadn't really been sleeping anyway since I had to keep my guard up, to see that Mr. Shawn was coming in.  I was going to tell him that if he didn't change me out of my group right now then I was leaving but he told me to come outside and I did.

As soon as I stepped outside the cabin, only then did I realize how much it reeked on the inside.  I took a deep breath of fresh air and then noticed Inu-Yasha.  I was going to force him to trade back with me.

"Inu-Yasha, you had better give me my group back!" I threatened.  He only looked at me blankly and nodded.  I didn't expect him to agree so quickly so I assumed that he was just being sarcastic or something.  Mr. Shawn told us to follow him and we did.  I asked Inu-Yasha what was going on and where we were going but he only continued to nod so I knew right then and there that he was simply ignoring me.  I was offended for a little while but then I decided not to let it bother me since Inu-Yasha was one of the few men who had enough decency not to hit on me.

I then found myself in front of a building with a sign that said 'The Bunnies'.  Something about that was familiar and then I suddenly remembered that that was Hosh-sama's group so I decided to follow Mr. Shawn into the building.  Inu-Yasha said that he didn't feel like going in.

Mr. Shawn opened the door and gasped.  I gasped too when I saw Hosh-sama on his bed and all six of the kids in his group cuddled up next to him.  I could hardly keep myself from slapping him so I only screamed his name.  "HOSH-SAMA!!"

I could tell that Hosh-sama had not anticipated us coming into his cabin because he opened his eyes and looked very surprised.  He tried to get them all of his bed in attempt to make himself look innocent but we had already seen what had happened.  I felt bad for the poor little girls that were there as Hosh-sama tried to lie to Mr. Shawn and tell him that all the kids had just climbed in bed with him while he was asleep.

I, of course, did not believe him.  I know Hosh-sama better than that!  But I DID find it a little strange how he had brought even the little boys along with him but then I concluded that it was just him trying to throw us off and believe his story.  Mr. Shawn lectured Hosh-sama and I'm glad he did and I noted all the points that he missed so I could bring them up to Hosh-sama as well once we got outside again.

We left the building and then Mr. Shawn told us to follow him.  I thought at first that this was some kind of trickery that they did to the first year counselors and I felt pretty foolish that I was standing out there with my pajamas too.  Then I remembered that I still had to lecture Hosh-sama. 

"Hosh-sama, those girls are probably only a forth your age!" I started but Hosh-sama immediately began to defend himself.

"As I told you before, I allowed two girls to climb in and then…" he began.

I couldn't believe he had just said that.  "So you admit it!" I said.

"No!" he replied.  "Let me finish!  Two girls wanted to climb in so I let them.  Then we all went to sleep and I guess all the other got in too since they didn't want to wake me up!"

"Sure, Hosh-sama, sure." I said, rolling my eyes.  That was the lamest excuse I had ever heard Hosh-sama come up with.  Usually, he was at least a little bit truthful about his lechery.  I could tell that Hosh-sama was getting frustrated because I wouldn't believe his story but we then arrived at the main building where Mr. Shawn dropped us off and told us to come in and then make breakfast for the entire camp since it was our turn.

Then he left.

"I'll…make the batter." I suggested, looking at the box with powdery white stuff in it since both Inu-Yasha and Hosh-sama were waiting for someone to say something.

"Very good." Said Hosh-sama.  "I will make the pancakes and Inu-Yasha, you can flip them."

"Whatever." Said Inu-Yasha.  I carefully followed the instructions on the back of the box the best I could as Hosh-sama and Inu-Yasha just stood there as if they couldn't be helping me.  Finally, I finished a bowl and handed it to Hosh-sama and he began pouring some onto the griddle.  After he ran out, I realized that we were going to need a whole lot more batter so I continued to make some more as Inu-Yasha just started to flip them.  When the griddle was filled up, I motioned for Hosh-sama to go over and get the plates since Inu-Yasha had clearly not noticed them but Hosh-sama only watched Inu-Yasha continue to flip the pancakes since he didn't want them burnt.

Hosh-sama then began to put teeny little pancakes in between the ones he had previously made and that seemed to make Inu-Yasha angry so they engaged themselves in some kind of petty quarrel.  Before I could scream, "HOSH-SAMA!!  GET THE PLATES!!!" Mr. Shawn walked in and laughed at us and told us that the plates were over in the corner.  He then left again.  I wondered if Mr. Shawn had anything better to do then to just walk around making sure we were doing things right.

We set the tables and distributed the pancakes just as Mr. Shawn returned again (I guess my assumption was correct) and told us that we could go back to our cabins and get dressed since it was almost time for the campers to get up and come to breakfast.

I ended up walking back to my cabin alone since Inu-Yasha had left without me.  When I entered the cabin, I thought it would be best to hurry up and change before the boys woke up so I wouldn't have to deal with them.  I changed as fast as I could and gave a sigh of relief that I had fit my arms through my shirtsleeves just as I heard Mr. Shawn blow the horn that woke up all the boys.

"Good morning Ms Sango!" came the voice of a woman behind me.  I turned around to see the woman who had been guiding Andrew around yesterday and she was beckoning for me to come over to her.  When I did, she lowered her voice and whispered.  "Andrew's parents have decided to pick him up early." She explained.  "They decided that this wasn't a very good environment for him with his issues and all."

This didn't bother me, but I pretended as though it did.  "That's too bad." I commented.  "I know I speak for the rest of the group that we will miss Andrew."

The woman smiled and left with Andrew by her side.

I turned around to see the rest of the boys staring at me.  "What are you staring at?!" I demanded.

"Nothing!" they all chimed as they quickly ran out the door of the cabin.  I shrugged and followed them and we all made our way to the main building but it seemed as though they were almost avoiding me.  I wondered if perhaps I smelled bad or something but this was a GOOD thing so if I did smell bad, I would have to make a point of smelling bad all the time.

We ate breakfast and then received our schedules.  I left the building and waited outside since Bailey had gone off to go to the bathroom.  Suddenly, Mr. Shawn came over to me and pulled me aside.

"Ms Sango, what you did this morning is intolerable." He told me.  I didn't know what to say to that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know it's a bit out of the ordinary that you were put in the same cabin as a bunch of teenage boys but this means that you have to recognize that some restrictions apply." Mr. Shawn continued.  I could tell something bad was coming from this.  "You can't just go changing in front of them!"

I gasped.  "I did not!" I argued.  "They were sleeping!"

Mr. Shawn gave me an evil glare and I wondered how he could have possibly found out that I had changed while they were sleeping.  Then I realized that he must have been a peeping tom and just before I could slap him, I then concluded that the boys were all pretending to be asleep and watched me change without my knowing!  I immediately turned a bright red color and felt myself burn up.

"Please don't let it happen again." Mr. Shawn told me as he left me in my stupefied state.

"MS SANGO!!  WE HAVE TO GO TO KICKBALL!!" screamed Mario.

I kept my space from the boys and walked behind them.  I could tell that they were whispering about me.

"You boys are disgusting!!" I finally yelled.  "How could you do something so horrible and crush a girl like watch her change?!"

"It's FUN!!!" laughed Gordon.

"Well I'm going to get Mr. Hosh-sama to kill you!" I threatened.

"I bet Mr. Hosh-sama isn't even a real person!" said Dimitri.  I gasped and before I could defend Hosh-sama, Borris butted in.

"No, Mr. Hosh-sama is my CPR teacher!" he said.  "But he doesn't seem TOO tough!  We could definitely take him on!  And I bet that he doesn't even want to kill people!"

I looked up to see that we were at the kickball field.  I saw Hosh-sama standing out on a mound speaking to a male counselor who was bouncing a red ball.  I knew I would make myself look like a fool in front of Hosh-sama, but it was the only way.

"HOSH-SAMA!!" I screamed as I ran up to him and jumped into his arms.  He didn't move for a few seconds so I quickly whispered for him to play along.  I then pushed away from him and turned back to my group.  "This is Mr. Hosh-sama.  He is my boyfriend and we, in fact, plan on getting married someday so if any of you ever come near me or watch me change again then Mr. Hosh-sama will kill all of you!  Is that understood?"

"Yes, this is true." Said Hosh-sama, nodding his head.  I was glad that he had caught on.

Then the male counselor with the red ball came over.  "It's really unusual for the youngest kids in the camp to be paired up with the fourteen year old boys so we're going to have to split them up so that each team will have five older kids and three younger kids."

"NO WAY!!!" yelled Raphael.  "I refuse to play on the same team as a bunch of little kids!!"  All the other boys agreed.

"That would be fun!!" said one of Miroku's kids.

"Yeah!" agreed another.  "It'll be really fun to play against the big kids!!"  Hosh-sama shrugged.

"I think, to even it out a little bit, I should be on this team." I volunteered as I stood next to Hosh-sama.  He agreed once again and nodded.

"It doesn't matter to me." Said the counselor.  "I'm going to be pitching first.  The Bunnies can kick first since they have the disadvantage."

Hosh-sama's group and I went over to the bench and sat down as one of his kids got up to kick.  I decided that I should probably thank him.  "Hosh-sama…" I started but he put his hand up.

"Think nothing of it." He said.  I nodded.  Hosh-sama's kid kicked the ball and Bort ran over and picked it up since he had only kicked it about a foot in the first place.  Bort then hurled the ball as hard as he could at the little five-year-old, sending him flying off into another direction. 

I immediately stood up and went over to lecture Bort.  I explained to him that these kids weren't as old and coordinated as he was and a hit like that could really hurt the kid.  Bort said whatever and nodded and I hoped that it wouldn't happen again since Hosh-sama had been really nice to me.  I went back and to Hosh-sama.  

"Hosh-sama, that will never happen again."  I assured him.

Mr. Carl seemed unfazed and rolled the ball to another boy who had decided that he was next in line.  He got a big running start and yelled out a battle cry but when the ball came to him, he fell flat on his face.  All of the pubescent boys laughed maniacally at him as he stood up and brushed himself off and demanded another pitch.

Once again, I found myself lecturing the boys on how these kids weren't as old and coordinated as they were after they had knocked down the second one along with the first.  I didn't even want to look at Hosh-sama after my group got up to bat and knocked over all of his other kids as well.  I was going to apologize to him but the bell rang and I didn't get the chance.

For one reason or another, all of our activities for a great portion of the day were down at the waterfront.  I couldn't stand it!  We went down to what was called 'Boogie boarding' and I really just wanted to know what that was.  But when we got down to the water, the counselor there told us that they just ordered the boogie boards the day before and the shipment came late so they didn't have them so the boys could just go swimming.  That kind of made me sad.

The counselor approached me.  "I could watch them while you go off or something like that." She said.

My eyes lit up.  "Really?" I said.

"Yes, but as long as you come back before it's over." the counselor began but I had hardly let her finish her sentence before I was already gone.  I didn't know what I was going to do with my time so I wandered around by the shore so I wouldn't have too much of a walk back to the boogie boarding place.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name.  When I turned around, I saw Kagome waving her arms around while standing atop a staircase that led into a building.

I yearned for female companionship so I hurried over to her.  She told me to come into the building with her and we both sat down.  "Where's your group?" I asked her.  She frowned and gave a heavy sigh.

"It turned out that I was allergic to marshmallows." She said sadly.  "I was supposed to go home but I want to stay here just in case I get better!"

I tried my best to cheer her up but I could tell that she just wanted to go out and take her campers to activities.  She had seemed so excited to be a camp counselor here and now her excitement was completely shattered since she got sick by something stupid like marshmallows.  We spent the majority of the period laughing and engaging ourselves in girl talk and finally Kagome told me that it was almost time for it to end.

"I hate to leave you here alone…" I started.

"Just come back to visit me whenever you can!" she said cheerfully.  "And if you see Inu-Yasha, tell him to visit me too!"

"I will." I told her as I waved and left the building.  I was glad to find Kagome in an easily accessible place where I could seek her out when I needed help or advice since this world is very foreign to me.  I quickly made my way back to the boogie-boarding place just as I heard the bell rang and then I escorted the boys to the place where we went swimming.

I would have really liked to have just ditched them and go with my swim group but quite unfortunately for me, they WERE my swim group.  So I took them out to the farthest dock and told them to get in and tread water until I told them to stop.  I didn't take of my shirt and shorts or else they would be staring at my body and we'd get nothing done.  My eyes wandered into Hosh-sama's direction and I watched him laugh and talk to his teenage girls.  I could tell that he knew I was staring at him since he kept hesitantly looking back at me to check to see if I had stopped watching.  The girls in his group didn't know any better and I had to protect them in any way that I could.

"MS SANGO!!!" yelled one of the boys.  "We're getting very tired!"  He swam over and grabbed onto the dock.

"If you were in the middle of the ocean, you would have to tread water until a ship found you!" I said as I stomped on his fingers.  "There's no dock for you to grab onto so get out there and stick it out!"

"You're so hardcore Ms Sango!" he whined.

"I like hardcore women!" declared Dexter.

"Shut up!!" I yelled, throwing my floatation device at him and then pulling it back so he wouldn't be able to grab it and get a rest.  I looked back over at Hosh-sama to see that he was still only talking and laughing with the girls.  "All right boys, I want you to swim from that dock and back!" I declared.  I felt powerful standing out there on the dock with my floatation device and my whistle and the ability to throw both of those things at the boys.

They all moaned and groaned.  "If you complain, you'll have to do more laps!" I threatened.

I worked the boys harder and harder to pay them back for watching me change that morning.  I knew I would have to find some other way to punish Borris since he wasn't there but I didn't let that bother me too much since I was having such a good time giving these boys their just deserts.

When swimming was over, all the boys were gasping for breath and I concluded that they would be too tired to hit on me.  Next up was lunch and I hoped that it would be better than yesterday's.  But it really wasn't.  It was edible, I admit, but I certainly wouldn't choose to eat it over something else that tastes… better.

After lunch, it was group time.  We all went to our designated spot and just when I was going to make sure that they still remembered that I was in charge when Mr. Shawn came over and handed me an envelope and then left.  I opened up the envelope to see that it was a greeting telling us about how on Friday, during campfire time, each group would be presenting a skit and then the script when further to explain what skit we would be doing.

Ironically enough, we were to be doing a dating game.

"I CALL THE ONE WHO MS SANGO PICKS!!!" yelled Travis.

"AW MAN!!!" yelled all the others.

"Wait, who says that I'm going to be the one?!" I demanded.

"Cause you're the only girl!!" said Hubert.  "That would be WEIRD if we were trying to get dates with each other!!"  Then they all laughed heartily.

"I'm going to be the hostess." I said firmly.  I wasn't going to bend on this one.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" whined Mario.

"Some of you can pretend to be girls." I suggested.  "You could wear a sign around your neck that says 'I am a girl' or something like that.  It would be better that way anyway…"

"I GOT AN IDEA!!!" yelled Raphael.  "We can pretend to be the counselors!!"

"I WANT TO BE MR. HOSH-SAMA!!!!" declared Dimitri.

"Wait, I think BORRIS should be Mr. Hosh-sama!" said Dexter.  "After all, he's the one who knows Mr. Hosh-sama the best besides Ms Sango but Ms Sango is going to be the hostess so SHE can't be Mr. Hosh-sama!!"  Then they all laughed as if that was funny.

They spent the rest of group time arguing about who should be which counselor.  But then the bell rang and we got absolutely no practicing on our skit done but that was okay since we still had three more days.  Next on our schedule, we had dance.  It took me a few seconds to figure out why a bunch of fourteen-year-old boys would like dance but I decided not to lose any sleep over it and just take them there all the way up a humungous flight of stairs and to a small building at the top.

I was relieved that the counselor was a woman.  She seemed a little nice but also kind of paranoid.  Her name was Ms Lauren.

"What type of music do you boys want to listen to?" she asked.

"RAP!!!!" bellowed all the hideous children.

"Tough." Said Ms Lauren as she started the music and held out a long stick and instructed them to play The Number Limbo and told them if they didn't sing along with The Number Limbo song then she would kick them off the top of the hill.  I decided that Ms Lauren clearly had issues.

"What?" Ms. Lauren asked.  I must have made some sort of obvious hint that I was contemplating her sanity.  "You HAVEN'T threatened to kill them?"

"Oh yeah, I definitely have!" I said.

"I've been working here for twelve years and if you don't show the Kazoom boys whose boss, they'll be really annoying."

The sad part is, I thought I WAS showing them who was boss but they were still really annoying.

"DANCE IS STUPID!!" yelled Gordon.

"WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE?!" demanded Hubert.  That was actually a very good question that I couldn't answer.

"Can we at least NOT play the number limbo?" asked Raphael.

"Fine!" said Ms. Lauren as she put on a new song.  "Do the Macarena for an hour!"

"YAY!!" screamed all the horrible boys as they started shaking their butts around.  "Dance with us Ms. Sango!"

"NEVER!!" I yelled.  After a few minutes, the boys got bored of the Macarena and decided that they wanted to do Cotton Eyed Joe and after that it was the Electric Slide and the Hand Jive and then various other dances that all of them seemed to know the moves to.

Dance didn't end soon enough and we finally had to go back down all those stairs and all the way back to the waterfront where we would have windsurfing.  I didn't know what windsurfing was, but I assumed I would hate it because I would have to wear a bathing suit.  But as it turned out, the windsurfer instructor didn't have enough windsurfing things and told them that only the campers would be allowed to go out and that I would have to find something else to do.  I tried and tried to let this bother me but no matter what I did, I couldn't care.

The only thing I could do now was wander around aimlessly.  I didn't want to go back to Kagome because I didn't want her to think that I was some kind of psychopathic stalker so I figured that I could just do a quick run through my day without the boys and get to know the counselors.  As boring as that did sound, I didn't really have anything better to do.

I quickly decided to abandon that decision since, on my way to the next activity area, I saw Inu-Yasha sitting right across the street with two kids running circles around them.

At that point, I remembered that Hosh-sama had rest hour with his kids and I knew he would be bored since he explained it in length to be this morning.  I maneuvered myself all the way to the cabin called 'The Bunnies' and quietly pushed the door open.  I saw Hosh-sama sitting in the corner with his eyes closed as his six kids frolicked around the room laughing and giggling.

"Are you supposed to be doing that?" I inquired as I walked over to them.

"Hi Ms Sango!!" was all they said to me.  I made my way over to Hosh-sama and waved my hand in front of his face a few times only after concluding that he was definitely in a deep state of meditation.

"He's not really doing anything." Said one of the kids as he pulled down on my shirt.

"Yeah, we weren't tired and we wanted to go out and play but we can't get him to wake up." Added another.

I poked Hosh-sama a few times but he didn't respond so I shrugged.  He clearly was thinking about something very important and I didn't really NEED to speak to him so there was no reason to disturb him.

"How about you kids get back into bed?" I suggested.

They all groaned but I shooed them into their assorted beds.  They wanted me to tell them a bedtime story and to tuck them in so I told them about Kohaku and Naraku and that whole mess that we were in.  I could tell that they were a little frightened so I quickly added a happy ending in which I hoped would happen.  They thanked me and then lied down in their beds.

I stopped to wonder why it couldn't have been ME who had gotten these kids.  They were very appreciative and not to mention the fact that they weren't hormones teenage boys.  I lightly shook Hosh-sama one more time and then left when he didn't wake up.

I slowly trudged around with no true destination until I found myself back at the windsurfing station.  I watched the boys futilely attempt to ride the waves using the wind to push them.  Most of them could hardly even stand on the board.

Finally, they all came back to shore just as the bell rang and left the counselor there to take care of cleanup.  I didn't know whether I should have helped clean up or what but I didn't really want to so I just pretended as though I didn't notice and quickly hurried off in front of my group, keeping my distance from them.

"What do we have next, Ms Sango?" asked Borris.

"Drama." I told them.

"DRAMA?!" they all screamed.  "FIRST DANCE AND THEN DRAMA?!"

"Don't yell at me!" I said.  "That's what the schedule says!"

"Well we're not going!!" they all declared as they simultaneously ran off in different directions as if they had previously planned this.  I waited a few seconds for them to come back and then I started yelling at them to come back but I wasn't being very productive at all so I knew that I would have to go off and find them one by one.  I rounded the corner to see Mario on the ground kicking and screaming and crying.

"What is your problem?" I demanded as I walked over to him.  He flipped over and showed me a skinned knee and said that he had tripped over a root.  Before I could slap him for being a wimp, I noticed someone driving by in a golf cart.  I hadn't seen a single one of those for my entire stay at the camp and I couldn't fathom why they were suddenly using it all of a sudden.  Perhaps my curiosity got the best of my when I saw the cart pull into the nurse's office so I beckoned Mario to follow me to make it look like I was just taking him to the nurse's and not being nosey.

I pulled him over to the nurse's and casually walked in the door.  There was a ring of people, including Kagome, bunched into one area of the room.  I pushed my way through the crowd to see that they were huddled over Inu-Yasha who was seemingly unconscious on the couch.  I turned to Kagome.

"What's going on?" I asked as she pulled me away.

"The nurse thinks it was dehydration." She replied, not sounding very upset at all and that confused me at first and I wasn't about to admit the fact that I didn't even know what dehydration was.  I assumed, however, that it couldn't have been anything fatal.  "But I wouldn't get too worried if I were you.  We all know our Inu-Yasha better than that!"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded.  I waited in the nurse's office for a few minutes before the nurse finally came out and shooed all the people out of her office saying that Inu-Yasha needed some breathing space.  After they all left, she tended to Mario's skinned knee and then I waved to Kagome and left.

Mario led me halfway across the camp and showed me a hideout area that all the boys had planned to go to when they ran away.  It turned out to only really be our cabin and I found that to be quite lame but sure enough, the other nine boys were all in the room acting as though they were supposed to be there.  I then lectured them and explained that if they did that again then I would get Mr. Hosh-sama to kill them.  I don't really know if they ever do believe me when I say that but it seems to temporarily get the point across so I'll keep using it until they say to my face that they don't believe it.

"It's pointless to go to drama NOW!!" complained Dexter.  "Let's just right to our next period!!" All the other boys cheered and agreed and I was going to make them go to drama but then realized that there was only ten minutes left anyway so by the time we got to drama, it would be time to leave so I figured that we could just leisurely go to our next activity, the ropes course.

We followed a long and winding path through the woods where thousands of mosquitoes came out and had a buffet.  We walked by archery and the wall climbing station until we finally came across this gigantic structure with ropes and wires weaved throughout the trees very high up.  I couldn't help but be a little hesitant about going up there but once Mr. Ulysses explained that we would be wearing harnesses, I then felt excited.

He told us to partner up, and there were soon five groups of two with myself left out.  Mr. Ulysses said that he would be my partner and asked me to demonstrate what we had to do.  I told him that I had never done it before.

"But…all the counselors were required to go through the ropes course to be admitted into Camp Walawalabingbang." Mr. Ulysses said.  I then explained to him that I had been walking by minding my own business when I was just pulled away and asked to be a counselor and foolishly accepted without thinking.  He told me that I would have to sit out then.

So I convinced myself that the ropes course would not be fun at all as I watched all the boys up in the trees jumping around.  I sat down on a stump, live bait for the mosquitoes.  I yawned once and a mosquito flew right into my mouth so I gagged for a few minutes and tasted the insect in my mouth for longer than I ever would have wanted to.  

I took my downtime to think of many things.  First I thought on how I wished I had never traded groups with Inu-Yasha.  Then, after I thought about Inu-Yasha, I then began to wonder if he was feeling better now.  And that made me start wondering if Kagome was feeling better as well and then randomly, I started thinking about Hosh-sama but strangely enough, he had violated me in my fantasy so I got the sudden need to smite something.  Luckily, there was a mosquito on my cheek at the time so I slapped it and got rid of my desire to smite something for no reason.

After I thought about smiting, I couldn't help but be reminded on my ever-lasting desire to smite Naraku.  But, not surprisingly, when I went and thought about Naraku, I thought about Kohaku and my father and the people in my village who were needlessly slaughtered.

I had to wipe a tear from my eye at that time just as Mr. Ulysses walked over and told me that it was time to go.  I hurried myself down to swimming but then I remembered that the boys were my swim group too.

But I did see Inu-Yasha and he seemed okay.  I waved to him but I don't think he noticed me.

I took the boys back out to the dock that I had taken them to earlier.  I would have gone to the far raft where it was much deeper and the boys had a better likelihood of drowning but I didn't want to get my clothes wet so I only told them to swim to the raft and swim back a few times.  I didn't give them enough time to say any perverted comments this time since they were far too busy gasping for air.

Suddenly, I heard some commotion back at the shore.  I turned around and looked to see another crowd of people.  Just when I was in the middle of guessing what could possibly be happening, I felt a hand on my ankle and then it pulled me into the water.  I was so surprised that I didn't even have time to let out a scream before my head was completely submerged in the water.  When I pulled myself to the surface, all the boys were laughing at me and I quickly deducted that they had thought that yanking me into the water while I was distracted would be a good idea.  I, as you can imagine, was not amused.

I quickly climbed up the ladder and wrapped myself in my towel.  I yelled at the boys for a few minutes and then remembered what was happening down at the shore.  I hurried back over to the shore and made it just as the crowd was clearing and going back to what they were doing before.  I asked as many people as I could what happened but none of them seemed to know the exact details so I decided that it must not have been anything too important.

But then I saw Mr. Shawn.  I went over to him and inquired what had happened.

"A boy in the level one swimming group somehow got into the deep end where he couldn't touch and nearly drowned." Mr. Shawn answered.

"That's awful!" I gasped.

"Yes." Mr. Shawn replied.  "Luckily for us, Mr. I had recovered from his dehydration spell earlier, seen the boy out in the water, went and retrieved him and then the CPR group came over and revived him."

"Wow…" I started but then noticed Inu-Yasha coming around the corner.  I was about to say something to him when Mr. Shawn hurried over and started talking to him.  I didn't want to interrupt their conversation so I decided that I should go back to the cabin and change.

I made sure that every curtain was closed and the door was locked before I conservatively changed my clothes into something dry.  Then I looked at my schedule and ran down to the next activity since I had heard the bell ring a few minutes earlier.  It turns out that we had snorkeling next, and even though I didn't know what it was, I knew I would hate it since it was at the waterfront like pretty much everything else.  I started wondering whose idea it was to have a water activity while the sun was coming close to setting and it was getting colder and darker outside.

Ms Nicole was the snorkeling instructor as well since it was also right near the canoeing and kayaking area.  She told us not to expect very much since this was really just a lake and there weren't very interesting fish or coral or anything exciting and that we'd just be looking at mud and murky water.

We all put on goggles and put long tubes in our mouths that would stay above the water while we were underneath.  It took me a few moments to warm up with this way of breathing but when I finally did, I realized that it was just as Ms Nicole had explained.  We were looking at mud if we could see that far since I could hardly see my hand in front of my face.  This made me think of my own time when the water was clear and beautiful and how great these goggles and tube things would be if we had that water.

Another factor in snorkeling that made this even less fun is that Ms Nicole told us not to go by a certain point so we were just going around in circles looking at the very same sand that we had looked at two minutes earlier.

"How can you possibly stand doing this?" I asked Ms Nicole as I trudged over to her.

"The same way you stand being with these boys." Ms Nicole answered me as she kicked away one of the boys who was coming dangerously close to her.  Then she smiled at me.  "But I hardly have snorkeling.  Mostly only once or twice a day.  I usually just stick with canoeing and kayaking."

Then she looked at her wristwatch and frowned.  "What is it?" I questioned.

"Dinner time." She said as the bell rang.  "I've been dreading this all day."

"Why?" I asked as we all got out of the water.

"Because one of the groups made dinner today." She said.  

Then I understood why she had been dreading it.  After all, the food was terrible even when counselors made it but to think that a bunch of kids made the food just made me feel nauseated.

The group, Ms Nicole and I walked down to the main building in which we would be eating dinner.  We were presented with a slab of cold meat between two pieces of bread.  I decided to pass on dinner that night and just stick it out until breakfast the next morning.

Mr. Shawn came over to me and told me to choose a profession that I had always wanted to be when I was a kid.  I had always wanted to be a demon exterminator and carry out the family business so I shrugged and told him that I had one.  He gave me the thumbs up and then frolicked off.

Mr. Shawn then announced that it was campfire time so the entire camp went down to the place that I was getting far too familiar with.  He told all the counselors to come down to the center area and I was only too glad to separate myself from the boys.  On the way down, I spotted Hosh-sama speaking with Inu-Yasha and decided that it was a good idea to ask him if he was okay and how good of him it was to save the drowning boy.

I was doing just that and before I could finish, Mr. Shawn instructed us all to be quiet.

"Now, I want all the counselors to stand in a line with the new ones at the end of course." Said Mr. Shawn.  "If you've gone to this camp before, you will know what to do.  If you haven't already figured it out, we're going to sing the COUSELOR SONG!!!  All you new counselors will catch on soon enough.  Just think of the professions I told you to think of at dinner."

A female counselor that I hadn't met just yet was first.  She chanted: "I'm glad I am a counselor, there's nothing I'd rather be!  But if I weren't a counselor then a birdwatcher I would be!  Hark!  A lark!  Flying through the park!  Splat!  Hark!  A lark!  Flying through the park!  Splat!"

I knew I was going to embarrass myself and I found myself turning even red and then reminding myself that I hadn't done anything quite yet.  So I thought quickly in my head for a little jingle that I could say after I declared that I had always wanted to be a demon exterminator.  However, Hosh-sama was before me so I wanted to listen to what he had to say.

I could tell that he was hesitant and humiliated as he sang.  "I'm glad I am a counselor, there's nothing I'd rather be!  But if I weren't a counselor then a monk I would be!"  He didn't say anything.  I was about to lean over and remind him that he had to add a rhyme when he suddenly said: "Monks…don't rhyme."  Then the crowd erupted with laughter.  I slapped my forehead.  Hosh-sama had the tendency of making a fool of himself without realizing it.  I felt embarrassed just because I was standing next to him.

It was my turn next.  "I'm glad I am a counselor, there's nothing I'd rather be!  But if I weren't a counselor then a demon exterminator I would be!"  I cleared my throat and had to quickly decide on what to do for a rhyme.  "Hiraikotsu, I've exterminated you!"  I could tell that the camp couldn't figure out what that was supposed to mean but Hosh-sama and Inu-Yasha and I knew what it meant and I guess that's all that was really important.

Inu-Yasha, at first, looked as though he wasn't going to say anything.  But then, much to my surprise, he began.  "It's unfortunate that I'm a counselor, there's a lot of things I'd rather be." He said, sounding more like he was yelling at someone as opposed to singing a song.  "But if I weren't a counselor then I full demon I would be."  He paused and I thought that I would have to tell him to add a jingle as well when he finally just said, "Um…roar."

I was glad when it was finally over and I could go back to my cabin.  Once I got my cabin, however, I wished I was back at the campfire singing the stupid song once I realized that I would again have to spend a night with the boys in a dark room.

"OH BOY!!!" said Dexter.  "TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!  I'M GOING TO BE FIFTEEN!!"

"HURRAY FOR DEXTER!!!" cheered all the other boys.  "TELL US WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE FIFTEEN!!!"

"I WILL!!" screamed Dexter.

"The schedule says that you're all supposed to be packing for the all day hike that's tomorrow." I said.  But then it hit me.  I didn't want to go on an all day hike tomorrow.

"We know!" said Borris. "But it's too bad that YOU'RE not going with us!!"

"I'm not?" I said happily.  "Why am I always the last one to know?"  Then they all started stuffing as much as they could into their backpacks, most of the stuff I was sure they weren't going to use and just end up having to carry it around all day.  But I didn't say anything because I wanted them to suffer.

The bell rang, signaling that it was ten o'clock and time for everyone to go to bed.  I told them to get in bed or else Mr. Hosh-sama would kill them and they did.


	8. Inu Yasha's Third Day

Day Three

Inu-Yasha's Day

(There is still no Kagome's day.  Don't go expecting one.)

The next morning was not as bright and sunny as the two earlier.  In fact, it was dark and cloudy and I knew it would start raining anytime soon.  But I found myself awakened by Mr. Shawn once again, as opposed to it being the annoying dying animal.

"Good morning Mr. I!!" he greeted me.  He clearly enjoyed his job way too much and I would definitely have to put him out of his misery.

"What?" I said.

"Time to make breakfast!" he declared.

I stared at him long and hard.  "I made breakfast yesterday." I reminded him.

He nodded, showing that he remembered.  "Yesterday was your day to choose two other people to make breakfast with you." He explained.  "Today, it was somebody else's turn to chose two people to make breakfast with them and guess what?!  YOU WERE CHOSEN!!!"  He looked way too excited about this and then got confused when I wasn't excited.

I don't remember what actually motivated me to stand up and follow Mr. Shawn out the door.  Maybe it was the fact that I was definitely going to punish Miroku or Sango or whoever had picked me to make breakfast.  This would make the…THIRD time that I've made food for this camp?!

I slammed open the door and expected to see Miroku and Sango standing there with stupid grins on their faces and Miroku would be there with his…STAFF and Sango…she'd have her HAIR and they'd just both be STANDING there as if I thought this was funny with their stupid demon extermination powers and then I would severely harm them both within an inch of their lives.  But, when I did open the door, I didn't see Miroku with his hair and Sango with her boomerang…or was it Sango with her hair and Miroku with his air void?  Wait no…that wasn't it… Geez!!  I was so angry that I couldn't even think straight!!

They were hiding!!  The nerve!!  They were trying to escape their fate!!  They feared my power!!

"Good morning Mr. I!" said Ms Keri who, oddly enough, was standing outside my cabin as if she belonged there.

"SILENCE Ms Keri!!" I commanded her, pushing her out of the way.  "I'm looking for Miroku and Sango!"

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because they dragged me out of bed early to make breakfast." I explained to her even though I later realized that I didn't need to explain anything to her.

"No, silly!" she laughed.  "That was ME!!  It's MY turn to make breakfast and I chose you and Ms April to help me!"

"Ms Who?" I asked.  (I guess that it didn't process to me at first that Ms Keri had been the one who had waken me up early.)

"You know, the ceramics teacher!" she said.  "Since ceramics is right next to candle making, we've become really good friends since we do a lot of girl talk during the passing time and our off periods."

"LET'S GO!!!" yelled Mr. Shawn randomly as he began to march off in some direction.  I found myself following him and Ms Keri…I don't know why…

We went to the main building area to see that the one I assumed was Ms April was already there.  Mr. Shawn told us to have fun and before he left, he pointed to the stack of plates over in the corner and then chuckled warmly.  I looked over at Ms Keri and Ms April who were staring at me as if they hadn't forced me to come.

Then they started whispering to each other.  I, of course, could hear them loudly and clearly because of my freakish dog-ears that everyone seemed to be helpfully disregarding.  Their conversation sounded similar to one of the ones that Kagome would have with herself while Sango just stood there.  Ms April took on the role of Kagome and started insisting that Ms Keri had a 'major-league crush' on me and that she wanted to set us up.  And then I decided to butt in and told them to just forget about it.

"You could hear us?!" Ms Keri yelled, turning red.  Ms April started giggling and then pulled Ms Keri over to the other side of the room and then began to whisper some more.  I could still hear them, but I decided not to say anything about it.

It didn't occur to me until much later that the reason we were here was to make breakfast and since the girls were on the other side of the room, I had to start by myself.  So I started by myself, and finished by myself.  Of course, since I had started late and I was working by myself, we didn't have nearly enough food for the entire camp but I decided not to tell Mr. Shawn about that as I casually made my way back to my cabin.

On my way back, the rain began to fall.  At first, it was only a few drops but pretty soon, it began to pour so I quickened my pace until I was finally back inside just as I heard that very same animal making its mating call or something.

Then Abigail ran up to me.  "MR I!!" she shrieked.  "I'M AFRAID OF THE RAIN!!!!"

"No you're not." I said.

"Yes I am!!" she continued to wail.  I told her that if she was afraid of water then she would have serious problems growing up so she stopped crying.  All of the girls got ready and pulled out their pink rain jackets and umbrellas and boots and other things that they had packed just in case it were to rain.

We walked slowly on the way to the main building.  Of course we walked slowly.  Rachel had to jump in EVERY single puddle and then she cried when she got wet and Abigail was just plain slow.

We were hardly half way there and I was already soaked since I didn't have any rain jackets or umbrellas or whatever but it's not like I needed them.  I already knew that this would not be a good day.

Julia offered her umbrella to me.  I told her that I would never use an object needed by women and children and she only looked utterly confused so I told her that she was too short.  Though I could tell that she was still incredibly confused, she only nodded her head and pretended to understand.  So we finally got into the building and ate the breakfast that I had made all by myself and I must say, it was by far the best meal.

"What do we have first, Mr. I?" asked either Katie or Leah.  Actually…I think it was Katie.  Leah, I think, is the chunky one and Katie is the uh…NOT chunky one.

"I haven't gotten my schedule yet." I told her, barely keeping myself from insulting her on her obvious stupidity.  But then at that exact moment, Mr. Shawn walked by and handed me my schedule so I looked at it and told her that we had archery first.

"In the rain?" said Emily.

"AWSOME POSSUM!!" yelled Sarah so loudly that I thought I'd just have to smite her.

But I didn't.

So then we walked through the woods for a while until we finally came across an opening with a bunch of targets.  There was some hideous aging man standing there.  He talked and talked for what seemed like hours and I had no idea what he was saying.  I kept saying 'WHAT?!' and he just repeated what he said again and I thought I would go insane if I had to listen to another word but he suddenly walked away.  All the girls ran over to a station that had a bow and a bunch of arrows and began to attempt to hold the bow but they all held it wrong.

I was a bit hesitant to go near the arrows since I had kind of had a few bad experiences with arrows so I sat underneath the overhang so I could not only stay dry but also keep myself from dying again.

There were about three bows total so the girls had to wait about fifteen minutes before they got to shoot arrows again.  Julia came over to me and sat down and asked me why I was afraid of arrows.  I told her because they were sharp and pointy.  She told me that these arrows weren't sharp or pointy at all since they were safe for little kids to use.

"I choose not to take that chance." I said.

Archery continued much like that and I was almost relieved when the guy came over and said something that sounded a bit like 'GET OUTTA HERE!!'  I decided to let him live…for now since I wanted to leave after all.  We walked back through the woods until we finally reached back at the main camp area.  Since it was open and not protected by trees, it was raining much harder.  All the girls screamed in terror as if the rain was going to hurt them and then ran to the next activity called basket weaving.

Just the sound of that made me unhappy.  Why would I want to spend my time weaving a basket?

We finally got inside the basket weaving building.  The counselor in there told me that I was wet and I wanted to harm her severely for saying that as if I didn't know but just I was contemplating on exactly how I should do it, Sango walked in.  She, for some reason, had an umbrella and jacket.

"What are you doing here?" I immediately questioned her.

"My group's off on an all day hike." She told me.  "So I get to do whatever I want today."

"So you came here?" the basket weaving counselor AND myself said at the same time.

"Yes." She said.

"If I had the fortune of being separated from my group all day then I would either go home or go to the fun activities." I said as we all sat around a table.  Then I thought about what I just said.  "Then again, I would DEFINITELY go home."

"I have no way of getting home." Sango said.

That appalled me.  "You have legs don't you?" I said.

She frowned and then began to defend herself but I chose to ignore her.  I picked up a few basket piece things and began to weave them together.  Within minutes I had completed an entire basket while the kids struggled to put theirs together.

"Wow!" said the basket-weaving counselor.  "I didn't even have to explain anything to you!  You must do this a lot."

"No." I said.  "Are you telling me that that was basket weaving?  That wasn't even hard."

"You must be a natural!" she said.  This woman needed a good smack.

Sango finished a basket about half way through the period and then stated that it wasn't hard and that she had just been at drama with Miroku and he was ranting on how hard it was.  I said that Miroku was obviously far too incompetent to complete even the simplest of tasks.

By the end of the period, I had constructed about five baskets but I had long since stopped since I was getting far too bored with just making baskets for an hour.  The girls in my group all screamed that they wanted the baskets since they had failed at making their own.  Since I didn't want them, I gave one to each of the Julia triplets and the other to Katie and Leah since those were the three who annoyed me the least.  I told the rest of the girls that if they wanted a project from me then they would have to be less annoying.

Abigail, Emily and Rachel started crying and I told them that they were off to a very bad start.  Jesse didn't say anything and that annoyed me since she's never said anything to me this entire time.  I think she can't talk or something.  It didn't seem to bother Sarah at all since she had created a mildly good basket that she wanted to keep.

I didn't know what we would be doing for the swim period considering the fact that it was raining outside.  I was hoping that it was canceled but it turned out that it wasn't and Mr. Shawn was standing out there saying that we would continue with all the activities, rain or shine.

So my group left me, and then I was approached by Miriam, Russell and the other two boys whose names escape me.

They were all shivering and whining.  I instructed them to go over and get some kickboards and then come back.  When they came back, told them to follow me into the water.  They didn't seem to mind going in the water as much since they were already wet to begin with but the two boys who weren't Russell really only went up to their knees.

"Mr. I, swimming is my FAVORITE period!!" Russell said randomly.

"You lie." I said to him.

"No, it's true!!" Russell said.  "I especially like it when it's raining!!!  I just LOVE swimming!!!"  And then he started splashing about and frolicking so I couldn't help but believe the fact that swimming was his favorite period.  Miriam came up to me and said that she was cold and I told her to suck it up but she started sniffling so I told her that if she was going to cry then she would have to go away since I didn't feel like dealing with her.  The opposite of what I wanted happened, actually.  She stayed and stopped crying whereas I wanted her to run away in tears.  Oh well.

Then I noticed off in the distance Miroku and Sango inside of a building talking and laughing and being all DRY and NOT outside teaching small children how to swim!  I then became insanely jealous and stomped over to the building that they were in and demanded to know why they weren't outside.  They laughed as if there was anything remotely funny to laugh at.

"Our swimming groups are on hikes so we don't have to do anything!" said Miroku.  "It turns out that it wasn't JUST Sango's group who left.  It was everyone over the age of thirteen.  Since my group was over the age, they left."

"Same here." Sango said as she let out a laugh.  "This is actually a very nice day!  Who would have thought that such a raining disgusting day could make me so happy?"

"This is NOT a good day!" I said since it definitely wasn't.  It was at that time that I noticed that Miroku also had a jacket and umbrella at his side.  "Where do you get those?!  Not that I want to wear them or anything, I'm just curious…" I quickly added.

"They were in the cabin." Miroku replied, acting as though he knew everything.

"Well I obviously didn't get one considering the fact that I had to make breakfast all by myself this morning." I said, crossing my arms.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sango.

"I didn't WANT to!" I yelled at her.  "Someone just chose me!"

Miroku all of a sudden changed the subject since he knew that I was right.  "Shouldn't you be watching your swim group?" he said, pointing outside.

"You just want me to go back outside in the rain so you can laugh at me like you were earlier." I said.

"I don't know where you're getting that." Miroku said.  "I just want to make sure there are no more mishaps like yesterday since those kids are all around the age of six."

"Shows how much you know.  Russell is FIVE, not six."  Stupid Miroku.

"Well I knew THAT." Said Miroku.  I could tell he knew he was defeated.  "I said AROUND six."

"Sure, sure." I said.

"Just go out and make sure that they don't drown!" Miroku said as he stood up and tried to push me outside.  I easily kept my feet planted as Miroku pushed with all his might and just when I was about to laugh at his expense, he pulled a demon ward out and placed it on my shoulder.

I leapt up as the pain started surging throughout my entire body as I watched Miroku looked at me with a satisfied expression.  I attempted to peel it off my shoulder but every time I touched it, the pain grew.

"I'll take if off if you go out and watch Russell and the other three." Miroku said to me.

I could hardly manage to spit out FINE!!! When he already had it off and pocketed.  He threatened to put it right back so I calmly told him that I was going to go back out anyway and then turned and walked away from him.  I felt very down after that and it didn't make it better walking through the rain as it poured from the sky.

"Mr. I, where'd you go?" asked Russell.  "We missed you!!"

By this time, my self-esteem was at an all time low and I was in a bad mood so I ignored him and sat down on the muddy beach with my back to them.  They all came over and started climbing all over me while asking me if I was feeling okay.  Luckily, I heard the bell ring at about that time so I pushed them all away from me and hurried back to my cabin.

Even now as I look back on it, I don't know why I bothered changing into something dry.  It would have made more sense to put on my wet clothes so that I wouldn't just have to get wet again but I did feel a little better as I waited for my group to gather inside the dry cabin as they all changed into dry clothes and put on jackets and opened their umbrellas.  I told them that we would be having lunch and group time here today.

Some random counselor came to our cabin and gave us an assortment of what I thought was breakfast, lunch and dinner from the previous days.  As if I didn't find them repulsive the first time around!!

Most of the girls finished lunch early since none of them really decided to eat very much.  All they did for the remained of lunch and group time was choose which counselor they wanted to be for the lawnmower skit.  They all wrote down who they wanted to be on a piece of paper.  When they finished, I looked at the list.

"Okay, we can't have THREE people being me." I said, looking down the list and seeing that Julia, Emily and Abigail all wanted to be me.  Normally, I wouldn't give this a second thought and let them work out their OWN problems but today, and I don't know why, I just needed to perfect this.  "Since Julia is my favorite, she can be me.  Emily, you can be that gaseous woman from drama and Abigail, you can be that hideous old woman at arts and crafts."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR MR. I!!!" screamed Emily and Abigail as they both began to cry.  I didn't feel bad for them.

"Jesse." I continued.  "You did two things wrong.  Not only did you have the nerve to want to be Miroku, but you went and put yourself first on the list.  But…I guess you can be him…" I looked down the list.  "Who is Mr. Czhekov?!"  I could hardly pronounce that!  Who knew how to SPELL that?!

"That's me!!" yelled Sarah.  "He's awesome!  You know, he's that archery teacher!  I wanna talk with his cool accent!!"

I stared at her and this only confirmed my suspicions that Sarah had very well been dropped as a child.

I didn't have any problems with Julie wanting to be Sango and Juliana wanting to be Ms Keri.  (Of course, it could have been the other way around for all I know!)  Katie chose to be Ms Dottie who I gathered was the horseback riding teacher and Leah wanted to be Ms Lauren from dance since both of their names started with L's.

I was literally saved by the bell as I told the girls to follow me down to painting.  We arrived at the arts and crafts building where Miroku, his group and Sango were already waiting.

"Wow, all three of us in the very same activity!" said Miroku as if I wouldn't be angry at him anymore.

"Actually, technically I'm not really in this activity." Said Sango.

"Miroku, don't think I'm not mad at you!" I told him.

Ms Kara then came out of nowhere and began pouring paint into little bowls in front of us and then handing out paper.

"I want to finger paint since I missed it yesterday." Said Russell.  Before Miroku could stop him, he already had his entire hand in the green paint.  "My favorite color is green!!"  Then he stuck his other hand in the yellow paint and made two handprints on his paper.  "My other favorite color is yellow."

I then realized that Miroku had probably not heard me.  "I'm still mad at you, Miroku." I said.

"That's nice." Said Miroku as he pulled out a paper towel and began cleaning off Russell's hands.

I knew he was ignoring me so I told him again that I was mad at him only in a louder voice.

"I KNOW!!" Miroku yelled.  "I heard you the first two times you said it!!"

"But you never acknowledged me." I pointed out.

"Do I really NEED to?" said Miroku, sounding annoyed.  I was glad he was annoyed since he had so recently annoyed me.

"Yes." I said.  "And if you don't, I'll just have to kill you."

"No way.  I'd like to see you try."

"I could kill you easily!"

"I could kill you easily only FASTER!"

"I'd kill you much faster and I'd have an easier time too!!"

At that moment, Sango suddenly screamed for us to stop.  Actually, she really only screamed 'HOSH-SAMA!!'  So I crossed my arms and scoffed at Miroku since I didn't even want to look at his stupid face anymore.

"Don't worry, Mr. I, we know you could so beat up Mr. Miroku!" said Julia.  All the other girls agreed.  "We've seen how strong you are and how high you can jump!"

"Yeah, I guess I can jump higher than Miroku." I said.

"A lot higher than he can ever dream of jumping." Said Leah.

"And you can pop tetherballs better than anyone else!!" said Sarah.

"Um…okay." I said slowly.

"And your hair is the longest out of the boys and the girls!" Sarah continued even though she could have stopped with the tetherball comment and I would still have a LITTLE respect for her.

"That's enough." I told her.

"And you lose your temper faster than anyone I've ever seen before in my entire life!!" she continued as if I hadn't told her to stop.  "And you have really bizarre mood swings!!"

"STOP IT!!" I finally yelled at her.

"See?!" Sarah said, looking at everyone else and then pointing at me.

"Stop pointing out all my bad qualities!" I demanded.

"But those ARE good qualities!!" she said.  "I mean, will you EVER see Mr. Miroku yelling at HIS kids?"  And then we looked over at Miroku who was yelling at Russell for putting his hands in the paint again.  I decided to disregard that and go back to my needless sulking.

The bell rang a little while later and I was all too happy to leave.  All the girls chased after me with their umbrellas and jackets and boots and everything else that would keep them dry that I didn't have.  We had shop next, with that shop counselor in the wheelchair who had so exploited my services on the very first day.  When we got there, he gave each of the girls a block of wood, a hammer and a handful of nails and told them to just hammer the nails into the wood.

"This is dumb!" whined Juliana.

"Yeah, counselor in a wheelchair, what is this proving?" I said.  "What are we making?"

"Nothing." Said the counselor in a wheelchair.  "You can't make anything in an hour.  Most groups have two shop classes but you guys only have one because the first one was on the first day at the way beginning."  He continued to explain but I was distracted because the door had just opened and Sango had walked in.

She shook off her umbrella and told me that I had left so suddenly that she didn't have a chance to follow.  She said that she didn't want to go to rest hour with Miroku since that was boring.  But then she suddenly looked as though she got a change of heart, opened her umbrella and then darted off into the rain.  I raised an eyebrow and decided to ignore that.  By the end of the period, we all had some nice blocks of wood with nails in them and we had a BLAST doing that for an entire hour.

I would have beat up the counselor in the wheelchair if not for the fact that he was in a wheelchair and you can't beat up people in wheelchairs.  So I let him live.

Not to mention the fact that our next period was candle making.  I knew that not only would we have to make candles again but I would have to see Ms Keri and Ms April again and they had just rubbed me the wrong way ever since day one.

"Let's take the long way to candle making." I said to the girls.

"YAY!!" they all cheered.  "SECRET PASSAGE WAY!!!"  I was about to take them to the other side of camp when I bumped into Sango.

"Are you guys going to candle making?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." I answered.

"I'm going there too!" she said.  "Let's go together!  You can share my umbrella if you want."

"I'm already completely wet." I said.  "It's not like there would be any point in using an umbrella.  Plus, I would never use anything that women and children need to…"

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Sango interrupted me.  She led us to the candle making building as if she were the counselor.  Well, I guess she technically was the REAL counselor of this group since she was assigned to it but I was the one now and there's nothing she could do about it.  We stood outside the candle making building for a moment and before we went in, I asked Sango if she could pretend as though we were going out so that Ms Keri would leave me alone but she gasped and told me that I was a sicko for even thinking about that.  I guess it was worth a try.

So we went in and Ms Keri was there to greet us.  And wouldn't you know it?  Ms April had a free period so she came in to help Ms Keri with candle making as if Ms Keri did anything anyway.

The kids asked me if they could dip their projects from the previous periods in the wax.  I told them to go ahead until Sarah emerged from the corner of the room holding a mouse by its tail.

"Can I dip this in the wax?" she asked eagerly.

Since I never pass up the opportunity of making innocent things suffer senselessly, I said yes.  But then I realized that I usually do the opposite and I'm not really all that barbaric so I quickly rescued the poor creature from certain demise.

"Aw man, I really wanted to have a mouse candle." Said Sarah.  "I was going to put the wick in his mouth and have it stick out of the wax."

"Sarah, you are psycho." I told her.

"Yeah…" said Sarah as she skipped off in search of something else to put in the wax.

Then Ms Keri came over to me.  "That was really nice of you to save that poor mouse!" she said.

"Leave me alone." I said as I grabbed Sango and pulled her in next to me.  "I'm going out with Sango here."

"WHAT?!" Sango yelled as she spun around and slapped me.

"What was that for?!" I demanded.

"I already told you that I wasn't going to do that!!"

"Couldn't you just pretend for an hour?!"

"Why didn't you just say that you were going out with Kagome who is in the nurse's office?!"

"Because I'm not going out with her."

"You're not going out with me either."

I then looked at Ms Keri and then back at Sango.

"So what is it really?" Ms Keri asked, crossing her arms.

"Look Ms Keri…I'm old enough to be your GRANDFATHER." I said finally, using that as a last resort.

"What?" said Ms Keri and Sango at the same time.

"You know, that whole fifty years thing." I said to Sango.

"That doesn't count!" Sango said, almost as if she was appalled that I was counting that.

"Sango, you're hurting me here." I said.

Sango threw her arms up into the air and then quickly left the candle making building with a sigh, leaving me there alone with Ms Keri.

"So, now that we've got that all cleared up…" Ms Keri started.  "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"What dance?" I said, pulling out the schedule and looking down to see at the bottom that it said 'The Dance' instead of campfire and the last activity of the day.  I quickly thought up some excuse.  "I can't.  I have to…um…do other stuff.  I'm not even going myself!"

"But you have to take your group there!" Ms Keri pointed out.

"Well then I'm going with my group." I clarified for her.

"I'll meet you there!" Ms Keri said, sounding way too happy on a rainy day.

Luckily, I didn't have to answer her because the bell rang.  She waved goodbye and told me that she'd see me there but I didn't respond.

The girls spent all the time on our way to 'sports' singing some insipid song about how Ms Keri and I had a crush on each other since they had obviously heard us talking.  I decided just to let them sing their stupid song since _I _at least knew that I didn't like her at all.  I mean, I've been called a two-timer by a lot of people and the last thing I needed was to be called a three-timer.

Sports wasn't really sports at all.  We just sat under a tent and played hand-slapping games while Mr. Carl just stood out in the middle of the rain as if he was proving anything.

Rachel begged me to play a hand-slapping game with her but I just decided to intentionally scratch her so that it would teach all the other girls to leave me alone as well, especially on a bad day.  

I watched Miroku, Sango and his group way off in the distance run around in circles and throw things at each other and fend each other off with sticks.  He didn't have a counselor to supervise him so he clearly was just trying to confuse his kids and make them think that they were doing something important.  Then they all lined up and Miroku handed things out to them.  I couldn't tell what he was giving them from my current position but I knew that if it had come from Miroku then it must not be anything that _I _would want.  After they received their prize from Miroku, they all ran over to Sango who just looked as though she was showing them how to properly throw a stick or something like that.

Sarah then pulled out a whole mess of gimp that she said she had cleverly swiped while we were at painting.  Of course, she had taken all the discarded gimp so she had about three inches of each color so she couldn't really make a bracelet or something.

So I concluded that sports was stupid but Julie argued with me for quite a long time, defending sports and saying that it was usually more fun and that she had been at this camp since she was in The Bunnies and every OTHER time she went to sports it had been better.  I heard the bell ring and I immediately stood up and walked down to the waterfront with all the girls following behind me while stomping in every single puddle.

I stood by the area where I always met up with my group.  Miriam came over first, wearing her towel.  I told her that it was counter productive to wear her towel while it was raining and that her towel was just getting wet but she insisted on keeping it and I didn't argue with her anymore since I didn't feel like it.

The other two boys came over, and it was annoying me because I couldn't remember their names.  They told me that they were Luke and Louis.

We waited for a few minutes and I watched as other groups got into the water and began their lessons.  "Where's Russell?" I said.  "That kid is so stupid.  He probably forgot that…" But I was interrupted because I suddenly felt a piercing feeling on my leg.  When I looked down behind me, I saw Russell standing there with his hand up against the back of my leg and then he pulled his hand away to reveal a demon ward.

"Hi Mr. I!!" he yelled.

"Where did you get that?!" I demanded and then told him to immediately take it off.

"Mr. Miroku gave it to me." He said as he peeled it off of me and I felt instant relief.

"Oh.  REALLY?" I said, thinking of Miroku handing Russell a demon ward and telling him to sneak up behind me and put it on me.

"Yup!" Russell said.

"Get rid of it!!" I yelled.  "If I ever see you with one again then I will do something so horrible that I don't even know what it is yet!!"

"Okay." Said Russell as he dug a hole and put the ward in it and then covered it back up with the sand/mud.  I decided that it was now time to go over to that building where Miroku was laughing and talking and being dry and give him a piece of my mind!  So I stomped over to him.

"Yeah, that was REAL funny." I said to Miroku.

"You heard what we were saying?!" gasped Sango as she turned red.

"Um…no." I said.  "You specifically gave a demon ward to Russell and told him to put it on me!"

"No, I gave a demon ward to everyone in my group and told them no special instruction." Miroku so obviously lied.

"That's not true, Hosh-sama," said Sango.  "You told them that they react on demons and then you used Inu-Yasha as an example."

"Oh right." Said Miroku.  "But I never told them to use them on you!"

"That's true…" Sango said to me.

"Okay, if THAT'S so then why did Russell us it on me?" I said.

"Well, I never told them NOT to use them on you." Miroku said.  "You were probably just the first person that Russell saw and, since it was still fresh in his mind about the demon wards, he most likely just wanted to use it on SOMEONE!"

I paused.  "What mind?" I asked.

Miroku frowned.  "Aren't you supposed to be watching your swim group?" he said.  "I still have more demon wards, you know."

"Well I was going now anyway." I said since I had already had my fill of demon wards today.  I stomped back over to my swim group and told them that if they didn't go in the water then I would smite them all.

Luke yelled that he didn't want to get his head wet.  I reminded him that it was raining and that his head was already wet but he just continuously said the word 'NO!!' to anything I said.  Louis refused to go in the water as well so once again, I found myself only with Russell and Miriam.  I told Louis and Luke that they were wimps and they were letting a girl and a little kid be braver they were.

It was at that time that Russell pulled out another demon ward and threw it at me.  Luckily, I have quick reflexes and easily dodged his pathetic throw but then decided that if I didn't punish him right here and now then he would just keep doing it.  But before I did that, I dropped a humungous rock on the spot where the ward had sunk just to make sure that it didn't wash up on shore, blow around for a little while before inevitably landing on me.  So I yelled at Russell for a few minutes but he seemed unfazed so I knew I would have to take it all the way to Miroku.

When I reached the shore, however, it felt as though I had just stepped on something very not good to step on.  I then noticed the mound that Russell had made when he had buried the demon ward.

So I picked up another gigantic rock and dropped it on that mound and then went over to Miroku.

"What do you want this time?" Miroku asked me as if he was getting sick of me telling him what he was doing wrong.  "We're just trying to enjoy our periods off.  Tell me, what did I NOT do this time?"

"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled at him.  "You gave Russell TWO demon wards on purpose, didn't you?!"

"I gave them ALL two demon wards." Miroku said with a sigh.  "Except for Kelsey.  I only gave her one and it was kind of ripped because I don't really like her all that much."

"Oh, THAT'S reassuring!" I yelled.  Then the bell rang and Miroku was out in a flash since I could tell that he feared my wrath.

Sango stood up more slowly.  "Inu-Yasha, do you mind if I join you and your group in tubing after dinner?" she asked me.  I told her that I couldn't possibly care less so she ran off to have dinner.  My group met back up with me at the cabin where that very same woman came around with a bunch of plates of spaghetti and told us to eat up until we felt as though we were going to explode.  Of course, we didn't really eat up until we thought we were surely explode since we barely had enough spaghetti to cover the plate, not to mention the fact that it was disgusting.

We spent the remaining forty-five minutes of the period being creative with Sarah's gimp.  Actually, I shouldn't say 'we', I should say 'they' considering I didn't play with the gimp.

Then they all got their rain jackets and umbrellas back on and we all went down to tubing.  I was hoping that this would be a good activity since I was feeling a little down.  Make that REALLY down.  The guy at the tubing place said that his name was Mr. Darrin and told us all to get into groups of three.

I didn't know what the other groups were but I knew that Sarah and Julia had partnered up and then decided right then and there that I would be the third person.  Juliana and Jesse started complaining (actually it was only Juliana since Jesse was silent) that there group only had two people but then Sango came over and said that she'd be in their group.

Rachel, Emily and Abigail cried so Mr. Darrin let them go first.  While he was taking them around in a tube, he told everyone to get on life jackets and just swim around in the area.  I just decided to watch, as did Sango.

"I feel a lot better in my bathing suit around younger girls." She said.  But then she looked at me, screamed and covered herself up with her shirt.

"Don't worry, I'm not aroused or anything!" I yelled at her.

"A girl can never be too careful!" she insisted as she put her shirt back on and then pulled her jacket on.  I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms and decided to just let her do whatever she wanted since it's not like I was becoming unhappy because she was putting her clothes back on.

After a little while, Mr. Darrin came back and my three least favorite girls climbed out of the tube talking about how fun it was.  Katie, Leah and Julie pushed themselves forward and jumped into the tube and told Mr. Darrin to go as fast as he could get the boat to go.  Mr. Darrin sped off and all the girls jumped back into the water and started asking Emily, Rachel and Abigail about the ride and asking for tips as if they were experts on tubing.

Mr. Darrin came back a little later and Katie, Leah and Julie got out.

Juliana declared that she wanted to go next so she, Jesse and Sango got in the tube next and Mr. Darrin left.  I continued to just watch the girls swim around and wondered just how much time was left of this period since so far, I was not having fun.

"Mr. I, come and swim with us!!" yelled Leah.  "It's fun!!"

"I'll pass." I said.

"PLEASE?!" they all pleaded but I only turned around so I wouldn't have to look at them anymore.  They all had to get out of the water when Mr. Darrin pulled back in and Sango, Jesse and Juliana got out of the tube.

"Wow, that was so much more fun than I had with Gordon!" Sango said, acting as if I even knew who Gordon was.

"It's our turn, Mr. I!" said Julia excitedly as she jumped in the tube.

"GO FAST!!" screamed Sarah.  I told them to move over as I got in as well.

"You might want to hold on." Mr. Darrin called back to me.  I ignored him as he shrugged and started up the boat.

The ride was long and somewhat relaxing as I looked up at the sky just as the sun dipped behind the horizon.  I suddenly felt very strange as my whole body seemed to pulsate at once, threw me off balance and the next thing I knew, I was skidding across the water before finally coming to a stop.  I looked around for the boat to see that it was heading right towards me.

"Mr. I?" Mr. Darrin said, staring at me as if I had more than one head.

"Yeah?!" I said, trying to sound as agitated as I could.  He raised an eyebrow and held out his arm for me to grab onto.  When I grabbed a hold of him, I noticed that I didn't have any claws.  Mr. Darrin pulled me up into the boat and I looked into the rear view mirror to see that I had turned human.  It turned out that the reason I was having such a bad day was because it was the new moon!  At the very same time, I felt relieved and annoyed because I now knew that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with me but then again, I was also a human and that ALWAYS pisses me off.

Mr. Darrin, rode around the lake and then pulled back to the dock.  I could tell that he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye.  (Well, I guess I would stare too if I were an incompetent human who didn't know any better.)

"Inu-Yasha, is it that time again?!" was the first thing that Sango said to me as I climbed off the boat.

"Apparently." I said to her.  "I guess I lost track…"

"Well…I guess that would explain a lot." Sango said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.  She was lucky that she didn't have to explain herself because my entire group had run over to me and was now questioning my new appearance.

"I bet Mr. Miroku can't do that either!!" yelled Sarah.

"Hey, it's not like this is a GOOD thing!" I said.

"YES IT IS!!" screamed all the little girls.  Then Mr. Darrin came over, told me that my magic trick was amazing and that he had to go to the dance since he was meeting 'Ms Nicole' there or someone like that.

"Hey wait…this COULD be a good thing." I said to Sango as she walked with me and the rest of the group down to the main building where the dance was going to be held.  "This way, I bet Ms Keri won't be able to recognize me so she'll think that I didn't even come."

"That's brilliant." Said Sango though I could tell she was being sarcastic but I chose to ignore it since if things aren't going my way, I just ignore them.  Then, we reached the main building and the music was pounding and loud, and I could only imagine how loud it would have been if I wasn't human right now.

As soon as we entered, I saw Ms Keri's face in front of us.

"Hi!" she said to Sango.  "Have you seen Mr. I?"

"Sorry." She said.

She then looked me up and down.  "Who's your friend?"

"Um…my brother." Sango replied.  "His name is Kohaku."

"Kohaku?" I said.

"Yes.  Kohaku." Sango answered.

"Oh." Said Ms Keri.  "Your brother's kind of cute!" she added with a giggle.  I wanted to slap her right then and there but then I heard someone calling my name behind me.  I turned around to suddenly be bombarded with Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha!" she wailed.  I tried to shut her up as she just continued saying my name.  "I hardly recognized you like this!"

I slapped my forehead and looked back at Ms Keri who was nodding.

"So you dyed your hair and got color contacts?" she said.  Once again, I wanted to slap her.

"Inu-Yasha, I snuck out of the nurse's office so I could see you!" she said as she leaned up against me.  "I'm so sickly and frail."  I could tell she was lying so I pushed her away.

Then Miroku walked over, holding hands with one of the girls from his group who looked all too happy.  "Isn't this just great?" he said.  "Aren't you having fun?!  We finally get to stay up late."

"Dance with me again, Mr. Miroku!" said the girl.

"Hosh-sama?!" gasped Sango.

"I'll dance with you LATER, don't worry." Said Miroku.

"I never asked for that!!" Sango yelled, turning red.  Just then, a hoard of hideous pubescent boys entered the building.  They were all smelly and gross and dirty.

"WE'RE BACK MS SANGO!!!" they all screamed.

I decided that I now wanted to leave.  So I walked off and both Kagome and Ms Keri followed after me.

"I like your new look, Mr. I." Said Ms Keri.  "I have to admit, you just didn't look like a human when you had all that white hair."

"No…REALLY?!" I found myself yelling so that she could hear me since we were standing right by the speakers.  She nodded, looking way too happy.  Kagome then wedged herself between the two of us and grabbed my hands, giving them a gentle tug.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked.

"No." I answered.  "I don't dance."

Suddenly, the music stopped and Mr. Shawn was standing up on the stage.  "It is now time for The Bunnies to go back to their cabin for the night." He said.  A loud bellowing 'NEVER!!' came from the crowd and was soon followed by six other quieter 'NEVER!!'s.  Mr. Shawn then spoke for a few minutes before he finally seemed satisfied.

"Now it's the moment all of you counselors and older kids have been waiting for!" Mr. Shawn continued.  "The DANCING GAMES!!!"  All the counselors and older kids cheered.  "We'll start the dance off with a friendly game of Snowball.  Any volunteers to start?"

The game Snowball consisted of Mr. Darrin and some random girl dancing for a little while and then when somebody screamed 'SNOWBALL!!' the two of them had to dart off and find someone else to dance with so that there were two groups of people dancing.  Then when somebody yelled 'SNOWBALL!!' again, all four people had to find somebody to dance with.  This continued on and on and I got bored very soon.

However, it got very confusing when both Ms Keri and Kagome got picked at the same time.  I knew that at the next 'SNOWBALL!!', they would both run over to me so I was just about to make my speedy getaway when I heard someone yell 'SNOWBALL!!'

"I WAS HERE FIRST!!" Kagome yelled.

"NO, I WAS!!" Ms Keri argued.  They fought for a few seconds until somebody yelled 'SNOWBALL!!' again so they both looked very sad and went off to dance with somebody else.  I was just about to laugh at their expense when Ms Alice literally came out of nowhere and grabbed my hands and started swinging me around.  Considering Ms Alice is an incredibly large and obese woman and I was currently in my human form, try as I might, I couldn't escape her wrath.

It seemed to take forever for someone to scream 'SNOWBALL!!' again but when they did, I was just about to run away when Ms Alice let go of me but then somebody else grabbed onto me very tightly.

I looked down to see that it was Sango.  "Inu-Yasha, please," she said, pointing to one of the boys that were in her group.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't pretend to be going out with me for just an hour so that Ms Keri would leave me alone!" I reminded her.

"This is different!!" she yelled.  I could tell that she was desperate so I decided just to let her cling to me until someone yelled 'SNOWBALL!!'  When they did, she ran off as fast as she could and then leapt over to Mr. Carl who was just standing in the middle of the room while staring off into space.

I was going to start whistling and casually walk away when I was faced with some random teenage girl in a very slutty outfit who declared that she was going to dance with me.  I told her that she was wrong and that if she didn't get away from me then I would smite her.  She told me that I was playing hard to get and I asked her how should could possibly know better than I would.  Before she could argue, someone screamed 'SNOWBALL!!' again.

"Too bad!" I said with a shrug.  She didn't seem affected and turned around to find some other guy who was not being danced with.  It was at that time that Julia ran over to me.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!!" she yelled.  "I just couldn't find you because I couldn't remember what you looked like!!"  I raised my eyebrow and wondered if Julia actually expected me to dance with her but then I saw Ms Keri looking around for something (I assumed it was me) so I hastily agreed and she grabbed my hands.  She really just jumped around insanely while I just stood and watched her and I was thankful when Mr. Shawn stood back on the stage again.  

"That was sure fun!" he said with a slaphappy attitude.  "We're going to play a slow song and then it's off to bed for all the campers younger than the age of twelve!"

All the females screamed with delight as a slow song started playing.  Julia turned completely red and ran off and I was glad that I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.  I also decided that this was my chance to 'run off' as well but I suddenly saw Kagome right in front of me.

"I've been waiting for a chance like this!" she said, her eyes getting teary.  "But unfortunately, there are no dancing places in your world and that's where we are most of the time!"  I was just about to threaten her life if she touched me but she suddenly coughed and fell forward.  I could tell that she was faking so that she could fall into my arms since she's kind of prone to doing stuff like that I so moved out of the way but she kept falling until she hit the ground.

"Um…Kagome?" I said, bending down and waving my hand in front of her face.  I quickly came to the conclusion that she had fainted since, after all, she was allergic to marshmallows and should be in the nurse's office right now.

Just then, Mr. Shawn ran over and slapped his cheeks.  "DEARY ME!!!" he yelled.  "Just what we need, another person fainting!!"  But then he looked at me.  "Um…I mean…go get the nurse!!"

"Mr. Shawn, I prefer the term 'passing out' as opposed to 'fainting'." I said since passing out sounded more manly than fainting.

"I don't want to make a big deal out of this." Mr. Shawn told me, looking around to make sure no one had seen us so he quickly picked Kagome up and hurried out of the building as fast as he could.  I decided to forget that that ever happened and to just go about my life as if it were normal even though it so obviously wasn't.

When Mr. Shawn returned, he instructed all the campers under the age of twelve to hurry off to bed.  On my way out with my group, I passed by Ms Keri who was standing at the door.

"We didn't get a chance to dance!" she said.

"Oh well!" I said.  "I have to take them to bed."  Then I quickly walked off but Ms Keri followed me.

"Do you mind if I walked with you?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay." Said Ms Keri as if I had said that I enjoyed her company.  The walk back consisted of the girls quietly singing their stupid song that they had started earlier, acting as though we wouldn't notice.

When we got back to the cabin, I told all the girls to go inside and get changed.

"Why, so you can get some alone time with Ms Keri?" said Sarah.

"No, so you can get changed into your pajamas!" I yelled at her as I pushed her in the door and then looked at Ms Keri.  "Okay.  I'm at my cabin.  You can leave now."

"I looked at your schedule for tomorrow to see that you don't have candle making or ceramics…" Ms Keri started.

"Good." I said.

"But maybe we can eat lunch together?" she suggested as she twirled her umbrella around.

"I don't think so." I said, knocking on the door.  "Are you girls done yet?!"

"YES!!" they all yelled.

"Bye." I said to Ms Keri as I pushed the door open and then slammed it shut.  I watched her walk away from my window and gave a sigh of relief that she was finally gone.

"Mr. I and Ms Keri sittin' in a tree!" said Sarah as she jumped up and down on her bed.  "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"

I paused and put all the letters together to see that they spelled 'kissing'.

"NO WAY!!" I yelled.  "GET TO BED!!"  All the girls screamed and got under the covers and I turned off the lights.  I kicked my bed over in my crazed rage and then sat down on the floor, trying as hard as I could to get to sleep faster.


	9. Miroku's Third Day

Day Three

Miroku's Day

I was not awakened early the next morning.  Actually, I was, but not quite as early as the day before, just as early as the one before that one.  It was then that I remembered that, yes, I had pushed all the beds together the night before but had specifically told everyone to stay in their own beds.  Somehow, without my knowing, every single one of kids had once again ended up all sleeping in my one bed as if it held some sort of holy sanctuary.  Yes, I am a monk, but I would hardly consider myself a holy sanctuary.

The kids wished me a good morning as they hopped out of bed, obviously not expecting me to lecture them.  And I wasn't going to either.  They all got dressed with smiles on their faces and informed me when they were ready to go to breakfast.

I opened the door of the cabin to see Sango standing there looking as though she was about to knock.  She had on a rain jacket and was also carrying an umbrella.  Sure enough, when I looked up, I saw that it was raining quite hard.

She asked me if I was going to breakfast now. I answered in the affirmative and then she launched into an explanation on how her group was away on an all day hike and she was not included so was allowed to go around to any group she desired and spend time with them.  She then blushed and told me to get on a rain jacket.

All of the kids ran over to get their rain jackets and umbrellas and we all started trudging through the rain until we reached the main building in which we were going to have breakfast.  Sango joined my group at our table and the kids seemed immediately taken with her as they asked her questions and indulged themselves in conversations with her.  She laughed and seemed to be enjoying herself so I decided not to intervene.  I didn't touch the breakfast meal that had been placed in front of me, though, since it looked revolting, smelled revolting and no doubt _was _revolting so I figured I would just avoid it all together.

Mr. Shawn handed out schedules to everyone and told Sango to have fun with her day off.  First off we had drama, so I led everyone up the hill to the drama building.

Sango entertained us with clever anecdotes about how perverted and disgusting her group was and how they had refused to go to drama the first time around so she was excited to finally be able to.  I was not excited, however, because the drama teacher, Ms Alice, was also the music teacher and I don't really like Ms Alice all that much.

Ms Alice told everyone that we would be playing 'Ghost in the Graveyard' which was one of the most pointless games that I could possibly fathom.  The object of the game was to lie down and be the last one to move.  What?  How could that be enjoyable?  I decided to sit it out so Sango and I started a friendly conversation.  She certainly seemed less tense than the previous days in which I had spoken to her.

I knew that Russell would not be able to sit still long so he was the first one out within two minutes.  He got up and started jumping around and ran over to Kelsey and yelled that he was going to jump over her.  Kelsey screamed and curled up into the fetal position so Ms Alice deemed her out so she began to cry and ran over to the corner.  I would have went to go and comfort her if she was Madeline.  Or Laura.  Or Russell.  Or Matthew.  Or Cody.  Or Sango.  Or anybody BUT Kelsey since I truly dislike Kelsey.  Hey, I may have even comforted her if she was Ms Alice!

For a little while, nothing eventful happened.  Russell lied down on the ground and started pretending that he was a 'steam roller' as he rolled around on top of Matthew in attempt to get him to move.  He was making very loud noises that echoed off the walls until Matthew finally kicked him and yelled at him to stop.

Then Russell laughed and pointed at Matthew, ran over to Sango and told her that drama was his favorite subject.  Then he skipped off over to Matthew and tried to get him to play with him.

I turned to Sango.  "After this we have animal care." I said.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, saying something about how she didn't want to go to animal care, especially since it was raining.  She commented about maybe going over to basket weaving with Inu-Yasha's group.

I immediately told her just how hard and excruciating basket weaving was.  She laughed and said that she only wanted to try it more now and I told her that she was in for a lot of frustration.  She laughed at me some more before finally clearing her throat and stopping when she realized that I wasn't laughing as well.

In the end, Cody ended up winning since he never really does anything anyway.  Most of the time, if he were dead, I probably would never know.  And that's the sad part since Cody has a lot of potential.  I can just tell.

Sango told me, "Hosh-sama, I had a lot of fun.  I promise I'll have lunch with you."

…

Why DOES she call me Hosh-sama?

I'm beginning to question her sanity.

So anyway, we said goodbye to Ms Alice and left the building, everyone congratulating Cody on his victory.  He actually thanked them and cracked a joke about being good at sitting still for a very long time but then he turned red and looked down at the ground.

Sango made her way down the hill while waving to me and we made our way across the street to animal care.  The air smelled strangely foul as we got closer and closer.  By this time, the grounds were wet and muddy and there were puddles everywhere.  Russell jumped in every single puddle saying that puddles were his favorite things in the entire world.

There was a woman there with a blue rain jacket and brown curly hair.  Her hood was down and she looked very nice with the mildly wet look so I decided right then and there that this would be the woman who would be bearing my child so I had to make a good impression on her.

I walked up and shook her hand.  "Will you bear my child?" I asked her.

She laughed and said that her name was Ms Carolyn.  I told her that I had not asked for her name, I had asked her to bear my child.

Then Russell asked Ms Carolyn to bear his child.

I slapped my forehead as Ms Carolyn gave an obvious forced laugh and told us all to follow her into a barn.  Madeline grabbed my hand and told me that I was 'silly'.

I sighed and followed Ms Carolyn into the barn.  She took off her rain jacket and shook it off and then told us that since it was raining that we'd just have to brush the horses.

The kids took off their rain jackets and grabbed some brushes and began to brush the horse's knees since that was as high as they could reach.  Laura asked me to pick her up so she could brush the horse's hair so I put her on my shoulders as she giggled and began to brush.

Russell suddenly jumped up from behind me, grabbed my legs and said that my legs were his favorite legs in the entire world.  I told him that he should try gravitating over to a more feminine set of legs to dub his favorite but he seemed to be ignoring me as he squeezed them tighter while humming some kind of unknown tune.

Ms Carolyn came over to me and asked me 'if I had heard about what happened yesterday'.

I replied that a lot of things had happened yesterday.

She told me that the camp was trying to stay 'hush hush' about the fact that one of the counselors had gotten dehydrated and had actually passed out since parents are led to believe that their children would be safe at the camp and if they found out that someone was dehydrated then they wouldn't send the kids to the camp anymore.

Or something like that.

I told her that I had heard and that I didn't think it was an issue since I would rather not discuss those kinds of issues.  (I was also more than positive that Inu-Yasha had not collapsed of dehydration.  What it was?  I don't know.  But it was definitely not dehydration.)

I did not know how much longer we would have to stand there and brush the horses.  I was becoming quite bored and found myself asking Ms Carolyn very frequently how much longer it was until the bell rang.  I could tell that she knew I didn't want to be here anymore but I assured her that it wasn't her I wanted to get away from, it was just the smell of the barn.

The bell rang.  I didn't know whether to hope that I had animal care again so I could see Ms Carolyn or to hope that I DIDN'T have animal care again because it was boring.

I was brought at ease when I remembered that it was now the swimming period so I could spend time with my CPR group.  (I like them.)  Wouldn't it figure that animal care was just about as far away from the water as it could possibly get?  By the time we all had our jackets on, had changed into our bathing suits and finally made it down, the block had already been going for a little while.  I searched around for my CPR group as my regular group ran off.

When I couldn't find my CPR group, I was going to ask Mr. Shawn where they were when suddenly Sango ran up to me.  She said that it wasn't only her group that had gone on the hike but all the older kids did as well which included my sixteen-year-old CPR group.

A building had been set up for all the counselors whose swim groups were away on the hike.  Sango led me over and I took my rain jacket off and shook it off.

Sango then told me that basket making was a snap.  I told her she was crazy but then she showed me her finished basket and the one she had started.  I described the appearance of my basket to her and she began to laugh out loud and I found myself joining in since now that I go back and think about it, I am so pathetic.

Suddenly, Inu-Yasha seemed to come out of nowhere and yelled at us and demanded to know why we weren't outside in the rain.  It was at that moment that I realized that that whole time, Inu-Yasha had been outside with Russell and the others since they were all YOUNG and not able to go on the hike like the older kids.  So I laughed at him.  Sango laughed too.  I coughed and tried to cover it up when I realized that he was not amused.

"Our swimming groups are on hikes so we don't have to do anything!" I explained.  "It turns out that it wasn't JUST Sango's group who left.  It was everyone over the age of thirteen.  Since my group was over the age, they left."

Sango agreed and said that it was a very nice day.  I was just about to inform her that the day was not nice, considering the fact that it was pouring outside, when Inu-Yasha said it for me.  Then he randomly demanded to know where I had gotten the jacket and umbrella.

I decided to just go along with him since he was clearly agitated for some reason and I had already rudely laughed at him so I had to give him a break.

"They were in the cabin." I said.

Inu-Yasha commented that he had made the breakfast that morning so he didn't get any protective rain gear.  I wondered why he was getting worked up over rain gear since he refused to wear it ANYWAY.  I then thought about how revolting the breakfast smelled and looked that morning and now knew why but then I remembered that Inu-Yasha wasn't out watching Russell and I did not want another accident to happen.

"Shouldn't you be watching your swim group?" I asked as I pointed outside at Russell and three other kids who were just running around in circles following him.

Inu-Yasha made some kind of absurd comment about Sango and I laughing at him.  Yes, I know that I HAD been laughing at him but not at the beginning.

"I don't know where you're getting that." I lied just to get my point across to him.  "I just want to make sure there are no more mishaps like yesterday since those kids are all around the age of six."

Inu-Yasha suddenly smiled and informed me that Russell was five and not six.

"Well I knew THAT." I said.  And it was true.  After all, the kid was in my group, unfortunate as it may be.  "I said AROUND six." I could tell he didn't believe me.  Either that or he did believe me but just didn't want to show that he did since Inu-Yasha's strange that way.

"Just go out and make sure that they don't drown!" I said, standing up and trying to push him out the door.  

As soon as I touched him, I remembered right then and there that he was a half demon and that I was only a human so even though my efforts to get him outside would go unnoted, I decided to try anyway.  It was just then that I remembered that I had a large collection of demon wards so I pulled one out and put one on his shoulder.  I could tell he was surprised, and I felt almost satisfied as he whined and whimpered for me to take it off.

"I'll take if off if you go out and watch Russell and the other three." I bargained with him.

He yelled 'FINE!!' and that was a deal so I took off the demon ward and pocketed it, figuring I could use it later.  He stomped out of the building and I sat down in front of Sango who had not said a single word that entire time.  Either that or I just wasn't listening.  Ha!

She said something, but I was far too busy patting myself on the back to listen TOO carefully, but I did hear Inu-Yasha's name in it so I assumed that she had just said that he was a fool or something.

I could see Inu-Yasha sitting on the beach staring at us, watching our every move so I did feel a bit uncomfortable but the bell rang not long after that little episode.  Sango and I put our rain jackets back on, opened our umbrellas and then made our way back to the cabin, 'The Bunnies'.

Russell ran up to me and said that swimming was his favorite period of the day.  By this time, I was noticing a pattern that Russell had been saying that just about everything was his favorite thing in the world.  Matthew came up from behind me and started talking about how he had gone into the deep end where he couldn't touch and I almost felt like telling him to stop explaining since I didn't really care but Russell jumped out and started growling ravenously at Matthew so they both ran off while pretending to claw at each other and growl.

Sango stared at me but I told her that it was normal.

We got back to our cabin and they changed their clothes.  Just when we were about to go to lunch, there was a knock at the cabin door and when I opened it, a woman was standing there and she told us that we would be having lunch in the cabins today and gave us a bunch of plates with a gloppy mess on them.  I decided not to touch this food.

This had made nearly an entire day that I had passed on the camp food and I tell you, by this time I was definitely getting hungry but I chose to wait for dinner and hoped that it would be something that at least LOOKED slightly appetizing.  None of the kids really touched their food either.

Then it was group time.  Matthew paraded around chanting, obviously just remembering that he got to be me in the skit.  Russell said that if Matthew got to be me then he got to be Laura.  Everyone laughed at that for a little longer than they needed to and I concluded that yes, it was rather random, but not random enough to laugh about for as long as they did.  Matthew was me, Russell was Laura, Madeline wanted to be herself, Laura was Kelsey, Kelsey was Cody, Cody was Matthew and I was Russell.

Lucky me!

Madeline suddenly asked if Sango could be in our skit too, just being herself, and she could ask about how I was all small and stuff.  Now, the skit itself was idiotic but if we threw in Sango I knew it would get even worse but since Madeline is my favorite, I told her that it was a good idea and Sango agreed since she seemed to WANT to.

They all started running around and rehearsing in a very unorganized fashion until the bell finally rang and it was time to take them to painting.  Sango walked with us through the rain until we came to the arts and crafts building.  I waved to Ms Kara and sat down at the table.  Cody actually made a suggestion that we make signs for ourselves to wear during the skits so everyone would know who we were.  Just when we were about to start, the door opened and Inu-Yasha walked in with his group.

"Wow, all three of us in the very same activity!" I said cheerfully since that had not happened yet.  Wouldn't it just be great if Lady Kagome were here too?  Inu-Yasha then ruined the whole moment for me by saying that he was mad at me for absolutely no reason whatsoever.  Before I could reply, Ms Kara handed out paper and poured some paint in some bowls in front of us.

Russell declared that he was going to finger paint since he missed it yesterday.  I was going to stop him but he had already submerged his hand in the green paint and was talking about how his favorite color was green.  Then, before I could do anything else, his OTHER hand was in the yellow paint and he was saying how his OTHER favorite color was yellow.  I suppose that Inu-Yasha didn't realize that I was a bit preoccupied at the moment as I cleaned of Russell's hands because Inu-Yasha was ranting about SOMETHING and saying that he was STILL mad at me.  I nodded and politely hinted that I didn't really want to hear it but then he repeated it so I lost my temper right then and there and told him that I had heard him!

I don't know, I think Inu-Yasha just thrived on my anger because he continued and then threatened to kill me.  I told him that I would like to see him try and he said that he could kill me easily and then I said I could kill him faster.  (I didn't realize at the time that there were many small children around us.)  Inu-Yasha threatened to kill me one more time and before I could threaten him right back, Sango screamed at me to stop.  It was then that I realized that there were small children and nodded at her as Inu-Yasha just scoffed rudely.

Then the kids gathered around me and told me just how great I was.  I was feeling a bit flattered even though the kids are practically brainwashed but I took it all in anyway.  Sango looked annoyed for only SHE knew why and I told her that she needed to relax but that seemed to get her more tense.

While I basked in their compliments, I then noticed Russell splashing around in the paint and he was dumping it all over himself as if it belonged on his head.  I yelled at him and told him to stop and he looked up at me and just said 'OKAY!!!' quite possibly as loud as he could but he didn't even look angry, in fact he was smiling.

It was unfortunate that swimming was BEFORE this period because now he couldn't wash off and we had rest hour next to top it all off.  Sango told me that she had no interest in going to rest hour since it sounded really boring and she was right.

So when the bell rang, Inu-Yasha immediately sprang up out of his seat and practically sprinted out of the arts and crafts building.  Sango called for him to wait but he didn't so she hastily said goodbye to me and followed after him.  I led my group back over to our cabin so we could have rest hour!  YAY!!

I tucked everyone into their beds and had hardly gone into a light period of meditation when I was suddenly awakened by someone hitting me atop of the head with something I would have preferred not to be hit with.  Upon looking up, I saw Sango standing over me looking angry.  I stood up and reminded her that she had said that she was going with Inu-Yasha for this activity but then she explained that she had walked into the building where Inu-Yasha was and then remembered just how 'irresponsible' I was during rest hour and she had to come and make sure I was watching them this time.

I told her not to trouble herself and to run off but then she only seemed to grow angrier with me.  She sat down on the floor and crossed her arms so I joined her as we sat there for a moment or two before she repeated that I was just too irresponsible to be watching the little kids but I only ignored her.

She asked me what I had next.  I pulled out my schedule and looked at it to see that I had 'playground'.  Sango raised an eyebrow and told me that she would be seeing what Inu-Yasha had next.  We sat there for a little while, both of us really just sighing and shifting around so that random appendages wouldn't fall asleep.  I broke the silence and asked her if it would really be worth it to not let me meditate during this period of nothingness.

Sango said that she worried about tomorrow's rest hour.

Finally, the time came when I had to wake everyone up so they could get their rain jackets on and then we could press to the playground where we would be spending an _entire hour._

I put the hood up on my rain jacket and opened my umbrella.  We walked a fair distance until we came across this lame structure that we would have to be entertaining ourselves with for a longer time than I wanted to be entertaining myself with.

Russell suddenly started screaming that his favorite thing in the entire world was playing on the playground as I sat down on the swing.  He asked if he could give me a push and I responded that it was quite all right but he only said that giving pushes to people on swing was his favorite thing in the entire world.

Matthew suddenly ran up to him and asked if he wanted to be in his club.  Russell gasped and jumped up and down and then ran in a few circles.  With that, both Russell and Matthew ran off to find Cody since this was obviously an all-boys club.  I knew this, of course, because Laura came up to me a few minutes later in tears saying that the boys weren't letting her play with them.

I told her to go and play with Madeline but not with Kelsey.  Laura wiped her eyes though it proved nothing since her hands were wet too and then went off to find Madeline.

Kelsey was sitting on top of a slide, screaming for me to come over and stand at the bottom and catch her.  I told her that she would be fine and that I would prefer not to venture over to her general direction.  She began to cry though it sounded incredibly forced so I wandered off since I hadn't seen Madeline yet and I wanted to make sure she was okay.  Of course, I didn't really worry about Cody since I never really see him ANYWAY.

I heard Matthew calling from above me.  I looked up to see him standing on top of the highest point of the structure with Russell and Cody on either side of him.  He yelled at me and asked if I wanted to be in his club.  Russell told me that he loved clubs.  Cody didn't say anything.

I politely told them that I would pass on their kind offer and then decided to further my search for Madeline.  I found her a few minutes later underneath a part of the structure with Laura.  They were sitting there staying dry while speaking to each other in very quiet voices.  When I approached, I looked under the structure and asked them what they were doing.  They told me that they were talking.  I decided not to ask any more questions since their answers would probably be just as vague as the one they had just replied with previously.

For the rest of the period, I found myself sitting atop the highest point of the structure with Cody, Matthew and Russell.  Their 'no girls allowed' policy held strong until I insisted that we let Laura and Madeline play with us.  (Yes, Kelsey still was sitting on the slide screaming for me to come and catch her but I really didn't want to.)  Once we had begun an organized game of tag, I heard the bell ring very faintly since we weren't in a building and the rain was creating quite a bit of noise.

Up next we had 'Various Constructive Teamwork Activities' so we all went over to the soccer field.  I waited for a few moments for a beautiful, young, female Various Constructive Teamwork Activities counselor to show up but none did so I figured perhaps I was on my own once again.  Suddenly, Sango came running up the field and waved to everyone as all the kids cheered and jumped up and down.

She told me that Inu-Yasha had recently violated her (I was a bit confused about that) so she would like to stay with me this period.  Then she had to add that I was irresponsible and she had to watch me since there was not a counselor present.

This meant that I had to come up with a bunch of various constructive teamwork activities.  I was only drawing a blank so I instructed the children to run off and retrieve long sticks.  I was going to teach them how to defend themselves from horrendous demons.

After they had all returned, I showed them a demon ward.  I tried to explain the uses of it and how it all worked but they all seemed very confused.

"Very well." I said, turning to Sango.  "Let's all pretend that Ms Sango here is a demon.  We all know that she's not, but we can just pretend."

Russell asked me if I meant a demon like Mr. I.

"He's not really a demon." I said.  "He's only a half demon but these wards would work on him too.  Okay, back to what I was saying.  Saying that Ms Sango were a demon, if I were to place this demon ward upon her body then, depending on the type of ward or her amount of strength, she would either die, writhe in pain for a little while, be rendered helpless or just swat it aside."

I then gave them each a demon ward and told them to do with it as they pleased.  They thanked me but then Russell asked me for two.  I shrugged and handed him another but then the others whined that that wasn't fair so I gave them all two.  It was okay, I wasn't going to miss ten wards.

I told them to go over to Sango and she would teach them how to throw a very large boomerang.  Since Sango didn't have it with her, she only instructed them to use the sticks that they had collected earlier.

I took this time to glance quickly at my schedule to see what I had next.  I should have remembered that I had swimming now.  So now I got to sit with Sango and a bunch of other counselors in a building since our swim groups had not yet returned from their hikes.

When the bell DID ring, we all walked together down to the waterfront and then parted ways.  Sango and I went into the building and sat down.  Sango started telling a story about what happened to her earlier at candle making with Inu-Yasha, how he had asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend because he just wanted a certain girl to leave him alone.  She had refused at the time and only now realized that she had been doing the very same thing with me the entire time so we began to laugh just as Inu-Yasha stomped over telling me that I was REAL funny.  Sango gasped and turned red, thinking he had heard what she had just said but he only shook his head and told me how I had told Russell to put a demon ward on him.

This was clearly a misunderstanding so I told him that I did not tell Russell special instruction to put demon wards on him but I had given him demon wards.  Sango pointed out that I had used Inu-Yasha as an example during my little demonstration.  I had just remembered that so I admitted to that, but then added that I hadn't told them to put it on Inu-Yasha and Sango backed me up.

I went further to explain that Russell probably would have put the demon ward on the first person he saw since it was still fresh in his mind and then Inu-Yasha had to go and insult Russell by replying with 'What mind?'  Now, I must agree with Inu-Yasha that Russell is not the sharpest tool in the shed but that boy most definitely does possess a mind, no matter how tiny it is and how little he actually uses it.  So I reminded Inu-Yasha to go and watch his swim group since I still had more demon wards.  He scoffed at me rudely and left.

I looked at Sango who shrugged.  She said that Inu-Yasha must not be having a very good day and that she would ask him about it during the next period since she would rather go with him to tubing than with me to nature.  I couldn't blame her for that.

We had barely engaged ourselves in conversation before Inu-Yasha was back.

"What do you want this time?" I said, trying not to sound frustrated.  "We're just trying to enjoy our periods off.  Tell me, what did I NOT do this time?"

Inu-Yasha yelled at me to shut up and demanded to know why I had given Russell two demon wards.  I informed him that I had given ALL of them two demon wards.  Well…except for Kelsey.  I only gave her one and it was kind of ripped because I don't really like her all that much.  Inu-Yasha replied with something that was most likely rude but I didn't have to threaten or harm him because the bell rang to I quickly left.

I went back to the cabin and found my entire group there with assorted plates of spaghetti on their plates.  There was hardly enough for me to eat my fill but I ate every bite since I hadn't eaten for an entire day.  I was still hungry afterwards and was going to swipe a bit of food from the kids in my group but realized that they had all finished theirs too.

The rain only seemed to worsen as the day progressed and I could see the sun coming closer to the horizon so it was getting colder as well.  I took my group to nature when the bell rang.  When we got there, Mr. Rick was sitting in the corner.  I asked him what he was doing and he yelled at me to take my group and go, and never return.  Kelsey immediately started crying so I opened my umbrella back up and shooed the kids out of the building.  I had to wonder what had made Mr. Rick act so angry and violent so suddenly.  Perhaps it was because he would normally take us into the woods to tromp around in the mud but at this point, just about everything was mud so maybe he was upset about THAT.

I didn't know what to do with my time so Matthew suggested that we could go to tubing with his cousin.  I was going to reject his idea because Mr. Shawn seemed to get particularly angry at me but then again, it's not like he's following ME around!  Not to mention the fact that Mr. Rick had given us permission to leave (in fact, he enforced it) so I'm sure it would be okay.  Halfway there, I just then remembered that Inu-Yasha was at tubing and so was Sango so this wasn't THAT bad!  Plus, I didn't have to go to nature.

When I reached the tubing area, I saw Sango standing at the dock.  I walked up to her and she gasped, "HOSH-SAMA!!" as if she would NEVER run into me EVER.  She asked me what I was doing and I told her that we had nothing better to do so we just came here.

There were a bunch of girls swimming around in the water and when they saw me, they all started scoffing at me and saying, "Oh, it's MR. MIROKU.  Aren't WE happy?!" and other things like that so I knew that they were brainwashed already so there was no chance in getting through to them or getting one of them to bear my child in the future.  I inquired on Inu-Yasha's whereabouts and the girls pointed at the boat that was going around the lake.  I looked up just in time to see a figure fall off of the tube behind it, skid across the lake a little bit before finally coming to a stop.  I raised an eyebrow and felt a tap on my shoulder.  When I turned around, I saw Mr. Shawn standing there tapping his foot with an angry expression on his face.

I tried to explain but he told me that he didn't want to hear it and told me to just go to the dance.  When I asked him what he was talking about, he thought I was being a 'wise guy' so he told me to hurry up.  I shrugged and was on my way to the dance building that was up all those stairs when Laura suddenly said that we had to go into the main building for the dance.  She said that her sister had told her about the dances previously so she knew exactly where to go.  I trusted Laura and entered the main building where there were a few counselors scattered about setting up decorations and all kinds of other things.

I asked if they required my services.  They told me that they were nearly finished so it was okay if I just hung out.  Moments later, Mr. Shawn walked in and asked them if everything was ready just as a group entered the door.  He turned off the lights and then the music started playing.  Group after group filed in the building but I couldn't spot Inu-Yasha or Sango and by this time, the building was filled up as much as it would fit.

Madeline asked me to dance with her and I agreed since I had lost touch with the other five of them by this point anyway.  So I grabbed her hands and we really only just jumped around foolishly until I saw Sango and Inu-Yasha standing at the door speaking to another counselor.

I firmly grabbed hold of Madeline's hand, not wanting to lose her, as we pushed our way through the crowd.  I noticed that Lady Kagome had come over and I was glad that she was feeling well enough to come.

Finally, I reached them.  "Isn't this just great?" I asked.  "Aren't you having fun?!  We finally get to stay up late."  Then Madeline asked me to dance with her again and then Sango yelled at me.  I assured her that I would find time to dance with her LATER and that she was not to worry but she turned red just as a hoard of hideous pubescent boys came running into the building and greeted Sango.  Inu-Yasha, Lady Kagome and the other counselor, who was Ms Keri, decided to leave.

Sango leapt up into my arms while screaming 'HOSH-SAMA!!'  All the boys started whining and complaining so I took my chance to hold her affectionately and tell her that everything would be all right but I heard her threatening my life so I cleared my throat and decided not to push it.  Sango then requested that I stay with her the whole night.  (Her excuse was that so the pubescent boy/ demons would leave her alone but I know what she REALLY meant) and I agreed only when the music stopped.  I looked up to see Mr. Shawn standing on the stage.  He stated that it was time for the Bunnies to go back to the cabin for the night.  Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself bellowing 'NEVER!!' and Madeline (whom I had forgotten was there) followed and did the same.  Scattered about the room, there came five more little 'NEVER!!'s.  

Mr. Shawn went and lectured us in front of the entire camp before I finally admitted defeat and made my way outside, followed by the five campers.  Sango ran after me and demanded to know what she was supposed to do now and I told her to go seek out Inu-Yasha since he was about as good a protector as one could get, if you're on his good side that is.

I could tell that some of the kids had no intention of staying up later than bedtime since they were all yawning and asking to be held.  The rain was letting up by this time but there still was a light drizzle, so I was able to go without an umbrella and carry both Madeline and Laura.

We entered the cabin, Madeline and Laura both asleep.  I didn't know whether to wake them up so they could get changed or not so I just put them in bed after taking their jackets off.  Cody was easy to put to bed since he was nearly asleep anyway.  Kelsey wanted to sleep with me but I told her that she had to sleep in her own bed tonight so she climbed in her own.

Matthew and Russell, however, were a completely different story.  Russell was up and running around as if it was the middle of the day.  I could tell that Matthew was tired but he was running around as well.  Sometimes I just can't tell who is the leader and who is the follower of this duo because they were both just chasing each other in circles.

Russell suddenly ran over to me, screamed in my face and then dropped flat on his back.  He whispered, "Pretend I'm dead," and lied motionless on the floor for a few moments.  I could tell that he could do that for a very long time if he really wanted to but Matthew ran over and jumped on top of him.

I decided to let them tire themselves out.  Sure enough, within five minutes both were dizzy and tired so they somehow wandered over to their beds and fell asleep within minutes.  I waited a minute or two for someone to come over and ask to sleep with me but no one did so I turned off the lights and got into my own bed.  

It was hard to get the sleep that night.

No, it wasn't because I wasn't tired.  It was because of the booming music of the dance that I had been excluded from.


	10. Sango's Third Day

Day Three

Sango's Day

The sound of motion awakened me that morning.  I was still tired and in a daze so I watched out of the crack of one of my eyelids as all the boys moved about the cabin, filling their bags and whispering quietly to each other.  I was glad that they had enough decency to try to be quiet in the morning but I did keep my eye on them to make sure nothing happened.  I assumed that they were away on their all day hike that I wasn't invited on.

They were led out of the room by a counselor and I was alone in the huge cabin all by myself.  No sooner had I began to fall asleep again did I hear the sound of the horn that woke me up the first day.  I wondered if I had to even get up at all considering my group was on a hike but I pushed myself up anyway and got myself dressed very quickly.

I decided to go and check to see what Hosh-sama was doing and perhaps eat breakfast with him.  Not for any real reason, I just don't want to eat breakfast all alone.  I opened the door to see that it was raining a bit and I definitely didn't want to get wet so after a quick scout of the cabin, I discovered a rain jacket and an umbrella that seemed to be laid out just for me.  I made my way down to the cabin that I remembered was Hosh-sama's and was about to knock on the door when all of a sudden it opened and Hosh-sama was standing there.

He looked up at the sky and then back at me.

"Are you going to breakfast now?" I asked.

"Yes." Was all he said.  I explained to him how my group was away on an all day hike and I was not included so was simply allowed to go around to any group I desired and spend time with them.  I then realized that I was ambiguously saying that I wanted to spend time with Hosh-sama, even though that was NOT true, so I quickly told him to run and get a rain jacket.

Hosh-sama's group was mini in every single way.  Not only were the kids themselves small, but the group was small as well and I found this to be so very unfair because I was stuck with this gigantic group.  He had three boys, Russell, Cody, Matthew, and three girls, Madeline, Laura and Kelsey.

The trudge through the rain was slow and silent and we finally reached the main building.  I sat down with Hosh-sama and his group at the table with the picture of the bunny on it.  I had Madeline and Laura on either side of me as they talked and laughed, thinking they had something intelligent to say so I laughed along with them, having the time of my life as Hosh-sama just sat across the table and stared at me.  I hardly had any time to get a bite down, but it was very good.

Mr. Shawn handed out schedules to everyone and told me to have fun with my day off.  Hosh-sama informed us all that we had drama first and led us out the door and up the hill to the drama building.  I told a few stories about the boys in Kazoom but tried to make them a little more G-Rated for the kids but also not too boring for Hosh-sama.  I told Matthew, Russell and Cody never to grow up like the boys in my group and they assured me that they wouldn't.

"I'm excited to finally get to drama!" I told Hosh-sama.  "My group had refused to go when we had it yesterday so I finally get to see what we do in it!  Do you know if it's fun?"

Hosh-sama shrugged.  He had said a total of one word to me the entire morning.  I wonder if perhaps he has something on his mind?  We got in the drama building and was greeted by a gigantic woman who passed gas with every step.  She shook my hand vigorously, saying that she was Ms Alice, and also questioning why my group wasn't here the other day.  I explained that my group had simply refused and she nodded.  The drama building smelled foul but I didn't want to be in the rain anymore so I tried to adjust.

Ms Alice told everyone that we would be playing 'Ghost in the Graveyard'.  The object of the game was to lie down and be the last one to move.  I hardly kept myself from asking how this had anything to do with drama but before I could go and engage myself in the came, Hosh-sama sat down next to me.  

"What did you think of breakfast this morning?" he asked me.

"I hardly ate a bite!" I explained.

"Oh, me too." Said Hosh-sama.  I thought for a minute.  Hosh-sama hadn't said a word at breakfast…

"Why is that?" I asked.  "It tasted pretty good."

"Did it?" Hosh-sama said with two raised eyebrows in a sarcastic tone.  I suddenly heard Russell running around a screaming and was soon joined by Kelsey who later ran over into the corner and cried.  I looked at Hosh-sama, waiting for him to go over and comfort Kelsey or discipline Russell but he didn't do either.  He just sat there looking as though he was playing the Ghost in the Graveyard game as well.

"Hosh-sama?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Yes Sango?" he said, looking at me.

I gave him a moment to figure it out.  "Oh never mind." I said finally.  Then, completely out of nowhere, Russell ran up to me and told me that drama was his favorite subject in the whole world.  Before I had time to respond or react, he had already run off as if he had somewhere to go.

"After this we have animal care." Hosh-sama said abruptly.

"Oh…I don't really want to go to animal care…" I said, rolling my eyes, trying not to sound rude.  "I've just heard some nasty things about it and I can only imagine it in the rain.  I think I just might go to basket weaving with Inu-Yasha's group or something."

"Basket weaving?" Hosh-sama said, his eyes widening.  "I had that the other day.  It was so hard and excruciating.  I could not figure it out."

"Oh!" I said with a laugh.  "Now I just want to try it some more!"  I laughed again but then realized that Hosh-sama was completely serious so I cleared my throat and stopped.  "Um…do you know how much time is left in this period?"

"Only a few minutes left!!" Ms Alice sang as she skipped by.  I tried not to scrunch my nose.

In the end, Cody ended up winning.  I told him that he did a good job and he nodded and thanked me.  I heard the bell off in the distance ring so I turned to Hosh-sama and said, "Hosh-sama, I had a lot of fun.  I promise I'll have lunch with you."

We said goodbye to Ms Alice and left then went and left the building while everyone congratulated Cody on his victory.  As Hosh-sama and his group went to across the street, I waved goodbye to them and went down the hill.  It took me a moment to get oriented and figure out where basket weaving was.  I stopped a group walking by and asked them where it was located and after being pointed on my way, I thanked them and left.

I finally reached the building to see Inu-Yasha and his entire group already in the building.  I pushed the door open and Inu-Yasha looked me up and down as if he didn't know exactly who I was.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"My group's off on an all day hike." I said, remembering that I had only really told Hosh-sama about my day off.  "So I get to do whatever I want today."

"So you came here?" the basket weaving counselor AND Inu-Yasha said at the same time.

"Yes." I replied.  I didn't see what the issue was here.

"If I had the fortune of being separated from my group all day then I would either go home or go to the fun activities." Inu-Yasha told me as everyone sat down around the table.  I sat down at the opposite end as him and the basket weaving counselor, Ms Betty, began putting down some basket making materials on the table in front of us.  "Then again, I would DEFINITELY go home."

"I have no way of getting home." I remembered him.

"You have legs don't you?" he said, looking almost appalled.

I frowned.  "I'm not going to walk all the way back to Kagome's house." I defended myself as I watched him begin to make a basket.  "Besides, I don't even know where it is so it doesn't matter anyway."  I picked up a few of the materials as well and began to construct a basket when I realized that Inu-Yasha didn't really care about what I had to say.  Ms Betty came over to me and asked me if I needed any help.

Before I could reply, she looked over at Inu-Yasha's completed basket as he looked at it as if it were nothing.  "Wow!" she said, marveling at it.  "I didn't even have to explain anything to you!  You must do this a lot."

"No." Inu-Yasha replied.  "Are you telling me that that was basket weaving?  That wasn't even hard."

"You must be a natural!" she said.

I worked hard on my basket for a good half a period.  I was pleased with the end result and one of the girls asked me to help her.  I tried my hardest to be helpful and mature especially in front of this group that is SUPPOSED to be mine, not that I'm bitter or anything.  

"This isn't as hard as Hosh-sama described!" I said as I began another basket.

Inu-Yasha looked up from his making of a fifth basket.  "Miroku is obviously far too incompetent to complete even the simplest of tasks." He concluded.  I was going to defend Hosh-sama but I decided not to.  Inu-Yasha passed out all of his baskets at the end of the period and I thought that was rather nice of him.

"Are you going to be staying with our group the whole time?" asked one of the girls who had not gotten a basket from Inu-Yasha.  Her name was Jesse.

"No," I answered.  "In fact, I'm leaving right now.  It's your swim period."

"Can you come back AFTER that?" she continued.

"Why?" I asked finally.  (Maybe this girl just really liked me.)

"Because…I'm kind of scared of Mr. I…" she whispered.  "He's always threatening to hurt us and kill us and no one seems to be bothered except for me.  Plus, he's got claws and fangs and he's just really mean."

I stared at Jesse, not knowing how to react but the bell rang.  "Hold that thought." I told her.  "I will be back eventually."

And then I left to go to swimming.  Of course, I didn't really have swimming since my group was away at the all day hike so I sought out Hosh-sama who was just standing aimlessly on the shore, obviously waiting for his swim group.

"Hosh-sama, all the older kids are away on the hike." I told him.  "That means your swim group is away too."

"Oh." Said Hosh-sama.  I led him over to a designated building that had been set up for counselors who were in similar situations as Hosh-sama and I.

"Basket weaving was a snap, Hosh-sama." I said, trying to start some conversation.  Hosh-sama looked at me as if I were crazy so I showed him my finished and unfinished basket.

"I think that basket weavers should be commended for doing that every day of their entire lives."  Hosh-sama paused.  "You should have seen my basket." He suddenly reminisced.  "If you touched it, it would fall apart.  It was the most hideous thing you have probably ever seen."

"Not as hideous as Kazoom." I reminded him.

"Of course not." Hosh-sama agreed.  We both began to laugh, not only at the hideousness of my group but at the mere image of Hosh-sama's basket.

Just when I had finally got some conversation out of Hosh-sama, Inu-Yasha came out of nowhere, incredibly angry.  "Why aren't you guys outside?!" he demanded.

"Our swimming groups are on hikes so we don't have to do anything!" said Hosh-sama.  "It turns out that it wasn't JUST Sango's group who left.  It was everyone over the age of thirteen.  Since my group was over the age, they left."

"Same here." I said with a laugh.  "This is actually a very nice day!  Who would have thought that such a raining disgusting day could make me so happy?"

"This is NOT a good day!" Inu-Yasha insisted even though I was talking about myself and not him.  Inu-Yasha has a bad tendency of switching the subject to himself.  Oh well.  Who's going to question Inu-Yasha?  "Where do you get those?!" Inu-Yasha said suddenly, pointing at the jackets and umbrellas that Hosh-sama and I had.  Then he quickly added, "Not that I want to wear them or anything, I'm just curious…" 

"They were in the cabin." Hosh-sama answered.

"Well I obviously didn't get one considering the fact that I had to make breakfast all by myself this morning." Inu-Yasha said, crossing his arms.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I didn't WANT to!" Inu-Yasha yelled at me.  "Someone just chose me!"

Hosh-sama and Inu-Yasha then engaged themselves in a senseless argument so I sighed and tried to ignore them.  Somehow, the argument got a bit physical with demon wards to get Inu-Yasha to finally go outside and watch his swim group since they were still out there in the rain.

"Maybe you should give Inu-Yasha a break." I said to Hosh-sama after he sat down looking rather content with himself.  He only looked at me and smiled so I decided to just drop it.  Not much later, the bell rang and we both put our rain jackets back on, opened our umbrellas and made our way back to the cabin called The Bunnies.

"Swimming is my FAVORITE period of the day!!" Russell greeted Hosh-sama when we had stepped in the cabin.

"I went in the deep end where I can't even touch!" Matthew added since he was standing right behind Russell.  He was about to continue but Russell started growling at Matthew so the two ran off while clawing at each other and growling.

I looked at Hosh-sama.  "Don't worry about their sanity, this is normal." He told me, knowing that I was about to question him.  Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a woman was standing there with a pot of a foul smelling substance and handed it out in plates to us all.  No one really ate it since it was the most disgusting thing any of us have ever seen and believe me, I have seen a LOT of disgusting things in my life.

Since it was group time, I felt a bit excluded when Hosh-sama's group began to discuss their skit, which sounded a lot better than our ridiculous dating game.  It was actually very cute watching them rehearse as Matthew ran around pretending to be Hosh-sama even though he looked nothing like him.  Suddenly, Madeline came over to me.

"Mr. Miroku, could Ms Sango be in our skit?!" she asked.  "Maybe… maybe…MAYBE she could walk up to Matthew who is really you and pretend as though she doesn't know it's you!!"

"YEAH!!" screamed the other five.

"That is a good idea." Said Hosh-sama even though I could tell he was sarcastic but luckily the children are a bit too incompetent to understand that.

"I'd love to!" I told Madeline.  All the kids ran around and cheered and started thinking of what I should say in the skit.  Why couldn't I have gotten this group and Hosh-sama get Kazoom because then he'd be around a bunch of kids who were JUST like him so he'd be completely at home!  When the bell rang, we all went to arts and crafts.  We had just sat down when the door opened and Inu-Yasha and his group walked in.

"Wow, all three of us in the very same activity!" said Hosh-sama.

"Actually, technically I'm not really in this activity." I reminded him.

"Miroku, don't think I'm not mad at you!" Inu-Yasha yelled randomly.

"I want to finger paint since I missed it yesterday." Said Russell.  Before Hosh-sama could stop him, he already had his entire hand in the green paint.  "My favorite color is green!!"  Then he stuck his other hand in the yellow paint and made two handprints on his paper.  "My other favorite color is yellow."  I was going to clean his hands off but Hosh-sama got there first.

"I'm still mad at you, Miroku." Inu-Yasha said again as Hosh-sama cleaned Russell's hands off.  I stopped to wonder what he could possibly be mad about but then I remembered what happened at swimming and I figured that he did have a good reason to be angry at Hosh-sama.

"That's nice." Hosh-sama said.

"I'm still mad at you." Said Inu-Yasha for a third time.  If I were Hosh-sama, I would probably hurt him for saying it three times.  If I were Kagome, I would 'sit' him.  If I were Shippo…I'd say something stupid but get hit for whatever I said.  But since I'm just Sango, I really only just sat there pretending as though I didn't care at all.

"I KNOW!!" Hosh-sama yelled.  "I heard you the first two times you said it!!"

"But you never acknowledged me." Inu-Yasha said.

"Do I really NEED to?" said Hosh-sama, sounding annoyed.

"Yes.  And if you don't, I'll just have to kill you."

"No way.  I'd like to see you try."

"I could kill you easily!"

"I could kill you easily only FASTER!"  I couldn't believe that Hosh-sama was sinking to Inu-Yasha's level.  Especially since Russell and Matthew were sitting around cheering him on but also there was an entire room filled with small children and Hosh-sama and Inu-Yasha were talking about killing and hurting and other not so nice things.  (I now knew why Jesse wanted me to stay with her group.)

"I'd kill you much faster and I'd have an easier time too!!" Inu-Yasha continued.

"HOSH-SAMA!!" I yelled before Hosh-sama could say anything.  He looked at me and then I suppose he realized what he was doing and then stopped.

"You're so awesome, Mr. Miroku!" said Matthew.

"I bet you could kill Mr. I!" said Russell.

"Of course." Hosh-sama said.  I tried to subtly tell him to stop but then he told me to relax so I turned away from him.  But then Hosh-sama started yelling at Russell for putting his hands in the red paint again.

"I'm Mr. I and this is my blood all over me because Mr. Miroku has just beaten me up!" said Russell as he smeared the paint all over his body.

"First of all, Russell, I do not enjoy bloodshed so I would not kill Mr. I in such a way that would make him bleed so profusely." Hosh-sama tried to explain to him.  "And another thing, there is NO way that anyone's blood with be THIS bright red and finally…STOP THAT!!"

"OKAY!!" screamed Russell very loudly with a big smile on his face.  

"Hosh-sama, what do you have next?" I asked him.

"Rest hour." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I have no interest of going to rest hour." I confessed.  "It sounds really boring.  I'll just go with Inu-Yasha."  The period ended soon after that and I was going to follow Inu-Yasha to shop (since that's what he had next) but he sprang up and seemed to tear out of the room as fast as he could.  "Bye Hosh-sama!  Wait up, Inu-Yasha!!"  And I quickly ran after him.

I wandered around for a few minutes, not knowing exactly where to go but I finally did find the shop building.  I pushed the door open to see Inu-Yasha and his group standing around just hammering nails into blocks of wood.

I shook off my umbrella.  "I didn't really want to go to rest hour with Hosh-sama." I told Inu-Yasha.  "It seems really boring."

"I'd go to rest hour." Inu-Yasha said.  "Then I'd get time to sleep."

I was about to laugh at him and tell him that he was silly because the children were supposed to sleep and the counselor was just supposed to supervise them while they slept but then I remembered the last time I had walked in on Hosh-sama while he was in rest hour and realized that HE WAS SLEEPING!!  So no doubt he was sleeping right now so, without any time to spare, I opened my umbrella and ran off as fast as I could back to the cabin The Bunnies.

I swung open the door to the cabin to see Hosh-sama sitting over in the corner with his eyes closed.  I folded my umbrella up and stomped over to him.  When I reached him, I hit him right over the head with the umbrella.

He looked up immediately, frowned and then stood up.  "I thought you said that you were going with Inu-Yasha this period." He said.

"Yes but when I got there, I remembered just how irresponsible you were during rest hour!" I said.  "I wanted to make sure that you were watching them this time!"

"Don't trouble yourself." Hosh-sama said.  "Just…run off…"

I could tell he just wanted me to leave so he could go to sleep again so I hit him over the head with the umbrella again.  Then I sat down in the corner that he had been sitting in.  "I'm staying right here." I said.  Hosh-sama sat down next to me.  I edged away from him so that he wouldn't try anything.  "You are far too irresponsible to be watching little kids."

We didn't speak for a moment.

"What do you have next?" I asked suddenly since Hosh-sama wasn't really one for starting conversation.

Hosh-sama pulled out his schedule.  "Playground." He said.

"I think I'll go see what Inu-Yasha has next." I said.

"Are you sure you'll end up staying with him the whole period?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Well, you clearly just want to spend time with me." Hosh-sama said.

"That is not true!" I yelled.

"Don't tell me that you actually WANTED to come to rest hour.  I'm sure that if Inu-Yasha had rest hour then you would not have come.  That's all right Sango, you don't have to deny it.  I wanted to spend time with you as well."

"Stop saying that Hosh-sama!!" I yelled, slapping him.  We sat in silence for a little while.

"Was it really worth it to not let me meditate during this period of nothingness?" Hosh-sama said randomly.

"You call it meditation, I call it sleeping." I replied, rolling my eyes.  "I'm just worried about tomorrow's rest hour."

I heard the bell ring.  "Time to go." Said Hosh-sama, standing up.  I pulled my rain jacket and opened my umbrella.  I left without even saying goodbye to Hosh-sama since he had been perverted earlier but he didn't really seem to notice so I guess it didn't prove anything.

After walking through the rain for a few minutes, I stumbled upon Inu-Yasha and his gigantic group of girls that should be mine.

"Are you guys going to candle making?" I asked Inu-Yasha.

"Unfortunately." he answered.

"I'm going there too!" I told him.  "Let's go together!  You can share my umbrella if you want."  Inu-Yasha gave me a look.

"I'm already completely wet." He said.  "It's not like there would be any point in using an umbrella.  Plus, I would never use anything that women and children need to…"

"Yeah, I didn't think so." I interrupted.  I didn't want to listen to him rant so I started on the way to candle making and everyone followed after me.  We stood outside the candle making building for a moment and before we went in, Inu-Yasha turned to me.

"Could you possibly pretend that we're going out so that Ms Keri will leave me alone?" she asked me

I gasped because I thought Inu-Yasha was above something like that.  "You're a sicko for even thinking about something about that!!"  I don't remember where I had pulled sicko out of but it got the point across. 

So we went in and Ms Keri was there to greet us.  There was another counselor there who I gathered was the ceramics teacher, Ms April, who had a free period so was helping Ms Keri out in candle making.  As the girls in Inu-Yasha's group ran around and made candles, Ms Keri wandered over to me and started a conversation.

"So…how well do you know Mr. I?" she asked me.

"I know him pretty well." I replied.  "Too well, as a matter of fact.  We've just been doing a lot of traveling together for a little while."

"Together?" Ms Keri said.

"Yes…" I said slowly.  "With Kagome, Hosh-sama and another kid too."

"Oh." Said Ms Keri.  "So it's not just YOU and HIM then."

"No, it's not just me and him." I repeated since Ms Keri clearly wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"So you're not dating or anything?" she said suddenly.

"Um…no." I said.  She nodded and then walked over to Inu-Yasha.  I decided not to wonder about Ms Keri since she obviously had a crush on Inu-Yasha and I kept wondering why all these girls would develop a crush for someone who was so short tempered, rude, has long hair, dog ears, and really big thick black eyebrows.  But then again, he wasn't like a NORMAL guy, meaning that he wasn't perverted like the boys in my group or Hosh-sama or anything!  Oh that Hosh-sama, always violating me in front of people!  All men are horrible in every way!  Except for Kohaku.  He was so wonderful.

But not like Hosh-sama and Inu-Yasha!!  Both are so rude but especially Hosh-sama and…

Suddenly, I felt Inu-Yasha pulling me over next to him.  "I'm going out with Sango here." He said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled as I spun around and slapped him.  I must admit that that was probably the first and last time that I would slap Inu-Yasha and I was surprised that he didn't just smite me right then and there.  I guess I was just getting way too excited thinking about Hosh-sama!!  Of course, not excited in a GOOD way, but in an ANGRY way and I always want to slap someone when thinking about Hosh-sama, ESPECIALLY him!!

"What was that for?!" Inu-Yasha demanded.

"I already told you that I wasn't going to do that!!"

"Couldn't you just pretend for an hour?!"

"Why didn't you just say that you were going out with Kagome who is in the nurse's office?!"

"Because I'm not going out with her."

"You're not going out with me either."

Then Inu-Yasha looked at Ms Keri and then back at me.

"So what is it really?" Ms Keri asked, crossing her arms.

"Look Ms Keri…I'm old enough to be your GRANDFATHER." Inu-Yasha said randomly.

"What?" said Ms Keri and I at the same time.  That kind of statement was just kind of weird and random and I couldn't really figure it out.

"You know, that whole fifty years thing." Inu-Yasha explained.

That took me a minute.  "That doesn't count!" I said finally, remembering that whole thing with the tree and the arrow and all that other stuff that I had really only HEARD about.

"Sango, you're hurting me here." Inu-Yasha whispered.

I decided that I wasn't needed or wanted here.  I threw my hands up into the air and left the building.  I didn't really know what to do with my time since there was still a while left of the block and I couldn't very well go and see Hosh-sama since that would only look like I actually DID want to spend time with him which I don't.

After wandering around for a minute or two, I found myself at the water front.  It then occurred to me that Kagome was in the building that was right behind me so I turned around and went inside to see Kagome sitting there.

"Sango!" said Kagome, leaping up.  "I haven't seen you at all today!  Have you been with Miroku this whole time?"  She winked.

"No." I said.  "I've been with Inu-Yasha."

Her face dropped.  "Why?" she demanded in her angry scary voice that she really only used when she was talking to Inu-Yasha when he was being bad so I was a bit offended that she had used it on me.

"Fine, I've been with both of them." I confessed.

"I bet you've been with Miroku more." Kagome said, using her cheerful voice again.

I couldn't really deny that…but I did anyway.

"So you've been with Inu-Yasha for most of the day?" Kagome asked, switching back to her angry voice.

"No, I've spent an EVEN amount of time with them!" I tried.

She sighed.  "Well, I don't want you to trouble Inu-Yasha." Said Kagome.  I could tell that this meant that she didn't want me to spend any more time with Inu-Yasha even though it wasn't like I was going to try and steal him or anything.  Just when I was about to tell her about Ms Keri, I decided not to since Kagome was weak and sickly.

"So what have you been doing all day with your time?" I asked Kagome, wondering what she could possibly do in the nurse's office that whole time.  I also wanted to direct the conversation away from Hosh-sama and Inu-Yasha since all Kagome ever wants to talk about is them.

"Random tasks that the nurse COULD do by herself but I do it instead." Kagome responded as if that really explained anything.  "This whole ordeal wouldn't be AS bad if it wasn't…you know…THAT TIME."

"What time?" I asked, having absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"You know what I mean." Said Kagome even though I didn't.  I suppose she took a hint by the confused expression on my face.  "You know…THAT TIME of the month…"

I paused and thought about it.  "Oh…" I said finally.  "Yeah…me too."

"Out of all the weeks!!" Kagome said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah…" I agreed.  She had a point.

"You know what else?" said Kagome as she started giggling.  "It's Inu-Yasha's time of the month as well!!"

I stopped.  "What?" I said.  "I could have sworn that that was a female thing.  Or…is that a half-demon thing…?"

"No!!" laughed Kagome as she slapped her knee.  "It's the new moon tonight!!"  Then she pointed to a calendar that stated that it was, in fact, the new moon tonight.

"I see." I said, feeling foolish.

"We all have our days together!!" said Kagome.  (I kind of wanted to end this conversation.)  "We could start a club and just NOT include Miroku!"

Before I could say anything else, the bell rang.  "Um…I have to go." I said.

"Where?" Kagome said.  "You don't HAVE to be anywhere."

"Well…I just want to go and do something." I said.  "I could either go to sports with Inu-Yasha or Various Constructive Teamwork Activities with Hosh-sama.  I'm definitely leaning towards sports since that just seems like more fun all together than various constructive teamwork activities."

Kagome cleared her throat.  "So…you interested in spending more time with Inu-Yasha or something?" she said.

I wanted to tell Kagome to get a grip right then and there but it wouldn't really be in my nature to do so.  "Does that mean that you want me to go to various constructive activities with Hosh-sama just because you don't want me to spend time with Inu-Yasha for whatever reasons that you have?"

Kagome stared at me for a minute.  I swear she was giving me the evil eye so I quickly left the building and made my way over to various constructive teamwork activities.  I didn't know why I was letting her scare me since I could take her on any day but Kagome can be a little frightening at times and you never really know when she's watching you so I finally made it over to the soccer field where I saw Hosh-sama, once again, standing there aimlessly.  I suppose that if he doesn't know what to do, he just stands there and waits for someone to come over and tell him what to do.

The kids in his group cheered and ran over to me when I approached.  This made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside as I came closer and greeted Hosh-sama.

"Back so soon?" Hosh-sama said to me.

I couldn't have him go winning so I thought quickly for an excuse.  "I didn't want to go with Inu-Yasha since he violated me so I just decided to come here." I told him.  It was, in a way, true but Hosh-sama has and will violate me infinitely more than Inu-Yasha can ever imagine and on MUCH higher levels as well.  "So I'm just going to stay with you guys.  Not to mention the fact that I have to keep an eye on you since there's no counselor here and I know from the past that you are incredibly irresponsible."

"Please Sango, not in front of my group." Said Hosh-sama.  We waited for a moment in silence when suddenly, Hosh-sama instructed the kids to run off and get long sticks.

"Hosh-sama, what do they need sticks for?" I asked him.

"I'm going to teach them how to defend themselves from horrendous demons." Hosh-sama replied.  I nodded.  The kids came back eventually and Hosh-sama pulled out a demon ward and showed it to all of them.  "This here is a demon ward." He explained.  Then he launched into a very long explanation that I could hardly understand so I don't know WHY he thought that it would make ANY sense to the kids in his group.

"Hosh-sama, I don't think they understand." I said.

"Very well." Hosh-sama said, turning to me.  "Let's all pretend that Ms Sango here is a demon.  We all know that she's not, but we can just pretend."

"A demon like Mr. I?" asked Russell.

"He's not really a demon." Hosh-sama replied.  "He's only a half demon but these wards would work on him too.  Okay, back to what I was saying." He went back to his senseless explaining and then handed each of them two demon wards to do with what they pleased.  "Now, if you go over to Ms Sango, she'll show you how to properly throw a very large boomerang just in case you come across one."

"Isn't this kind of dangerous?" I asked Hosh-sama.

"Now, now Sango, they need to know how to defend themselves." Hosh-sama said.  I could tell that he just wanted to drop the kids on me so he could go off and…do his thing or something like that.

I didn't have my boomerang with me so I did the best I could with teaching them how to throw the stick.  Now, a few of the kids could hardly even pick up the sticks, let alone throw them as far as I could which was practically across the entire field.  YAY!!

The bell rang sometime after that and we all walked down to the water and then Hosh-sama's kids ran off to their swim groups.  Hosh-sama and I sat down in the designated building.

"You know what happened earlier today?" I said since Hosh-sama obviously wasn't going to say anything.  He really only looked at me with that expression that was obviously telling me just to continue.  "At candle making, Inu-Yasha wanted a certain girl to leave him alone so he asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend for the period!"

I found myself laughing at my little story.

"Sango, did it ever occur to you that you are doing the very same thing so that the boys in your group will leave you alone?" Hosh-sama interrupted.  "Not that I mind or anything, but you are."

I was just about to deny it and slap him for even trying to make up stories about me but then it hit me that I WAS doing that.  But no more!  So we both sat there and laughed for a few seconds before Inu-Yasha came out of nowhere, still mad at…I can't even remember!!!

"Yeah, that was REAL funny." Said Inu-Yasha.

I gasped and realized that he must have heard what Hosh-sama and I were talking about so that meant that he was going to be mad at ME too!!  "You heard what we were saying?!"

"Um…no." Inu-Yasha answered.  Then I felt foolish.  "You specifically gave a demon ward to Russell and told him to put it on me!"

"No, I gave a demon ward to everyone in my group and told them no special instruction." Hosh-sama said.

"That's not true, Hosh-sama," I pointed out.  "You told them that they react on demons and then you used Inu-Yasha as an example."

"Oh right." Said Hosh-sama.  "But I never told them to use them on you!"

"That's true…" I assured Inu-Yasha.

"Okay, if THAT'S so then why did Russell us it on me?" Inu-Yasha continued.

"Well, I never told them NOT to use them on you." Hosh-sama clarified.  "You were probably just the first person that Russell saw and, since it was still fresh in his mind about the demon wards, he most likely just wanted to use it on SOMEONE!"

There was a short pause.  "What mind?" Inu-Yasha said suddenly.  Then it occurred to me that RUSSELL was the psychopathic one.

Hosh-sama frowned.  "Aren't you supposed to be watching your swim group?" Hosh-sama reminded Inu-Yasha.  "I still have more demon wards, you know."

"Well I was going now anyway." Inu-Yasha declared as he left right then and there.

Hosh-sama looked at me and shrugged.

"Inu-Yasha must be having a bad day." I said when I was pretty sure that Inu-Yasha was out of earshot but you can never really tell with him.  "I'll ask him about it later since I don't really want to go to nature.  Tubing sounds much better."

"I don't blame you." Hosh-sama said.

Yes, I DID remember that Kagome had specifically told me in her own special way that she didn't want me to spend anymore time with Inu-Yasha but I REALLY didn't want to go to nature.

"So I spoke to Kagome today." I said.

"Oh?" Hosh-sama said.  Then all of a sudden, Inu-Yasha was back over again, just as angry as before, if not more.

Hosh-sama and Inu-Yasha began a horribly petty argument that I just decided to tune myself out to.  I was suddenly jolted back when I heard the bell rang and when I looked up, Hosh-sama was already gone.  I looked at Inu-Yasha who was still standing there looking angry, like he USUALLY looks so I stood up casually.

"Inu-Yasha, do you mind if I join you and your group in tubing after dinner?" I asked.

"I don't care." Inu-Yasha said.  I though that was kind of rude and I was actually considering eating dinner with him but now I'm not so I guess I'll HAVE to go and eat with Hosh-sama even though I don't want to.  I looked around for Hosh-sama for a few minutes but he wasn't at his table so I decided that I would go and eat with Kagome.  I did that.  It wasn't really all that fun since we were both eating the whole time since we got special dinners for some reason.  Then, when the bell rang, I hurried off to tubing.

I came over just in time for Jesse, the girl I remembered from earlier, and another girl came running over and asked me to be in their group for tubing.  I didn't mind so I agreed.  

All the girls got on life jackets and all but three jumped into the water and started swimming around.  The three that didn't got into the tube and rode off with Mr. Darrin to have the time of their lives.  It felt good to finally be able to walk around in my bathing suit without some horny teenage boy staring at my chest or violating me.

"I feel a lot better in my bathing suit around younger girls." I told Inu-Yasha.  But then it occurred to me that Inu-Yasha was a teenage boy himself and even though he might not be horny (or does a good job hiding it), I decided that I had to cover myself up.

"Don't worry, I'm not aroused or anything!" Inu-Yasha yelled as if he was angry at me.

"A girl can never be too careful!" I insisted since he was yelling at me so that meant that he wanted to look at me in my bathing suit.  I put my shirt back on and then put my life jacket on over it.  Inu-Yasha just turned around and scoffed at me so I decided not to start conversation with him, or even TRY.

Mr. Darrin returned a little while later and let off the three girls and then let in three more.

"We're going next, Ms Sango!" said Jesse.

"Okay!" I said.  I was hoping that it would be more enjoyable than the time I had with Gordon since we were going at a crawl with him.

Mr. Darrin swung back around a few minutes later so Jesse, the girl and I jumped into the tube.

"So I never really caught your name," I told the girl who I didn't know.

"I'm Juliana!" said the girl.  "Not to be confused with Julie or Julia.  We're triplets you know!"

"Wow!" I said, trying to sound amazed.

"Put your thumb up if you want to go faster and thumb down if you want to slow down!" Mr. Darrin called to us from the boat.  We all hung on tight and began to go around the lake.  Jesse and Juliana had their thumbs up nearly the entire time so we were going reasonably fast so I had a blast.  When our ride came to a stop, I felt like a little kid since I wanted to run over and tell someone how much fun I had had.  Unfortunately, the only person who I could really talk to was Inu-Yasha and I highly doubt that he would care but I told him anyway.

"Wow, that was so much more fun than I had with Gordon!" I told him.  Like I had predicted, he didn't really care.

"YAY MS SANGO!!" screamed Juliana and Jesse as they jumped up and down as if I had really done ANYTHING.

"It's our turn, Mr. I!" said another girl as she jumped in the tube.  Without a word, Inu-Yasha walked off towards the tube.  I was surprised that he was actually going as I watched them speed off but I didn't have TOO long to ponder because I had noticed Hosh-sama approaching out of the corner of my eye.

"Hosh-sama!" I gasped.  "What are you doing here?!"

"We had nothing better to do so we came here." Hosh-sama replied.  His group greeted me and I waved right back.  Then Inu-Yasha's group started being sarcastic with Hosh-sama since they clearly didn't like him very much.  It was probably because they were brainwashed.  Or perhaps he violated them but I don't even want to THINK about that…

Hosh-sama didn't seem fazed.

"Where's Inu-Yasha?" he questioned me.

"He's out there!" said one of the girls, pointing to the lake.  I looked up just in time to see a figure, who I assumed was Inu-Yasha, fall out of the tube and skid across the lake.  I nearly burst out laughing but I suppressed it because I noticed Mr. Shawn standing behind Hosh-sama looking quite angry.  Hosh-sama turned around and tried to explain himself but Mr. Shawn told him to run off and go to the dance.

When Hosh-sama left, I asked Mr. Shawn what dance he was talking about.

"It's an all camp dance." He replied.

"I didn't hear about a dance." I told him.

"Well it's on your schedule." Mr. Shawn said.  I was about to tell him that I didn't have a schedule for the day but I didn't since I didn't want to get in trouble so I only pretended to feel foolish and say OH!

Mr. Shawn left and the boat came back in.  The two girls got out of the tube and Mr. Darrin got out of the boat, followed by someone else who I two seconds later concluded was Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, is it that time again?!" I said since he was human.  But then I felt stupid after that since I had already known that.

"Apparently." He replied.  "I guess I lost track…"

"Well…I guess that would explain a lot." I said but regretted it.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.  I felt cornered but I was saved by Inu-Yasha's group of girls running over and asking him why he looked different.  

"I bet Mr. Miroku can't do that either!!" yelled one girl.

"Hey, it's not like this is a GOOD thing!" Inu-Yasha argued.

"YES IT IS!!" screamed all the little girls.  Then Mr. Darrin came over, told Inu-Yasha that my magic trick was amazing and that he had to go to the dance since he was meeting Ms Nicole there.

"Hey wait…this COULD be a good thing." Inu-Yasha said randomly to me even though I was really only half listening since the night sky reminded me of Kohaku and he was on my mind.  "This way, I bet Ms Keri won't be able to recognize me so she'll think that I didn't even come."

"That's brilliant." I said.  Then, we reached the main building where this ominous dance was supposedly being held.

I entered the building and was just about to wander off when this woman came up to me.  It took me a minute to remember who she was, but I soon realized that she was Ms Keri, the girl the Inu-Yasha had been avoiding and had wanted me to pretend to be his girlfriend in front of.

"Hi!" she said with a wave.  "Have you seen Mr. I?"

"Sorry." I answered.  I felt like I owed it to Inu-Yasha since I had kind of screwed him the last time around.

She then looked at Inu-Yasha.  "Who's your friend?"  She apparently didn't recognize him in his human form.

"Um…my brother." I said.  I needed a name for him and since the only thing that was on my name was Kohaku…"His name is Kohaku."

"Kohaku?" Inu-Yasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes.  Kohaku." I replied.

"Oh." Said Ms Keri.  "Your brother's kind of cute!" she added with a giggle.  I was about to leave since I had done my part when I suddenly heard Kagome behind me calling for Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha!" she screamed as she ran over.  Inu-Yasha looked like he was trying to quiet her since he didn't want to give his cover away.  "I hardly recognized you like this!"

I looked back at Ms Keri who seemed to be getting it.  I was kind of frustrated that I was stuck in the middle of all this.

"So you dyed your hair and got color contacts?" she said.  I guess she forgot about the whole Kohaku thing.

"Inu-Yasha, I snuck out of the nurse's office so I could see you!" Kagome continued as if Ms Keri wasn't still standing there.  "I'm so sickly and frail."  Inu-Yasha pushed her away.  I suppose he was angry at her for giving him away.

All of a sudden, Hosh-sama came out of nowhere, holding hands with Madeline and looking quite content.  "Isn't this just great?" he said.  "Aren't you having fun?!  We finally get to stay up late."

"Dance with me again, Mr. Miroku!" said Madeline.

He was dancing and making the moves on a five year old?!  "Hosh-sama?!" I gasped.

"I'll dance with you LATER, don't worry." Said Hosh-sama.

"I never asked for that!!" I yelled, turning red since I was definitely not asking that and I knew that Kagome would give me crap for that later.  Just then, a whole mess of smelly people entered the building.  I assumed that these were the older kids who had returned from the hike which meant that my boys were back!!

"WE'RE BACK MS SANGO!!!" they all screamed.  Inu-Yasha, Kagome and Ms Keri had all left so I didn't know who to turn to except Hosh-sama so I jumped over to him.

"HOSH-SAMA!!" I yelled, hugging him.  Then he started stroking my head and whispering things to me so I told him to stop or I would smite him and I think he took a hint because he did stop after that.  When the boys in my group left, I decided to ask Hosh-sama a very important question.  "Hosh-sama, is it okay if I stay with you all night so that the boys in my group will leave me alone?  They kind of think we're going out."

"Of course, Sango." Hosh-sama replied.  "I'd want to spend time with me if I were you."  Suddenly, the music stopped before I could punish Hosh-sama.

"It is now time for The Bunnies to go back to their cabin for the night." Said Mr. Shawn who was standing up in front of the stage.  Hosh-sama gasped and bellowed 'NEVER!!' and every single one of the kids in his group followed suit.  It was then that it occurred to me that Hosh-sama and his group was 'The Bunnies'.  After a good lecture, Hosh-sama finally seemed defeated and left the building.

I gasped and pushed myself through the crowd until I was finally outside faced with Hosh-sama with his group circled around him.  "What am I supposed to do now?!" I demanded.

"Seek out Inu-Yasha." Hosh-sama replied.  "He's as good a protector as one could get.  Unless, of course, you're not on his good side."

"Hosh-sama!" I yelled but he left anyway.

I knew that this meant that I would have to find Inu-Yasha.  I went back into the dance and looked around for his blaring white hair only to remember a second later that he was human at the moment, meaning that he would prove to be very difficult to find.  The people in the dance were playing a game called Snowball that Kagome had helpfully described to me during one of our girl talk sessions so I knew that the boys in my group would be seeking me out.  

I heard someone yell SNOWBALL!!  I watched as Mario closed in on me so I looked around and spotted Inu-Yasha making his way quickly towards the door.  The only thing I could do was latch onto him.  He seemed surprised when he saw me.

"Inu-Yasha, please," I said, pointing to Mario.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't pretend to be going out with me for just an hour so that Ms Keri would leave me alone!" Inu-Yasha said with an annoyed tone.

"This is different!!" I yelled.  But I didn't have to give any more explanation because he seemed not to mind my desire to be protected.  I suddenly heard someone yell SNOWBALL!!  I considered just staying with Inu-Yasha but I didn't want to look obsessed so I quickly ran over to Mr. Carl who was just staring off into space.  He didn't really flinch for the entire session of snowball in which I was with him as if he didn't even notice that I was there.

When someone yelled SNOWBALL again, I didn't know where to turn since all the guys around me were already dancing with girls.  Suddenly, I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I knew it had to be one of the pubescent boys so I shuddered as I turned around only to see an incredibly attractive boy standing there with his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a very deep, soothing voice.  I almost felt as though I knew him but I couldn't place his face.  I agreed before I realized that I did and we both danced until Mr. Shawn came back and declared that there was going to be a slow song and then children under the age of twelve would have to go to bed.

I looked back over at the boy whom I had just danced with.  He was younger than me, but he was very handsome.  I found myself dancing with him for the slow song as well.  I felt relieved that I was almost protected by this boy and when the song ended, Mr. Shawn came back on and told all the kids under the age of twelve to go to bed.

"Thank you very much for the dance, Ms Sango." The mysterious boy said.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked since he obviously knew who I was.

"You don't recognize me?" he questioned.  "Well, that's understandable.  After all, I'm fifteen now.  It's me, Dexter!"

I didn't know what to say to that.  "No, really." I said.

"It's true!" said the so-called Dexter boy.

"I don't believe you." I said with laugh.  "That's really funny."

"I am!" 'Dexter' assured me.  "But don't call me Dexter anymore.  I'd rather be known as 'Cool Dex'."

"Yeah, sure whatever Cool Dex." I said, deciding just to go along with his joke since he was clearly just trying to make me laugh.  I spent nearly the rest of the night with Cool Dex, and would occasionally dance with a few of the male counselors like Mr. Ulysses or Mr. Simpson (who was the teenage son of the shop counselor and had just arrived that night) or Mr. Grant.

I wondered what had happened to Kagome but I was having a little too much fun to wonder TOO long.  I actually didn't see too much of Hubert, Mario, Bort, Bailey, Gordon, Raphael, Dimitri, Travis, Borris or Dexter.  YAY!!

At around eleven, Mr. Shawn came up and told everyone that it was time for bed.  A few people moaned a bit but eventually the building was cleared out and the older half of the camp made their way back to their cabins for the night.  

I walked with Cool Dex.  We talked and exchanged conversation and when we finally reached Kazoom, I asked him what cabin he was in.

"I'm in this one, Ms Sango." Said Cool Dex.  "Do you still not believe me?"

"This is getting a little old.  Go back to your cabin." I instructed him.

"This IS my cabin!" Cool Dex said persistently.

"COME ON IN COOL DEX!!!" screamed all the pubescent boys.  "TELL US MORE ABOUT WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE FIFTEEN!!"

I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears.  Could Cool Dex POSSIBLY be Dexter?  But Cool Dex pushed his way past me and began talking to all the boys who were still hideous and disgusting and told them about his night with me and I suddenly felt very used.

"ALL RIGHT!!" I yelled.  "BEDTIME!!"  And I turned off the lights.

"NO!!  TELL US A BEDTIME STORY MS SANGO!!" yelled one of them.

"YEAH, WE MISSED YOU ALL DAY!!" yelled another.

"WELL I DIDN'T MISS YOU!!" I yelled back.  I had been beginning to forget how awful it was to spend time with these boys but I was hoping now that there was one less and that he was attractive and not annoying that maybe it wouldn't be quite as bad.


	11. Inu Yasha's Fourth Day

Day Four

Inu-Yasha's Day

(Haven't you learned yet?  No.  We're not writing Kagome's day.  Stop hassling us.)

It had been thundering nearly all night long.  At every crash, the girls would all sit up in their beds and scream at the top of their lungs.  Of course, I wasn't really trying to get any sleep since I was anticipating the sunrise and watching the window but it was still annoying.

Finally, the sun peeked over the horizon.  I was relieved that I was finally back to my regular self as the horn was blown, signaling for us all to get up and come to breakfast.

I think…ten out of ten of the girls in my group felt they needed to tell me that I was back to normal, as if I would not have noticed by myself.  And I guess I was just in a good mood at the time since I turned back because I didn't smite them all and leave right then and there.  Plus, I was hungry too so I wanted to go to breakfast anyway.

All the girls got dressed at their own paces and then we were finally ready to go.  Upon stepping outside of the cabin, we were quick to realize that it had been raining for a fair amount of time last night so now the ground was still very muddy and disgusting.

No, it didn't really bother me but it seemed to be…I don't know…something really really bad for most of the girls.  There were a few of them who would step through it while just making comments on how gross it was but they wouldn't be crying like Emily, Rachel and Abigail.

I could see the main building that I had spent far too much time in off in the distance.  We were nearly inside when all of a sudden, someone swooped out in front of me.

"Good morning Mr. I!" said Ms Keri.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I didn't know whether to look for your black hair or your silver hair." Ms Keri said, completely ignoring my question.  "I guess it's back to silver, huh?"

"I guess." I said, trying to push by her.

Miroku suddenly walked by with his group on his way to the main building.  He was staring at me as if I didn't belong and not even trying to be discrete about the fact that he was staring at me.  I would have given him the evil eye but it didn't really occur to me until after he was in the building so I ended up just being an idiot and staring right back at him.

"Mr. I, we're going to go inside so you can have some time with Ms Keri!" said Sarah as they all started laughing and then ran into the building.

I could really only be in a good mood for so long.

"They're so silly!" said Ms Keri as she turned bright red.

"Very." I said sarcastically.  We stood in silence for a second and I could tell she was waiting for me to ask her to eat breakfast with me but I wasn't going to.

"So…is it okay if I eat breakfast with you?" she asked.

"I don't know…the table really only seats eleven…" I said as I walked past her and made my way inside.  She followed after me.

"No, each table has enough room for fifteen people!" she called.  I hoped that maybe if I ignored her, she would go away.  But unfortunately, she didn't and just followed me to the table.  I sat down in the empty seat between Julia and Sarah, figuring that Ms Keri wouldn't be able to attack me there but Sarah got up and offered her seat to Ms Keri while nearly collapsing in a fit of hysterics.  I was about to wring her neck but then someone came around and passed out some eggs to everyone.

I was very careful about not allowing Ms Keri to see my schedule when Mr. Shawn had passed them out.  Even though she was in charge of candle making, she would probably leave on one of her empty periods or get Ms April to watch the kids.

The conversation was dull at the table that morning.  But then again, the conversation is rather dull at that table EVERY morning but this time, I had to deal with ANOTHER disgusting human female who had a crush on me.  Finally, when breakfast was over it was time to go to mini-golf.  Ms Keri could not follow us because she had group first thing in the morning.

I wasn't too thrilled about going to 'mini-golf'.  I mean, it's bad enough that I have to go to something as dorky sounding as golf but I had to go to a small version of it.  We walked around the corner of the nature building to see a plot of a random assortment of items spread across an area of land. 

Mr. Martin, the man overseeing mini-golf, explained what we would be doing at this station.  It sounded stupid and boring so I asked if perhaps we could do something else.

"No." said Mr. Martin plainly.  I waited for him to continue but when he didn't, I felt a little insulted.

"Just no?" I asked.

"Correct." Said Mr. Martin as he reached into a bucket and pulled out a small, lime green ball and handed it to me.  "I don't need someone who is as old as the amount of years that I have been working at this camp to be telling me what to do."

It took me a minute to figure that out because I thought that the small lime green ball had some kind of significance to what he was saying.  But apparently it did not so he was only trying to confuse me.

I found mini-golf to be a lot more challenging than I had imagined.  You had to hit the ball with a stick and get it into a hole.  I know that sounds really stupid and easy but there were obstacles in the way of some of them or a pool of water or the ball would go over a hill or something and not to mention the fact that the holes were very tiny and hard to aim at.  My patience was going to reach its end and I was about to bend the metal stick in half when I suddenly heard the bell ring off in the distance.

I bent the stick in half anyway.

Then I led the girls to the soccer field that was right next to the mini-golf area over to Mr. Carl.  He stared at me for a second and then yawned.  I wondered if perhaps he was trying to tell me something but I decided to drop it because I had just noticed that Miroku was there as well.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Because I have soccer now." Miroku answered, showing me his schedule.

"Just get in the same teams that you were in last time and play a game." Mr. Carl instructed us as he went into a tiny building, tossed out a ball and then shut the door.  He didn't come out.  I didn't use too many of my precious brain cells pondering about Mr. Carl's current sanity because I simply had much more important things to think about.

…

Like the fact that I was STILL mad at Miroku!!  He thought he would get away with it!

"I'm still mad at you!" I declared, pointing at him as my group and his group ran off and started a soccer game.

"Still?" Miroku said, playing dumb, hoping that I would just let it slide.  "I missed that one."

"You know very well what I'm talking about!!" I yelled since he did.

"I truly don't." Miroku lied.  "…Is this because I was looking at your shirt this morning?"

"What?" I said, looking down at the shirt I was wearing.  It said 'T is for Rowen' on it.  I hadn't even been paying attention to what it said when I had put it on and only now realized that T was NOT for Rowen.  "T is for Rowen?"

"That's what I was wondering." Miroku said.  "What exactly is 'Rowen' anyway?  Your shirt makes absolutely no sense.  I am so puzzled."

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled, realizing that he was trying to avert the attention away from how I was mad at him.  Then I stopped and wondered for a second, unable to remember why I was mad at him in the first place.  I, of course, would not being telling him this.  He should KNOW!

"Where exactly did you get a shirt that says T is for Rowen?"

"I don't know…it was in the drawer that the camp provided…"

"Why would anyone print on a shirt 'T is for Rowen'?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"It's so incorrect."

"I know.  I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me."

That was it.  He crossed the line.  "That's it!  You've crossed the line!!" I yelled, grabbing a hold of a tree, uprooting it and then hurling it at Miroku.  Stupid Miroku looked like he was just going to stand there and let the tree hit him but then he went and took advantage of his little air void that right then and there, I had completely forgotten about.

"Don't do that!" he said to me as if I were a child.

"YAY MR. I!!" cheered the girls in my group as they ran over.

"We saw the whole thing, Mr. I!" said Julia.  

"Beat up that Mr. Miroku!" Sarah commanded as if I wasn't going to without her instruction.  "I bet he can't uproot trees and throw them around as if they're nothing!"

"You're right.  He can't." I had to agree.

"You are very childish, Inu-Yasha." Miroku called from his circle of campers.

"Come over here and say that, Miroku!!" I yelled back.  I knew he wouldn't since he's too much of a coward.

"YEAH!!  COME OVER HERE!!" screamed the girls.

"I would prefer not to engage in combat in front of my group." He said.

"Nice excuse." I said.

"YEAH!!  NICE EXCUSE!!!" yelled all the girls.  I felt as though I had an echo.  Miroku sighed and turned his back on me.  At that moment, I didn't know whether to feel triumphant or offended that he had just turned away but I decided to feel triumphant since I was in a reasonably good mood since I knew for a FACT that it would be an ENTIRE month before I would have to be a pathetic human like Miroku.

We spent the rest of the period being segregated and not interacting with each other with the exception of Jesse traveling back and forth.  I finally decided that it was time to ask her why she had not yet spoken to me but speaks freely to other counselors.

Of course, she didn't answer me so I told Julia to go over and ask her.  Julia then told me that Jesse is always talking about how mean and scary I was and trying to convince them that I was a bad guy.  That's okay though.  I'm over it.  All the girls still worship me so Jesse had clearly not succeeded in manipulating them.  I then placed Jesse into the group of campers that I disliked the most along with Rachel, Emily and Abigail.

Next up was swimming and when the bell down, we all walked down to the water and parted ways.  I GUESS I didn't mind them…well…SOME of them were OKAY but I definitely wouldn't volunteer my free time to hang around with them… kind of like what I'm doing now.

As for my swim group, they're a completely different story.  I hate them all.  Well, except for maybe Miriam since she's kind of not annoying but Russell is just way too stupid and I can't even remember the names of the other two so screw them.

"Mr. I, we're all going in the water today!!" yelled Russell as I came over.

"NOOO!!" screamed one of the boys who I don't care enough to remember what his name is.

"YES!!!" Russell yelled in quite possibly the most annoying voice he could get his weak body to produce.

"I think that Russell, for the first and probably last time in his life, has come up with a good idea." I announced.  "No matter how obvious it could possibly be."

"Yeah Mr. I!!" said Russell.  "Thanks!!  I think I DO like you better than Mr. Miroku after all!  I couldn't decide before because he's my counselor but YOU'RE my swim counselor and you just said that I was REALLY smart so now my mind is completely changed!!  You're my favorite!!!"

Anyway, enough about Russell and his stupidity.  But then again, we ended up not going in the water even after Russell's suggestion of us all going in the water.  In fact, RUSSELL didn't even go in the water!!  What a freak!!

When the bell finally rang, I told them all to get away from me as I went back to my cabin to find the girls strutting around nude while looking for a change of clothes.

"Hey, if you guys are going to do this then you should say something before I just walk in!!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut.  All the girls screamed, pretending as though it actually bothered them even though it clearly didn't since they only decided right now that it bothered them simply because it bothered me.

After standing there for a few minutes, they finally emerged from the cabin fully clothed and declared that they were ready.  I reminded them that I still had to change so I went inside the cabin and shut the door behind me.  After I changed, I came back outside to see that no one was standing there anymore.  The first thought that came to my mind was that they had walked off to lunch without me and I became so incredibly angry that I would have smote the first thing that I had stumbled across.  But then it occurred to me that I could smell, see and hear every single one of them hiding behind the cabin ready to jump out and try and scare me.  I wondered if maybe I should act surprised to humor them but then I decided against it as they jumped out and screamed at the top of their lungs for almost ten seconds and they probably would have continued if I didn't yell at them to stop.

By the time we reached the lunch building, everyone else was already there because the girls had just taken so much time.  So when we got in, we got the disgusting leftovers that no one wanted but sometimes had to get if they were late.  I, of course, knew nothing of these leftovers prior to right now considering I had always either made the food or we would have been one of the first ones there.  Now, the REAL food was bad enough but the leftovers were, if possible, even worse and I didn't want ANYTHING to do with it.

"Beat up Mr. Miroku and take his lunch!!" Sarah yelled.  "And take his group's lunches for us!!"

"Unfortunately, if you could count, you would see that Miroku has six kids in his group and we have ten." I said to her.  "And that would mean that four of you would not be getting a lunch and would be stuck with the leftovers."  Then I stopped to wonder…since when am I fair?!  I didn't like Abigail, Jesse, Rachel or Emily and that was four so they could have the leftovers.  They could eat dirt for all I care!!

So I walked over to Miroku's table, contemplating how exactly I should conduct this.  Should I just take all the lunches and leave?  Or maybe should I demand that he gives them to me so he can feel defeated?  Perhaps I would really beat him up and then run off while cackling at his expense with the lunches as all of his stupid kids cried and whined and realized just what a loser he was.  That way he'd feel REALLY defeated.  Wow, I feel like my old self again!

I found myself standing over Miroku as he stared at me.  I still wasn't sure what I should do so I only just stood there looming over him ominously.

"May I help you Inu-Yasha?" he said suddenly.

"Yes," I answered. "I'm hungry."

"Then why don't you consider eating?" he said.

I felt kind of foolish…

"I WOULD if there was anything to eat!" I said even though I knew very well that we did have something to eat but I just didn't really want to eat it.

"And how am I supposed to help you with that?" Miroku continued.  I didn't say anything because I was trying to think of the right way to threaten his life and not get sucked up into the void within him.  He cleared his throat but I wasn't ready quite yet.  "Do you want my lunch?" he said suddenly.

"What?" I demanded.  He wasn't supposed to OFFER it to me!  I was supposed to STEAL it!!

"You can have it." Miroku said, picking up the plate and handing it to me.

I put it back on the table.  "Well what are YOU supposed to eat?!" I yelled.  He had to WANT it before I took it.

"Camp food is not too appealing to me." He answered.  "I'd prefer to go without it."

"You can have my lunch, Mr. I." Said Russell.

"No!" said some random kid who was sitting next to Russell.  "He is the enemy!!  Let him suffer!!"

"Yeah Mr. I, I hate you!" said Russell.

"Mr. Miroku, pretend like you want your lunch so that Mr. I can't have it!" said some other kid.

"Now why would I do something like that?" said Miroku.

"Because he threw a tree at you this morning!!" yelled some one else.

Miroku paused for a moment.  "Oh right." He said as if he had actually forgotten about it which he couldn't have possibly done unless some of Russell was rubbing off on him.  "In that case, Inu-Yasha, you can not have my lunch."

I would have to pat the backs of the kids who contributed in that little conversation because now that Miroku wanted his lunch, I could take it.  And I did.  And then I walked away and didn't say anything to him.

I sat back down at the table with my group.

"Did you get lunches for us?!" asked Julie/Juliana.

"Um…I forgot." I confessed.

"That's okay, we ate the disgusting leftovers while you were gone." Said someone who I forgot who it was.  I think it was Katie.

I didn't really end up eating Miroku's lunch since it was all smooshed and played with and pushed around.  He had mixed half of the things around so I really didn't even want to look at it.  So anyway, we had group time next and we would have to be working on our very creative skit.  Not.

Well, yeah we would be working on the skit but what I meant that it wasn't creative.

"Mr. I, I don't want to be Ms Alice!!" said Emily as she ran up to me.  "I want to be Ms Nicole!"

"Whatever." I said since I really didn't care all that much.

"And I want to be Ms Betty!" Abigail screamed as if she really had to scream since I was, after all, standing right next to her.  I told her that if she screamed again then I would make her be Ms Keri but then Juliana reminded me that SHE was being Ms Keri.

"So what are you all doing for your parts?" I asked randomly even though now I regret that I asked because I then had to listen.

"I'm gonna go last and destroy the lawnmower!!" Julia declared.  "I'm just gonna get really mad because I can't start it and then just kick it and beat it up until it's nothing but a heap on the ground!!"

"Don't REALLY!!!" said Rachel.

"I know!!" said Julia.

"Oh!!  I want to be Ms Keri!!" said Sarah suddenly.  "Juliana, will you trade counselors with me?!"

"I don't want to be Mr. Czhekov!" whined Juliana.

"You don't have to be him but I just have a really good idea for Ms Keri!!" Sarah said as she began to jump up and down.  Juliana finally gave in and gave Ms Keri to Sarah and then chose to be Ms Carolyn.  "But you can't watch us Mr. I because it has to be a surprise!!" Sarah declared.

"Whatever." I found myself saying again as I turned around and sat down.  It's not like I found watching them interesting or anything.  They practiced the skit, or at least I think they did, but it just sounded like a lot of laughing, running around and screaming.  When the bell rang a few minutes later, I was glad to leave and make my way over to the soccer field…AGAIN.

"Our skit is going to be the best Mr. I!" said Julia as she ran up to me and grabbed my hand.  I was going to shake her off and punt her…but I didn't.

I approached with my group to see that Miroku and his stupid little group were already there.  He was definitely EVERYWHERE.  But then I saw Sango and her group coming up the soccer field and it took me a moment to process what exactly she was doing here.

She ran up to Miroku and greeted him and they talked for a minute or two and then Miroku ended up just turning away from her.  Suddenly, the guy from nature…I think his name was…Mr. Rick?  Anyway, Mr. Rick came out of nowhere with a gigantic bag of balls of many colors slung over his shoulder.

"I'll be filling in for Mr. Carl." Mr. Rick said.  "Apparently, he has come down with chicken pox."

"With what?" said me, Sango and Miroku at the same time.  Yeah.  What ARE chicken pox?

"I know." Said Mr. Rick as if that really had anything to do with what we had just said.  "Isn't that weird?  I thought only kids got it.  But I guess adults can too if they didn't get it when they were kids but it's extra bad.  You don't have to worry though."

"And why is that?" asked Miroku.

"You've all got chicken pox before, right?" Mr. Rick said slowly.  We all shook our heads.  "Well…that's okay.  Mr. Carl doesn't really talk or interact with anyone so as long as you didn't talk to him or touch him, you should be fine."

"I had soccer with Mr. Carl this morning but he just sat in the shed over there for the whole thing." I said, pointing to the shed.

"That's good." Said Mr. Rick.  "BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THIS!!  Let's split the teams up.  Wow!  It is just so ironic that you three NEW counselors would be put in all the same period even though your groups are no where near to the same age or skill level ESPECIALLY for a game such as bombardment!!  That is just incredible."

He scanned our groups.  "Okay, this is great." He said.  "We could just split all your groups in half and put half of each group on one team."

Then he split up all the kids and put me on one team and Sango and Miroku on the other.  I didn't really care because now I didn't have to deal with one of them trying to start conversation with me.  So whatever, I got Julia, Rachel, Sarah, Abigail and Jesse from my group and five random boys from Sango's group.  From Miroku's group was Russell, another boy and some disgusting hideous girl that surprisingly reminded me of Rachel.

"Mr. I, do you need us to explain the rules of bombardment to you?" Sarah asked me.  I raised an eyebrow but before I could even answer, she launched into an explanation of bombardment.  "Mainly, you just have to throw a ball at the other team and if it hits a person then they're out and have to sit down.  Once they were all sitting down, we win.  You're not allowed to throw at someone's head and if the other person catches the ball that you throw then YOU have to sit down.  Get it, Mr. I?"

"I'll manage." I said.

"Get Mr. Miroku out!!" screamed Julia as she ran over to me with a ball and handed it to me.

"NO!!" yelled Russell.  "Mr. Miroku is my favorite counselor!!"

"I thought you said that I was your favorite counselor." I reminded him.  It's not like I cared or anything but I couldn't have Miroku triumphing over me.

"Oh right." Said Russell.

"Mr. I, can I have that ball?" asked a hideous pubescent boy.

"No, you can't." I replied.  "There are plenty of other ones that you can help yourself to."

Then Mr. Rick yelled for us to begin.  All the kids in Miroku's group really only picked up a ball, ran around in a few circles and then might have attempted to throw it but only succeeded in slamming it down on the ground and having it not even make it over the line.  I thought that maybe the five boys from Sango's group would help me out a LITTLE but they turned out to me horrendously out of shape and terribly not athletic so they didn't prove to make my life any easier.  As for my group…what can I say about female human children?  I was glad that Miroku's side was having just as much trouble but they did have this kid who just seemed to appear out of nowhere who appeared to be athletic and helping them out a bit.

So it was mainly just me verses Miroku, Sango and that random kid.  When both of our teams were eliminated so it was only just the four of us standing, the teams started chanting.  Though it was a bit confusing because all the girls from The Dogs were cheering for me even if they were on the other team.  The same thing went for Miroku's stupid group and Sango's stupid group so I didn't really see the point of splitting up the teams in the first place.

I only had a single ball left and I knew I had to use it wisely because if not then Miroku and Sango would have all of them on their side to do with what they pleased.  I had originally planned to take out Miroku first but then at the last minute I decided to hit that stupid kid since he was, as of now, attempting to hit me and I just couldn't let that slide.  I could easily get rid of the other two but, as I clarified earlier, all of the projectile instruments were on the other side.

Suddenly, Miroku approached the line with a ball in hand.  He beckoned for me to come closer and I did since I wasn't worried that he was going to hit me.  After all, he was only human and I could anticipate his throw in a split second and have it caught if he tried anything.

"Let's see your catching skills." Said Miroku almost as if he had read my mind.

"You'll be out." I reminded him as I held out my hands.  He shrugged and gave me a lofty throw of the ball.  I wondered what he could possibly be planning but I even had time to smite Naraku before I had to catch it.  And I did.

And as soon as I did, I realized just why Miroku had thrown it to me that way, making sure I would catch it.  The ball was booby trapped with a demon ward on the side that he had been careful not to let me see.  So I couldn't just stand there like a fool in immense pain so I had to drop the ball to the ground.  Miroku and I watched as the ball rolled back to his feet.

"You dropped it." He stated though it was clearly obvious.  "You're out.  We win."

"That was a dirty trick!!" I yelled.  "Why did you do that?!"

"You stole my lunch." Miroku replied stupidly.

"Congratulations this team!" said Mr. Rick as he ran over and said a few more things that I fail to remember and then all of a sudden, the bell rang.  I was definitely going to dispose of Miroku the first chance I got.

"That Mr. Miroku is such a cheater!!" said Leah.  "Who is being Mr. Miroku in the skit?  I just got a really good idea on what we should make him do!!"

Then my whole group strayed behind me while talking and yelling and killing each other for all I knew or cared.  The only thing I wanted to do was go to my next activity.

…

What WAS my next activity?  

I took out my schedule and looked at what I had after bombardment and saw right there in big bold letters, 'DANCE'.  

Of course Sarah snuck up behind me and looked at the schedule before I could hide it say that we had something else that was NOT dance.

"YAY!!" Sarah screamed.  "I LOVE dance!!"

Unfortunately, I do not.  But even though I would have rather done a lot more things than go to dance, I did anyway.  I was quickly reminded of what happened last time at dance as soon as we reached the bottom of the humungous staircase that I could easily leap in a single bound.  I decided not to bring anyone with me this time since I was in a bad mood because I lost bombardment even though I was over it, I like to pretend I'm still mad which eventually causes me to convince myself that I actually AM mad and take it out on people who don't deserve it.  Like Miroku.

Speaking of Miroku, I am STILL mad at him.

Dance was…dance.  Yeah.

In other words, it wasn't very fun…FOR ME.  Sure, the girls had a fun time but who cares about THEM?  What I'm concerned about is if _I _had a good time or not and I didn't.  I hoped that the next period would be better.

So I waited for the girls to scale down the stairs as I stood at the bottom.  However, Rachel claimed that she broke her ankle and made me go back up and carry her.  I didn't though.  I just yelled at her until she stood back up and went down the stairs HERSELF and wouldn't you know it?  She seemed to have been magically cured of her broken ankle while the girls were playing tag on the way to canoeing.

The canoeing counselor seemed rather stoic about whether some of the girls were boaters or not.  So we ended up just getting into groups of three and paddling out with life jackets.  I got myself stuck with Julia and Sarah.

"I want to steer!!" Sarah yelled as she bounded into the back of the canoe.  I didn't really care and decided to take the middle so that I could stop rowing if I felt like it.  Julia jumped into the front seat and after sitting there for a few minutes and watching all the other groups paddle ahead of us, it occurred to us that we had to push ourselves off the shore.

"Mr. I, you're so silly!" said Julia.

"Now get out and push us!!" commanded Sarah.  Now, I was GOING to until Sarah made that comment so I made her get out and push us off the shore.  It took her a little while so I ended up getting out and helping anyway so I guess there was very little point to that but I DID prove my point so okay.

We paddled around for a few minutes.  The others were all really far in front of us so the canoe ride WOULD have been relaxing if Sarah and Julia weren't singing The Mashos the whole time.  The Mashos was a song that we had listened to in dance.

Suddenly, a boat came screaming around the corner.  It made a sharp turn and the kid who was riding behind it in a standing up position (water skiing, I later gathered) went flying off and splashed into the water merely feet in front of our canoe while also splashing us all.  I was ready to quickly dispose of the life of the child who had just gotten me wet when I suddenly spotted Sango from the boat with Mr. Darrin in it to.  She was waving to me.

"Are you having fun?!" she called.  I wondered why Sango was asking me something like this.

"Um…no." I replied.

"WHAT?!" she called.

"NO!!" I said more loudly.

"REALLY?!" Sango yelled back.  "You SHOULD be!  _I _would be considering that's MY group that you're canoeing with!!"

"Um…yeah." I said.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"NOTHING!!" I yelled back.

"What are you talking about, Ms Sango?!" screamed Sarah.  "Mr. I is our counselor!!"

"What?!" Sango yelled from the boat.

"MR. I IS OUR COUNSELOR!!!" Sarah screeched.

But by this time, Mr. Darrin had collected the horrendous demonic child who had fallen in the water and gotten us wet and pulled him into the boat.  And then he sped off since he was clearly annoyed with our hollering back and forth to each other.

I didn't really care since Sango was obviously in a bad mood and was taking it out on me just because SHE had wanted to trade.  Or…was it ME who wanted to trade?  No…it was definitely her.

Anyway, I could have gone the rest of my life without ever canoeing again.  It WOULD have been fun by myself.  Or it would be fun if I would just stand there and act look out while Miroku and Sango paddled, Kagome just sat there and told me how great I was and Shippo…well…he'd just do nothing as usual.  But I had to paddle despite my earlier plot of NOT paddling since the girls were even weaker than I had originally assumed and gave up.  So even though we were closest to the shore, we were last to make it back.

I must admit that I had been looking forward to 'tie-dye' all day.  Not because I knew what it was, but because I DIDN'T know what it was and it simply had an incredibly intriguing name.  But what was I expecting?

Tie-dyeing was outside the arts and crafts building.  The arts and crafts counselor whose name escapes me came out with squares of white cloth and many elastic bands and explained for an excruciatingly long time what we would have to do.

Like I said before, what WAS I expecting?

So we tied the rubber bands in various spots of the cloth and then dipped it in dye or paint or something.  But even though that part was really stupid, when we took of the elastics, it was pretty cool.  No, taking off the elastics wasn't cool, just seeing what it looked like was cool.  There were all sorts of swirls of colors in spirals and stuff.  The arts and crafts counselor told us to hang them up on the wall to dry and to come back and simply pick them up after swim.  What I was going to do with a colored piece of cloth was beyond me but the girls were calling them bandanas so I assumed that that's what they were.

Swimming finally rolled around the corner and I could finally separate from the girls since I was growing tired of their company.  I came across Russell, Miriam and one of the boys but the other was missing.  When I inquired about his whereabouts, the boy who WAS there (not Russell) told me that he went home sick.  That was okay with me.

I declared that this would be a swimming block instead of just a sit on the sand block so I booted them all into the water one by one whether they were still wrapped in their towels or not.  Now, none of them were very pleased but did I care?  Nooo…

"Mr. I, you're not my favorite counselor anymore!!!" yelled Russell but he seemed to get over it a second later once he remembered that he LIKED the water and then began jumping around and splashing that other boy.  I am getting SO sick of that kid.  I'm glad I didn't switch groups with Miroku or anything because then I'd have to spend the entire day with him.

This particular swimming period was a blast because whenever the kids in my group got to the shore, I would just toss them back into the water, kicking and screaming!  I continued this until I noticed that I had an extra kid and was now throwing FOUR kicking and screaming kids as opposed to the three I was supposed to have.

"Mr. I!" yelled some random swim counselor.  "Cease this at ONCE!!  I told my group to get out of the water and here you are throwing them back in?!"

I felt slightly stupid so I apologized and before I realized it, my entire group was out and wrapped in their towels.  I didn't mind because the bell rang a second later anyway.

Before I even was able to take a step toward the cabin to fetch my group (I didn't need to get changed because, by now, I've learned to just stay in my clothing during swimming because it's not like I'm going to go in the water anyway) I was ambushed by all ten of my girls demanding that we go directly to arts and crafts and retrieve our bandanas.

I didn't argue with them because I wanted to get mine.  We also had tennis next and just by the sound of it, I could tell it was stupid so I didn't want to go anywhere near it.

"Mr. I, you have to put yours on!" Katie/Leah commanded as she tied her bandana on her head.

"I'd prefer just to own this as opposed to use it." I replied.

"You can't be a Dog without the official bandana!" said Sarah as she stood on a rock.  I was about to inform her that I'm more of a dog than she could ever hope to be but I decided not to because I didn't want to have to deal with what would come after saying that.

"We have to cut ear holes in yours Mr. I!" announced Julia.  "That way your cute little dog ears can stick through and you can hear!"

"I'd prefer not to ruin mine." I said as I folded up my bandana and put it in my pocket.

"Mr. I, you're no fun at all!!" whined one of the girls but I didn't really pay attention to find out which one.  I walked around in circles for a little while since I really didn't want to go to tennis since it just SOUNDED stupid until the girls started complaining and pointing out the fact that I constantly missed the turn to tennis and pretended as though I didn't hear them.  When the period was close to half over, I finally led them over to the tennis courts.

There was a guy there.  He was playing "tennis" by himself.  He would hit the ball, jump over a net, run to the other side of the court and then hit the ball back and continue this.  And I must admit that he was doing a reasonably good job considering he is only a weak HUMAN but still, it looked kind of stupid.

"So you finally decided to come!!" he said, stomping over and making big footprints in the courts.  Then he gasped, whipped out some cement and began to repair it right there while apologizing to the court.  Of course, when he began making sure that everything was perfectly perfect in every way, I decided that it was a good time to leave.

My entire group formed together and made a plan.  Their plan was so sinister that even I was caught off guard.  They decided to ALL ask me why we left tennis at the SAME time as if they didn't just see how stupid the tennis guy was being!

"We're just going to walk around." I said while trying my absolute hardest not to sound too frustrated with all of them.

"That's BORING!!" complained Sarah.  (Who else would it be?)

"Would you rather go to tennis and help smooth out cement?" I asked.  Sarah shook her head and I felt satisfied.  "How about we go to dinner early?"

"YEAH!!" screamed all the girls louder than they needed to right in my ears.

"That way, we can take all the good food and leave Mr. Miroku with all the BAD food!" Julia concocted.

"Let's put POISON in his food!" yelled Katie/Leah.

"Maybe we can give him a life threatening ailment through his food!!" said Sarah.  Those words are FAR too big for her to have just said on her own.  She's just not smart enough.

"No." I answered.

"Why not?!" everyone whined.

"Because he already has one." I answered.

Everyone said, 'Ohhh…' and then started talking in a low murmur so I couldn't hear them.  Actually, I could hear them quite well, I just chose not to care enough to listen.

We reached the main hall to be confronted by Mr. Shawn.  When he asked why we weren't in tennis, I told him that the tennis teacher was fixing the court so he excused us.  

"Well, how about you help us set-up for dinner!" he suggested stupidly.

"How about we don't?" I said.

"Come on!" Mr. Shawn said as he punched my shoulder.  It's not like it hurt or anything but I couldn't have him PUNCHING me now could I?!

But I didn't do anything as I watched Mr. Shawn chuckle ever so freakishly warmly.  I hate that chuckle.  I hate that guy.  I hate his hat.  I hate his face.  I hate his arms.  I hate how he's always happy.  I hate everything about him!

I clenched my fists so hard that I started bleeding.  It's not like I felt it but Sarah started screaming and insisted that I go to the nurse.

"Inu-Yasha!!" came a voice from out of nowhere.  I had to admit that I wasn't used to being called 'Inu-Yasha'.  Curse these children calling me Mr. I!!

"Who's this?" whispered Sarah to me as Kagome started rambling in the background and pinching Sarah's cheeks and making all sorts of crazy noises.

Suddenly the door opened and Miroku walked in with some hideous spotted child.  He talked with the nurse for a while and then left WITHOUT his hideous spotted child.

The nurse walked over to me, talked, laughed and then went to the telephone.  I pretended to laugh but it might have been too late.

Why was I even here?

"Why am I even here?" I asked Sarah.

"You need a band-aid!" she screamed as she grabbed my 'injured' hand and pressed her finger down on my wound.

"Don't make it worse you stupid female!" I yelled at her.  Suddenly, I plummeted to the ground and then noticed that Kagome had 'sat' me.  "You know what?!  I don't need a band-aid!"

I got up right then and there and strutted out the door leaving Kagome, Sarah, the nurse and hideous spotted child alone.  Unfortunately, Sarah ran after me. 

So I made my way back to the main building where it was time to eat dinner.  My group had already set up the entire room and put all of the 'good' food on our plates.

Dinner was…uh yeah.  It was dinner.  Woo-hoo.  Yeah, I think I had just about as much fun at THAT dinner that I've had at just about every OTHER dinner so in other words, it was really boring.  After dinner we made our way over to the campfire are area where I would SURELY have tons of fun there.  In case you're wondering, no, I hadn't been longing for campfire time yesterday…I kind of liked missing it.  But then again, I had to go to some dumb dance so I don't know which one I like more.  Maybe campfire time.

Mr. Shawn made a few announcements like he usually did and then declared that it was now time for the counselors to come down and make fools of themselves even though he didn't word it quite like that but that's pretty much what it was.

I decided not to include myself this time around because the mere sound of the activity 'Limbo' made it sound like a human game that they had to indulge themselves in to stay entertained.  And you know what?  Ironically enough, that's exactly what it was.  So even though all the girls in my group attempted to push me out of my seat and make me go down to do the limbo, I made sure to not even flinch so it would get through to them that I had no intention of going down there.

So I decided to stare wistfully at the sky.  I wondered what exactly Naraku was up to while we all frolicked around in Kagome's world acting as though we didn't have anything to do.  Though, it was a little relaxing to not have to worry about things for a change, I can't help it.  I mean, who's to say that everyone isn't dead right now?  But what if he managed to kill Sessho-Maru?  Hey, I'm not saying that that would be a BAD thing cause it's not since he would be dead and all but the thing is, _I _wanted to kill him.  I also want to kill Naraku.  I don't know why all these people tag along with me thinking that they're going to get a piece of him when everyone knows that it would just be me and him in the end if he ever got the nerve to face me.  Ha!  He's just too afraid of me to show is face, THAT'S why he keeps running away!  How can he go around saying that he's great and powerful when he can't even very well prove it?!  That's right, he CAN'T!  I bet he's no more powerful than…um…Shippo!  No, I bet Shippo could beat him.  But I won't let Shippo beat him because _I'M _going to be the one to kill Naraku since he, after all, pissed me off first.  Yes, out of everyone, I believe I'm the worst off with Naraku's stupid rein of terror.  Yeah.  I mean…I DIED!!  Yeah.  And then Kikyo.  She's second worst off because she died too but I'm more unfortunate than her because she killed me as opposed to someone who looked like her killing me.  Yeah.  That is so not fair.  But I guess Miroku has it pretty bad off considering he didn't even DO anything to annoy Naraku.  I guess that's a little unfair.  Sango… well, the only thing that really seems to upset her is the fact that Naraku's got her stupid little brother.  I guess she's still in shock about the fact that everyone in her entire village is dead too and not just her brother.  But still, Miroku and Sango didn't go and DIE.  Come on.  I DIED.

"MR. I!!!" I heard people screaming.  I turned around to see my entire group standing in a circle around me.  After a quick scan around, I realized that we were the only people in the entire campfire area.  I looked back at the girls' curious eyes.

"FINALLY!!" yelled Sarah suddenly.  "Geez, Mr. I!  We've been screaming and poking you and stuff but you weren't even moving!!"

"It's time for the next activity!" said one of Julia's sisters.

"You're gonna make us be late!!" whined Abigail.

"Whatever." I said, standing up.  One might feel foolish after something like this but I knew I would forget about it in about five minutes.  So I led the way to the last activity before it was time for bed.  It was dress up.  Dress up?  Um…all right.  I'd be watching this activity from afar.

When I get activities like this, it reminds me that I was not supposed to be with this group, actually a female counselor, namely Sango, was supposed to be with this group.  Oh well.  Screw her.

But then again, if Sango had this group and I had her group then I never would have gone to candle making and then I never would have met Ms Keri.  And that would be a good thing.

Speak of the devil; Ms Keri greeted us at the door.

"Mrs. Penny was originally in charge of this period but her kid came down with the chicken pox so I'm filling in for her since I had nothing to do during this time anyway." She explained.  "Yeah, her kid goes to this camp, so she had to take him home.  Everyone seems to be getting chicken pox!  Has anyone in your group gotten chicken pox yet?"

I paused and then turned around.  "Do any of you have chicken pox?" I asked.

"I do, Mr. I!!" said Sarah.  All the girls burst out laughing.

"Sarah does." I told Ms Keri.

"Very funny Mr. I!" said Ms Keri.  Obviously there was a joke circulating that I was definitely missing.  So instead of questioning what the joke was, I decided that I would just stare at Ms Keri until she felt uncomfortable and walked away.  But then she only started staring at me too and then it suddenly occurred to me that she thought that we were locked in a romantic gaze so I turned my head in the rudest fashion I could produce.

Ms Keri cleared her throat and led the girls over to a huge pile of a random assortment of clothing and jewelry and other random things that they needed to play dress up with.  As Ms Keri tended to the dress up party, I stood far away but as she slowly started inching towards my general direction, I made my way over to the dress up party and pretended to be interested until Ms Keri would inch back over to the dress up party and then I would back away and when she would back away, I would come forward again.  This continued throughout about half of the period and it got rather tiresome so I decided to call it quits and just sit down and face the wall.

My plan had kind of backfired on me because now Ms Keri had me cornered with conversation.

"So what's your last name anyway?" she asked me.

"My what?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Your last name." She repeated.

This did not answer my question.  "My what?" I tried.

"I guess I was right then." She concluded as she sat down next to me.  That did not answer my question either.

"My what?" I repeated.

"So your first name is Inu and your last name is Yasha?"

…I guess that made a bit of sense.

"I guess…" I said slowly.

"I figured that." Ms Keri said, nodding.  We waited.  "So…how old are you?"

"Frankly, I really don't keep track." I answered.  "I find it pointless.  I tried it once before and I went and died so it didn't even matter so from then on I decided to completely disregard it."

I hoped that would freak her out enough so that she would go away.  But it didn't because she only laughed and pushed my shoulder.  I told her not to do that but she only laughed again.  I was definitely missing another joke that had something to do with the wall and pushing and asking someone not to push you because she was laughing at SOMETHING.

"How much longer is this stupid activity?" I asked.

"Why, you don't enjoy my company?" said Ms Keri.

"No." I answered.  What?  I didn't!

But Ms Keri told me I was silly.  And she didn't even answer my question about when the activity ended.  Ms Keri's not too good at answering questions.

The period ended not too much longer after that and Ms Keri requested that I walked her back to her cabin since it was dark outside and she didn't like walking alone in the dark.  I reminded her that it had never bothered her before but she was quick to defend herself on that comment so I just told her that I didn't feel like it and pushed the girls out the door towards our cabin.

"We purposely didn't interrupt your conversation with Ms Keri because you two looked like you were having SO much fun just talking to each other!" Katie said, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Well, next time Ms Keri starts talking to me, one of you come over and pretend as though you want to show me something really important." I instructed.

"Yeah, whatever Mr. I!" said Sarah.  "We KNOW you want to hang out with Ms. Keri."

"I can't wait for you to see our skit!!" said Julia.

"SHHHHHH!!" yelled all the girls as they nearly dove on top of Julia to cover her mouth.  I had a feeling that I knew what they had done but I decided not to say anything about it since it didn't really bother me all that much.  They went inside and started changing while I stood out and waited for a few minutes.  Suddenly, Ms Keri was running down the path towards the cabin.

"You left in such a hurry that you forgot your schedule!" said Ms Keri said, handing me the schedule.

"Like I need it." I reminded her.  "The day is over."

"Oh…silly me!" she said.

"You just wanted an excuse to come down here." I said.

"Not true!" Ms Keri said with a smile.  Abruptly, the door opened and Sarah was standing there looking as though she was going to die of laughter.

"Mr. I, we have something really important we have to show you!!" she managed to spit out.

"Excuse me." I said to Ms Keri as I walked in the door and slammed it behind me.  All the girls were laughing.  If they hadn't been, I would have commended them…or even THANKED them for rescuing me from Ms Keri but since they were laughing, I told them to get into bed or I would smite them in the most horrible way I could think of.  Then I went into the bathroom and changed and just when I was about to sit down and go to sleep, I noticed that Ms Keri was still waiting outside as if she expected me to come out and give her a goodnight kiss.

Which I WASN'T going to do!

So I knocked on the closed window by the door until I got her attention.  Then I mouthed to her to get lost.  And with that, I turned off the lights.


	12. Miroku's Fourth Day

Day Four

Miroku's Day

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the horn.  Upon sitting up, I noticed that all of the campers were sleeping on either side of me and at the foot of the bed and other places where they could possibly find enough space to make themselves comfortable in.  I explained that if I am to wake up with all of them in my bed again then I might just very well become cross.  Now, I don't like having to become cross but if that's what it comes to then so be it.

But the kids seemed unfazed as they hopped out of bed and then began changing.  I opened the door to see that the rain had stopped but it was still muddy out so I told them to put on their boots but rain jackets would be tedious and unnecessary.

We began our trek to the main building.  Just ahead of us, standing outside the building was Inu-Yasha, looking like his old self again, speaking with one of the young, beautiful and feminine counselors.  What was her name?  Um…Ms Keri I believe.  One that I had the misfortune of not becoming too close to or having the pleasure of requesting if she would bear my child.  However, before I could stop by them and interrupt their conversation, I was horribly distracted by Inu-Yasha's shirt that had the words, 'T is for Rowen' printed on the front with nothing else explaining just what Rowen was or why T was for it when R so obviously was.  I found myself staring at him as I walked by and he seemed to notice and stare right back at me.

T is for Rowen?

R is for Rowen…

What is 'Rowen'?

That shirt is so misleading…

So breakfast was…food…

I guess what still puzzles me is the T is for Rowen shirt.  I am so distracted from all normal activity.  Like eating.  I don't feel much like eating.  I want to know what T is for Rowen is supposed to mean since T is most definitely not for Rowen and above all…what is 'Rowen'?  Perhaps it was some kind of futuristic device that they had in Lady Kagome's world and not in ours.  But none the less, T is NOT for Rowen, R is for Rowen.  I am so confused, stumped, puzzled, perplexed, baffled, mystified, bewildered, befuddled…

And it's all Inu-Yasha's fault.

I would have to question him in the meaning of his T is for Rowen shirt and how he as obtained one and I have not.  _I _want a T is for Rowen shirt…it's not fair.

Mr. Shawn came by and handed me a schedule and left.  Finally, something to take my mind off the T is for Rowen shirt.  I looked to see that we had basket weaving first and was immediately reminded just how well I had done at basket weaving the LAST time around.

But then again, Ms Betty was very attractive and potentially bear my child if not for the fact that she had such freakishly abnormally long eyelashes!  But there's always the chance that my child might possibly be a female.  Now wouldn't THAT be something?  I guess if I had a female child then I would want her to be attractive so she wouldn't have to go through life like…Kelsey.

Enough of that!  We threw away our trash and made our way to basket weaving.  I was glad to see Ms Betty again because she was young and beautiful even though she had refused to bear my child.  I figured that I could ask her again since she has most likely reconsidered it and now would be interested in doing me the favor.

But she wasn't.  And she asked me to leave her alone.  I tried to remember if I had done anything mean to her back on the first day but I couldn't think of anything that I had done to her DIFFERENT.  It's not like she was different.  She was just another woman who could bear my child.

Hm…

T is for Rowen?

It's not…

Before my trail of thought could even begin, Madeline interrupted me and asked if she could sit on my lap.  I wasn't about to refuse a beautiful child the right of my lap so I allowed her to sit down.  Kelsey said that it was actually her turn so I promised her the next time even though I literally had absolutely no intention of letting her sit on my lap next time.  EVER for that matter.

I decided that I would only be wasting materials as well as making a fool of myself so I did not join the children in the basket weaving.  I only overlooked them and pondered some more about T is for Rowen since Ms Betty clearly did not want to converse with me.

So basket weaving went without event since I did not come to a sure conclusion about T is for Rowen.  The most logical answer I had come to was that I had simply read the shirt wrong due to a wrinkle or a weird angle.  I would have to question Inu-Yasha about this next time I saw him.

Next up was soccer.  We all walked to soccer with the exclusion of Matthew who sat atop my shoulders as if he were an overseer.  When we reached the soccer field, Mr. Carl was standing there looking quite dazed.

Upon getting closer, I noticed a slew of red dots across his face and, after looking at his arms, I realized that they must have been surely spread across his entire body.  I questioned him on his condition and certainly hoped that he wasn't possessed by a worm-like demon that was eating his insides.  All he could tell me was that he hadn't been feeling well ever since the second day of camp.

So I explained to him that I was a monk and exorcizing demons was a specialty of me so I took his hand and examined the red dots.  He informed me that they were itchy and uncomfortable and that he had every intention of just going to the nurse.  I had a feeling that the nurse would not be able to perform the proper procedures but I didn't want to frighten him so I said a few prayers and wished him luck.

Just then, I noticed Inu-Yasha had approached.  I suppose that we had soccer with each other every time.  But instead of greeting me, he only demanded to know why I was here even though I had already cleverly deducted why HE was here.  Not to mention the fact that I was here first!  I decided to stay patient with him and showed him my schedule, pointing to the word 'soccer'.

Mr. Carl then told us to get on the same teams as last time and then asked me if it was okay if he went to the nurse now.  I told him to go so he tossed us a ball from the shed and then started packing up his stuff that was in the shed at the time.

Then Inu-Yasha randomly turned to me and said that he was still made at me.  STILL?  What had I done?  I asked him this but he told me that I should already know.  So I took one look at his T is for Rowen shirt and supposed that he was angry at me because I had stared at him a tad rudely this morning.  I was about to apologize when it occurred to me that I wanted to ask him what T is for Rowen meant.

"What exactly is 'Rowen' anyway?  Your shirt makes absolutely no sense.  I am so puzzled."

He only yelled at me to shut up.  Obviously, he didn't know.  Either that or he was just trying to keep it from me because for some reason, those kinds of things make him feel superior.  So I decided to press it for more information.

"Where exactly did you get a shirt that says T is for Rowen?"  His response; the camp provided it.

I wasn't going to buy that one.  "Why would anyone print on a shirt 'T is for Rowen'?"  His response; how am I supposed to know?!

Well, why would you wear a shirt if you don't even know what it means?  I would certainly never put on a shirt that said T is for Rowen.  It would plague me so much all day and I would simply have to change.  "It's so incorrect." I told him just in case he didn't know.  He had to not have known because if he did know, there's no way he would have put it on.  But he told me that he knew and that he was not an idiot.

He was obviously an idiot if he put on a shirt that said T is for Rowen and knew it was incorrect but put it on anyway.  "Could have fooled me." I said.

We all know how Inu-Yasha deals with anger.  Yes, we do.  And I was hardly surprised when he uprooted a tree and threw it at me and expected me to just stand there and allow my punishment to come.  Now was I going to do that?  No.  So I waited until it was high in the air and then sucked it into the void within me as not to accidentally purge a camper.  Now something like that would upset me.

"Don't do that!" I scolded him but I highly doubt that he even heard me because all of his campers had run over to cheer for him.  I felt as though this whole argument was fruitless because now Inu-Yasha's group most likely hated me even more and I STILL didn't know what 'T is for Rowen' was supposed to mean.

Russell declared that I was by far his favorite counselor.  Matthew was quick to agree and within seconds, four others had agreed as well since they couldn't think up anything on their own.

"You are very childish, Inu-Yasha." I called to Inu-Yasha.

He made some sort of pathetic comment that all of his group was quick to agree with him.  I told him that I would prefer not to fight, but he just told me that I was being a wimp and of course, his group agreed with that too.  I felt perplexed and couldn't even argue properly because I was so incredibly distracted by the T is for Rowen shirt.  I turned around and decided that I would collect myself before saying anything else to Inu-Yasha but by the time I had considered what to say, his back was turned and he looked busy with something else.

I decided that the only way to get the ubiquitous shirt off my mind was to meditate.  So I did.

"MR. MIROKU!!" came the voice of some horrible demon.  I instinctively woke up and tried to destroy my attacker.  It's a good thing I was somewhat discombobulated at the time because I only really flailed around and barely missed hitting Kelsey in the face.  However, hitting Kelsey would not be the worst thing I could do.  I could exterminate her by some other means that would be a lot more efficient.  "Mr. Miroku, the bell just rang!"

I looked around to see Inu-Yasha's group making their way toward the waterfront and off the field.

"So it did." I said with a forced smile.

I deducted that we had swimming next because Inu-Yasha's group was going over there and by the forth day, I've pretty much learned the way the periods are set up at this camp.  I hurried my group along because I didn't want to be late for swimming.  I like my swimming group and they like me, I wouldn't want to keep them waiting. 

So I shooed my group away to their respected female counselors in small, skimpy bathing suits.  Then I turned to my respected female campers in small, skimpy bathing suits.

"So who's ready to learn CPR?" I asked as went over to my little cubby inside the CPR building and pulled out my CPR book.  I had been ignoring it this whole time.

All the girls smiled and giggled.

Suddenly, some horrible boy made his way forward and asked me why we've taken so long to learn CPR.  I told him that we have been doing just fine and to also mind his own business and go back to his group and leave us alone.  He informed me that he WAS in my group, which I denied at first but soon remembered that he was Borris, the mutant of my CPR class.

"What does CPR stand for?" I asked.  I don't know how many times I've asked this so far but it's not like I had even HEARD of CPR before the beginning of this week so I figured that they might as well tell me now.

Now these girls might very well be beautiful but I believe that it is only compensation for their extreme stupidity.  It took them almost the entire class to figure out what CPR meant but it's not like I minded or anything because my teachings of CPR would be quite incompetent and I wouldn't want them to learn CPR incorrectly just in case one of them bears my child and my child needs to be CPRed.

One of the girls suggested that I show them how to use mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and before I could even open my mouth to answer, I felt something hard and wooden hit me on the head.  I turned around to see Sango standing there with an oar in her hand.  (That was what she hit me with.)  She asked me how I could dare to do such a thing.

"I didn't even do anything!" I said as I rubbed my head.  It hurt.

Then Borris asked Sango when we were getting married and she looked as though she was going to say something really loud and in an angry voice when she groaned and stomped out of the room.

The bell rang seconds after that event and signaled to everyone to go to lunch.  I collected my group up and escorted them to the table with the picture label on it.  The food was already served to us on the table so we sat down and commenced in eating.

Actually…the kids in my group commenced in eating.  After taking one look at the food in front of me, I suddenly felt slightly sick to my stomach and decided to pass on lunch for today.  I pushed the food around in my plate and mixed it all together and poured salt and pepper into it.  I swept some of the sand that was on the table next to me into my hand and put it on my plate as well.

I suddenly got that feeling that one gets when someone is staring at him or her.  Or more specifically, the feeling that someone gets when someone is standing directly behind him, glaring.  I turned around to face Inu-Yasha standing behind me as if I had done anything wrong.

"May I help you?" I asked.  

Inu-Yasha informed me that he was hungry.  Obviously…it's lunchtime!  "Then why don't you consider eating?" I asked him.  

Then Inu-Yasha explained that he didn't have anything to eat.  I wondered why, if he had nothing to eat, had he come over to me.  "And how am I supposed to help you with that?" I asked.  Then I thought for a minute.  It's not like I was going to eat my food.  I had somewhat ruined it but it's not as if it was good in the first place.  "Do you want my lunch?"

Rather than looking grateful, Inu-Yasha seemed appalled with my generous offer.  So I repeated myself and handed the plate to him.  "You can have it."

Inu-Yasha put the plate back down on the table and demanded to know what I was supposed to eat if I were to selflessly give my food away.  I assured him that I don't like camp food and I'd rather go without it than eat it.

Russell offered Inu-Yasha his lunch but Matthew interjected and told him not to give Inu-Yasha anything because he is the enemy and he must suffer.  This kind of made me laugh.  Russell then told Inu-Yasha that he hated him and Matthew told me to pretend as though I wanted my lunch so that Inu-Yasha couldn't have it.

"Now why would I do something like that?" I asked.  Sometimes I have to set a good example.  

Laura then reminded me that Inu-Yasha had heaved a tree at me this morning and I decided to set ANOTHER good example and humor the kids.  "Oh right.  In that case, Inu-Yasha, you can no have my lunch."

It's not as if I actually cared but I was surprised when Inu-Yasha suddenly took my lunch from underneath me and walked away.

Under normal circumstances, something like that wouldn't bother me.  I had WANTED to give away my lunch.  It was the fact that Inu-Yasha had blatantly disrespected me on so many occasions this week and I suppose this was just straw that broke the camel's back!

Perhaps I shall pay him back at a later time.  I was still feeling slightly nauseated by the food that was before me before Inu-Yasha had thankfully removed it.

The bell rang shortly after and we all walked over to our little designated area where we have group time which is another thing I am cheated into like rest hour and an early bedtime.  We were about to start practicing what little we had of our horrible skit when suddenly Laura questioned the whereabouts of Ms. Sango.  

Russell suggested that we got on a trek for her and I commended him on his superb idea, which only made him want to be the leader.  After that, I had to deter him from any future good ideas no matter how rare they might be.  We found Sango under some huge tree yelling and screaming at every boy in her group as they all laughed and did other sorts of ritualistic demon dances.

"Sango, do you require my assistance?" I asked innocently.  All of the boys in her group started taunting me and making stupid noises.  Why does everyone hate me so much?  Sango turned to me and told me that she was okay because she had 'Cool Dex'.  What in the name of Buddha is Cool Dex?  No matter.  I shall not plague myself with superfluous thoughts.

T is for…NO!!  Must not think about it!

I reminded Sango that she had a dominant role in our skit and she gasped and said that she now needed to help with HER group.  I bent over to her and asked her if she'd rather be with the group that she complains about non-stop or my group, which she has told me she loves on numerous occasions.  I'M also in this group!  

Sango asked me if I could remove her from our skit and I told a little white lie and said that doing such a thing might be confusing for my group but she didn't change her mind.

Well, if she'd rather be with her disgusting group then me then I'm not going to stand in her way or anything.  I turned and started walking away.

Madeline tugged down on my shirt and asked me if Ms. Sango liked them anymore and I told her to go over and ask Ms. Sango herself.  I had entirely expected Madeline to do no such thing but I suppose you can't say things that you don't mean to five year olds.  She and Laura ran over to Sango and started talking to her while I took the boys and Kelsey back to our area.  Kelsey was crying and being annoying and I reminded her of the consequences of her noises so she stopped.

Suddenly, Sango came over to me holding Madeline and Laura's hands.  She must have changed her mind.

I was wrong however because all she did was scold me on my conniving ways and for leaving the girls by themselves.  They were perfectly capable of finding their ways back to me!

"You sure you can't be in our skit?" I asked.  "You'll hurt their feelings."

Then, as if I had prompted them to do it, all six kids, including Cody, gave Sango puppy eyes.

I suddenly heard a deep masculine voice come from my right and turned to see some well-built male standing there asking Sango if I was bothering her.  Since when did Sango have a bodyguard?

"Very well Sango, go back to your group." I said.  And that's precisely what she did.  That stupid guy stalked her back to her group as well.

The bell rang shortly after and having accomplished nothing that entire period, I congregated my group and headed to my next period puzzlingly named 'bombardment'.

I reached the bombardment field with no problem.  I seriously must have the best sense of direction in the world because it's a mystery to even me how I can find all these locations so fast and easily.  There was no counselor to be found and I started wondering if this was to be another activity in which I would conduct by myself when suddenly, Inu-Yasha walked into view with his group from one direction and Sango, her group and that bothersome male figure coming from the other.

Sango suddenly broke into a run and eventually got to me and gave me a pleasant greeting.  She apologized for acting somewhat rude to me last period but she couldn't explain to me why but she DID start blushing and looking flustered.  I asked her whom the surly youth in her group that definitely did not belong there however, I was not exactly sure of his age.  For all I knew, he could have been years older than _I _was.  Sango just smiled and said that that was Cool Dex, he was a fifteen year old.

"Well…where did he come from?" I questioned.  She answered that he used to be Dexter but he had turned fifteen during the hike and had come back as Cool Dex due to puberty.  I was unaware that something like that would happen overnight, I was pretty sure that it was an elongated process that I had to suffer through but Sango was CLEARLY confused since she never really had to go through the same things that we MALES have to go through.

She told be that she would not be requiring my services as her fiancée in front of the group anymore.  This offended me and made me feel somewhat USED and now that she had someone who she could cart around who was "better" she could just discard me.

"Very well, Sango, as long as you are happy." I told her as I turned away from her.  I was going for the guilt trip, and I'm pretty sure it worked.  Hee.  Hee.  Hee.

But the thing was, Sango didn't even come over and apologize or anything like that so I guess it just kind of backfired and blew up in my face.  Suddenly, it occurred to me that someone was speaking.  I turned to see Mr. Rick standing there explaining something about chicken pox.  I assumed this must be some sort of horrible ailment that chickens came down with but he had referred to Mr. Carl and I was very sure that he was not a chicken.  Or perhaps he had been possessed by a chicken demon and that's why he had those bumps on him.  Maybe chickens had just pecked him savagely, to put it simply.

I questioned what chicken pox were again.  He didn't really answer but he said that adults couldn't get it even though Mr. Carl was so obviously an adult so I felt kind of HALF relieved.  He did say, however, that when adults get it, it's extra bad.  Why is that?

"And why is that?" I asked.

Then Mr. Rick said something but it didn't really answer my question either so I didn't pay great attention to it.  So I just nodded and looked interested until he just split all our groups up into two teams.  I had half the kids from each group and ended up with that "Cool Dex"…"kid" though he is obviously older than I am and only trying to pass off as a fifteen year old so he can sneak up behind Sango and take advantage of her when she least expects it.  Now what kind of perverted bastard would do something like that?

I was not interested in hearing Sango's apologies so I avoided her.  She followed me around our half of the bombardment game (which I have yet to learn the rules of) while calling my name, or at least that SUBSTITUTE for my name.  So she calls ME 'Hosh-sama' but she calls that CHILD by his name and even adds a 'cool' at the beginning of it?  Shouldn't it be…um…Dex-sama?  Or…Large-Surly-Man-sama?  Or Large-Stupid-Unintelligent-Sub-Life-Form-sama…

He is larger than me, though, so perhaps challenging him would be a poor idea on my part.  However, once he and I are alone together, he will feel the full force of my wrath.

Wait…since when do I loath and despise this random person whom I have yet to even speak to?  I think I shall go and engage myself in a conversation with him.

I approached that Cool Dex.  He was standing in the back of the field as he picked up a ball and scanned Inu-Yasha's team, deciding who to hit.  When he saw me come up, he stared at me as if I was not his superior.

"I am your superior." I said.  I did not mean to say that.  But that's okay… because I am his superior and I deserve to be treated as such.  He told me to watch him hit a small moving target way far away.  I looked to where he was pointing to see Russell literally running around in circles as if he had somewhere to go.

I looked back at Cool Dex and wondered if he was doing this for the soul purpose to annoy me.  I nodded my head, since I was absolutely positive that he would not be able to hit Russell from that far away.  Cool Dex wound up and pelted the ball at Russell and it hit him in the head but he continued running around in a few more circles until collapsing on the ground as if he had just been hit a few seconds later.

"You hit Russell." I said.  That was just going a bit too far.  He could have hit…Kelsey.  But no.  He hit Russell.  What had Russell done to HIM?  Cool Dex asked me if I thought it was a good hit and I told him that it was a horrible hit and that I was ashamed of him and that he had disgraced his family and Ms Sango and anyone else that I had rambled off at the time, thinking was significant at the time.  Cool Dex looked at me, once again, as if I was not his superior and I could tell that he was testing me because he pelted Matthew right then and there with another ball.

"Stop that!" I instructed him.  He asked me what I was talking about.  "Just stop throwing balls at them!"  Cool Dex told me that it was the point of the game.  I demanded to know what kind of a game had been created where the object of it was to hit small, moving targets who could not defend themselves with a ball but Cool Dex informed me that if they were to catch the ball then he would be out.

I decided that the only way to keep the rest of the lives safe was to quickly dispose of Cool Dex.  I retrieved a ball that had rolled by me, went back over to Cool Dex and tossed it at him.  I didn't throw it too hard but I could tell that he was obviously not expecting it because he turned around and gave me a questioning look because I had done such a good job sneaking up on him and getting him out.

"I'm on your team."

Curses.  Who made these teams?  Just then, Sango approached me and informed me that she had gotten everyone else on the entire team out while we were feuding.  But then I reminded her that Cool Dex here had gotten Matthew and Russell out but Sango just kind of averted her eyes away from me and then mumbled something about how only Inu-Yasha was left since she didn't want to get out and she knew she would since Inu-Yasha could most likely catch like a… um…half demon.

So I decided to take matters into my own hands and was about to go over and perform my duty when Cool Dex suddenly ran past me with a ball in hand as if he were going into battle and threw the ball at Inu-Yasha.  Inu-Yasha easily dodged and then threw the ball at Cool Dex so hard that he went flying backwards a few feet and slid on the ground.  I nearly began chuckling out loud but then I watched Sango run over to Cool Dex to make sure that he was all right and my potential chuckling turned into a surge of anger that I decided to take out on Inu-Yasha for no good reason.

I picked up a ball that was at my feet and whipped out a demon ward.  While Inu-Yasha was distracted with…um…something else, I placed it on the ball and put that side facing towards me.  Since there were no other balls on Inu-Yasha's side, he couldn't do anything to get me out except catch the ball which was what I WANTED!  Now is the time for warm chuckling.  But I suppressed it so Inu-Yasha wouldn't think I was up to something…which I was.

I walked up to the line and called Inu-Yasha over to come over as well.  I could tell he was confident because he came right up to the line even though I was armed and he was not.

"Let's see your catching skills." I said.  Looking back on it, I figured that maybe I shouldn't have said that since it seemed like I WANTED him to catch it and even though I did, I didn't want him to know that.  But now that I think about it, it didn't really matter since Inu-Yasha would probably catch it even if he DID know my evil plot because he just wanted to prove that his catching skills were more impressive than my throwing skills since he's a HALF DEMON and I'm just some weakly, frail, horrible human.

Inu-Yasha seemed unaware of my plot and held his hands out.  I gave him a very weak throw to be sure that there would be absolutely no margin of error and for some reason, I felt satisfied in a deranged way just by the expression on his face when he realized what I had done after he had caught it.  Of course, he dropped the ball.

Now, him dropping the ball and being out, making my team the victor, was not part of my original plan but I suppose I should make it LOOK like that was my original intention so I didn't just look like a jerk.

"You dropped it." I said since we were both just staring at the ball as it rolled to my feet.  "You're out.  We win."  Still yet, Inu-Yasha wanted to know why I had done that.  I quickly replied with 'You stole my lunch' even though that wasn't Plan A OR Plan B but it was just as good and it didn't make it look like I was randomly picking on him since that is precisely what I had done.

Then Mr. Rick came over, congratulated us, said some other things and then the bell rang.

I collected my group and began my way to rest hour.  Sango called something to me but I pretended as though I didn't hear her so she would have to pursue me to tell me what the information was.  But…she didn't.

So l led the way until we were finally in our cabin.  Kelsey then started complaining about her stomach hurting but I didn't believe her since she tends to make things up like that to get attention.  However, I was a bit concerned about Cody's health when he said that he wasn't feeling well either and I knew that CODY certainly wouldn't be faking sick to get attention so I decided to take him down to the nurse.

But I could not very well leave my entire group alone in the cabin so I brought them all with me.  I recognized the nurse from when she escorted Russell away from the waterfront after his little incident but I was not too interested in her since she was seemingly about…twice my age or so.

I informed her how Cody was not feeling well and the nurse began to check his temperature.  After a short minute or two, she told me that Cody would have to be sent home immediately since he most likely had the chicken pox just like everyone else in the entire camp under a certain age group and Mr. Carl.  I decided to tell the nurse that Kelsey wasn't feeling well either so I wouldn't have to walk around with her and the nurse took her temperature as well.  Sure enough, Kelsey had come down with the chicken pox as well and had to be sent home immediately.  I didn't mind that TOO much but I was a bit upset about losing Cody since I was just starting to get through to him and he was saying a few things now.

I had no choice as I brought the remaining four back to rest hour where they proceeded to…rest.

Considering the fact that Sango was not right here right now scolding me on just how immature I was, I assumed that she must have either already come while I was gone or be most certainly on her way right this very moment.  OR, she could just be…with…Cool Dex…

But it's not like it made any difference to me or anything because if she wanted to spend her time with Cool Dex instead of me then so be it.  I sat down on the floor and began my meditation but I was unable to concentrate fully with so many puzzling questions running through my head.  Such as WHY Sango suddenly found intrest in Cool Dex?  Or why T is for Rowen?  And…aren't I just a MATURE TEEN as opposed to an adult so wouldn't I be able to be subjected to the chicken pox demon?

Meditation wasn't going to be working for me this time around, the one time when I COULD meditate because Sango is off frolicking with Cool Dex whom she finds to be much better company than any of her friends that she's know for a lot longer who have helped her through hardships.

But she's happy so I'll stay out of it.

I spent the rest of the period attempting to go into meditation but was terribly unsuccessful because I heard the bell ring off in the distance and nearly immediately, all the kids were sprung up out of their beds and begging to run off to shop.  The shop building was pretty much right around the corner and that was good since I didn't feel much like walking now.

There were two male counselors there, an old man that was in a wheelchair and a younger one who seemed about my age and introduced himself as Mr. Simpson.  The counselor in a wheelchair, however, seemed horribly anti-social and just sat in the corner in his wheelchair, not even introducing himself or greeting us or anything but Mr. Simpson told me that the counselor in a wheelchair was his father so I couldn't go ranting about how rude the counselor in a wheelchair was being to us.

Shop was not very interesting.  Mr. Simpson informed us that since we only had one shop class for the entire week then we couldn't start a project so he allowed us to either go outside and play tetherball or hammer a bunch of nails into our very own block of wood.  Russell and Matthew immediately ran outside to play tetherball but returned a few seconds later saying that the tetherball was popped.  Mr. Simpson said that he JUST remembered that the tetherball had been mysteriously popped on the first day of the camp.  I pretty much assumed whose doing THAT was considering he had popped the tetherball near candle making and ceramics right in front of me.  Not to mention that I had seen a lot of mysteriously popped tetherballs that weren't popped a few days earlier.

So can you guess what we did for an entire hour?  Hammered some nails into blocks of wood.

I was glad when the block ended since this was a somewhat tiresome activity and we went off to the subject called 'cooking' in which I knew I would get a bit of off time since I was feeling a tad down for some reason.  Perhaps it was because of my lack of nourishment since it had been a long time since I had had a real meal.

My spirits were lifted, however, upon entering cooking and meeting the counselor named Ms Deborah.  She was very attractive.  I like Ms Deborah.  Before I could ask her to bear my child, Russell did.  She laughed and said that he was a cute boy, patting him on the head.  I didn't want Ms Deborah to say that I was a cute boy and then pat me on the head so I didn't say anything about bearing my child.

She said that we were going to make dinner for the camp.  I don't even EAT the food so why would I want to make it?  But then Laura tugged on my shirt and complained about not feeling well.

I asked Ms Deborah to watch Russell, Matthew and Madeline for me as I went to the nurse with Laura.  She said her stomach hurt so much that she couldn't even walk so I picked her up and carried her to the nurse's office which, luckily wasn't too far away.

I opened the nurse's door to first be faced with Lady Kagome who gasped and said just how cute Laura was but I informed her that Laura was feeling under the weather and to quickly summon the nurse.  So Lady Kagome skipped off in search of the nurse.  I suppose Lady Kagome is feeling better and will be out of the nurse's office soon enough.  She returned a few moments later and the nurse sighed and asked if this one wasn't feeling well either.  I pointed out the fact that I wouldn't be here if she was feeling fine and then put Laura down as the nurse picked up the telephone and told me, 'Well, I guess it's best to get chicken pox early!'

Even now, I didn't know what the chicken pox were even though half my group had been claimed by them.  But I wasn't too worried since I had been previously assured that I was safe from the wrath of the chicken so I didn't give it a second thought as I returned to cooking.

During cooking…I didn't really do much.  I just stood there and watched Ms Deborah make some kind of concoction while asking each child individually to retrieve some sort of object that she clearly didn't need because she would put down and disregard it.  I think Ms Deborah knew that I had been staring at her because she began to blush and smile and then began to start conversation with me on whether I had a girlfriend or not.

I told her I had no interest in making commitments, just getting a beautiful lady such as herself to bear my child.  I don't know.  I guess I thought that would make her happy and flattered but she only frowned and turned her head away.  I suppose this means that she's not going to bear my child but I guess that's okay since Ms Deborah's feet were kind of little and I didn't want to get stuck with a son which little feet.  That's just unmanly.

It was then I realized that we were cooking food for a dinner that would be taking place in two hours.  This made me feel repulsed and decided right then and there that I would not be eating tonight's dinner either.

Then we went right off to swimming where I was split up with the three remaining campers in my group and then found my CPR group.  Once again, I simply questioned them on what THEY believed CPR meant and once again, none of them knew.  All of a sudden, Borris raised his hand.  I pretended not to notice but pretty soon he was jumping up and down in front of me like a crazed demon so I finally asked him what he wanted.

He asked if Ms Sango and I were still getting married.  I told him to tell Ms Sango that if she was happy with Cool Dex and would prefer to marry him over me than I will not stand in her way but she had better not come back and want to marry me later if it doesn't work out with Cool Dex.

Borris looked a little confused and repeated his question so I simply said that it was up to her to decide so he should ask HER.  He told me that that was exactly what he was going to do the next time he saw her.

I was just about to suggest that we practice CPR on each other when I suddenly noticed a shadow looming over me.  At first I assumed that it was Sango but when I looked up, I saw a random male counselor standing there whom I had never met.  He told me that he was the Level 2 swim counselor and then he had Madeline in his group and that she wasn't feeling well.  It was then that I noticed that he was holding Madeline's hand.

Why Madeline?  You were my favorite…

So I told the girls to patiently await my return as I escorted Madeline up to the nurse's office.  The nurse seemed astounded that another one had the chicken pox and then told me that a lot of the younger campers had been sent home today.  I was about to leave and return to my female CPR group when Madeline started whining and begging for me to stay with her until her father picked her up.  I didn't feel much like sitting in a cabin with only the company of the not all that attractive nurse, Lady Kagome who was already taken and Madeline who was far too young to bear my child but I stayed anyway since Madeline is my favorite.

Lady Kagome spent most of the time talking about her 'That Time of the Month' club that I was not a part of.  I was a little confused at the name of this club because if it was the 'time of the month' that I was thinking of, why was Inu-Yasha included in this club but I was not?  Maybe it was simply because Lady Kagome likes Inu-Yasha and Sango has recently switched to Cool Dex so she didn't want anything to do with me.

Lady Kagome told me that I did not look well and I replied that it was nothing I couldn't handle.  When she pushed the question even more, I admitted to not eating all that much over the past couple days.  "The food here is just really nausiating so I've been avoided it."

Lady Kagome shook her finger at me and the nurse came around and told me that she found the food quite good and that the cook was her daughter.  I assured the nurse that her daughter was very beautiful but could not cook.  This seemed to offend her and ALSO get Lady Kagome angry with me for reasons I cannot comprehend.  I found that I am incapable of saying anything that can please everyone so I turned to Madeline and asked her how long it would take for her father to get here.  She shrugged and said that she had to drive a long way to the camp in order to get here.  I informed her that I would only be staying with her until the bell rang but then I had to go with the remainder of our little group of two.  She cried out and hugged me tightly while begging for me not to go.  I thought the moment was very nice until Madeline ruined it by vomiting all over me.

The nurse quickly stood up and began catering to all of Madeline's needs and making her more comfortable and giving her a pot and stuff.  All the while, I stood there wondering what I was to do.  It's too bad that my final thought of Madeline would be her throwing up on me because everything else about her had been so great.  Excluding the fact that she was five.

Lady Kagome walked over to me and, while keeping a reasonable distance, escorted me into a bathroom that was about as clean as my shirt.  She closed the door and I must have waited for about two minutes doing nothing but standing there when the door opened and I was handed a fresh pile of camp clothes.

I hastily cleansed myself so I at least wouldn't smell bad.  I heard the bell ring so I put my new clothes on and rushed out the door with only a quick wave to the nurse, Lady Kagome and Madeline.

I took a moment to orient myself before finally going back to my cabin to find my group, AKA Matthew and Russell.  Matthew was sitting on his bed, facing the other direction and Russell ran over to me with his arms open.  Clearly Russell was not feeling ill but I decided to question Matthew.

Matthew insisted that he was feeling fine so I did not argue further.  They got dressed and then we began our way to dance.  Matthew's mood seemed to be drooping and I could tell he wasn't feeling well but I wanted him to admit it first since he should KNOW not to lie to me.  Russell, however, was skipping around and saying nonsensical things that probably had some meaning to HIM when we finally reached the foot of the dance staircase.

Russell challenged me to a race up the stairs and on normal occasions, I would perhaps race along with him but I just didn't feel like sprinting up a steep staircase.  But Matthew asked if I could carry him up and as soon as Matthew asked, Russell said that it wouldn't be fair if I didn't carry him two so I carried both of them up the flight of stairs.

I opened the door to see Ms Lauren.  She smiled when we came in but then questioned the fact that our group was really just three members.  I explained the incidents of chicken pox and how one by one, all of the campers had mysteriously came down with the same ailment.  Ms Lauren said that that was too bad and then handed Matthew and Russell each a stick with a long ribbon coming out of it and told them to have fun as she put on some music.  I requested the use of Ms Lauren's chair since I had hardly gotten a chance to relax for the entire day and I simply felt fatigued.  I suppose the fact that I've been skipping every meal has finally begun to effect me.

Ms Lauren nodded and allowed me to sit down.  She wandered of to the dance floor to watch the kids jump around.  Actually, Russell was jumping around but Matthew was just kind of standing in the middle of the floor looking incredibly depressed.  Ms Lauren walked over to him and suddenly screamed.

I got up and ran over to see what had upset her and before I could begin to comfort her, she pointed at Matthew.  I looked at him to see that he had small dots all over his face, quite similar to what Mr. Carl had looked like when I had spoken to him earlier today.

Matthew whined and said that he was itchy all over.  I would have to now take Matthew to the nurse, meaning I would have to go down all those stairs and then come back up them again.  I told Ms Lauren to watch Russell as I took Matthew down the stairs and then to the nurse's office.  Upon opening the door, I saw Inu-Yasha there with a bloody hand accompanied by a girl from his group.  The girl threw some sort of sarcastic comment at me but I just rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her as I present Matthew's condition to the nurse.  The nurse asked me why I hadn't brought him in earlier and I responded that he hadn't told me that he was ill until just a few minutes ago.

So I left Matthew there and then made my way back to dance, went up ALL those stairs, the bell rang and then had to go DOWN all those stairs again.  I pulled out my schedule to see that we had dinner next and I told myself that no matter what it was, I was to force myself to eat it.  But then I remembered that this dinner had been made over two hours ago so I decided that I would eat whatever was for breakfast tomorrow no matter what.

Now, our table was big before when we only had to use half of it but now it seemed even bigger with only two people at the table.  I looked around to see that some of the younger groups were in the same predicaments with only a few campers and a counselor at each table.  I wondered when Russell would start complaining about not feeling well but he just sat there bobbing his head back and forth and humming to himself.

 I then took Russell to campfire time and he bounced around me, jumping on my lap, running in circles and rolling around on the ground in front of me.  He had way too much energy.

Suddenly, Mr. Shawn came out and told everyone to quiet down.  Then he announced that it was time for the campfire activity and that he needed a camper and a counselor from each group to come down.  Russell immediately sprung to his feet and stood in front of me with his hand raised while yelling 'PICK ME!  PICK ME!!!'  Since I didn't really have any other choice, I went down in the front with Russell.

Sango suddenly approached me with Cool Dex walking behind her.  Figures she would choose Cool Dex to be her partner.  Whom else would she choose?  She mumbled something to me that sounded a tad like an apology but I didn't quite hear.  Before she could repeat herself, Mr. Shawn told everyone to be quiet again and that the game would begin.

He pulled out a long stick and held it out.  The object of the game was to bend backwards in such a way that you could go under the stick without touching the stick or falling over.  This didn't seem too hard.  But pretty soon, all of the counselors and the older campers had been eliminated and only the youngest campers remained.  Russell hadn't even had to bend over yet by the time I was out since he could just stroll nonchalantly under the stick as if it wasn't even there.  I thought for sure that he would be the victor but he bent over senselessly far when he didn't have to and fell over, handing the victory to a little girl.  Russell didn't seem heartbroken, though, as we went back to our seats.  Mr. Shawn went and complimented us on our amazing jobs and then told us that we were dismissed.

For once, I was glad that we did not have a period after campfire time and that we would simply be going to bed.  Russell was still full of energy, though, as he ran ahead of me and opened the door of our cabin and then slammed it shut.  I opened it only to see that he had already dove into bed and was now pretending to snore loudly.

I knew that if I just ignored him that he would surely accidentally fall asleep so I turned the lights and got into my own bed.


	13. Sango's Fourth Day

Day Four

Sango's Day

I had the strangest dream!  I dreamt that I went to Kagome's world with Inu-Yasha and Hosh-sama and we all enrolled as camp counselors and got stuck with some horrible, perverted teenage boys only because Inu-Yasha didn't like the name of the group!

But then I looked around to see a clan of sleeping, horrible, perverted teenage boys that I was stuck with only because Inu-Yasha didn't like the name of the group.

I gave a heavy sigh as I looked out the window to see that it was still too early for the horn.  I wonder why I had waken up this early?  When I looked back in front me I saw the face of one of the boys right in front of me.  However, it wasn't one of the horrible, perverted boys that I was stuck with only because Inu-Yasha didn't like the name of the group, it was, in fact, the face of an attractive, young man.

"Good morning, Ms Sango!" he said.  "Remember me?"

"Dexter?" I said.

"Hey, it's Cool Dex now." He corrected me.  I couldn't really say anything to that so I only nodded.  "So why are you up so early?"

He didn't need to ask me questions like that.  "Why are YOU up so early?" I demanded since it was okay for me to ask since I'M his counselor.

"Because it smells in here!" Cool Dex replied.

I thought for a minute.  "Um…yeah…"

We exchanged friendly conversation for a little while.  He told me that he was sincerely apologetic for his fourteen-year-old self and now that he was fifteen then I wouldn't have to worry about him.  I told him that I would be the judge of that and he nodded and told me that that was understandable but he also assured me that he could make sure the other fourteen-year-olds stayed in line and didn't harass or violate me.  I didn't know whether to believe him or not but what could I possibly lose by allowing him to try?

I heard the bell ring and the nine horrendous pubescent boys immediately got up and started getting dressed.  We went off to breakfast.  On the way inside, I saw Inu-Yasha talking to a girl who worked at the camp so I waved to him but I really don't think he noticed me.

I went inside and sat down for breakfast.  Cool Dex sat down next to me and told the other boys to leave the seat on the other side of me open and they all seemed to be listening to him.  Perhaps Cool Dex was taking over the role as bodyguard to make up for all the horrible things he had done to me as Dexter?  But I doubt it.  I bet he was just trying to get on my good side so I wouldn't expect it when he suddenly makes his move!

So I watched him more carefully than I usually would as I slowly ate my breakfast.  Yes, by this time I realized that there was no reason to rush through meals since we were given a bizarrely long time to eat.

I looked at the schedule that Mr. Shawn had passed out to see that I had kayaking first.  I wasn't too thrilled about that however I did remember that the counselor was female so I wouldn't have to deal with anymore men.  When we got to kayaking, Ms Nicole was there but so was her boyfriend, Mr. Darrin.  So all my hopes of speaking her was smashed because she was now constantly flirting and being sexual with her boyfriend who clearly had an off period and no one was at tubing at the moment.  But it's not like Mr. Darrin was being innocent either, and here I was thinking that Mr. Darrin was one of the decent ones!  You can just never tell with men, that's all.

I got into my kayak and pushed off from the shore.  I paddled out a little bit and I was suddenly reminded of all those times that I had taken Kohaku out rowing in the river behind the village.  I also thought about how much Kohaku would enjoy this camp and how much I would like to be the counselor of his group so that way I could always be with him and watch over him to make sure nothing bad happened to him.  But all of those dreams and hopes will just stay just dreams and hopes because Kohaku, much to my dismay is dead…or MOSTLY dead to some extent but still somewhat alive in some sort of strange, sick and twisted way.  I wonder if Naraku thrives on our unhappiness?  Clearly he does if he would do something as horrible as slaughter my entire village for no reason and then use Kohaku against me.

I found myself sighing needlessly as I slowed down my paddling but then realized that everyone else was heading back to shore.  I wondered why but my question was soon answered as I heard the bell ring.  I had clearly just been extremely distracted by thinking about Kohaku that an entire hour had passed and I didn't even know!  Wow!

So I took my time getting back to shore because I really didn't want to go to shop which was next.  When I got back to shore, Ms Nicole took a moment out of her flirting to tell me that the boys went ahead to shop.  I continued to take my time removing my lifejacket and putting my paddle away and then strutting all the way to the shop building.  I'm sure that at least a half of the period was over before I had finally arrived but all the boys and some random male counselor who I did not know greeted me, but then I remembered him being Mr. Simpson, one of the counselors who I had danced a bit with at the dance.

I suppose that he thought there was something between us because he kept engaging in conversation with me.  I looked around to see that my group was really just hammering some nails into blocks of wood and I assumed that doing a thing such as that could only have been THEIR idea.  I mainly spent the time looking at the projects that other groups had made and wondered why the boys had decided to make blocks of wood with nails in them instead of cute little bird houses in the shape of a cat's head.

Cool Dex walked over to me like the lecherous teenage boy he SO is and asked me if I was as bored as he was.  I humored him and told him that I was and pretty soon we got engaged in a meaningless conversation about him and how he regrets what he did to me over the past couple days.

Suddenly, he turned the conversation over to me and started asking me things about myself and that kind of caught me off guard.  So I talked and he listened (or pretended to) and we had a stimulating rest-of-shop period.  When the bell rang, we continued talking all the way to the waterfront where we would have swimming in the same group.

I'm beginning to think that Cool Dex secretly murdered Dexter and took his spot with the HORRIBLE excuse of being him but I like the new Dexter better than the old Dexter so unless this Dexter had intentions of killing ME, I wasn't going to say anything.

Only right now did I remember how extremely perverted my entire group was so rather than changing into my bathing suit while they all stood there and gawked, I stayed in my clothes and taught the class from the dock.  

I like swimming class because I feel like the ruler and dictator.  Whatever I tell them to do, they do.  So if I told them to swim to a buoy that they couldn't even see and back, they'd have to do it!  And they did!  I chuckled cruelly at their expense and then made them do it again.

I don't get it.  Cool Dex turns fifteen and all of a sudden, he's a much better swimmer.  He must have finished before all the others had even reached the buoy for the second time.  He climbed up on the dock but I KNEW he was up to something so I made him swim another lap.

I looked toward the shore and accidentally happened to look in the window of CPR building where Hosh-sama teaches his CPR class.  I saw Hosh-sama talking and laughing with the teenage girls and I was suddenly surged with anger.  I don't know why this happened though, perhaps the mere sight of Hosh-sama just makes me unbearably irritated that I feel I must hit him on the head with something large even if he didn't even do anything…yet…

So I stomped all the way to the CPR building and on my way in, I grabbed an oar.  Sure it wasn't a humongous boomerang but it will have to suffice.  

I walked into the building, right up behind Hosh-sama and hit him on the head.  After he had turned around looking surprised/taken aback/in pain, I felt slightly guilty but I wasn't about to show it.  I'll FIND something to yell at him about and chances are it will be true.

"How dare you do such a thing!" I yelled.  I suppose that was about as good as I was going to get.

"I didn't even do anything!" he said as I rubbed his head.  I didn't think I had hit him hard enough to justify a rub.

"Ms Sango, when are you getting married?" came a familiar sounding voice that I heard all too much.  It had to be one of the boys from my group.  They ALL sound the same.  I looked up to see Borris smiling like an idiot.

WHAT has Hosh-sama been telling them?!  Since when are we getting married?!  

I was about to smack Hosh-sama again when I realized that it had been me that had begun that rumor.  I sighed and left the room without saying anything else.  I was about to go back out onto the dock with my swim group I noticed them all standing in front of me in their towels asking if they could go to lunch early. 

"There's still tons of time left in the block!" I yelled at them with no patience at all.

"No there isn't!" said Mario at the exact time the bell rang.  I want to smite that kid.

I took my time getting to the lunch table and only when I was walking in the door did I realize that I probably wasn't going to get any lunch since it would most likely be all out by the time I get there.  I sat down in the isolated chair that Cool Dex had saved for me and he handed me a plate of food.  I'm not sure exactly what it was but it WAS food.

"Thank you…" I said.  I don't know what this kid's up to.  He's probably going to sexually assault me in the middle of the night.

"No problem Ms. Sango." Said Cool Dex.  "You deserve it."

Then he turned and glared at the rest of the group.  They all cheered and nodded as if they had been practicing.

I noted out of the corner of my eye the argument that Hosh-sama and Inu-Yasha were having.  I didn't know what was going on but Inu-Yasha looked angry as usual and Hosh-sama was just sitting there and practically ignoring Inu-Yasha.

The argument ended when Inu-Yasha took Hosh-sama's lunch but Hosh-sama didn't seem to care because it seemed, at least to me, that he was offering it to Inu-Yasha.

I meshed my food together a little bit before taking a few small bites just in case it was drugged or poisoned or something but it SEEMED safe enough so I finished it up.  After lunch was group time, probably my least favorite part of the day because there was no other counselor there so it was just me and my group.  When we reached the area in which we usually have group time, I told them to all sit down under the tree.

"Okay guys, we have to present our skit tomorrow." I said though I thought that something like that would be obvious.

"TOMORROW?!" screamed Bailey.

"We've hardly worked on it AT ALL!!" Gordon yelled.

"It's all good guys, I got an idea!" said Hubert.  "What we could do is just go out, do a quick dance number and then run off!"

"ALL RIGHT!!!!" they all screamed as they got up and started dancing around like fools.  I didn't really know how to react to this but Cool Dex suddenly came up from behind me.

"I've got an idea, Ms Sango." He said.  I decided that I couldn't lose anything by listening to Cool Dex's idea because whatever it was, it couldn't possibly be worse than these dances that the boys had planned.  So I started yelling at them to get their attention but I turned around to see that Hosh-sama was standing there!

"Sango, do you require my assistance?" he asked me.  I could tell he had specifically come over here to harass me and that his intentions were not innocent.  All of the boys in m group started taunting Hosh-sama and making stupid noises.  

I considered Hosh-sama's offer but then I looked behind me to see that Cool Dex was settling them all down and they were all listening to him.  This method seemed to work more efficiently than threatening to kill them through Hosh-sama, not to mention the fact that they all idolized Cool Dex and despised Hosh-sama.

"I'm okay." I told Hosh-sama.  "Cool Dex can handle it."

Hosh-sama then proceeded to completely change the subject.  "You have a dominant role in our skit." He said.

I gasped since I had completely forgotten.  "I forgot!" I confessed.  "But as you can probably see, my group needs my help."  Now, I know this might have seemed strange but how my group performed reflected on me as a person and if they went up there horribly unorganized then everyone would think poorly of me and I was on a role of getting on people's good sides so I didn't need to break my pattern now.

Hosh-sama leaned over.  "Would you rather be with your group?" he asked me.  I was about to respond when he continued.  "You complain about them non stop whereas you have told me on numerous occasions that you love my group.  Now come on.  Would you rather be with ME…or with them?"  And then he pointed at the boys.

"Couldn't you just…um…remove me from your skit?" I tried, trying not to sound mean in front of the kids in Hosh-sama's group.

"Doing such a thing might be confusing for my group." Hosh-sama replied but I could tell he was lying.

"You're just going to have to adjust." I said.

"Very well, if you would rather be with your disgusting group over me than I'm not going to stand in your way." Hosh-sama said.  He was obviously using the guilt trip and it was working since he is VERY good at the guilt trip.  It worked even more when he turned around and started walking away before letting me say anything to him.

Just when I was going to run over to him and apologize and tell him to put me back in the skit, Laura and Madeline came running over.

"Ms Sango, do you hate us now?!" Madeline cried, tears in her eyes.

"No, I don't hate you!" I tried to assure her.  

"Then why aren't you going to be in our skit anymore?!" Laura whined.  Hosh-sama must have sent them over to make me feel worse but now, since he did that, I was definitely not going to give in.

I brought Laura and Madeline back over to Hosh-sama who was waiting for their return.

"I can't believe you would do something like that!" I yelled at him.  He looked utterly surprised, like he was expecting his plan to work.  "And what's worse, you left these two behind and who's to say they know their way back?!"

"You sure you can't be in our skit?" Hosh-sama said as if I wasn't in the middle of scolding him.  "You'll hurt their feelings."  Since Hosh-sama had obviously planned this, all six of the kids gave me the puppy eyes.  I was almost about to agree when suddenly Cool Dex came over.

"Ms Sango, is Mr. Miroku bothering you?" he asked.

I looked back over at Hosh-sama.  I almost felt bad for him since I could tell he was hurt that I had pulled Cool Dex into this.

"Very well Sango, go back to your group." He said, doing that guilt trip again.  I wasn't going to fall for it so I did, following Cool Dex back to the group of boys who were sitting quietly with their hands folded.

Cool Dex took over the tedious job of thinking up the lines for the skit as I watched from afar.  I still felt a little sorry about how I had treated Hosh-sama and decided that I would apologize to him the next time I saw him since this was now really bothering me.  

The bell rang and we made our way to bombardment with the boys explaining what it was to me the whole way there.  When Travis was right in the middle of saying something, I saw Hosh-sama off on the field looking right at me so I figured that now was as good as a time as any so I ran over to him.

"Hosh-sama, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." I said.  I figured that I might have been a little self centered and short tempered with Hosh-sama because it was…well…YOU KNOW…THAT TIME…But I couldn't very well say that to Hosh-sama since he wouldn't understand what us females have to go through but the mere thought of sharing something that personal with him made me feel a little embarrassed.

"Who is that surly youth in your group that is following you around but definitely does not belong there?" he asked me, not even going and showing that he accepted my apology.  He's pretty forgiving.  He SHOULD accept it.

I looked back at the group that was still on their way and then back at Hosh-sama, smiling to see what his reaction would be.  "That's Cool Dex." I answered.  "And he DOES belong in the group.  He's fifteen."

"Well…where did he come from?" he questioned.  

"Supposedly he used to be Dexter but he turned fifteen during the hike and had come back as Cool Dex due to puberty." I replied.  Hosh-sama seemed lost in thought for a few minutes and I wondered if he had even been listening to me so I cleared my throat.  "I don't need you to pretend to be my fiancée anymore in front of the group."

This got his attention.

"Very well, Sango, as long as you are happy." He said, turning away, doing the guilt trip again.  I just HATE that!  I'm not going to give in because he does it WAY too much and he just knows it works on me but not anymore.  I watched as Hosh-sama quickly looked behind him to check to see if I was pursuing him but when he saw that I wasn't he turned his attention to Mr. Rick who was standing there explaining something about chicken pox.

"What?" I asked but Hosh-sama and Inu-Yasha said pretty much the same thing with me.  I guess they weren't really listening either.

Wait…why is Inu-Yasha here?  Since when did he get here?  Oh well…

"I know." Said Mr. Rick.  I guess I had missed something so I decided not to say anything about it since I didn't want to look like I hadn't been listening.  "Isn't that weird?  I thought only kids got it.  But I guess adults can too if they didn't get it when they were kids but it's extra bad.  You don't have to worry though."

"And why is that?" asked Hosh-sama.

"You've all got chicken pox before, right?" Mr. Rick said slowly.  I didn't know what chicken pox were so I shook my head.  "Well…that's okay.  Mr. Carl doesn't really talk or interact with anyone so as long as you didn't talk to him or touch him, you should be fine."

"I had soccer with Mr. Carl this morning but he just sat in the shed over there for the whole thing." Inu-Yasha said.

"That's good." Said Mr. Rick.  "BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THIS!!  Let's split the teams up.  Wow!  It is just so ironic that you three NEW counselors would be put in all the same period even though your groups are no where near to the same age or skill level ESPECIALLY for a game such as bombardment!!  That is just incredible.  Okay, this is great.  We could just split all your groups in half and put half of each group on one team."

I was put on the same team as Hosh-sama and I REALLY wanted to go over and apologize to him even though I didn't really know what I'd be apologizing about.  Hosh-sama's guilt trips are just REALLY powerful.

I chased after him but he kept weaving in and out of all the campers almost as if he were avoiding me.  I can't imagine why he would be avoiding me so I figured that he was just walking around aimlessly and just so happened to seem like he was avoiding me so I called out his name but he didn't react.

Every once and a while, he would stop and look around and then start walking again.  I figured it was pointless to continue following him so I decided to get into the game.

It was fun.  I would pick up a ball and hurl it at random children running around on the other side.  I wasn't too violent with Inu-Yasha or Hosh-sama's kids but I tried hard to pelt the kids in my group as hard as I could…which is pretty hard.  I never realized just how heavy my boomerang is after throwing something that is so incredibly light.

I was just about to go up and allow Matthew to catch a throw so he would think he accomplished something by getting a counselor out but another ball came out of nowhere and knocked him down.  I turned around to see Cool Dex doing a victory dance and Hosh-sama looking at him with an appalled expression.

Well, Hosh-sama was standing in one spot so I hurried over to him.  I was going to apologize but for some reasons, I couldn't get the words out so I ended up saying something stupid.  "I got everyone on the other team out while you two were feuding." I said.  Yeah.  That was dumb.  I wish I didn't say that.

"No, Sango, you're wrong." Said Hosh-sama.  "Cool Dex here got Russell and Matthew out."

I didn't want to look at Hosh-sama's accusing eyes and was just about to apologize again when I, once again, couldn't find the words.  "Only Inu-Yasha's left and I don't want to get out so I didn't try to hit him because I just knew he would catch it."

That was dumb too…

Cool Dex was obviously trying to impress me as he ran past us both with a ball in his hand and then tossed it at Inu-Yasha.  Inu-Yasha easily dodged it like I knew he would and then threw a ball at Cool Dex so hard that he went flying into the air and landed on the ground.

"Are you all right?!" I yelled as I ran over to him to make sure that he wasn't dead or anything since I could only assume how hard Inu-Yasha had thrown that ball.

I looked up just in time to see Hosh-sama throw a ball to Inu-Yasha and then watch as Inu-Yasha looked as though he intentionally dropped it.  I know exactly what he did.  Hosh-sama told Inu-Yasha to drop the ball on purpose so that he could impress me but it DIDN'T work since I am not easily impressed.

"Congratulations, this team!" said Mr. Rick.  "That was a really fascinating game and I'm glad that you three groups were all together and…" He was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing.  "Have a wonderful the rest of the day!" he said as he waved.

I turned around to see that Hosh-sama had already started walking away.  I called to him to stay awake during rest hour for the kids in an entirely joking manner but he must have not taken it as a joke because he didn't react and acknowledge that I had even said anything.  I guess he was offended because I call it sleeping and he insists that it's meditation.

But then I remembered that Cool Dex was still injured so I turned back to him to see that he was standing up looking fine.  "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm tougher than that!" he said with a laugh but I could tell that he was in immense pain.

"All right then." I said as I led the way to wall climbing in what must have been record-breaking time.

"Nice to see you all again!" Mr. Ulysses greeted us and then he nodded at me.  "You too Ms Sango."  Obviously he thought there was something there for he and I just because I had danced with him last night.

Cool Dex showed off his wall climbing skills and climbed the wall while carrying a glass of water with a blindfold on.  I wasn't all THAT impressed because I've climbed mountains while carrying my boomerang and being gravely wounded at night WITHOUT a harness.

I was just about to climb the wall without a harness but Mr. Ulysses insisted that I wear one so I wore it just to humor him even though I didn't need it.  So I climbed the wall no problem and then the boys climbed the wall and then some more people climbed the wall and then we talked about the wall and went and climbed it again.  In other words, the period was very boring and I was all too happy when it ended and ready to venture off to water skiing.

Mr. Darrin was there, clearly finished with his romantic excursion with Ms Nicole.  He told me that I could ride in the boat with him and I decided that would be a good idea so that way the boys wouldn't be able to violate me while Mr. Darrin was taking one around water skiing.

Bort boarded the water skies and then Mr. Darrin started the boat.  I am still fascinated how things work by themselves in Kagome's world and wish that I had one of these self-propelled machines when I needed to cross a river or any other sort of body of water.  Mr. Darrin started out slowly and Bort seemed to be doing a good job but then I noticed some canoes up ahead.  Instead of slowing down as to be careful around the canoes and not hit the people, Mr. Darrin seemed to speed up and make sharp turns until Bort couldn't stay on the skies any longer and went tumbling into the water.

Mr. Darrin spun around and stopped the boat where Bort was and then leaned over the other side and started speaking with Ms Nicole who was one of the people in the canoes.

I looked out to see that Inu-Yasha was in the far canoe.  How did I know it was Inu-Yasha?  How could you NOT know?  He has got to have the most distinguishable hair in the entire world.

I called out to him and he immediately looked up, searching for the source of the voice.  When he spotted me, he only kind of stared at me for a second, as if trying to figure out who I was and why I was calling out to him.  Come to think of it, I don't even know why I called out to him.  It's not like we had anything to talk about since we have absolutely nothing in common.

"Are you having fun?!" I called at a loss of anything else to say.  He replied but I couldn't hear him.  "WHAT?!"

"NO!!" he yelled.

"REALLY?!" I said.  "You SHOULD be!  _I _would be considering that's MY group that you're canoeing with!!"  Once again, I couldn't hear his answer.  "WHAT?!"

"NOTHING!!"

One of the girls that I hadn't noticed earlier started saying something from the canoe but I couldn't hear her either.  "What?!" I yelled.

"MR. I IS OUR COUNSELOR!!!" she screamed.  I didn't know why she was bothering to tell me since I already knew that.  But then Mr. Darrin suddenly sped off as if he didn't care that I was right in the middle of a conversation.  It was a pointless conversation, but still a conversation.

"You know Mr. I well?" Mr. Darrin asked me as he drove along in the boat since he clearly had noticed that we had been conversing.

"Yeah…you could say that." I answered.

"Cause rumor has it that he's already got a girlfriend." Mr. Darrin said.

I was going to correct him and explain to him that Inu-Yasha had two but then I decided against it.  "I don't know him in that way." I assured him.  "We're just friends and do a lot of traveling together."

"What do you think of him?" asked Mr. Darrin.

"Well, he's arrogant." Was the first thing that popped to my mind.  "He's got real high self-esteem and is short tempered but I guess he can be sentimental and kind sometimes.  Why?"

"My girl says that her friend wants to know some more about him." Mr. Darrin answered.

"Oh." I said, just now realizing that my opinions of Inu-Yasha would now be shared with the general public.  But I didn't really understand why Kagome was asking Ms Nicole to ask Mr. Darrin to ask me about Inu-Yasha when she knew very well from her OWN experiences but I decided not to dwell too long it.  "So you're going to tell people what I just said?"

"News spreads fast here at Camp Walawalabingbang." He said, sounding a bit mysterious as he pulled into the dock.  "Kind of like the chicken pox."

"Yeah, kind of like the chicken pox." I said, feeling a little stupid since I didn't really know what the chicken pox were or what he was talking about for that matter.

We took each camper out water skiing individually and everyone had recieved a turn when the bell rang and it was now time to go to candle making.  I knew that candle making was not going to be fun since the name really said it all when it came to wondering what it was.  We would be making candles.  That just doesn't sound fun.

But sure enough, I found myself pushing the door open to the candle making building to see the familiar face of Ms Keri looking surprised upon our arrival.  She quickly ran over and looked at a schedule and then came back over to us.

"I didn't realize that I had a group this period!" she said with a laugh but I could tell she was a bit upset for some reason.  "I was just on my way over to help Ms Kara with her arts and crafts group…but I guess I can't now…oh well."  She quickly explained some basic rules and then allowed the boys to begin their making of the candles.  She inched over to me.

"Hey…do you remember me?" she questioned.

"Yes." I answered.  "You're Ms Keri, right?"

"I am!" Ms Keri said, looking excited.  "I figured I could ask you a few questions about Mr. I."  

I stopped.  So Ms Keri was Ms Nicole's 'friend' who was supposedly going out with Inu-Yasha.  That completely changed everything.  "Um…sure." I said.

"Great!" Ms Keri said, looking excited.  "I figured that you're the best one to ask since he IS your brother after all."

"What?" I said.  "He's not my brother…"

"But you said he was!" Ms Keri said, looking confused.  I thought back to last night and tried as hard as I could to keep myself from slapping my forehead and then slapping her.

"Oh right!" I said.  "Ask away!"

She asked me many random and extremely obscure questions about Inu-Yasha that even his supposed sister couldn't possibly know, or WANT to know about their little brother and I could only sit there and make up a few answers that SEEMED to be right to me at the time.  When the bell rang, Ms Keri was already worshipping the ground I walked on and thanking me for all the useful information about Inu-Yasha.  As we made our way down to the waterfront to have another swimming period, Cool Dex approached me.

"Are you enjoying your day at camp?" he asked me.  I found this to be an utterly random question.

"Um…not really…" I answered truthfully.

"I haven't made it just a little better for you?" Cool Dex asked, looking a bit depressed.

"No, trust me, you have!" I assured him.  "You've definitely cut down on the harassment but even if there WASN'T any harassment, this whole experience wouldn't be fun."

"Well at least tell me that it's nothing that I'm doing." Cool Dex said.

"Don't worry, you're NOT the reason I'm not having fun here." I said finally.  He nodded and started walking ahead of me.

The swimming period was pretty much like every other one we've had.  All I did was force them to swim back and forth for a few laps while I watched Hosh-sama to make sure he didn't do anything perverted.  But he actually just got up and followed a male counselor off into the nurse's building.  I was going to go and inspect what was going on because I didn't want to be left out of another calamity at the camp but I just realized that the boys had gotten back from their laps and now a few of them were splashing me.  I was just about to scream myself hoarse when Cool Dex literally came out of nowhere and started yelling at them and scolded them and then made all of them go off and do a few laps for punishment.

I stopped and wondered if Hosh-sama would ever do something like that for me. Cool Dex was actually starting to grow on me, like he was an entirely different person than Dexter.  But then I wondered why I was wondering about whether Hosh-sama would do something that Cool Dex would do because I knew very well that Hosh-sama would sacrifice his life for me, as I would for him!

"Ms Sango, are you all right?" Cool Dex asked me.  "You look really red."

I looked at my reflection in the water to see that I was blushing wildly so I quickly covered it up.  "I'm fine." I answered.

"Are you thinking about Mr. Miroku?" he questioned.

I was very surprised and was just about to spit out a 'how did you know?!' when I became a little bit wiser and decided that I admitting something like that would only embarrass me more.  "What makes you think something like that?" I said instead.

"Well, usually when you're thinking about Mr. Miroku, you start out smiling and then you frown and then smile again and then frown again." Cool Dex explained.  "And then turn really red."

"That's ridiculous!" I yelled.  "Now go and do a lap!"  Cool Dex shrugged and dove into the water without emitting any sort of splash and then swimming off as if a lap wouldn't even effect him.  I then realized only after he was out of earshot that that was a bit mean of me to do and that I really should learn to control my temper ESPECIALLY when someone's intentions are good.  Oh well.  I suppose this should make up for how he treated me for the first two days.  Also, to make myself feel better, I made everyone else do laps as well so it wouldn't look like I was singling Cool Dex out even though I already had.

My group was mysteriously getting quite good at laps.  So I continued the torture until the bell rang to signal that we had soccer next.  I rushed the boys out of the water and told them to put their shirts on faster because they were so disgusting and I didn't want to have to see their disgusting flesh anymore.  

They were all taking an excruciatingly long time getting changed so I walked in the cabin to see what was the matter and I was bombarded by Raphael asking me if it was a good idea to wear his mouth guard.  I wasn't exactly positive what a mouth guard was but I was a little sure about what its purpose was.

"You've never worn it before." I said as I examined the object.

"I'll wear mine too!" declared Pubert.

"ME TOO!!" announced Gordon.

After everyone had decided to wear their mouth guards to protect their braces (except Cool Dex), we finally were off to soccer.

We were greeted by Mr. Rick and his cheerfulness that came out of nowhere.  "I was wondering where you guys were!" he said merrily.  "I'm Mr. Rick but you already know that cause we've been seeing a whole lot of each other lately!" Then he chuckled warmly and I figured that he could be one of those male counselors that had the basket so I didn't have to worry about him coming onto me.

"We are going to play World Cup." Explained Mr. Rick as he held a soccer ball in his hand.  "Everyone must get into groups of two."

At first I looked toward Cool Dex but then I remembered that our group had an even number of people in it so I could just sit this game out.

"Ms Sango, would you like to be the goalie?" asked Mr. Rick.  

"I don't really know how." I said.  Mr. Rick nodded and said that he would be the goalie and that I could just watch.  I didn't listen to the rules of the game because I wasn't playing but the boys, no matter how horribly not athletic they were, seemed to understand the game.

After playing for about three seconds, Cool Dex scored a goal, slapped Bort five and came to sit next to me.  Bort said something that I couldn't understand because he was wearing his mouth guard and insisted on not taking it out.

"I think I have this game in the bag." Said Cool Dex with a chuckle.  I nodded and laughed one of those 'that's nice' laughs.  He then started talking about something but I wasn't listening.  I looked off in the distance at a tree.  The tree kind of resembled a tree that Kohaku played on when we were little.  I miss Kohaku so very much that the mere thought of him brings a tear to my eye.  Especially thoughts of Kohaku being happy.  Hopefully, we will be able to save him.  Hosh-sama promised that we would!  …and Inu-Yasha…and Kagome and Shippo.  They promised too…  But if we WERE to save Kohaku, would he forever have to have a Shikon Shard in his back?  If so, would Inu-Yasha never be able to complete the jewel though he had wanted to for so many years?  What if we need to take it out?!  Maybe I could wish to bring Kohaku back to life!  That might be rather selfish of me but the wish IS for another person.  It's not like I'm wishing for myself to come back to life or anything.  While I'm at it, I might as well wish for my father to come back to life.  And my entire village.  Perhaps I'll also wish for Inu-Yasha's wish as well!  If Kagome wanted something, I'd wish for hers too!  And if by then, we haven't killed Naraku, I'll wish that Hosh-sama was cured of his curse.  We'd all be so happy and because Miroku would be cured, he'd ask me to bear his child.  But then again…he might not.  He might just say it because he 'asks everyone' but then again…what if he means it?!  But it's not like he would mean it so I don't have to worry about that sort of situation.

"Ms Sango, you're thinking about Mr. Miroku." Said Cool Dex.

"For your information, I happen to be thinking about a LOT of things!" I yelled.  "Some of which make me happy, some make me mad and some make blush!  At not point in time was there a single thought of Hosh-sama going through my mind!"

That sounded good.  I think he fell for it too because he shrugged and ran back out onto the field.

Soccer was a very insightful period for me.  I spent most of it thinking about the future and the past and the present and anything in between.  The bell rang in the midst of my thoughts and by then, I was actually pretty hungry so I rushed everyone off to dinner.

The eating room seemed slightly empty today.  I noticed that the younger groups were lacking in at least half of their members.  I peered over at Hosh-sama to see that there was a total of one kid at his table.  The kid looked full of energy and extremely rambunctious whereas Hosh-sama looked pitifully depressed and all around miserable.  This was definitely my fault.  I didn't realize how much I had hurt his feelings.  He wasn't even eating!

"Ms Sango!" sang Cool Dex.  "I got you some dinner!"

He handed me a mass of congealed yellow goo.  I had no idea what it was but I was hungry so I ate it.  It wasn't in the least bit warm but the taste was okay so I managed to stomach it.

Dinner came and dinner gone and next was another one of my least favorite activities: campfire time.

Mr. Shawn instructed every counselor to choose on camper from each group and come down with that camper.  Naturally, I chose Cool Dex and he escorted me down to the front area.  There, I saw Hosh-sama looking semi-out of it and disgruntled standing there with Russell so I figured that I wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore!  I was DEFINITELY going to apologize to him!

"Um…Hosh-sama…" I started.  "I feel kind of bad about the way…"

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!" announced Mr. Shawn before I could finish.  No matter, I'll get Hosh-sama at some OTHER time.

The game was simple.  Basically, all I had to do was bend over backwards and not hit the pole or fall over.  I'm not a very flexible person so I got out rather quickly.  I moved off to the side and began cheering Cool Dex on who got out in the next round.  I found this game a bit unfair for the older campers because the younger campers hadn't even needed to bend over by the time all the counselors and older kids were out.  

I assumed that this game would go to Hosh-sama's group and he probably felt the same but Russell was being way too dramatic and wanted to stir the crowd up so he eventually fell over and some random other kid one.  The crowd cheered for the girl and Mr. Shawn laughed WAY too contently and sent us all to our next activity which, unfortunately for me, was Arts and Crafts.

"You may not know this but today is Mr. Shawn's birthday!" explained the Arts and Crafts counselor, Ms Kara, to my group as if they were five.  "So for today's project, we are all going to make him a card!"

"That's stupid!" whined Hubert.

"Give us a REAL project!" complained Mario.

Ms Kara turned to me.  "I'm sorry about this project." She said.  "It's just that by 9:00, I don't feel like doing anything and then having to stay up late cleaning it up."

"So is it really Mr. Shawn's birthday?" I asked.

"No." she answered.  "So I guess you can make cards for whoever you want!"

"I'm making my card for Ms Sango!" announced Bailey.

"Except for ME!" I snapped.

"But I think you deserve one!" complained Borris.

"That's quite all right." I said.  "I'll remember this camp enough without you guys making me cards."

"Well I'm going to do it anyway." Said Bort.

"Didn't you hear what she said?!" demanded Cool Dex.  "She said NO!!" Everyone winced and nodded at his command.  I have to admit that it's nice that they don't taunt me anymore but the fact that I know have a personal bodyguard is getting slightly irritating.  Especially since I am a very skilled demon hunter.  I don't NEED this kind of protection.

I folded a piece of construction paper in half and thought about what to make a card about and for who.  At first I thought about Hosh-sama but then I decided to just TALK to him.  Plus, I don't need Kagome getting on my case at all either.  Then that made me think to give Kagome a card for inviting me with her for this experience but it's not like I LIKED this experience.  Then I thought about making a card for Cool Dex but I won't go there.  So in the end, I eventually made a card for Kohaku.

"I thought Kohaku was dead." Said Dimitri.

"What would YOU know." I said rudely.

"Well, you told us in your story." Answered Dimitri.

"HEY!!" Travis bellowed.  "Isn't Kohaku FAKE?!"

"NO!!!" I yelled.  Then I tore up the card and threw it in the trashcan.  "I was only pretending to make that card.

In case you're wondering, yes, I was VERY glad when the bell rang.  We all trekked through the dark to our cabin where all the boys got dressed right in front of me as if it wouldn't bother me in the least bit.  I wisely made the choice of sleeping in my clothes so I wouldn't have to change.  Then I climbed into my bed and went to sleep.  I'm not sure how long it took me to do so but I know I eventually went to sleep.


	14. Inu Yasha's Final Day

The Final Day

Inu-Yasha's Day

            (If you think that we're actually going to change our hearts and write Kagome's chapter THIS TIME then you are HORRIBLY mistaken and need to reconsider your whole thinking process.)

Someone, I don't know when and I don't know how but someone, with a very loud horn who likes to wake people up early every day is going to die.  I don't know how much more of this I can take.  This whole camp experience is not growing on me and I have half a mind to just go up to Kagome and tell her that I need to go home right away.  I don't care how sick she is or how much she wants to stay but I can't stand another day of this!

I lugged myself out of bed only to be greeted by a group fully dressed eight-year-old human females.  It wasn't everyone but it was MOST of them.

"What are you so enthusiastic about?" I asked.

"Today is the last day of camp!" Explained Sarah.  "And since you are the best counselor in the world, we want to make it extra special for you!"

They all cheered and hugged me and did all kinds of things.  The only thing I really heard, however was 'today is the last day of camp'.  I couldn't be more thrilled.  I haven't been this excited since I learned how to use the Kaze no Kizu at will!  NO!  I'm MORE excited now!  The only thing that could make me happier is learning that Naraku is dead!

"Let's go to our LAST breakfast!" said Julia.  I guess I couldn't help but be ecstatic but I didn't want to ruin my status so I tried to act the way I usually do.  We walked down to the main building area that we usually eat in and everything was all decorated fancily and Mr. Shawn was wearing a suit.  I seriously need to smite this guy.

Eventually, the groups filed in and Mr. Shawn stood up on some little podium that he had dragged in.

"We'll just wait until all the groups get here before we start." Explained Mr. Shawn into his little microphone thingy.

"I want to eat NOW!!" whined Sarah even though I knew she didn't really care.  The only groups I noticed that were missing were Miroku's and Sango's.  There could have been others missing as well but I don't know the counselors well enough to pick them from a crowd let alone notice that they aren't here.

Sango's group came in a few minutes later and she apologized for being late.  Mr. Shawn said a few things to her and she went to sit down.  Now all we had to do was wait for Miroku.  This pissed me off because Miroku was keeping me from eating!  I hope he gets severely punished for his tardiness!  If he isn't, then I'll punish him myself!

So we waited…

And waited…

And waited for what seemed like hours.  All the girls in my group complained and whined and did all other kinds of annoying things that little girls do when they either want something or crave attention.

"Perhaps we'll start without the Bunnies…" said Mr. Shawn as he cleared his throat.  "There's only one camper and one counselor so two people won't make THAT much of a difference."

Then Mr. Shawn did some stupid hand gesture and a guy in the back ran out the door.  I decided not to plague myself too much with the significance of this.  Then he started in the longest, most boring speech of sappiness in the entire world.  I didn't listen to word of it.  Oh well.  I'm sure it wasn't important anyway.  Then Mr. Shawn passed out some schedules that were all decorated nicely and all that kind of stuff that meant SOMEONE obviously spent WAY too much time on making schedules that would be crumbled up and thrown away at the end of the day.

I thought I would nearly burst into an uncontrollable rage when I saw what we had first for the day.  SINGING!  What the HELL?!

But the girls were excited and I regretted the fact that I had yelled 'SINGING?!' in my blind rage because now I couldn't fool them and tell them that we actually had something else that wasn't QUITE as retarded as singing next on our schedule.

So I cleared my throat.  "Did I say singing?" I said.  "It must have just sounded like singing just because I had some food in my mouth at the time.  I actually said tubing."

The girls stared at me for a minute with their mouths hanging open.  "Oh." Said Julia.  "Tubing's better anyway."

"YEAH!!!" cheered all the girls as they jumped up and started dancing around like fools.  I told them to sit down and shut up or I'd make them go to singing so they all sat down and waited for the bell to ring.  When it did ring, I took them all to tubing before Mr. Shawn could come along and tell us to go to singing since he probably memorized all of the schedules.

On the way, I spotted Miroku and Russell boarding a boat.  I decided to go over there and give him a piece of my mind.  "Hey, Miroku, where were you during breakfast?!" I demanded.

He only looked up vaguely in my general direction and didn't really answer.

"HELLO?!" I yelled.  "I'm TALKING to you!!"

"Yeah!!" said Sarah as she jumped forward.  "Mr. I is talking to you!!"

"Sarah, I don't need an echo." I told her.

"Sarah, I don't need an echo." Sarah repeated for the soul purpose of getting on my nerves but it didn't work since I didn't really care all that much in the first place.

"Hi Mr. I, you're my swimming counselor!!!" Russell yelled as he waved both his arms.  "Remember me?!"

I decided to ignore him and demand and answer from Miroku but he only waved his hand at me as if telling me to run along and I took that as an offensive gesture but before I could do anything about it, the boat suddenly sped off so that meant that I would also have to smite the counselor who was driving the boat since he/she/it had suddenly sped off while I was speaking.

We were just about to continue on our way to tubing when I suddenly noticed Mr. Darrin walk right by us so I reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him back over.

"Excuse you!" said Mr. Darrin incredibly rudely.

"Where do you think you're going?" I demanded.

"Canoeing." He answered.

"But you're the tubing counselor." I reminded him.

"I do water skiing too."

"What business do you have over at canoeing when you belong over at tubing and water skiing?"

"And since when did I have to report to you where I'm going at all times?"

"Since NOW."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because my group has tubing right now and if you're canoeing, who will drive the boat for us?"

"It says on my schedule that I have a free period."

Man that Mr. Darrin thought he was one smart guy.  Well, he's not.  I'm much smarter than he is.  "Mr. Shawn told me that your schedule is wrong."

"Why wouldn't Mr. Shawn just come and tell ME that my schedule is wrong?"

"Because he likes me more!  Now drive the boat for us!"

"Make me!"

"I don't want to have to!  I'd much rather keep a good reputation and keep on my role of not killing anyone!"

"Like you've killed anyone."

"I've killed more people than times you've gotten in your little boat and driven around that lake."

"Well it's nice to know that you're a camp counselor."

…

I hate Mr. Darrin.

"They were mostly demons." I corrected myself.  "But I HAVE killed a lot of humans too."

"I don't believe you as far as I can throw you."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?  "I can throw you further."

"I never said that…" started Mr. Darrin but then he let out a loud groan and started attempting to wrench his arm from my grip but I can tell you now that he wasn't going succeed.  "Let go of me before I'm forced to get physical!!"

"You wish you could get physical because you know I'd win."

"No, I don't want to have to especially in front of pure little girls!"

I turned around and looked at the clan of girls behind me who first looked oblivious but then simultaneously started chanting, "Kill him!  Kill him!  Kill him!"  I looked back at Mr. Darrin who was giving me a skeptical glare.

"I heard rumors that you uprooted a tree and threw it at Mr. Miroku." Said Mr. Darrin randomly.

"Yeah.  That was me.  What of it?"

"I just want to tell you that I don't believe it for a second."

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"I wanted clarification."

"Well you didn't get clarification because you are still obviously confused." And I thought for a minute.  "Hey…we're wasting time!  Go and drive the boat for us!"  Then I gave him a good shove in the direction of tubing but then I noticed Mr. Shawn come strolling up the way.

"Mr. I!" he said immediately.  But before he could say anything, he looked over at the girls who were still chanting and they stopped.  "You're supposed to be in singing right now!  Ms Brianna is wondering where you are!"

"I'm right here." I said.

"And you're SUPPOSED to be in singing!" said Mr. Shawn as he playfully pushed my shoulder.  I frowned and pushed him back only I pushed him harder so he fell over.

"Oh Mr. I, you're so silly!" said Mr. Shawn as he stood back up and brushed himself off.  So does this mean that he didn't want to engage in mortal combat with me?  It's a shame because I knew I would win.  Mr. Shawn frolicked off and I was just about to continue my senseless argument with Mr. Darrin when I realized that he had left without telling me.  The NERVE!!

"Can we go to singing now?" asked Juliana.

"Never!" I answered.

"BUT I WANT TO!!!" screamed Abigail.

"Too bad!!" I said.

We stood there for a few seconds.

"Wouldn't it be better to go to singing instead of just standing here?" asked Julie.  But then the bell rang.  Oh well!  No more singing!

I pulled out my schedule to see that we had horseback riding next.  Now let's see…why do the words 'horseback riding' make my spidey senses kick and tell me that it's bad and I should not be going?

But I decided to ignore it entirely as we went up the hill and as soon as we reached the top, I remembered why horseback riding was BAD when I got a whiff of the air up there.  I told the girls that I would be staying right here and not venturing further and that if they were going to try and persuade me otherwise then I would do something SO horrible that it would be…bad.  I didn't need another accident happening like LAST time I had gone to horseback riding.

The girls didn't seem to care as they ran to horseback riding as if it was their favorite activity while also screaming about how they hadn't gotten to do it yet.

Suddenly, I looked up to see that there was some random male counselor coming up over the hill with Russell by his side.  I was wondering why this random male counselor was with Russell and Miroku was NOT.  Was it really that hard to watch ONE kid?  But anyway, Russell was crying and screaming and being REALLY loud to the extent that I couldn't stand it anymore.

The counselor said that he was the fishing counselor and there had been a calamity with Miroku during fishing.  I decided not to give it a second thought until the counselor said that I would now be in charge of watching Russell since he knew me the most next to Miroku.  That was really uncool but I didn't get a chance to argue because the fishing counselor seemed to run off as fast as he possibly could which wasn't really all that fast and I could certainly catch up with him but I didn't really feel like it.

I looked at Russell who was still crying.  "Shut up." I said but I doubt he heard me since I didn't even hear me.  "SHUT UP!!!" I yelled more loudly and he abruptly quieted down but continued to whimper pathetically.  "What could make you cry this much and this loudly?"

"MR. MIROKU DIED!!!!" he finally screamed.  I guess it took a minute to process because I figured that was way too unrealistic because there's no way they would continue camp and drop Russell on me if someone had died but then again, Mr. Shawn is a little psychopathic at times.  However, we all know that Russell tends to exaggerate.

"All right then, Russell." I said.  "HOW did he die?"

Russell didn't answer, he only continued to whimper and whine.

I sighed.  "Was he engulfed by a giant swirling vortex of wind?" I tried.

Russell paused for a minute, looked up at me and then nodded.

…

I am in shock.

"Miroku died?" I said.

"YES!!!" Russell screamed as he started crying again.  On normal circumstances, I would not have believed Russell but since he was so specific about the giant swirling vortex of wind that I don't think that he could have possibly randomly guessed something like that.

Miroku is…dead?

Miroku can't die…yet…

I guess I should probably go and tell…some people…like Sango…and Kagome…

Since I knew exactly where Kagome was, I decided to go to her first.  Russell followed after me and it didn't occur to me at the time that at the end of horseback riding, the girls in my group would wonder where I was but that didn't really matter since Miroku is dead…

On my way to the nurse's office, I spotted Sango at tubing.  I approached her and just kind of stood there until she eventually turned around and noticed me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.  Poor Sango.  So oblivious.  So unknowing.  I suppose I should share my knowledge.  But how to put it as not to upset her?  After all, she's had a lot of losses.

"Miroku's dead." I said.  Yeah.  Straight forward.

Sango didn't say anything for a minute.  "What?"

"Miroku was sucked into his air void and now he is dead." I said more specifically.

"ALL RIGHT!!!" cheered some random demons.

"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled at them and they cowered in fear.  When I turned back to Sango she had this expression that was pretty horrific but I can't really describe it in words the right way.  We'll just say that she looked BEYOND upset.

She then suddenly burst into tears, ran over to me and buried her face in my shoulder.  We stood there for a second and all the boys ran over and all joined in a big group hug but I punted them all into the lake because I could tell that they didn't REALLY care, they probably just wanted to fondle Sango like Miroku would have done.

If he wasn't dead.

I felt a little sorry that the last thing that I had said to him was something rude and mean.  I wondered if Kagome knew about this yet?  So I slowly led Sango in the direction of the nurse's office and opened the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Kagome said immediately, standing up.  "Sango, what is WRONG?!"

"HOSH-SAMA IS DEAD!!!" she wailed as she burst into tears but then I tapped Sango on the shoulder and pointed out the fact that Miroku was lying there on the couch, very much so alive and well.  I gave him a hard look and he stared right back at me and we both looked at each other for a few seconds before Miroku suddenly cleared his throat and asked where we had gotten the impression that he was deceased.

"Russell told me!!" I yelled at him.  I was mad at him.  Yeah, I was real mad at him.  He made me go through all that only to find out that he was actually not REALLY dead!  I was so mad that I could have very well gone and killed him right then and there!

"And you BELIEVED him?" Miroku said.

"He said that you were engulfed with a swirling vortex of wind and I figured that even Russell couldn't come up with something as creatively random as that!" I yelled at him.

"Well it's certainly not my fault that you are gullible enough to believe something Russell says." Miroku said even though this clearly WAS his fault and he knew it too.  I heard the door slam behind me and turned around only to see Sango stomping away and I assumed that she was infuriated with either me, Miroku, Russell or someone completely random but there was no way that she was happy.  And I couldn't blame her their because I was angry too.

"What exactly happened?" Kagome asked.

"Russell told me that Miroku was engulfed in a swirling vortex of wind!" I explained.  

Kagome sighed.  "I'm well enough to come out of the nurse's office." She said even though that literally had absolutely nothing to do with anything we were talking about.  "So I can go to field day.  Can I hang with your group?"

"That has absolutely nothing to do with anything we're talking about!!" I yelled at her.  "Don't you realize that we all thought that Miroku was DEAD?!"

"But he's not." Kagome said, pointing to Miroku.

"I know." I said.  "But the fact that we THOUGHT he was so it's not like the only thing going through my head was…" But the bell ringing interrupted me.  I decided that this would be a good time to get out of here as fast as I could before Kagome ran after me since I would accidentally stumble upon Ms Keri and then Kikyo would come out of nowhere like she always does and then that would be one big HUGE mess that I would prefer to avoid right now since the fact that Miroku is not dead hasn't really processed quite yet.

It would be pointless to walk all the way back up to the smelly barn and then come all the way back to the water for swimming so I figured that since I was already here that I would just stay here.

I waited for about ten minutes and wasn't bombarded with four small children and when I was JUST about to start wondering where they all were, Russell came out of nowhere, still whining and crying.  This would be a good time to explain to him the difference between a good lie and a bad lie.  The lie he had told was a bad lie.

"Mr. I, you can never replace Mr. Miroku!" he cried.

"Miroku isn't dead!" I yelled at him.

"Really?" said Russell, suddenly stopping from his crying.  "YAY!!"

"You can't just go around telling people that he's dead when you know very well that he ISN'T!!"

"I thought he was dead!"

"He's not!"

"YAY!!"

"Stop cheering!!  I'm MAD at you!!"

"Mr. I, you're ALWAYS mad at me!  I'm not sad!  So are you gonna teach me how to swim?"

"No Russell.  No I'm not.  Today is today when I will tell you whether you have passed level one or not and frankly, Russell, you haven't.  You only went in the water occasionally and when you did, all you did was splash other people and jump around like a fool.  We got absolutely nothing accomplished in the past week so I'm afraid that you will have to repeat level one next year."

"Okay." Said Russell.  "We can work on it next year when I'm six!"

"Don't get your hopes up." I said.  "I am NOT returning next year."

"But I'm going to miss you!!" Russell yelled as he started crying again.

"Fine, I AM coming back." I said just to shut him up even though I had zero intention whatsoever of even walking in the general direction of the camp ever again.

"YAY!!" Russell cheered again.

Swimming passed without much event.  Only about half way through did it start to nag me that okay, Miroku is NOT dead so why was he in the nurse's office?  Probably because he didn't want to be with Russell anymore so he was pretending to be sick…or poisoned…

When swimming ended, I left Russell there and started my way back to my cabin.  Amidst all the chaos and conversations around me, my super hearing picked up Russell's footsteps following me.  I turned around to see that my ears had not failed me and that Russell was, in fact, walking right behind me, acting as though he was in my group and this way was even REMOTELY in the direction of the nurse's office, Miroku or his cabin.

I demanded to know why he was following me and told me that he was in my group now.  Now, by this time I had learned never to trust a word Russell said so I told him to run along and go back over to Miroku but Russell reminded me that Miroku was in the nurse's office.  I told him to go to Miroku anyway so Russell shrugged and ran off.

So I continued on my merry way back to my cabin.  Actually, it wasn't too merry considering this day was going by extra slow since I was anticipating the ending of it.

When I opened the door, all the girls were standing there as if they had been waiting my return and then demanded to know where I had been and why I wasn't there to pick them up after horseback riding and why I had been walking so slowly right now because I was making them late for the special cook-out lunch party.

I cleverly decided to simply ignore all their questions and demands and pushed right by them, changed into something dry and then made my way down to the building for lunch with the girls following behind me still asking about where I had been but I still ignored them.

We were one of the last groups to come in and when we reached the table, Russell was sitting there.  I reminded him that he was not supposed to be here but suddenly, Mr. Shawn came over.

"Mr. I, he asked specifically for you to be his replacement counselor!" he told me.

"But he already has a counselor." I pointed out.

"His counselor has the chicken pox." Mr. Shawn said, putting his hands on his hips.  That didn't really mean anything to me so I repeated that he already had a counselor.  "Well, YOU'RE his new counselor then."

"Can't he go with the little boys who are I don't know…six?" I tried.

"No, Russell requested you for his counselor." Mr. Shawn answered.

"So?!" I almost yelled.  "Who cares what Russell wants?!  He told me that Miroku died so…"

"Mr. Miroku's DEAD?!" Mr. Shawn demanded.

"No…we came to the conclusion that he wasn't." I answered trying ever so hard to hide all anger in my voice for reasons unknown.

"Don't scare me like that!" said Mr. Shawn as he put his hand on my shoulder.  I stared at him momentarily and then pushed it off.  "So anyway, Russell's in your group until Mr. Miroku feels better.  But that really won't be for another week or so…"

"A week?!" I demanded.  "You mean I have to take care of him for a week?!"  

There's no way THAT'S going to happen. 

"Mr. I, camp ends at the end of the day.  All you have to do is leave and your problems with Mr. Miroku are over forever!" 

Feh.

Mr. Shawn then laughed for about a minute straight while I just glared at him.  I hoped that maybe he would see me, see my anger, see my annoyance and just leave.  I also hoped that he would take Russell with him.  But he didn't.  He just left without Russell.

"YAY MR. I!!" cheered Russell.

I ignored Russell for the time being and finally got to my lunch table.  There wasn't much time left for lunch but there was plenty of food considering all of the campers under seven got sick and went home.  So I ate lunch quickly because I didn't want to end up with anyone telling me that I couldn't finish my lunch because time ran out.

The bell rang a second later and we were sent to our little areas for group time.  This is the last group time ever!!

I gathered my group together and told them that we would have to incorporate Russell into our skit since he was added to our group.

"But Mr. I!" whined Emily.  "We have the whole thing planned out!"

"No kidding." I said.  "Don't you think I've tried to get him out?"

"Can't we just leave him somewhere by himself?  Who cares what happens to him!  If he gets hurt, we can blame it on Mr. Miroku since he's Russell's REAL counselor!" said Julia.  No wonder Julia's my favorite camper.

"I've considered it." I said.  Pretty soon, Sarah announced that she had the most PERFECT idea in the world in order to put Russell in the skit and I said whatever and let them all do their little thing.  I sat down on the ground and decided not to participate in any way, shape or form.

I heard screaming, shouting, yelling, crying and all kinds of things that shouldn't go unchecked but they did.  Then the bell rang.  It wasn't the normal bell, however.  It was some sort of possessed sounding freak bell.  I looked down at my decorated schedule to see that we had something called 'Field Day' and we were all to meet in the soccer field.

What kind of stupid holiday is in honor of a stupid FIELD?!  Whatever it was, I was not going to like but I was going to stick through it because this is almost over and then I will be leaving and never coming back.  Ever.

Sarah led the way to the soccer field and we all noticed (except for maybe Russell) that the field was decorated and had all kinds of various activities and booths set up all over it.

Mr. Shawn was standing in the middle of a huge group of kids and counselors.  He pulled out a cone shaped thing and started yelling into it.  The cone shaped thing only seemed to make his voice louder than it already was and if my ears weren't on the top of my head, I would have blocked them because he was so loud.

He explained rules, regulations and told us to just follow what was on my schedule.  Glancing at my schedule, I read in big, bold letter, 'DUNKING BOOTH'.

I didn't like the sound of that.

Sarah screamed that ear-piercing scream thing that she does and ran off in some direction.  Everyone else (including me, I don't know why) followed her and we eventually were brought to a big bowl-like thing filled with water that had a chair in it.

"Mr. I, hop on in!" said some random female counselor in a cheery voice.  What the hell is that thing?!

So I shrugged and jumped up and into it.  A few people gasped but I ignored them.  I sat down on the chair and watched.

"Now what?" I asked as the counselor lowered the cover to the bowl thing down.

The counselor handed each girl in my group a ball and told them to throw them at a target.  I failed to see the purpose to this because they all missed and I had no idea why I was forced to sit in this box thing.

Then, from out of nowhere, I heard my name called.

"INU-YASHA!!!" came a familiar voice.  I turned my head around to be greeted with Kagome from outside the plastic.  "You're in the dunking booth!"

"Yeah…so?"

"Let me try, Ms Kim!" Kagome exclaimed as Ms Kim handed her a ball.  Kagome wound up and threw it at the target.  I followed the ball with my eyes all the way until it hit the target.  I don't know what happened then because the next moment I knew, I was submerged in cold water.

I came out of the water and I must have looked REALLY angry (because I was, out of all truth, REALLY angry) because all the girls in my group screamed and pointed to Kagome.

"I KNOW WHO DID IT!!" I yelled but my voice echoed throughout the container.  The counselor that ran this particular event opened the top and I jumped out in front of Kagome.  "YOU…YOU!!  YOU…ARE…"

I didn't even know what to say.  I was so mad and SO wet and SO surprised that I was just in shock.

"Calm down Inu-Yasha." Said Kagome.  "It's no big deal."

"YOU'RE not the one who's wet!"

Then Kagome gave a long, hard sigh.  What's that supposed to mean?!

"Geez…I try to have a little fun…" she said.

FUN?!  This was fun?!

"FUN?!" I demanded.  "This was fun?!"

"Never mind." Said Kagome.  "I'll never ask you to do it again."

"I'll forgive you if I can dunk you." I said even though it wasn't true.  I just wanted to dunk her for dunking me.  Kagome suddenly looked happy as she climbed into the dunking booth at the speed of light as if that was what she was waiting for.  I walked up to the target and punched it.  Instantly, Kagome dropped into the water.

It WAS a lot more fun from the other side of the cage.  I laughed at her as she emerged from the water and climbed out, looking angry.  

She stomped up to me looking like she was going to kill me.  "Inu-Yasha!!"

By now, Kagome was using her scary, angry voice, which I don't like.  I was about to cower in fear and apologize when she started laughing.  I don't even know WHAT to think with Kagome.  I sat down on the ground and she sat down next to me.

And that was followed by a long awkward silence except for the noise of my stupid group behind me dunking each other.

"So…are you feeling better?" I asked.  (It was kind of obvious that she DID feel better but I hate silences when I'm with someone.)

"Yeah…" said Kagome.  "I felt better yesterday morning but they wouldn't let me leave."

"Why not?" I asked.  They let the kids go home when they were sick, why can't they let the counselors go home?  "If they HAD let you leave, you would have taken us, right?"  Kagome started laughing as if there was anything funny to even laugh at.

"No!" Kagome said as she leaned over on top of me.  "They wouldn't let me leave the nurse's office!  I wouldn't want to leave Camp Walawalabingbang!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's fun!"

Kagome must have a really warped definition of fun because if THIS was fun then…um…it must be opposite day or something.

"Yeah…fun…" I said.  I had wanted to tell her that this was stupid but I didn't for some reason and now I regret it because she might have taken over my group and let me go home.

I suddenly heard that really deranged, not normal sounding bell and we had to move on to the next activity, which was face painting.  I don't see how we can spend an entire hour painting each other's faces and there was NO way ANY of them were getting a paintbrush near my face.

"Mr. I!" screamed Sarah.  She is getting more and more annoying each day.  "Draw YOU on my face!"

"No." I answered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because."

That was all the reasons she needed. 

"Then draw…um…Ms Keri cause you love her!"

"Who's Ms Keri?!" Kagome demanded.  What an idiot.  I can't believe she's actually listening to some stupid little girl.

"My stalker." I answered.  Kagome nodded her head and looked as though she didn't believe me.  I could tell but I chose not to care.

"Then draw you with BLACK hair on my face!" Sarah said.

"No!" I yelled.  "You can't have ME on your face!"

"But I want a person!" she insisted.  "And you're my favorite counselor."  Naturally.

"Pick someone else." I said.  "Because I will not paint me on your face." 

"Draw a picture of Mr. Miroku with 'X' eyes and blood all around him!!" Sarah said with a laugh.  All the other girls laughed and asked for that too.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" I yelled.  I've had enough dead Mirokus to last me the rest of my life.

"Done!" Kagome said as she finished painting Jesse's face.  She moved to the side to reveal that she had given Jesse two red stripes on her cheeks and a blue crescent moon on her forehead. 

Now who did that remind me of?

"It's Sessho-Maru!" said Kagome in a sickeningly happy voice.  It is!  HOW COULD SHE!!!

"I KNOW who it is!" I said even though that was kind of a lie.  SHE didn't need to know that.  "WHY is Jesse now Sessho-Maru?!"

"Um…why not?!" Kagome said as if that wouldn't bother me.

"Because I hate my brother!" Jesse was one of my least favorite campers to begin with but now that she looks like Sessho-Maru, I hate her even more!

"Fine." Said Kagome with a sigh.  "No more Sessho-Marus."

"There better not be."

"There WON'T!" Kagome yelled.  "Geez…I'm sick for a week and this is how you treat me?"

"Apparently so." I said with a shrug.  Then Kagome burst into tears and ran off only AFTER saying that word that I know hate so much; SIT!!

After I had sufficiently spit out all the grass from my mouth and brushed the dirt off of the shirt that the camp had provided for me, I considered chasing after Kagome but I didn't because I didn't want her to think that she won.  She's so annoying when she waits for ME to come to HER and apologize as if it was ME who did anything wrong in the first place.  I don't know how I can stand being around her!

I wasn't going to let the thought of Kagome alone and cold somewhere while crying and being mad at me plague my mind.  What do I care if she gets attacked and killed by a demon who actually wanted to kill ME?!

I turned around to see that Sarah was now engaged in painting a makeshift version of Sessho-Maru like Jesse's face on Russell.  I yelled at her to stop but she only told me that if she couldn't have ME on her face then she would have my brother.

So I grabbed the face paint away from her and pushed Russell out of the way.  As soon as I started drawing, I knew that my picture would just end up looking like crap, not to mention the fact that Sarah was laughing and moving around ever so excessively and talking and pretending as though I WASN'T trying to draw something.  I told her I was done and she picked up the mirror and looked at it to see my beautiful picture of a bucket.

"That doesn't look like you!" Sarah whined.

"When did I ever say I was drawing ME?!" I said.  "Don't you appreciate the bucket I made for you?!  Do you want me to wipe it off?!"

"NO!!  I LOVE IT!!!" Sarah screamed.  So all the girls got in line and had buckets on their faces by the end of face painting except for Russell who was half Sessho-Maru AND had a bucket and Jesse who stayed Sessho-Maru, curse that child.  By the time I got all the way to Julia, who was last in line, my bucket actually resembled a bucket as opposed to a brown blob like the one on Sarah's face.

"You need a bucket on your face too, Mr. I!" said Julia once I had finished.

"That's okay.  I'll pass." I answered.

Just then, a random male counselor walked over.  "Um…sorry I'm late." He said.  He told me he was in the bathroom.  He told me he was constipated.  I told him that I didn't want to hear about those kinds of things.

The freak bell rang and then we walked across the entire field to come across the 'Pie Hurl' station.  Sango was just leaving and she waved at me but I didn't really do anything since I didn't feel like it but I knew she wouldn't take it personally so I didn't let it bother me.  Apparently, she was a little more collected than the last time I had saw her, back when Miroku died.  But he's alive now so everything's okay.

"I'm gonna throw the pie as far as I can!!" Russell declared as he ran up to grab a pie but a female counselor who just so happened to be Ms Alice stopped him and told him that she had to explain the rules first.  I didn't really know what Pie Hurl was so I just tuned her out until suddenly, all the girls…and Russell…were swarming around me while screaming my name.

"Looks like you're they're choice, Mr. I!" said Ms Alice.

"Whatever." I said.  I was instructed to go down to a piece of wood with a hole in it and stick my head through it.  I had learned my lesson from the dunking booth and now know never to do anything that I don't know the first thing about so I promptly refused.

"Come on Mr. I!" whined Abigail.

"Why don't YOU put YOUR head through the hole?" I said.  She started crying.  What else would she do?

So eventually, we got it so that Russell had his head coming out of the hole.  Every girl in my group started throwing pies at Russell's exposed head until I realized that this could potentially be fun so I picked up and pie and was just about to throw it when Ms Alice stopped me and told me that the game was for the children.  I told her to shut up but she only got angry with me and came closer.

Unfortunately, Ms Alice's smell is repugnant enough from afar but when she came closer, I felt faint and needed to back off.  I put the pie down and went to go sit on the OTHER side of the 'Pie Hurl' area.  I got to watch as every girl in the group got to have fun and throw pies at Russell until he declared that he wasn't having fun anymore but no one stopped.

This caused a round of chuckling at my part watching the kid who had annoyed me ever so much get pelted with numerous pies which were actually just cupcake wrappers filled with tiny amounts whipped cream.  

The screwed up sounding bell rang again and Mr. Shawn held up his cone thing and announced for everyone to go down to the waterfront.  He told us that we were going to be performing our skits now and that the stage made the most 'awesome possum' stage.

Russell walked up to me and said that his face was dirty and I told him that we were going to the waterfront and he could wash it in the lake so he started running as if I had said, 'I'll race you to the waterfront, Russell!'  Which, of course, never happened.

We reached the beach and Russell cleaned his face off but Mr. Shawn yelled at me as if I had done anything wrong at all.  Everyone had to sit on little picnic tables that were scattered around the beach and some people had to sit on the ground.  

Like us.

A bunch of random groups who I didn't know got up and performed some stupid skits that were the opposite of entertaining but everyone had to go and clap as if it was nice to watch.  Suddenly, I sensed that Miroku was standing behind me.  I spun around to see that he was, in fact, standing right over me watching the current skit that was being performed.  I could smell sickness on him, so why was he standing near me?

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"The nurse permitted me to come out and watch the skits." He answered as he sat down next to me.  Only then did I notice the hideous red spots all over his face and arms and legs and every other part of his human flesh that was exposed.

"It's not contagious, is it?" I said.

He looked at me as if I were asking a stupid question, which I wasn't, and then looked at his arm.  "Yes." He answered.  "It's terribly contagious."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO ME?!" I yelled as I stood up and backed away from him.  Mr. Shawn stomped over and demanded to know why I had yelled and interrupted the skits.  I informed him that Miroku had intentionally come over and sat down next to me just so I would catch the chicken pox.  Mr. Shawn told me that I was being silly and couldn't catch the chicken pox at my current age but I reminded him that Miroku was older than I, and he had the chicken pox.  Right now.

"Well, that's a really rare case." Said Mr. Shawn.

"Precisely, Inu-Yasha." Said Miroku in an annoying, smug voice.  "It's a very rare case."

Then Mr. Shawn frolicked off to go and watch the stupid skits.

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't keep my mind on the skits just knowing that all of the sickness that Miroku carried could be potentially wafting in my general direction.

"You look really disgusting." I told Miroku. 

"Thanks for telling me." Said Miroku in a grumpy voice.  He had no reason to be grumpy!  He wasn't sitting next to a contagious person.  But then again, he WAS the contagious person so maybe he has reason, if not more to be grumpy.

"So how does one go about catching the chicken pox?" I asked.  "You should know, you have them."

"I don't know." Said Miroku.  "I didn't even know such a disease existed until this morning and now I know all about it except how to get it."  

Suddenly Sango came over, sat next to me and asked about my skit.  I was just about to answer her when she noticed Miroku and looked as though she was about to start laughing.

"Don't let my group see you, Hosh-sama!" she said as she DID start laughing.  You know, I thought Sango was more sensitive than that.  I watched Miroku's face fall and I could tell that he was going to throw some sort of stoic retort back at her but he didn't.  He only sat there as if he had actually gotten his feelings hurt.  For some strange reason that I can't even explain, I kind of felt bad for him right then and there for being all contagious and spotted and sick and other kinds of things that no one really wants to be.

Sango continued laughing at her joke and clearly she didn't see the depressed expression on Miroku's face but she had to stop when Mr. Shawn told everyone to be quiet, mainly pointed in our general direction since we were being kind of loud.

He said that the next group up was The Bunnies and I didn't even have a chance to think about the fact that everyone in Miroku's entire group went home except for Russell so how could they do that when Mr. Shawn suddenly slapped his knee and reminded himself and the rest of the camp that The Bunnies were home sick.  Then Russell felt it necessary to scream that he was still there and Mr. Shawn only shot him an evil glare.

"And…we'll continue with our utterly random order and go onto Kazoom!" Mr. Shawn declared as the camp started clapping.  Sango got up and ran off to the stage where she met up with her hideous demons as well as the kid that I had come very close to smiting the other day.

"For our skit…" started the misfit kid.  "We are doing the dating game."

Everyone in the audience clapped even though they hadn't even done anything yet.

I didn't understand what was going on but I did know that one kid up there was supposed to be Miroku and they were making him act really stupid and loud and annoying.  I kept glancing at Miroku to see what his reaction to this was but he seemed semi-out-of-it.  One kid was supposed to be Sango and what it looked like to me was that the Miroku kid and two others were telling things about themselves while the kid pretending to be Sango said stupid things depending on what the others said.

I don't get it.

Suddenly, Miroku stood up and yelled down to Sango's horrible group that they were doing a horrible job impersonating him.  Then, just as suddenly as when he had stood up, he ran off.

I assumed that he was extremely upset about that and went off to cry or something but that wasn't like him to do that.  

I chose not to dwell on that as I (as well as the rest of the camp) averted their eyes back to Sango's group as they finished their skit.  The entire audience applauded and I assumed it was just to humor them because they certainly didn't deserve it.

Sango came back and asked how they had done and I lied and said that it was amusing but she knew it was a lie.  

"Where'd Hosh-sama go?" she asked.

"How should I know?" I said.

"Do you think he was offended by our skit?" Sango asked.

"At first, no." I said.  "But when he ran off to cry or something, I changed my mind."

Sango then looked distraught but that really had nothing to do with me.  

"Where did he run?"

I shrugged even though I knew very well.

A few other groups went and it was really excruciating because the skits are SO stupid!

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Kagome.

"I would advise you and Sango to stay away from Miroku." She whispered to me.  She must have forgotten about being really mad at me.  Oh well.  I was about to respond to her when my group was called down.

Now it's not like my group needed me or anything because I wasn't really part of their little presentation so I just stood up and stood in the little path to the shore and watched them.

Rachel stepped forward and introduced our group.

"Our group is The Dogs and we are doing 'the lawnmower skit'." She said.  A couple of others yelled things like, 'What if they don't know what the lawnmower skit is?!' or 'Say it louder!'. 

I laughed at Rachel's stupidity and the fact that she was one of my least favorite campers made it all the more hilarious.

Now, okay, they started the skit.  It started out with Leah and Katie standing around Rachel who was crouched down, talking about how they just couldn't seem to be able to start the lawnmower which I presumed was Rachel.

All of a sudden, Jesse walked out and started saying stuff but no matter what she said, Leah and Katie always snapped at her as if she was the stupidest counselor in the entire camp.  They were calling her Mr. Miroku.  Julie, Emily and Abigail came out one by one, attempting to start the lawnmower but Rachel just kept mumbling 'put put put'.  I considered going over there and commanding her to 'start' but I didn't because Julia had just started to strut pompously out on the set.

"Mr. I!!" said no female in particular.  "Please start our lawnmower!"

"No problem!" said Julia in the lowest voice she could produce, which wasn't very low because she started laughing hysterically in the middle of her sentence.  However, before Julia could go and attempt to 'start' Rachel, Sarah came on the set while swinging her hips dramatically.  Julia turned around.  "Oh!  It's you Ms Keri!"

I knew it wasn't going to get any better.  Julia and Sarah then started to flirt at one another and I was going to very well go over there and end the skit right then when I realized that Juliana had not yet made her appearance.  Then she came on, saying that she was Ms Kagome.

I slapped my forehead and shook my head.  The lawnmower skit was quickly turned into a soap opera that ended up in 'me' marrying 'Ms Keri' and 'Ms Kagome' dying due to a horrible heart disease as well as a fight to the death and 'Miroku' dying very graphically at the end.

So I stood there in a stupefied state and I'm pretty sure that everyone in the camp was a little upset that one of their classics, the lawnmower skit had been completely butchered to shreds and according to all of them, it was ALL MY FAULT.  Mr. Shawn stood up and started clapping and everyone else joined in as if they had just remembered that they had to clap too.

I turned around just in time to see Kagome walking over to me.  She looked mad.  Why was she mad at me?  Did she think that I had planned out the whole skit?  She must have.  Because she said sit a few times until she felt satisfied.  Come on, what makes her think that _I _would plan something as idiotic as what we just witnessed?!

So a few other groups went and pretty soon, the bell rang again.  It was the normal sounding bell, however.  I was starting to wonder why the bell was going through mood swings.  Perhaps it was the person ringing it.

Mr. Shawn motioned everyone to the dining area where we would eat our last dinner at the camp!  I almost shouted 'YAY!!' right then and there but I didn't want anyone to think I was having fun at the camp.

Dinner was supposedly this wonderful feast that had been specially prepared but it only looked and smelled like all of the past dinners all splurged into one disgusting dish.  Though it went against everything I believed in, I ate it anyway.  It wasn't half bad either.  It was probably the best thing I had eaten this entire week but I wasn't about to TELL anyone that I actually liked it.

It went for an exceptionally long time and Mr. Shawn walked up to his little podium and announced some stuff that obviously wasn't important because I didn't listen and it didn't affect my immediate future.  A few counselors walked up, and Mr. Shawn gave them something.  

Why wasn't he giving ME anything?

Abruptly, Mr. Shawn ran out the door.  It might not have been so abrupt to anyone else but it seemed so to me.  The bell rang a few seconds later and I figured that Mr. Shawn had run to the bell so that he could ring it.  What a freak.

I had no idea where to go because of this extremely unorganized day so I just followed the mob in front of me to the place where 'campfire time' usually took place.  Mr. Shawn was already there, looking as though he had been there for hours, eagerly awaiting our arrival.  We all settled down and Mr. Shawn said some more stuff that I kind of ignored and then he asked for the loudest camper in the entire group and I immediately pointed at Sarah and she cheered and ran down to the front.

What happened next was definitely not expected.  Apparently, the loudest camper in the group was to go down there and scream at the top of their lungs and whoever screamed the loudest got a prize for the whole group.  It was dumb.  My ears hurt.  They still do.

When I finally could hear something besides the pounding on my head and the ringing in my ears, Sarah ran up and showed me a basket that she had won.  I knew that she would win.  But then she told me that Mr. Shawn gave them all prizes since he said that they were all winners so I had gone through all that pain for absolutely no reason whatsoever.  In the basket was an assortment of brown bars wrapped in foil, which the girls screamed and called them candy bars.  So they each took one, and I didn't know whether or not to give Russell one but that would be surrendering half of MY candy bar so I gave him half of it.

Mr. Shawn then got all of our attention again.  He wiped a tear from his eye and said how this was his most enjoyable year yet and I figured that he said that EVERY year and then told us all to run off to the cabin to pack since everyone was leaving in the morning.

Finally.  One more night and then I could go home and do…stuff.

So we all took our candy bars back to the cabin and the girls immediately started packing.  Russell told me that he was too tired and lied down on MY bed.  MY BED.  The nerve!  But I got over it a second later because I realized that I didn't really use my bed so it was okay with me.  In the end, I ended up packing up all of Russell's stuff which didn't take that long considering everything Russell owned was tiny, ESPECIALLY compared to what I usually wear.

The girls washed off their Sessho-Maru paint and bucket paint, changed into the pajamas and then got to bed.  I paced around for a minute or two and then turned the lights off and sat down next to my bed.  (Russell…snored.)

Suddenly, before I had even fallen asleep, I heard the bell ring.  It didn't stop either.  It just kept ringing as if it was trying to make sure that everyone was awake.  Of course everyone was awake, they hadn't even gotten a chance to go to sleep yet!  That made me stop and wonder why the bell was ringing five seconds after we had been sent to bed since the bell means that we have to wake up and it is certainly not time to wake up.  Could it possibly have already been morning?  The girls started whining as I looked out the window to see that it was still dark.  I figured someone must have just been being stupid because the bell then stopped a few minutes later.  I told everyone to go back to sleep and I took my spot again.


	15. Miroku's Final Day

Final Day

Miroku's Day

I arose the next morning at the bell but then found myself lying back down.  My head ached, as did my stomach.  I felt hot all over even though I was not wearing any of my blankets.  And then I looked down at Russell who was sleeping peacefully and contently and now slowly beginning to awaken.

Normally I would have sucked it up and pushed myself out of bed but today I just felt fatigued, malnourished and extremely nauseated.  Russell sat up and looked at me and asked me if I was okay.  I told him to go and get dressed for breakfast so he hopped out of my bed and ran off to his bag and started fishing around in it.  I kept telling myself to rise, but I just couldn't find the strength to.

After Russell had finished clothing himself, he came back over to me and asked me again if I was feeling all right and then put his hand on my forehead.  He told me that I was very hot though I knew very well that I was hot, considering I was baking right here, right now as Russell stood there absentmindedly with his hand on my forehead.

I told Russell to go get changed and I would just lie back down and rest my eyes while he did so and then hastily get dressed when it was time to go.  I was only resting my eyes though, it's not like I was going to go back to sleep or anything.

Suddenly, I was shaken around violently.  I was about to get up and scold Russell for performing such a disrespectful action just to get my attention but when I looked up, I saw that there was a man with a pink shirt standing above me.

"I heard the horn, don't worry, I'll be up in a minute." I assured him.  He informed me that the horn had been blown over an hour ago and that it was now time for first period.  Russell and I had missed breakfast and Mr. Shawn's farewell speech.

I stood up and pretended to be upset about having let such a thing happen and the man seemed to believe that that was a decent enough reason because he smiled, handed me my daily schedule and walked out of the cabin.

I got dressed and walked out of the cabin to see Russell standing outside the door waiting for me ever so patiently.  He informed me that he was excited to go to fishing and that he wanted a shoulder ride to his favorite activity.  I told him some other time, for I was feeling under the weather and that it would pain me to hoist him up over my shoulders.  I don't really think he understood the concept because he went and asked me again for a shoulder ride and I had to go and tell him again that I would not.

Very slowly, I followed Russell who was still skipping and jumping and acting happy.  Maybe it was an act.  Maybe it was real.  I was feeling a bit clouded to consider it for too long.

There was a counselor there at the dock.  He told me that his name was Mr. Dennis and, in what seemed like a joking manner, that he was glad that we had decided to show up this time.  Just was I was about to board the boat, I heard Inu-Yasha calling out to me, demanding to know where I had been during breakfast.  I turned around to look at him and was just about to reply when I stopped to ponder why Inu-Yasha had been attempting to locate me during breakfast.  Apparently, I was lost in thought for longer than I had planned because Inu-Yasha yelled at me and told me to answer.  One of the girls in his group began to copy everything he said and then Russell stood up and started waving his arms around, asking Inu-Yasha if he recognized him.

Inu-Yasha entirely disregarded all together and then demanded once again to know where I was during breakfast.  I put my hand up to show him that I was not interested in quarrelling with him and then abruptly, Mr. Dennis sped off away from the dock.

I questioned him on his actions, on why he had done that while I was speaking with Inu-Yasha, but he didn't really have a good reason other than the fact that he didn't feel like listening to us anymore.  I reminded him that I hadn't even said anything up to that point but he backed himself up saying that he didn't want to listen to Inu-Yasha and his stupid group.

I nodded and pretended to not be annoyed when in reality I was incredibly irritated.  I turned around watched the scenery we passed as we sped close by the shore.  Tree… tree… tree… tree… tree… everything was moving so quickly.  I started feeling dizzy so I decided to focus on something else.  I turned back around just as Mr. Dennis stopped the boat.  Russell danced around singing some sort of fishing song that I'm sure he made up as Mr. Dennis pulled out a few fishing poles.

Mr. Dennis asked Russell if he wanted to use a lure, a hotdog or a worm for bait and Russell demanded on using a worm.  Mr. Dennis then proceeded to pull out a giant bucket of worms just…squirming around…being all…disgusting…

I started feeling slightly nauseated.

And then Mr. Dennis went even further as to teach Russell how to bait the hook, which mainly consisted in spearing the worm onto the hook while it still wriggled around in quite the lively manner.  Normally, I would not feel disgusted at the sight of these kinds of things but today I was particularly…hm…how would Lady Kagome put it…?  'Grossed out'?

I asked Mr. Dennis to cease his activity but then he started laughing and insisted on teaching ME how to bait a hook.  I pushed his hand aside and requested that he stopped, but he only thought it would be funny as to continue to show me how to, as if I didn't already know.

Suddenly he stopped and asked me if I was feeling all right, commenting about the fact that I had zero color in my face and looked ever so upset.

I told him that I would by fine as long as he backed away from me and did not spear any more worms within my vision.  Mr. Dennis then asked me if I wanted to go to the nurse, and I told him once again that I was fine so he walked back over to Russell and then tried to teach him how to catch fish.  Or something like that.

It was hot outside, but certainly not hot enough to be sweating as profusely as I was.  I almost felt as though I had jumped into the water and then climbed back out without even realizing it!  I leaned on the side of the boat and tried to let my mind wander to something else besides the mixture of pain and hunger churning around inside my stomach.  So I thought about…the day in which I would smite Naraku and avenge my grandfather, father as well as myself for we had not done anything bad.  At least not anything that was worth giving us a curse that would kill us at an early age and last until Naraku was destroyed.

I now found myself depressed on top of everything else.  So I took a deep breath and decided to think of more pleasant things.  Ms Betty.  Ms Kara.  Ms Keri.  Ms Laura.  Ms April.  Ms Carolyn.  Ms Deborah.  Sango…

But then again, Sango now was attracted to Cool Dex but I quickly abolished the two of them from my mind or else my depression would fall yet deeper than it is now.  Mr. Dennis tapped me on the shoulder.  I turned around and he once again, with a very concerned look, asked me if I was feeling well enough to actually continue the day.  I told him not to worry about me, that I had been through tougher times, and that he should be watching Russell.  Mr. Dennis turned around just in time to prevent Russell from falling over the edge of the boat.

Mr. Dennis handed me a fishing rod and instructed me to go and stand over by the open side of the boat.  I told him that I didn't feel like fishing and he said that I had to demonstrate to Russell the proper way of fishing.

"You're the fishing counselor." I reminded him.  "Aren't you supposed to make sure he does it right?"

Mr. Dennis responded by saying it's only his job to drive the boat and hand out fishing poles and I thought that was ridiculous.  I didn't feel like arguing so I took the fishing rod from Mr. Dennis and went over to stand near Russell.

I don't know how long I was standing there but it felt like a really long time.  My knees felt really weak and my vision kept going blank so I turned around to tell Mr. Dennis that I would much rather sit down during the remainder of the period but I felt Russell tug on my shirt.  I turned to him and he informed me that a giant fish with five heads and fangs had taken his worm.

I figured that if there was that kind of demonic fish in the water, Russell was going to need more than one worm to catch it and that I should be on my guard just in case the fish tries to eat Russell.  I bent down to the worm bucket but I suddenly felt faint.

I found myself in the nurse's office that I had grown to know too well over the past couple days.  I was lying down on some couch and I was extremely wet.  The nurse came over to me and told me that Mr. Dennis had brought me in because that I had fallen in the lake.  That would clarify why I was damp.  She then went on saying that Mr. Dennis at first thought I had just bumped my head but then explained that I was showing signs of not feeling well throughout the period.

I told the nurse not to be ridiculous and that I felt absolutely fine but she assured me that I wasn't.  How would she know?  

The nurse then explained that she didn't know what was wrong with me and that it was probably just the flu.  She then added that I might have caught the chicken pox but she laughed at that as if it were a joke and left.

Suddenly, Lady Kagome came in.  She was looking as if she had never fallen ill because of the marshmallows that she was allergic to.  She asked me if there was such a thing as chicken pox in my world.  I felt that this was a perfect time to ask her what they were.

Rather than answering me, she simply nodded her head, smiled and informed me that I must be the oldest person in history to catch the chicken pox.  I repeated the procedure of telling Lady Kagome that I felt perfectly fine and that Mr. Dennis was correct in assuming that I had merely hit my head and fallen into the lake.  Lady Kagome insisted that I give her more credit than that on her thinking abilities so I informed her that I had been told on numerous accounts that chicken pox only occur before the age of eight most commonly and on rare circumstances, at ages up to thirteen.  I then felt it necessary to remind her that I was far older than thirteen so having the chicken pox was not a possibility.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Inu-Yasha and Sango stormed in.  I was expecting them, for some reason, to scream at me until they were hoarse but then noticed that both of them looked upset.  Not ANGRY upset, but SAD upset and I was wondering what could have possibly made INU-YASHA sad upset.  Anything could make Sango sad upset.  All you have to do is mention Kohaku and she's sad upset.

Lady Kagome seemed to realize that they were sad upset too because she stood up and asked to know why they were here.  Then she noticed that Sango was in hysterics and asked her what was the matter.  Sango wailed that she was crying because I was dead.

I turned my head, looking at Inu-Yasha who had apparently noticed me.  He tapped Sango on the shoulder and she turned around and saw me too.  The three of us were trapped in awkward silence for quite the while until I decided to ask them where they had gotten the impression that I wad deceased.  Inu-Yasha yelled at me and told me that RUSSELL had told him that I wad dead.

Oh right.  Russell.  I wonder what happened to him?  How did Inu-Yasha get a hold of Russell and MUCH more importantly, why had Inu-Yasha gone at believed something ridiculous like that, especially coming from Russell?

"And you BELIEVED him?" was the only thing I could come out with.  I would have slapped my forehead too but I was feeling a little too weak to even lift my arm up and slap it. 

Inu-Yasha informed me that Russell had told him that I had been engulfed by a swirling vortex of wind.  I could not recall that happening so I knew that they had to have been mistaken.  "Well it's certainly not my fault that you are gullible enough to believe something Russell says."  Then I noticed Sango storm out of the room and I wondered how she had transitioned from sad upset to angry upset so quickly and skillfully.

But I didn't think about it for much longer as Lady Kagome and Inu-Yasha engaged themselves in a conversation that I chose not to partake in since when Lady Kagome and Inu-Yasha get started, it either gets really intimate or really loud but one thing I do know is that they wouldn't want me to intervene no matter which way it went.  Even if they did want me to intervene, however, I would not since I just didn't want to right now.

Suddenly, I felt myself being shaken again.  Had this whole day so far been a dream?  No.  I opened my eyes and Lady Kagome was standing over me looking concerned.  She asked me if I was all right and I told her that I was feeling fine and she told me that I was lying.  I asked her why she bothered asking me if I was okay if she were to just say I was lying when I answered her.

Lady Kagome decided to change the subject since she's so good at it.  She told me that the nurse wanted me to change out of my wet clothes so I wouldn't get any sicker.  Lady Kagome then graciously offered to help me to my feet and then guided me over to the bathroom, even though I could have very well accomplished both of those tasks on my own.  I shut the door and immediately slumped down on the floor.  Okay, maybe I wouldn't have been able to on my own.  It was official.  I had never felt sicker.

So I sat there for a few minutes, soaked to the core with the pile of dry clothes sitting next to me.  I would have liked to be wearing dry clothes but I just didn't feel like doing much of ANYTHING right now including moving.

I continued to sit there for a little while longer until I heard a knock at the door.  I meant to say something to the visitor, but I didn't and the door opened and Lady Kagome's head poked in the door.  I was sorry that she was seeing me in such a pathetic state, because I don't like ANYONE seeing me in a pathetic state, like this one for example!

Lady Kagome called the nurse in and now I had TWO people looking at me in a pathetic state.  Just when I thought I couldn't possibly feel more pathetic, the nurse then pulled me up to my feet and took me back over to the couch.  She said that once I was feeling well enough then I was to change.

I don't really know how long I lied there, but it was for quite the while.  Lady Kagome shifted through papers and tidied up the room.  I watched her perform these activities and began to wonder if she had been doing this for the past three or four days.  I think she saw that I was watching her and she told me to stop being perverted and go to sleep or something.  I was too sick to feel offended or explain to her that I was only watching her perform womanly household chores.

Abruptly, the nurse came in with a tray.  She handed it to Lady Kagome and she began to eat.  The food looked appetizing and I felt horrendously jealous so I requested a plate like Lady Kagome's.  The nurse laughed as if I had told a joke, and told me that I would not be able to stomach anything right now, especially like the food she had just served.  It was unfair because as soon as I go and find something worth eating, I am not allowed to eat it.

I hoped that that was dinner, which meant that the day would be over soon and I would wake up all better.  But it was only lunch.  Which meant that the majority of the day still remained.

I guess I might have been whining a little bit because Lady Kagome took it upon herself to sit down at the foot of my bed and smile brightly.  She had a book in her hands and she offered to read it to me to get my mind off the chicken pox.  I told her to go right ahead and that I was willing to try anything.

She looked almost excited as she opened the cover.  

_Once upon a time there was a family of pigs.  The mother pig told the three sons to leave and make lives for themselves._

"Wait, Lady Kagome." I interrupted her.  "Pigs can't speak."  Lady Kagome said that these pigs were speaking pig language to each other.  I nodded.

_So the three sons went off to make homes.  They came across a man with a wagon filled with straw.  The first pig, being the lazy type, purchased all the straw from the man and took it to a nice plot of land to build his home._

"Lady Kagome!" I interrupted her again.  "You said they were speaking pig language!  How could this pig exchange currency and conversation with a man?  Not to mention the fact that you can't very well build a house out of only straw!"  Lady Kagome didn't answer or respond, she only told me to shut up and enjoy the story.

_So the two pigs…_

"There were three pigs, Lady Kagome."  Lady Kagome reminded me that one had gone off to build his house out of straw.  So I reminded her that you can't build a house out of straw and it would be even more difficult if you were a pig without hands or the ability to reason.  Lady Kagome did not even lift her eyes from the page.

_So the two pigs traveled a little further and came across a man with a wagon of sticks.  Since the second pig was just as lazy as the first, he purchased the sticks from the man and began to build his home._

"No!  Lady Kagome!  This story is so horribly inaccurate that I refuse to listen to it any further!  You're filling my head with all sorts of incorrect facts!" I covered my ears.  Do they really distribute all this false information to the general public?  I felt almost appalled but Lady Kagome also looked appalled for some reason but I shook my head.  I would not listen anymore.

Lady Kagome stood up and frowned.  Then she continued her womanly household chores but I was careful not to stare at her.  I turned over and closed my eyes.

I didn't last long in that position because I suddenly felt an itch on my arm.  I scratched it and then began to relax again.  But then it started to irritate me again so once again, I started to scratch it for momentary relief for now there was an inch on my leg that needed immediate attention.  I found myself relaxing and then becoming upset because I had to scratch another part of my body.  Was this another sort of horrible symptom of the chicken pox?

"Lady Kagome!" I called but nothing happened.  I turned over and looked around, not seeing Lady Kagome anywhere.  I called out for her again but the nurse only walked in and asked me if something was the matter.  I questioned her on the whereabouts of Lady Kagome, and the nurse replied that Lady Kagome had gone off to field day.  She then requested if there was anything she could do about my problem that I had wanted Lady Kagome for.  I told her that I itched all over my body and she told me not to scratch.

Not to scratch?  How could I possibly do that?

I tried.  Kind of.  But not really.

The nurse asked me if I was feeling better and if I would like to try to change into some dryer clothes now.  (Oh how I wished that this nurse was young, single and attractive!)

I was once again taken to the bathroom and then left alone.  I told myself not to sit down on the floor again, and I didn't.  I changed my clothes, and even then I already felt better to be dry and warm.  When I was done, I pushed the door open and the nurse was standing there and told me that I had done a great job, acting as though that was the first time I had ever put on my own clothes all by myself.

On the way back to the couch, I passed by a mirror.  I glanced in it quickly only to see a mess of hideous red dots all over my face.  Slowly, I crept closer, trying to convince myself that that couldn't possibly be me and wondering when the chicken had gotten the opportunity to savagely peck me so without my noticing.  The nurse insisted that I lie back on the couch, only it was a different couch because the previous one was now wet.  I lied down and pulled a dryer blanket over me, feeling very secure.

The door opened and Sango was standing there.  I quickly pulled the blanket over my nose, for I did not want her to see me in my current state.  She came over to me and started apologizing about how she had acted earlier but Inu-Yasha had told her that I was dead and she was in shock.  I only nodded and hoped she would leave before she noticed the spots on my forehead.  The nurse saved me when she came in and insisted I was to be left alone, and Sango waved to me, saying that she was glad to have finally gotten that out of the way.

So then another time of lying there with no intentions commenced.  I tried real hard not to scratch but I really couldn't help it and it got to the point in which parts of my body had actually started to bleed.  I didn't show the nurse, however, because I knew she would try and prevent me from scratching in some sort of strange and twisted way that she probably thinks is a good idea.

The nurse came over and asked me if I wanted to watch a movie.  I wasn't positive what a movie was but I got a pretty good idea and figured that any entertainment at this point would be worth it.  The nurse said that she only had an assortment of My Little Ponies, Care Bears and Moondreamers.  It's not like any of that stuff really had any meaning to me but the Care Bears sounded the most manly so the nurse put in a movie that was quite intense with a psycho cloud named Dark Heart and then there were little bears and other animals with things on their stomachs with magical powers.  It was actually quite interesting and I was just getting into it when the door suddenly flung open and Lady Kagome ran over to me, in tears.

She was sobbing and wailing and talking about how Inu-Yasha didn't appreciate her when in mid sentence, I watched her eyes wander over to my movie and then back over to me.  She said in quite the snippy tone, "You're watching the Care Bears?"

"Yes." I replied, looking back at the screen.  She reminded me on how I had something against the pigs that could speak and build houses out of sticks and straw.  Now let's get this straight.  I did not have anything against them, it was just that I found it unrealistic for men to be selling pigs materials for their house construction.  I would never sell anything to a pig, especially a talking pig that's wearing clothes and just walking around as if he's not a pig.  The Care Bears, however, that's a different story.  They live in a magical land above the earth, in the clouds, and are mystical creatures that have the ability to fly in automobiles made of clouds and grant wishes to the less fortunate children of the world.  I wonder where the Care Bears are in MY time of need?  Which is right now…

Lady Kagome stood there for a few minutes and watched the screen with me.  Slowly, she made her way over to a chair without taking her eyes off the picture being displayed and watched it with me, quite possibly more attentively than I was.

Suddenly I realized that Lady Kagome could catch my chicken pox.  "Lady Kagome!" I yelled.  "Back away from me!  You wouldn't want the chicken pox!"  Lady Kagome laughed at me and told me that she already got them and I demanded to know how that changed anything.  In fact, I didn't even know what chicken pox were.

Lady Kagome looked as though she had been waiting for me to ask what the chicken pox were because she reached behind her and pulled out a sheet of paper with a lot of writing on it.  She handed it to me.

After a quick scan of it, I realized that it was a description of what the chicken pox were.  Apparently, you can only catch the chicken pox once in your entire life and it's better to catch them early so that's why you send small children who are not infected over to play with the children who are infected.  Otherwise, when you're older, like myself or Mr. Carl, you end up sick.  Lady Kagome and the nurse already got the chicken pox so it was okay for them to go near me and touch me and stuff but it would not be okay for Sango or Inu-Yasha since they haven't gotten the chicken pox yet.

I guess it made sense now.  Lady Kagome suddenly gasped and looked at the clock.  I asked her what it was and she told me that it was time to watch all the skits and she had been looking forward to it all week.  I kind of had been too but I didn't have much of a group left so it was a little pointless.

Lady Kagome ran up to the nurse and started begging a pleading for a few minutes and then ran back over to me.  She informed me that the nurse was allowing me to go out to see a few skits but then I'd have to come back in.  I pretended to look more excited than I actually was and Lady Kagome ran out the door saying that she was looking for Inu-Yasha.

I walked out the door to see that nearly the entire camp must have been all on the waterfront watching skits.  I saw Lady Kagome run off to the right and then looked straight ahead of me to see Inu-Yasha sitting there looking completely spaced out.  He was clearly not watching the skits.

I approached him and I guess his sense of smell and hearing kicked in very quickly because I had only been standing there for a few seconds when he turned around and asked me what I was doing.  I replied that I was allowed to come out and watch a few skits.  I decided to sit down next to him since Lady Kagome would most likely turn up sooner or later and then she and I could go back to the nurse's office together.  I tried to ignore the fact that Inu-Yasha was staring directly at me, not even trying to hide the fact that he was observing the spots on my body.  He then asked me if I was contagious.

Oh right.

Inu-Yasha hasn't gotten the chicken pox.  I shouldn't be sitting near him.  But I felt awfully tired now that I was sitting down.

"Yes." I replied.  Let HIM do something about it.  "It's terribly contagious."

Inu-Yasha yelled at me and backed away from me.  Of course he interrupted the skit that was currently going on and Mr. Shawn came over to personally scold us for being loud.  Inu-Yasha started accusing me of coming over just to infect him and I would have moved, but I just didn't feel like it.  Mr. Shawn told Inu-Yasha that he was being silly and that he couldn't catch chicken pox because he was too old.  But…I'm older than Inu-Yasha.

Mr. Shawn said that it was a really rare case.  "Precisely, Inu-Yasha." I repeated just in case he had missed it the first time around since he's very prone to NOT listening.  "It's a very rare case."

Even after Mr. Shawn had left and the skits had started up again, Inu-Yasha was still staring at me.  Why couldn't he just move?

He told me I was disgusting.  I couldn't let it get to me.  "Thanks for telling me." But I sounded as though I was letting it get to me even though it wasn't true since I really didn't care if Inu-Yasha thought I looked disgusting.

Inu-Yasha asked me how one would go about catching the chicken pox and that I should know.  My, he's a talkative one today.  I informed him that I didn't know the chicken pox existed prior to this morning so I didn't know exactly how to get it.

Sango suddenly came over and sat herself down next to Inu-Yasha and asked him what he was doing for his skit.  I felt as though I was going unnoticed but then realized that it would have been better to go unnoticed because now Sango had noticed the red spots and looked as though she was going to start laughing.  And she did.

I tried to be ice but it really hurt to have someone make fun of you to your face when you are as ill as I am.  Inu-Yasha turned to me, and he looked almost sorry for me.  However, Sango just kept on laughing.  Then Mr. Shawn told everyone to be quiet.

He said that the next group up was The Bunnies.  I was about to politely raise my hand and remind him that my group had gone home sick when Mr. Shawn suddenly slapped his knee and seemed to remember on his own.  He then stated that Kazoom was next.  That would be Sango's group.  Sango got to her feet and met the rest of the group in the front stage area.

Cool Dex (naturally Cool Dex would introduce the skit) came out front and well…introduced the skit.

The audience clapped.  I didn't.  Cool Dex hadn't done anything worth clapping about.  Lady Kagome suddenly came up behind us and tapped me on the shoulder, telling me that it was time to go back to the nurse's office.  I told her that I wanted to watch Sango's skit.  It was then that Lady Kagome noticed Inu-Yasha and began uttering his name but he seemed lost in thought so he didn't even seem to realize the existence of Lady Kagome.  She frowned and told me to hurry up and get back to the nurse's office as soon as the skit ended.  Then she ran off.

I turned back to watch the skit.  Demon #1 apparently was representing myself, and not doing a very good job at it either.  Demon #2 was Sango and also doing a poor job, and a few other demons ran around being random other people part of the skit and NONE of them seemed to have any idea what they were doing.  It was as if they were making it up entirely as they went along.  Suddenly, I heard Lady Kagome calling for me to come back in saying that if I didn't come now then she would have to drag me back inside.

So I stood up and started to leave but then decided to give Sango's group a part of my mind first.  "Borris, you abhorrent demon!!  You're doing an atrocious job impersonating me!" I yelled to them.  The entire camp turned and looked at me but I didn't let it bother me as I went back over to the nurse's office.  Lady Kagome scolded me on how I had disrupted the skits and that I should go and apologize but I told her that I would not be doing anything of the sort.  So Lady Kagome declared that she would go and apologize to Sango FOR me and I decided not to get in her way as I lied back down on the couch.  She ran off, probably not actually going to apologize to Sango and more probably going to see Inu-Yasha since she hadn't gotten a chance to speak to him yet.

I must admit that I was feeling a bit better, but not very much.  Perhaps it was because I had temporarily been out of the sickness-infected atmosphere for a few minutes.

The nurse asked me how I was feeling now and I answered vaguely but I think she got the idea because she left me alone.  I closed my eyes again, trying to ignore the itching.  No sooner had I closed my eyes had I started to feel shaken again.

Lady Kagome told me, "Wake up sleepy head!"  She held a big red ribbon in her hand and gave it to me and congratulated me because I had been voted 'Counselor Most Likely to Return Next Year'.  I told her that I was not, even if I were assured a group of young females.  But then again…if someone said that I would definitely get a group of young females (when I say young, I mean ones that are old enough to potentially bear my child) I would return.

I looked out the window to see that it was now dark outside.  I couldn't have been sleeping THAT long!

Lady Kagome then laughed and told me that it was now bedtime.  I asked her what the reason was in waking me up only to tell me that it was bedtime but she just shrugged.  I told her that I was no longer tired and couldn't possibly get to sleep under normal circumstances let alone the horrible conditions that I was currently faced with.  Lady Kagome offered to read to me another story but I politely turned her down and requested her to fetch me a couple blankets because I was now very cold and the single thin blanket that I was given was simply not sufficient in keeping me warm.  Or room temperature for that matter!  I believe that the nurse had intentionally turned the air on very cold because I remember being very hot earlier and the fact that I had just traveled the two extremes seemed abnormal.

Lady Kagome came back with a sheet and I promptly sent her away for another blanket.  I lied there waiting ever so patiently for quite some time but she never came back.  Where would she go?  Doesn't she sleep in the nurse's office?  So after pondering for a few minutes of wondering where she had gone off to before deciding to summon the nurse and ask her personally.  The nurse walked in and for some reason looked unhappy.

"Where did Lady Kagome go?" I questioned her.  She told me that Kagome had gone off to bed in the other room so I asked if the nurse would go off and fetch me another blanket.  So she left and once again, she did not return and I felt as though I was intentionally being disregarded during my ill state because they knew that I wouldn't get up and pursue them.  This would not go unnoticed so I once again began to call for the nurse and she came in a moment later and told me to be quiet because she was trying to sleep.  I reminded her that she still owed me a blanket so she gave a heavy sigh and walked off.  Luckily for her, she returned a moment later and gave me the blanket and then left a minute later.  The blanket that she had given me was far to thin and it had holes in it and when I shifted my weight, it made an obnoxious sound that would very well keep me awake even if I had gotten the chance to go to sleep.  The blanket was also too small so my feet stuck out the bottom causing an imbalance of warmth throughout my body.  Also, when I turned around, the blanket would not cover all of me.

I called the nurse again but she only yelled from the other room for me to shut up.  Then I began calling for Lady Kagome but I could tell that she was ignoring me.  I felt so neglected.  When Lady Kagome is sick, I always take extra good care of her!  I also don't appreciate being in the main waiting room to the nurse's office because the door was always open a crack for people who get hurt in the middle of the night and request the nurse's office.  This makes it so that if I manage to go to sleep, some obnoxious child will come in crying, waking me up.  Also, the nurse will spring right up and cater to his every need.  Aren't I entitled to the same luxuries as the campers?  What if I were to just die right here and now?  

Well…I know Sango and Inu-Yasha would be kind of upset, they showed it earlier.  What about Lady Kagome?!  She didn't seem to care when Inu-Yasha said that I was dead!  And the NURSE!!  She should care too!!

Suddenly, I heard the nurse yelling at me to cease my noises and only then did I realize that I was not demonstrating inner monologue during this particular period in my life. 

I was still cold too.  I decided to take matters into my own hands.  I could see the little box on the wall that the nurse used to turn the heat on and off and perhaps if I could turn that on a higher setting, then it would warm up in here.  So I quietly crept over to the little box and realized that it, simply enough, was only a lever that I had to pull.  Considering how advanced Lady Kagome's time was, the device probably just would read my mind and see how I wanted the temperature to change and then perform that.

I grabbed a hold of the lever and gave it a pull.  However, the temperature did not change, or at least not instantly, instead the bell began to ring.  Yes, the bell that I had familiarized myself with over the past five days was now ringing because I had pulled the lever.  And all this time I thought that someone was actually manually ringing the bell.  Lady Kagome's time is more advanced than I thought!

I was standing there pondering for a lot longer than I thought because the nurse, Lady Kagome, Mr. Shawn and a bunch of random people who must have been nearby came rushing in to see what was going on.  Mr. Shawn gave me an evil glare and pushed the lever back up and the bell immediately stopped ringing.  He scolded me on how pranks were not accepted at Camp Walawalabingbang.  How I wished that I could have just transmitted the chicken pox virus to Mr. Shawn right then and there but he had most likely already gotten it because I was a rare case!  Everyone cleared out except for the nurse and she asked me what I was doing.  I replied that I was cold and was trying to turn up the temperature and the nurse sighed and showed me the box next to the lever and turned it up just a little bit and then left.  I'm sure that the amount she turned up the heat couldn't have possibly made a difference so when she was sufficiently out of eyesight, I turned it up just a little bit more.

I walked back over to my 'bed' and lied down.  I could feel warm air blowing from the ceiling and I figured that sooner or later it would be warm so I tried to go to sleep and eventually succeeded.


	16. Sango's Final Day

The Final Day

Sango's Day

The oh-so-familiar horn blew at its normal time the next morning and I woke up enthusiastically.  I knew it was the last day and absolutely NOTHING was going to ruin this almost perfect day!  Well, I couldn't exactly classify it as a perfect day but I knew that I was going to make it so!

Suddenly, I was bombarded by every single member of my group (except for Cool Dex).  They were all sobbing and hugging me and saying how much they were going to miss me when camp was over.  I hit them all upside the head and demanded the personal space.

"Where's Cool Dex?!" I yelled.

"We played a trick on him and then tied him up!" said Mario proudly.

"WHY?!" I demanded to know.

"BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!!" said all the boys at the same time.

"What kind of birthday present is THAT?!"

"A crazy cool like Suga Mama birthday present!" said Hubert.  What was THAT supposed to mean?

"Well, where is Cool Dex?" asked Sango.

"WE HID HIM!!!" screamed all the boys.  I knew I had to find Cool Dex or I was doomed to be undefended against the wrath of the pubescent boys.  Even though I had put up with it earlier but now was different since I had gotten a taste of what it would be like without harassment.  I threw open the door and called out for Cool Dex.  I didn't get an answer so I figured that they had gagged him too.

I turned around and faced the boys who were all laughing hysterically at my expense.  "You had better tell me where Cool Dex is!" I commanded.

"We'll give you a hint!" said Bailey.  "He's not right outside the cabin!"

Did this mean that they had hid him very far away.  I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom, changed and then came out to see that the boys were laughing even harder now.  I scoffed at them and walked out the door, commencing my search for Cool Dex.  I could see a bunch of groups making their way towards the main building and I knew we were going to be late for breakfast so I hurried back to the cabin and was going to give the boys a piece of my mind and demand that they show me where Cool Dex was but Cool Dex was standing right there as if he had been there the entire time.

"Where were you?!" I demanded.

"Shaving." Cool Dex responded.

"But they told me that they tied you up and hid you!" I said, pointing to the horrible boys.

"Well…they were lying." Cool Dex replied with a shrug as he turned to the other boys and glared at them.  They all winced and cowered in fear.

"We're already late for breakfast so we have to hurry." I said as I walked out the door.  They all followed me and we made it down the eating-place where everyone was gathered.  The moment we entered, the entire place went silent and started at us as if us being late affected them at all.

Mr. Shawn beckoned me over and lectured me on the importance of being on time and then showed me to my seat where the entire room commenced in doing nothing.

"The Bunnies must be stuck in their bunny holes!" joked Mr. Shawn.  That had to have been THE lamest joke on the face of the earth.

Wait…Hosh-sama's in the Bunnies!  Why is it that I get a huge lecture on being late and I'm not even the latest one!  Hosh-sama is!  Why is Hosh-sama late?  I had a reason and I'm sure whatever HIS reason might be, it's definitely not a legitimate reason at all!  Next time I see Hosh-sama, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for being late, being perverted and keeping me from breakfast!

"Perhaps we'll start without the Bunnies…" said Mr. Shawn as he cleared his throat.  "There's only one camper and one counselor so two people won't make THAT much of a difference."

Mr. Shawn then waved his hand to a man in a pink shirt who was standing in the back of the room.  The man dashed out the door as fast as lightning.  I faced Mr. Shawn again and he looked as though he was about to tell a really long, boring and sappy speech and you know what, he DID!!  It might have been slightly interesting and maybe a little bit touching AT FIRST but once fifteen, twenty, and twenty-five minutes had passed, I was ready to go and throw my boomerang and exterminate him.

He then went around and passed out some schedules that were decorated and pretty.  I had to compliment the decorator on his/her job but then again, it seemed a bit fruitless since I wouldn't be taking this schedule home and framing it or anything.  As a matter of fact, I would probably just fold it up and put it into my pocket where it will either crumble, rip or get lost depending on fate.

I noted that the first activity of the day might have been put on our schedule by mistake because I didn't think fourteen (and fifteen) year old boys could possibly find any fun whatsoever in something called 'Sand Fun'.

"SAND FUN?!" demanded Travis.  

"Ms Sango, aren't we a little old to be playing in the sand?" said Dimitri.

"That's what I thought." I answered as we approached a giant sandbox.  We watched as the camp cat, Mr. Fluffikins, walked in, went to the bathroom in the sand and then bury it.  It was then I decided that I wouldn't be participating in this activity no matter how tempting it might be.  I felt bad for counselors like Hosh-sama who have younger campers and might have to go to Sand Fun up to three times a week!

"Hi, I'm Mr. Kenneth." Said the young, male Sand Fun counselor.  Then again, I felt worse for Mr. Kenneth who had to be the Sand Fun counselor.  He took one look at Kazoom and paused.  "Um…are you sure you guys have Sand Fun and now something like…parasailing?"

"Yes." I said, showing him our schedule.  He shrugged and gestured for the boys to jump into the sandbox.  They all seemed to get over the fact that they were too old to be playing with sand and immediately started making sand castles so I guess they hadn't noticed Mr. Fluffikins when he had come in and done his business in the sand.

I walked over to Mr. Kenneth who was standing there watching over them as if they really needed it.  "Are you only the Sand Fun counselor?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.  "It was my first year as a counselor last year so I got stuck with the stupid activity.  Is it your first year?"

"Yes, and my last." I clarified.  "I will never return."  Now I knew even better not to return or else I would get stuck watching kids play in the sand all day for a week if I were a second year counselor but I wouldn't have come back anyway so it doesn't even matter.

"I was in Kazoom three years ago." Mr. Kenneth continued.  I looked at him and tried to picture him as one of the horrible boys but then I remembered the transformation that Cool Dex went through so I figured that it wasn't unbelievable that this mildly handsome Mr. Kenneth used to be a Kazoom demon.  Now, I'm not saying that I'm attracted to him, just that he was certainly not Kazoom material but then again, neither is Cool Dex so I'm confused!  It made me start to wonder… was Hosh-sama ever a hideous and perverted pubescent boy?  He must have been and still not fully recovered because he's still perverted…not that he's attractive or anything!  He's just not HIDEOUS!!  "Then I was the counselor for Kazoom last year."

I hoped I didn't look too uninterested.  "Oh." I said.  Maybe I would rather be the Sand Fun counselor as opposed to the Kazoom counselor.

"Just gotta show them who's boss." He added.  

"You know, a lot of people have told me that." I said.

Suddenly, Cool Dex strutted over.  "What's going down, Ms Sango?" he asked me.

"Um…" I was confused.  That didn't make very much sense at all.

Sand Fun was by far the stupidest activity I had been to but I suppose Mr. Kenneth was decent and all the boys seemed to be so engrossed in building sandcastles and moats that they didn't bother me.

Next up on my list was tubing.  I enjoyed that activity but I only enjoyed it when I was with Inu-Yasha's group.  When I was with MY group, it was hell simply because I had to wear a bathing suit.  But not today!  Today, I will sacrifice my tubing time even though I will probably never get to do it again just so that I won't have to change into my bathing suit.

All the boys groaned when I told them that I would be sitting this activity out but they got over it when Mr. Darrin came over and escorted them all to the boating area.

Will I be able to endure one last day of this?  Hey, I practically came back from the dead!  Of COURSE I can do this!

A leaf floating around in the wind caught my attention.  The leaf reminded me of Kohaku, how much I miss him and how much better a person he is than these boys.  I started mentally making a list of reasons why Kohaku is better than Hosh-sama when I suddenly got a strange feeling.

You ever get one of those feelings when you feel as though someone's standing behind you staring at your back?  Well, that's what I felt.  I turned around to see Inu-Yasha standing there looking ever so pitiful.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.  I feel as though I'm being stalked.  Then again, that horrible Hosh-sama is always lurking around the corner!  I bet he's behind Inu-Yasha or something planning to ambush me while my group is gone!  That TERRIBLE Hosh-sama!

"Miroku's dead." Inu-Yasha said abruptly.

Had Inu-Yasha been reading my mind or something and known that I had been thinking nastily about Hosh-sama?  Is this some kind of guilt treatment thing that Miroku is looking for so that I'll be very sad for him and then when I realize he's not dead I'll be all happy and treat him really well because 'you never realize what a good thing you have until you lose it?'.  There's no way that that is ACTUALLY true.  I was confused though.

"What?" I asked.  He was going to give me a straight answer.  Hosh-sama's not REALLY dead.  

"Miroku was sucked into his air void and now he is dead." Inu-Yasha said solemnly.

"ALL RIGHT!!!" cheered some of the boys from my group who had finished their ride and were now fetching their towels.

"SHUT UP!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  This had to be serious.  Inu-Yasha wouldn't make this up.

Hosh-sama is dead.

Hosh-sama IS dead.

WHY is Hosh-sama dead?

Well…because he has a curse and it killed him but…WHY did he have to die?  We were going to cure him!!

We could have been killing Naraku but we were here at this stupid camp!  He keeps saying that his time is short but I always just shrug it off and think to myself, 'I'll kill Naraku soon and avenge Kohaku!' but…but…

Why must everyone I know DIE?!  Is it something about ME?!

What happened next was all a blur.  I just know that I was crying into Inu-Yasha's shoulder and he was leading me somewhere.

Hundreds of thoughts were going through my mind at that moment but I don't think that I was actually thinking.  

Suddenly, I saw that Kagome was in front of me demanding to know what was wrong.  I tried to stay calm and explain to her what happened but I don't think it came out quite that way. 

The worst part is, Kagome didn't even seem to care.

I then felt Inu-Yasha tap me on the shoulder.  I looked at him and saw that he was pointing somewhere.  I followed his finger to a couch in which Hosh-sama was lying acting as though he didn't just die!

Even though…apparently…he didn't…

Was this a trick played on me?!  Why would someone do something like that?!

I began to think my guilt treatment hypothesis was true.  Hosh-sama had simply pretended to be dead and now wanted my sympathy!!  What kind of perverted…DISGUSTING…sick bastard would do such a thing!!  And the sad part is that I fell for it!  I felt bad and I cried and I must have looked REALLY stupid!

I was about to yell at Hosh-sama when I heard him say something about me being gullible!  

I couldn't even bring the words to me I was so angry.  I stomped out of the room and slammed the door.  Perhaps when I am not quite so infuriated then…

ARGH!!  What kind of horrible trick was that?!

I reached the tubing area just as the bell rang and I led my group to swimming.  WHY am I still doing this?!  I have never been so terribly embarrassed in all my life!!  I hate my group!!  I hate Inu-Yasha!!  I especially hate Hosh-sama!!  I despise him so much!  He's right up there with NARAKU!!

"Ms Sango, are you feeling all right?" asked Cool Dex.  I looked up at him.

"Yes." I answered.  "Everything's fine."

"Would you like me to take you to the nurse's office?" he asked.  Hosh-sama's in the nurse's office and I don't want to be anywhere near him.

"NO!!" I yelled.  I regretted yelling at him because he was only being polite but I suppose I can use the excuse of what he did to me during the first two days.

"I would feel better about myself if you would at least just go to get an ice pack or something." Said Cool Dex.  I don't know why but I agreed to go.  I would just ignore Hosh-sama and if he tried to talk to me, I would harm him so badly, he would wish he'd never been born.  

I allowed Cool Dex to instruct the swimming class as I made my way up to the nurse's office to see Kagome putting an ice pack on Hosh-sama's head.  Hosh-sama was sleeping, his face was all red and he just looked utterly pathetic.  Perhaps someone had beaten him up for me.

"Feel better?" Kagome asked me.

"About what?" 

"Finding out that Miroku's dead even though he's not had to have been pretty hard on you." She said.  "I know you've lost a lot of people you care about but to lose MIROKU…"

What was she getting at?

"I think that was a horrible trick that he played on me!" I said as I looked away from Kagome so as not to have to see Hosh-sama.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"He had Inu-Yasha tell me that he was dead so that I would be sad and then when I found out he wasn't, I would be all happy and treat him really well because 'you never know what a great thing you have until you lose it'.  And I fell for it!" I explained.  I took a deep breath at the end because I had done it all in one breath.

"Where did you hear THAT?!" Kagome demanded.  I was about to yell that it was the truth when I had to stop and admit to myself that I had sort of fabricated that story even though it probably was true.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Miroku merely passed out and he was brought to the nurse." Kagome explained.  "Miroku's camper thought that he was dead and told that to Inu-Yasha who immediately assumed that he died because of his air void!"  Kagome then started laughing a little.

"And that's the entire truth?" I asked her as I turned around.

Kagome nodded.

Well…I certainly feel better all around.  I mean, besides the fact that I feel bad for blaming Hosh-sama for something that, now that I think about it, he would never do. 

"You shouldn't be in here though." Said Kagome suddenly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Miroku's dreadfully sick and he's also extremely contagious so unless you want to get what he has, I suggest you leave." She explained.  I took another look at Hosh-sama and decided that I didn't want to look like him.

Poor Hosh-sama.

I was just about to leave when the nurse came around the corner and asked why I was here.  "I just need an ice pack." I replied.  The nurse went into the back and then came back with an ice pack and told me to leave.  So, not feeling very wanted, I waved to Kagome and ran out the door just as the bell rang to signal that we had lunch next.

I looked at the ice pack in my hand, wondered why I had even bothered getting one and then tossed it in the trashcan.  I walked over to the Kazoom table to find everyone already sitting there, all the boys folding their hands and sitting up very straight.

Cool Dex walked over to me.  "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I answered.  So I sat down at the table and I could tell that every single pair of eyes was staring at me.  I tried not to look at them but I felt very uncomfortable that I was being watched.

"So is Mr. Miroku dead?!" asked one of the boys.  It doesn't matter.  They all sound the same.

"No!" I yelled.  "He's alive and it's not funny because he's very sick!"

"Maybe he'll die EVENTUALLY." Said another but he immediately threw his hands over his mouth because Cool Dex had shot him an evil glare.  Because of these stupid boys, I now felt even worse that I went and accused Hosh-sama of trying to trick me that he was dead.  He was innocent.  And he's so very sick.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I declared as I stood up.  I wasn't REALLY going to the bathroom.  I was going to go to the nurse's office, wake Hosh-sama up and apologize for storming out of the room so rudely while he was sick.  Hosh-sama's guilt trips work even when he's not even there!  Or even when he's not trying for that matter!  When I reached the nurse's office, I quietly pushed the door open just in case Hosh-sama was asleep even though I was going to wake him up anyway.

I immediately looked over at the couch were I had seen Hosh-sama earlier but he wasn't there.  I suddenly became very horrified that maybe he had died and they had already taken him away to be buried but I saw Kagome standing over on the other side of the room.

"Where is Hosh-sama?" I asked, trying not to sound upset.

"He's in the bathroom." She answered, pointing at the door she was standing next to.

I would just wait for him to get out.  "Okay, I'll just wait." I said.  Kagome nodded as I sat down on a chair.  We sat there for a few minutes without really saying anything.  I tried to listen for any sort of movement inside of the bathroom just in case Hosh-sama had gone in there and just died and no one would know until it was too late.  I didn't hear anything happening.  Kagome didn't look very worried though.

"Sango, you look horribly stressed." She said suddenly.  "Is it because you're worried about Miroku?"

"No!" I said immediately.  Because it wasn't.  But actually, it was, of course I would be worried if ANYONE was really sick and it wasn't really anything special about Hosh-sama.  No…wait…I wouldn't be worried if Naraku was deathly ill and even though I previously stated that Hosh-sama is right up there with Naraku, I take it all back because it's not true since Naraku is a hundred million trillion times worse than Hosh-sama.  You know what?  I bet Naraku is a perverted lecher.

"You came all this way just to make sure he was all right!" Kagome sang as she started nudging me.

"Of course I did!" I yelled.  "I would have done the very same thing for you or Inu-Yasha or Shippo too!"

"Yeah but you came REALLY fast!" Kagome continued.  I was starting to get really angry at her.  "Come on, we ALL know it.  Why don't you just go and admit it?  It'll make you feel a LOT better."

"Admit WHAT?!" I demanded.  "I just wanted to make sure if he was alive!"

At that moment, Kagome looked at he door.  "I'm actually not so sure anymore." She said.

"You're not?!" I said immediately.

"HA!!" Kagome laughed, pointing at me.  "You are SO in love with him!"

"I am not!" I yelled.

"You so obviously are!" Kagome yelled even though she doesn't know any better.  She started laughing.  "I'm gonna check on him.  Unless…YOU want to!"

"I don't!" I insisted.  And just to prove her that I didn't care since I didn't, I decided to leave.  I would come back to see if Hosh-sama was okay and apologize to him when Kagome WASN'T there or when she wasn't being so stupid.  I went back over to the table where my group was having lunch still.

"You were in the bathroom an AWFULLY long time." Said Bort.  I silenced him and sat down.

I didn't really eat anything, only sat there and wondered when I could possibly go and visit Hosh-sama.  Of course, it's not like I was visiting him just for fun, I had to make sure that he was okay just like any normal FRIEND would do.

The bell rang and we were told to head for our next activity was actually group time.  I led my horrible group over to the designated field area that we were supposed to practice our skits in.  I hadn't had a chance to finish my lunch so I took it with me to group time.

Hubert came up to me and told me that they had the entire skit planned out and that they didn't want to me to trouble myself.  I told him that it better be good and he reassured me, in his own perverted way, that it was.  I said whatever and decided that this was a good time to finish my lunch.

As soon as I had finished, I thought that now was a very good time to visit Hosh-sama.  Well…not VISIT him but go to him and apologize to him for accusing him of something.  However, I had JUST been there and I didn't want Kagome to think that there was anything between us by showing up so soon after the previous time.  I also remembered how big of a deal Hosh-sama and I had made over me missing group time yesterday and even though I'm not important to this skit at all, I didn't want it to look that way.  I decided that I would go to him at the beginning of the NEXT period.  Hopefully, Kagome won't even be there so I don't have to even worry about HER!

Suddenly Raphael came over to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I told him.  He had to know his place.

"I just wanted to know a few things about you." Said Raphael.  I found this utterly repulsive because I KNEW…I just knew that Raphael thought that maybe if he got to know me, I would soften up and consider him to be my boyfriend.  I told him to get lost and that I would never tell him anything about me.  He shrugged and walked back to the mass.

The bell couldn't have rung any earlier than it did.  Looking at my schedule, I saw that my next activity was simply labeled 'Field Day'.  I didn't know what this was but I told Cool Dex to lead everyone down there and that I would meet them down there.  I told them that I had to go to the bathroom.

"But you went to the bathroom during lunch!" said Borris.

"It's a girl thing that you would never understand." I said quickly.  All the boys blushed and acted as though just the fact that I had said that made them incredibly embarrassed.  

So in their state of stupefaction, I ran to the nurse's office to quickly say what I needed to and leave before Kagome got on my case too much.

I opened the door and looked around.  I saw a wet couch but no Kagome and no Hosh-sama.  I begin to worry and think that maybe he had died when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and noticed Hosh-sama on another couch in the corner of the room covered in blankets up to his eyes.  I couldn't tell how sick he was (or wasn't) because I couldn't see him but I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry about how I acted, Hosh-sama." I said as I sat down on some really uncomfortable chair that was next to the couch.  "But Inu-Yasha told me that you were dead and I was in shock."

Hosh-sama nodded at me but didn't say anything.  Perhaps he had lost his voice or something so I was just about to say something else when the nurse came in.

"I finally got rid of Ms Kagome and you come in?!" she said somewhat rudely.  "Mr. Miroku needs his rest for a little while.  Leave him alone and come back a little later."

I had done what I came for and if I really wanted to see Hosh-sama again, I would have every day AFTER camp whether I liked it or not.  I stood up and waved to Hosh-sama.

I said to myself that I was glad to have finally gotten that out of the way but I think I said it too loudly because Hosh-sama might have heard me.

I took my time getting back to field day.  I took every side path I could think of, went back to the cabin for no reason and sauntered like there was all the time in the world.  I reached the field only to find my group sitting on some benches throwing pies at each other in a very unorganized fashion.

"Where's Cool Dex?" I demanded.  I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to meet Cool Dex.

"I was worried about you because you were gone for so long." He said.  "So I went out to find you."

"I'm a big girl." I told him.  "I can take care of myself."

"I just wanted to make sure." He said.  The bell rang shortly after and we made our way over to our next activity which was 'Face Paint'.  I noticed Inu-Yasha walking toward the pie throwing activity so I waved to him.  He didn't wave back, however.  THE NERVE!!!

Face paint was so incredibly stupid.  I'm sure it would have been fun if my group was younger and didn't have horrendous acne all over their faces and asked for me to paint things like butterflies and rainbows.  Unfortunately, my group is stupid so they asked for me to paint things like skulls and crossbones and blood.  Bort asked for me to make him 'Harry Potter' and I didn't know what to do so I just took a sponge with purple paint on it and smeared it across his face.  A few of the kids in my group laughed and I suppose I laughed WITH them because I thought it was really funny and it's not like I was laughing with them but laughing at Bort.

So I ended up doing a lot of Harry Potters and was actually starting to get the idea of just who Harry Potter was when I heard the bell ring.  I whipped out my schedule to see that we now had to present all of our skits.

I sat down at a table since we were one of the first ones there and all the other boys sat down and started talking about how excited they were to present the skits and show me just what a good job they had done.  I kind of dreaded the fact that I had to watch every single group in the entire camp do a skit but the first few were OKAY and mildly clever but then it started getting boring.  I started looking around for maybe Inu-Yasha or Kagome or someone that I could exchange dialogue with during this time but I couldn't find them.

I could, however, locate Inu-Yasha when I heard him suddenly start yelling at someone.  I don't remember exactly what he said, but it led me right to him since Mr. Shawn was now scolding him for yelling and interrupting the skits.

I quickly told my group that I had to go to the bathroom and ran off before they could tell me otherwise.  I finally made it over to where I had heard Inu-Yasha to see that Hosh-sama was sitting down next to him.  Hosh-sama must be feeling better!  Well I guess that's good to hear.

"So what are your skits about?" I asked the two of them as I leaned over.  I then noticed that Hosh-sama appeared to have been bitten by an uncountable amount of mosquitoes.  I couldn't help myself and started laughing a little.  "Don't let my group see you, Hosh-sama!" I knew that if my group saw him, they'd make fun of him so I suppose avoiding them is the only way to avoid that situation.

Hosh-sama didn't say anything or explain why he were covered with these hideous blemishes as Mr. Shawn told me to shut-up.  Mr. Shawn then called Hosh-sama's group down but he didn't go down.  I remembered the fact that his group all went home sick but Russell reminded Mr. Shawn and me that he was still there.

Then my group was called down so I got up and walked down to the stage area to where my horrible group was awaiting me.  Cool Dex announced us.

"For our skit…" he said.  "We are doing the dating game."

I wasn't in the skit so I sat back and watched.  Apparently, Raphael was me, Borris was Hosh-sama and Dimitri and Travis were just random other unappealing characters.

Raphael would ask questions and Borris would answer them in the absolute stupidest way he could while throwing in hints that he was Hosh-sama such as the overuse of big words, stating the fact that we were supposed to get married numerous times while Raphael denied it and wearing a dark knee-sock on his arm.  

I started feeling terrible.  I should have supervised them better and then they wouldn't be making fun of Hosh-sama.  I glanced up at Hosh-sama on the benches and he had his cheek in his hand as if he were incredibly bored.

The skit continued and Borris, Raphael, Travis and Dimitri's skit pretty much consisted of slamming Hosh-sama.  Just when I was about to go over and demand that the only one who may harm Hosh-sama is me, Hosh-sama stood up.

"Borris, you abhorrent demon!!  You're doing an atrocious job impersonating me!" he yelled.  I looked at Borris to see what his reaction is but my group only continued the scene as if nothing had happened.  The skit ended and I went and sat back down with Inu-Yasha.

"Um…how'd they do?" I asked him.  He looked at me and then back in front with a look that I could tell he didn't care.

"It was amusing." He said.  I was almost impressed, and nearly flattered but then it occurred to me that Inu-Yasha was lying.  And doing a bad job at that too.

I was then about to apologize to Hosh-sama when I noticed that he was not there so I looked back at Inu-Yasha who obviously didn't want to talk but that's too bad for him.  "Where'd Hosh-sama go?" I asked him.

"How should I know?" he replied.

I felt really bad.  "Do you think he was offended by our skit?"

"At first, no." Inu-Yasha replied.  "But when he ran off to cry or something, I changed my mind."

Hosh-sama ran off to cry?!  Hosh-sama is not really one to cry so had we really offended him that much?!  I have to go and find him and apologize as soon as possible.  "Where did he run?"  I nearly demanded.  Inu-Yasha shrugged and then watched the skits some more.  I knew he knew, so I continued to attempt to prod the information out of him but he seemed to be ignoring me and watching the skits as if they actually interested him.

"I would advise you and Sango to stay away from Miroku." I heard Kagome say.  I turned around to see her standing behind Inu-Yasha, mostly speaking to him.  Oh no.  Hosh-sama must have become so distraught that he doesn't want to speak to us anymore.  I feel so horrible!  All of a sudden, Inu-Yasha's group got called down and even though I wanted to watch it, I had to find Hosh-sama and see if he's all right.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I told Kagome as I stood up and walked off.  I don't really know why I bothered to tell Kagome.  She was leaving and heading back to the nurse's office so it's not like it mattered to her.  At all.

I walked around for a minute and then stopped, slapped my forehead and then remembered that Hosh-sama was ALSO in the nurse's office so why I had just blindly walked off in some random direction in vain hope that he'd be over there is just beyond me!  So I headed back to the nurse's office just in time to see Kagome on her way back over, looking upset.

Had Hosh-sama died?

"Kagome, is Hosh-sama still alive?" I asked.

"YES!!" Kagome yelled at me.  She was upset.  She was crying.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" I tried to comfort her.

"Did you see Inu-Yasha's skit?" I shook my head.  "It was all about his love life with Ms Keri!  This whole time he was cheating on me right under my nose!  Why didn't I see it before?  I feel like such an idiot!"

That didn't seem right.  I knew for a fact that Inu-Yasha made a point of AVOIDING Ms Keri.  "I don't know if that's right…" I started.

"But his entire skit was about it!" Kagome argued.

"How do you know that he planned how it would come out?" I asked.  After all, that's what happened with my group.  That sounds good.  I should say that.  "After all, that's what happened with my group.  I didn't have a single idea what they were doing the whole time!"

Kagome wiped her eyes and sniffled pathetically.  "Really?" she asked.

I nodded.  "Yeah!" I said.

Then she smiled.  "So…what are YOU doing here?"

"I came to apologize to Hosh-sama!" I said.  "For the skit!"

"HE should be the one apologizing to YOU for RUINING your skit!" Kagome said even though that made little sense.  "Hurry and go!"  She pushed me in the door.

I looked to find Hosh-sama to see that he was already on the couch.  When I moved around it, I saw that he was asleep.  Damn it, Hosh-sama!  Why do you fall asleep so much and so fast?!  All I want to do is apologize!!

"Oh…sorry." Said Kagome.  I turned around.  "I guess he's asleep.  You shouldn't wake him up."

"I guess not." I said with a sigh.  "I'll come by some other time."

"See you then!" Kagome said, laughing as she waved.  I flung open the door and left before she could say anything else to me.

I found my group just as the last skit was finishing up.  We went over to dinner and sat down at our table.  We were served what looked like a disgusting blob of mush but my group ate it all.  However, I decided to pass.

Mr. Shawn literally came out of nowhere and started making his little announcements and passing out awards to various campers and counselors.  I didn't get an award, and neither did Inu-Yasha but Hosh-sama did.  'Counselor Most Likely to Return Next Year'.  Yeah…if he lived through this one!

The last award was 'Camper Most Likely To Become a Counselor'.  He then declared that he was going to race this camper to the campfire and that he'd meet all us there so they both ran out the door.

So we all paraded out the door on our way to the campfire.  Mr. Shawn was standing in front bouncing up and down like an eager child and then asked for the loudest camper from each group to come down and represent them.  I didn't really care which one went down since they all sounded the same so I booted…I don't know…Mario maybe?  It could have been someone else.

Mr. Shawn then told them to scream as loud as they could and whoever screamed the loudest would get a basket full of chocolate.  So they screamed.  It was stupid.  But…UNEXPECTEDLY ENOUGH, Mr. Shawn gave baskets of chocolate to ALL the kids and told them to share with the group.

Mr. Shawn settled us down and started a sappy speech.  "This is the most enjoyable year I have ever had at Camp Walawalabingbang." He said.  "It's years like this that make me want to return next year."  The whole camp clapped for him.  It took me a few minutes to realize that everyone was up on their feet clapping and hooting and doing other ridiculous things that I couldn't fathom why they thought that it was a good idea.

The dismissal was slow and painful and we finally we got to go back to our cabin to pack.  I didn't really have anything to pack so I just walked around in a few circles, supervising the kids as they packed as if they really needed it.  I didn't go to see Hosh-sama because I figured that since it was late, he was most likely sleeping.

So I decided right then and there that we would be hitting the hay and all the boys listened because Cool Dex forced them to.  YAY!!


	17. The Horrible, Long, Extremely Drawnout E...

The End

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling as though she was in a swimming pool.  She wiped her forehead to see that she was sweating to an overwhelmingly large extent so she stopped to wonder why the air conditioning wasn't on and the heating was instead.  She sat up and looked in front of her to see the heat ripples forming and moving and being…heat ripples.  Come on, you know what we're talking about.  This is awesome.  We do the work again.  YAY!!!

So she got up and realized that she was definitely not dreaming and that the temperature was AWFULLY high.  She made her way over to the thermometer to see that some kind of crazy fool had turned the heating up all the way as well as turned off the air conditioning.  So she turned the air conditioning on and the heating off.  Cause she's smart.

Then she walked over to Miroku who was still ever so ill and under all his blankets.  The mere sight of someone being under all their blankets like that kind of bothered Kagome so she ripped all of them off.  "Miroku!" she yelled.  "Wake up!"

He turned around and opened his eyes very slowly.

"Are you COLD?!" she practically screamed.

"No…I am actually quite warm." He replied.

"Your face is as red as…um…something that is red!" said Kagome knavishly.

"It's the spots." Miroku replied.

"No, I meant in those areas that DON'T have the spots." Kagome said.  "I'm gonna go and get the nurse."  Then she frolicked off in a quickened fashion and returned a few moments later with the nurse.

"Now let's just check your temperature." Said the nurse as she shoved a thermometer in Miroku's mouth.  While she was waiting for the mercury to reach its peak, she decided to create small talk because Miroku has something in his mouth so, like a dentist, she talked to someone who can't talk back.  "Feeling a little better?  No, I didn't think so, you actually look a lot worse than you did yesterday and you'll probably get even worse tomorrow!"

Miroku groaned and the nurse chuckled warmly at his pain.

"So anyway, I should check that thermometer now." Said the nurse as she pulled the thermometer out to look at it.  "Well…that's a bit high…"

"The heat was on really high." Said Kagome.

"Well, all of my nurse training has told me that if someone's temperature is this high then it calls for…AN ICE BATH!!!" the nurse declared as if she were excited.  She giggled and ran off with a skip in her step.

"What is an ice bath?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"I had one once." Kagome answered.  "They fill an bathtub up with ice and then drop you in it just so they can lower your temperature down so it isn't um…I don't know…life threatening."

"I'm going to die from something called the chicken pox!" Miroku nearly whined as he put his hands on his face.  At that exact moment, Sango ran in.

"DON'T DIE HOSH-SAMA!!" she screamed.  Then she realized that he was ever so much alive.  "Don't say things like that!  Is it really fatal, Kagome?!"

"It COULD be if we don't do something about it!" said Kagome.  They could hear the nurse in the bathroom humming merrily to herself and pouring ice into the bathtub.

"It's almost ready!" she called.

"Why are you so happy about this?" asked Kagome as she poked her head into the bathroom.

"Well, usually I only get scraped knees and bloody noses, now I figure I am at least useful!" the nurse replied.  Then she walked into the other room and walked over to Miroku.  "You can wear your bathing suit if you feel uncomfortable but I need to watch you because you have a tendency of passing out or falling asleep and I wouldn't want that to happen!"

Miroku nodded as the nurse took him into the bathroom for his torture.

"You shouldn't be in here Sango." Said Kagome.  "I wouldn't want you getting the chicken pox too."

"But I have something to say to Hosh-sama." Said Sango.

"Can't wait until later, huh?" asked Kagome with a wink.

"It's nothing like that!!" Sango yelled.

Suddenly, the door opened and Inu-Yasha was standing there.

"Are we going home yet?" he asked.  Kagome suddenly gasped because, much to her dismay, Inu-Yasha's face was covered in little red dots.

"Inu-Yasha, you're face is covered in little red dots!" Kagome shrieked as she pulled out a pocket mirror and showed him.  He looked in the mirror for a second and then shrugged.

"Whatever." He said.  He couldn't help but wonder why Miroku had to go to the nurse over something like little red dots.  It's not like the little red dots actually DID anything to bother him.  Kagome, however, looked very angry and started ranting and raving about how she never should have allowed Miroku to go and sit next to Inu-Yasha during the skits or anything like that.  Inu-Yasha didn't really care.  The dots would probably go away in…a few hours…

The nurse came back in just then.  "Everything's going to be just fine." She informed the three.  The nurse suddenly started smiling.

"Why are you smiling so deviously?!" Sango demanded.

"You should have seen the expression on his face when he first got in the tub!" the nurse replied as she slapped her knee.  The three of them would have dove on the nurse and killed her right then and there if not she had just gone and saved Miroku's life.  Awwwww!!!

"So have all the kids gone yet?" asked Kagome.  Inu-Yasha and Sango nodded.  "Then perhaps I shall call my mother."

Then Kagome picked up the phone, called her mother, got in a heated conversation about her disastrous week and then hung up.

"She'll be here in a little while.  Maybe an hour or two." Kagome said as if Inu-Yasha and Sango had both asked her.  Kagome's eyes then traveled back to the dots on Inu-Yasha's face.  "Are you SURE you're feeling okay?"

"Feh." Said Inu-Yasha.

"So is Hosh-sama just pretending to be sick?" asked Sango.  "And the spots are the only thing really wrong with him and they're nothing?"

Suddenly, they all heard Miroku's pathetic sounding voice from the other room asking if he could get out of the tub because he was cold.

The nurse grabbed her thermometer and dashed into the other room all too excitedly.

"No." said Kagome.  "I don't think he's pretending."

"So why am I fine?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Maybe they're just mosquito bites." Suggested Kagome.  Everyone simultaneously shrugged way too flamboyantly and decided to forget it all.  "So anyway, we should all have our final breakfast here and say goodbye to everyone!"

"I have no one to say goodbye to and the food is horrible." Said Inu-Yasha.

"Same here." Said Sango.

"Well, we're doing it anyway!" said Kagome as she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them out the door.

"What about Hosh-sama?!" asked Sango.  "He is ever so sick and we need to make sure he doesn't die while we're out saying goodbye to people I will never see again and eating food that I will be glad to say goodbye to forever!"

"Whoa Sango…" said Inu-Yasha.  "Calm down…"

"Under normal circumstances, I would allow you to stay but while he is ever so sick, he is also ever so contagious so let's get out of here before you get it too!"

Kagome then successfully dragged both Inu-Yasha and Sango into the main dining hall area where all the counselors were sitting around talking, shmoozing and eating.  Kagome sprouted off and started bidding farewell to everyone there while Sango and Inu-Yasha just sort of stood there.

"Inu-Yasha!!" came a familiar voice.  Inu-Yasha turned around hesitantly to be bombarded by a hug from Ms Keri.  "I'm going to miss you so much!  See you next year though?"

"Nope." Said Inu-Yasha.  "I'm sorry to tell you that I'm never coming back, although, I'm happy about this decision."

"That's terrible news!" cried Ms Keri.  Then she pulled out a piece of paper and began scribbling something on it.  "Here's my e-mail address and here's my telephone number!  Perhaps we'll meet up again!"

And with that, Ms Keri strutted off to say goodbye to her best friend, Ms April.

There were really no other counselors that either Sango or Inu-Yasha said goodbye to or were said goodbye to by.  They just spent an hour standing in the middle of the room with fake smiles plastered across their faces when suddenly, Kagome came over to them with her mother.

"Well…I guess it's about time we left." She said with an emotional tone.  "Say goodbye to this place guys."

"Um…bye camp." Said Sango unenthusiastically.

"I don't think so." said Inu-Yasha.

"I already picked up your other little friend, Kagome." Said Kagome's mother as the four of them made their way to the Higurashi family car.  It's not a van most unfortunately.  "I gave him the entire back seat so we'll all have to squish up front."

"Kagome, he's not contagious to you, why don't you sit with him?" suggested Inu-Yasha.

Kagome wasn't about to give up a chance to sit REALLY close to Inu-Yasha this easily.

"No, I think he needs all the room he can get." Said Kagome quickly.

Inu-Yasha looked at the car and then at Miroku in the back lying down across all three seats and then back at the front seat where there was one seat and then one tiny little seat in the middle and Kagome's stupid mother in the driver's seat.  Then he looked back at Kagome.  "No way."

"COME ON!!" Kagome nearly shrieked.  "It's not THAT long of a ride!"

"Yes it is." Said Sango.  "I remember the ride here and it took your mom this long to get here."

"Then YOU sit in the backseat with Miroku." Said Kagome.

"I'M the only one who shouldn't though!" Sango argued.  "You've already got them and Inu-Yasha appears to have them right now and I'M the healthy one!  Maybe we should just put all the sick and contagious people in the backseat!"

"I'M not sitting back there with Miroku!" Inu-Yasha declared.

Miroku leaned up and looked at everyone outside.  

"I hate you all." He said.

"It's not THAT…" said Kagome as she averted her eyes.  "These two just don't want to get what you have!"

"Which is why YOU should sit back there, Kagome!" said Inu-Yasha.

"I want to sit by myself anyway." Said Miroku as he scoffed and lied down.

"See!  That's what he wants!" said Kagome.  "We should just all get in the front seat and drive home."

So Kagome's mom got into the driver's seat with Sango to her right, Kagome to Sango's right and Inu-Yasha in the passenger's seat sitting in such a fashion that one should not sit when sitting with three other people in a small compact area.

"Since driving with this many people up front is somewhat illegal, I'm going follow the speed limit so as not to get pulled over." Said Kagome's mom.  "So it might take longer than it did before.  I hope no one minds."

"Excuse me." Said Inu-Yasha.  "I happen to mind a lot!  Drive faster than you normally would drive so that I can go home as fast as possible!"

Kagome's mother looked at Inu-Yasha.  "Do you have the chicken pox too?" she asked obliviously.  Inu-Yasha flipped down the mirror that was in the front seat and looked at himself.

"Yeah, I do, is there a problem?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"Don't speak to my mother that way!" Kagome commanded.  "She's just concerned about you, that's all!"

"I don't need her concerning over me!" Inu-Yasha said, crossing his arms.

"Don't cross your arms, you're taking up more space!" Kagome said as she started pushing Inu-Yasha.

"Ha!" said Inu-Yasha as he made himself comfortable and sat Indian style.  "It was YOUR fault for not sitting in the backseat with Miroku!"

"How about we just listen to some music?" Kagome's mother suggested as she leaned over and turned on her Sonic CD that was really cool.  But wouldn't you know it?  Kagome started whining and put on her Sugar Beats CD that was really stupid so they threw the CD out the window and put the Sonic one back on.

Sango suddenly turned around to check on Miroku.  "How are you feeling, Hosh-sama?" she asked.

"I'm trying to get some sleep but you guys are just putting on blaring music up as high as you can get it!" Miroku yelled.  Actually, it wasn't really a yell.  It was more of a whine.  But it sounded like a yell to him so that's what we'll call it but you know and I know deep down in our hearts that he was whining.  Not yelling.  So don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

"You've slept all day yesterday!" Sango yelled.

"I'm tired." Miroku whined.  Now this was just a full-fledged whine.  Even Miroku himself knew that this was a whine and that's what he was going for.

Sango just kind of nodded and smiled patiently.  She figured that she can't hit Miroku when he is feeling under the weather but when he is well, she can get angry at him with no reason at all and just hit him!  So Sango turned forward.

"Inu-Yasha!  I have no room!" she yelled at Inu-Yasha.  "Move over or at least sit as if you're TRYING to be polite!"

"Why should I try to be polite?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Because there are four people sitting in three seats and you're taking up one and a half!" Sango yelled.

Inu-Yasha looked at Sango and then looked as though he intentionally spread himself out even more.  Sango groaned and I guess it never really occurred to her that she was surrounded by contagious people but we can just pretend as though she's NOT!!  HAW HAW HAW!!!

So they drove around for a little while.

"MOVE OVER!!!" Kagome suddenly yelled as she began to push Inu-Yasha.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Kagome's stupid mom.  "You could be a little nicer to your guest!"

"Yeah, you could." Said Inu-Yasha as if he was actually hurt.

"But he's taking up so much room!" Kagome complained.  Could you stop the car for a second?"

"Yes." Said Kagome's mother as she pulled into a rest area that just so happened to be there.  Kagome commanded that Inu-Yasha get out of the car so he did quite obliviously and then she got out as well.  And after a few minutes of saying SIT repeatedly and a long lecture in her ANGRY voice, the two got back in the car and Inu-Yasha seemed to retract in size and take up about a third of his seat.

"That's so much better." Said Sango as the car started up again.  They began a-crusin' down the road.  Kagome's mother suddenly gasped and looked at the car clock thingy.

"It's almost lunch time!" she HOLL-ered.  Then she swerved off the highway and pulled into a WacDnald's.

"Mom!" complained Kagome.  "We just want to go home!"

"But you can't go without a good meal inside of you!" Kagome's mother scolded as she got out of the car.

"Wake up Miroku!" Kagome yelled in Miroku's ear.  Miroku jolted awake but it's not like he was actually asleep but if anyone surprises you, you'll jump anyway.

"What?" he asked in a voice that was quite short tempered.

"We're going into WacDnald's!" Kagome announced.  "Come on in!  We wouldn't want to exclude you!"

"I'm not hungry." Miroku whined.  "Leave me alone!"

"No!" Kagome commanded.  "You must come in and enjoy food from my time so you don't go back into your world thinking that all the food of my time is as bad as the camp's food!"

"I won't think that, I promise!" said Miroku.

Kagome thought long and hard for another excuse.  "I'm paranoid of kidnapping!  I don't want you to get stolen!"

"Kagome!" called Kagome's mother.  "Let's go!"

"Can't we just go through the drive through thing?" asked Sango even though she's not supposed to know what that is.

"I suppose." Said Kagome as she let go of Miroku's arm.  

So everyone piled back into the car and drove through the drive through ordering their various Wappy Meals and such.  Yes, they even got Miroku one and they made him eat it too because Kagome was ever so worried about Miroku's opinions of her world's food and wouldn't want him to have a jaded view of the food that he ate.

They drove around for a little while very contently exchanging very little conversation on the way.  Suddenly, Kagome's mom decided that it was now time to get out and stretch since they had been driving an AWFULLY long time.  So she parked in another conveniently located rest area and got out to stretch her legs.

"Can't we just go home?" came Miroku's whiney voice from the backseat.

"Don't you think I'm trying?!" demanded Kagome angrily.

She climbed over Inu-Yasha and got out of the car and began quarrelling with her mom, explaining that everyone wanted to go home like…NOW!!!  Kagome's mom was about to explain the meaning of stretching and being properly nourished so that's when Kagome decided that she wanted to avoid a lecture so she climbed back over Inu-Yasha and got back in her seat.

"Sango, do you feel at all like you're coming down with the chicken pox?" asked Kagome randomly because her mom was taking a horribly long time to stretch.

"No." Sango replied.  "I feel just fine."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"I'm positive."

"Okay then!" said Kagome as she turned around and looked at Inu-Yasha who was just wistfully looking out the window.  "Inu-Yasha, do you feel sick in any way, shape or form?"

"No." Inu-Yasha answered plainly.

"Oh." Said Kagome with a nod.  The she sat in silence for about three seconds before becoming bored and needing conversation.  "How about YOU Miroku?" Then she paused.  "Well…I meant any different from…five minutes ago?"

"PULL OVER!!!" Miroku yelled out of nowhere.  Kagome's mother instinctively listened to him and pulled over.  Miroku got out and disappeared into the woods.

"Well okay!" Said Kagome with a happy smile as they all waited for him to return.  "Let's play the license plate game while he's gone!"

"How do you play the license plate game?" asked Sango.

"What's a license plate?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Well, you see those little plates on the back of people's cars with numbers and letters on them?" asked Kagome.  "THOSE are license plates!"

"So how do you play the game?" asked Sango.

"Let's look for license plates that are all numbers!" Kagome suggested.

"There's one." Said Inu-Yasha as he pointed to a car.

"There's another." Said Sango.

"This is stupid." Said Inu-Yasha.

"We haven't even been playing for ten seconds!" Kagome complained.

"Go get Miroku and let's leave!" Inu-Yasha demanded.  "I really want to go home!"

"What if Hosh-sama died?" Sango wondered out loud.  "What if he wanted to get out of the car so that we wouldn't get sucked in with him!"

"We'd know if he died that way." Said Kagome.

"What if the chicken pox killed him?!" Sango said.  "He's dead, I know it!"

Suddenly, a pleasant gas station attendant with a tow truck pulled over.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"No." said Kagome's mother.

"Are you sure?" he asked.  "I'm in the neighborhood.  It's not like it's out of my way."

"No, we're just waiting for someone to return." Said Kagome's mother.

"We could pick him up on the way." Suggested the man.

"He's in the woods." Kagome's mother said, pointing to the woods.

"So you're sure you don't need any help?" the gas station man asked.  Everyone said yes and then he left because though he is so incredibly pleasant, he is also knavish.  They sat around for a little while before Kagome finally turned to Inu-Yasha.

"Go out and find him!" she commanded.

"Why should I?" Inu-Yasha said, sounding annoyed.

"Because you're his friend!" Kagome said.

"Sango's his friend too." Inu-Yasha pointed out.

"You already have the chicken pox!" Kagome reminded him.  "And Sango doesn't."

"So?" Inu-Yasha said as if he didn't really care what happened to Miroku.  Finally, Kagome gave an annoyed sigh and sat back in her seat.  They all sat there foolishly in the front seat being squished and all those other kinds of things when Kagome's mother suddenly looked at the clock.

"It's been ten minutes." She said.  "Maybe we should go out and find him."

"He probably got lost." Inu-Yasha said with a scoff.

"I don't know why we let him go out alone in the first place!" said Kagome as she leaned over Inu-Yasha and opened the door because he clearly looked like he didn't feel like it.  She finally pushed him out and then she got out as well and Sango and Kagome's mother got out on the other side.

"I hope he's all right." Said Sango nervously.

They wandered around in the woodland area for their little friend who was actually not really all that little.  They walked around in the woods and all over the place but couldn't seem to find the elusive member of their group.

MEANWHILE!!

Miroku returned to the car and climbed into the backseat.

"So what was it like being green?" asked Sango.

"I don't want to talk about it." Answered Miroku.

That's not really the conversation that happened.  I just thought it needed a place in the world. 

"Where were you, Hosh-sama?" asked Sango.

"In the woods." Answered Miroku plainly.  Sango decided that she didn't want to continue asking him because he may die from too much talking.

"Kagome and Inu-Yasha are out searching for you." Said Sango.

"Perhaps we should go a look for them." Suggested Kagome's mom.

"But what if Hosh-sama dies while we're gone?"

"I'm not going to die just because you're not here." Said Miroku.

"But if you DID die, no one would be here to save you!"

"If I DID die, it would be too late to save me anyway."

"You've got a point." Said Sango as she and Kagome's mother climbed out of the car.  "We'll be back.  Don't die while we're gone!"

"I promise." Said Miroku as Sango and Kagome's mother walked into the woods.

MEANWHILE!!

"If I were Miroku, where would I be?" asked Kagome to herself.

"He probably returned as soon as we walked into the woods." Said Inu-Yasha as he stepped over a stump.

"I don't think so." Said Kagome.  "We'd notice."

"I guess." Said Inu-Yasha.

"So where would YOU be if you were Miroku, Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome. 

"Do you means in terms of where I would WANT to go or where I would be if I were him in the current situation?" Inu-Yasha asked.  "I'd probably be…lying somewhere…"

He looked over at Kagome who only seemed to be staring at him and not listening to what he was saying.

"What are you staring at?" he demanded angrily.

"The dots on your face are very distracting." She said immediately.

"Yeah, whatever." Inu-Yasha said angrily.  All of a sudden, Sango and Kagome's mom walked around the corner and told them at Miroku had gone back to the car so they all went back to the car, got in and then started driving along like they didn't have a care in the world.  Even though they do.  YAY!!  So anyway, they drove for a little while and had some fun and had a few front seat parties that didn't include Miroku so he was getting sad but they didn't care because he was sick and he couldn't very well party with them if he was SICK!!  HAW HAW HAW!!!

"Are we almost home?" Sango asked while the announcer on the radio said what song they were going to listen to next.  It was the rocking the party song.

"Oh…it shouldn't be TOO long." Said Kagome since she didn't feel like answering entirely because she wanted to the listen to the rocking the party song since it's EVERYBODY'S favorite song since it's got such clever lyrics and a lovely tune.  But much to her dismay, there was an interruption telling the group that there was going to be heavy traffic up ahead that wouldn't move for a really long time and there were no exits along the way so they were doomed to be there the whole time.

"Well, looks like we're going to be stuck together for a long time." Said Kagome's mom.  

"We're still moving, why don't we take that exit after that Bug Ranch up ahead." Suggested Kagome.

"PULL OVER!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled suddenly.  Kagome's mom swerved and pulled over.

"We are NOT going into a stupid bug ranch!" Kagome yelled.

"Just because it's stupid to you, doesn't mean that it's stupid to everyone." Said Inu-Yasha as he got out of the car.

"It's stupid to me." Said Sango.

"Me too." Said Miroku.

"Yeah…it's pretty stupid." Said Kagome's mom.

"Besides, don't you want to get home?" asked Kagome.

"Fine!" yelled Inu-Yasha as he climbed back into the car and Kagome's mom was just about to take the exit away when some little highway patrol guys came and closed it off because a big eighteen wheeler truck had overturned on it.

"Now we're stuck in the traffic!" said Kagome's mom as if that didn't faze her at all.

"If we hadn't pulled over, we would have been able to take that exit in time!" Kagome whined.

"We've GOT to be almost home!" said Sango as if she were an impatient small child.

"Well…" started Miroku.  "As many people have pointed out, that camp appeared to be in America whereas Lady Kagome lives in Japan."

"Hosh-sama…" said Sango, turning around and glaring at him.  "What have we discussed in the previous story about pointing out holes in the plot?"

"Um…don't?" Miroku tried.

"Exactly." Sango said with a nod.

So they started just sitting there as the highway next to them sped along knavishly so Kagome's mother decided to turn into that highway.  No sooner had they turned around did a police car come barreling down the road with the sirens over.  The policeman got out of the car and started screaming like a knave at Kagome's mother for not obeying the law and then gave her a ticket for a hundred dollars and told them to go away.  Kagome's mother decided that she was above the law so she threw the ticket out the window and continued driving on the now empty highway since everyone else was on the slow highway.

Finally they reached their exit and got off and started driving on the back roads for a little while.  Suddenly, they heard a bang and then they slowly came to a stop.

Kagome's mother got out the car to see that they had run over a broken glass and now their tire was popped.  She sighed.  "We need to change the tire." She called to them.  Everyone gave a heavy sigh and got out of the car.

"Inu-Yasha, you change the tire." Kagome commanded.

"Why do _I _have to do everything?!" demanded Inu-Yasha.

"You haven't done anything!" Kagome yelled.

"But you've been commanding me to!  I just so happen to get out of it every single time." Inu-Yasha said, crossing his arms.

"Well, you're the able male of this group so you have to take charge and care for us frail women." Kagome said.

"Feh." Said Inu-Yasha, turning around.

"Kagome, it's all right, we can do it if we work together!" said Kagome's mother foolishly as she pulled a jack out of the trunk.  She jacked up the car, Kagome took the old tire off and then Sango put the new tire on!  GIRL POWA!!  Then the three of them jumped up and punched the air while cheering obnoxiously and then all four of them got back in the car.  Kagome's mother attempted to start the car only to realize that it wouldn't start and then looked at the gas-o-meter to see that they had ABSOLUTELY NO GAS IN THEIR TANK WHATSOEVER!!!  AWWWWWW!!

"Well that's strange." Said Kagome's mother.  "I thought I had more gas than that."

"Can we go home yet?" whined Miroku from the backseat.

"It's not like we're trying NOT to go home!" Kagome yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Could have fooled me." Complained Miroku.

"Besides…" said Kagome as if she had just remembered something that wasn't all that important.  "I don't think you should go back to your world until you are of perfect health."

"What?" griped Miroku.  "Why not?!"

"I don't want you spreading chicken pox to everyone in your world and killing everyone." Said Kagome.  

"They won't die!" Miroku cried as if he had any control over the lives of other people and their health.

"I think that perhaps you should stay at my house for at least two weeks." Said Kagome.

"I don't want to!" pouted Miroku as he crossed his arms and whimpered pathetically.

"Oh Hosh-sama…" said Sango as if she were embarrassed for him.

"Maybe you should too Inu-Yasha." Said Kagome as she turned to Inu-Yasha.  "Since you appear to be infected…HEY!!  The spots are gone!"

"Feh." Scoffed Inu-Yasha.  "Puny human disease."

"Let me get this straight…" said Kagome.  "You contracted the chicken pox, suffered no major symptoms and got rid of them in less than a day?"

"I guess so." Said Inu-Yasha.

"But remember, he's the guy who can get stabbed through the stomach and be all right in two days." Said Sango.  "So this isn't THAT far fetched."

"I guess that seems about right." Said Kagome with a sigh.

"So I don't have to stay in you're world?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"I guess not." Said Kagome.

"We still don't have any gas." Said Kagome's mother since she felt left out of this conversation.

"There was a gas station a little while back." Said Kagome since she remembered for reasons that we're not going to tell you about.

"Okay, you crazy tykes, I'll go get the gas while you guys push the car out of the middle of the road!" said Kagome's mother as she grabbed the gas can and then frolicked off before anyone could react.  It was then that they realized that they were, in fact, in the middle of the road and that there so very many cars hollering and honking their horns.

Well…the CARS weren't hollering or honking their horns…the people inside the cars were hollering and honking the horns of the car.  BUT IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW THAT!!  HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome was about to demand.

"No." said Inu-Yasha immediately.  "I refuse to move the car."

"Any REASON?!" Kagome screamed.

"STOP SCREAMING!!!" Miroku yelled.

"Oh…sorry." Said Kagome.

"Yes, there IS a reason." Inu-Yasha replied.  "It's always 'Inu-Yasha, do this!' or 'Inu-Yasha, SAVE me!' or 'Inu-Yasha…SIT!!' but it's never 'Thank you, Inu-Yasha!' or 'Why don't you relax for a little while, Inu-Yasha?'  No.  It's demands, demands, demands and you know what?!  I'm won't stand for it anymore!"

"Why?" asked Sango.

"Because!" Inu-Yasha scoffed.

Kagome looked angry.  "Inu-Yasha…SIT!!!"  And she made him sit.  But he didn't actually sit, he only slammed to the bottom of the car in a heap.  But you should know that.

"See what I mean?!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he pushed his face out of the Inu-Yasha indentation in the floor.

"Well Sango, my mother and I had to change the tire while you just sat there the whole time!" Kagome pointed out.

"Wow." Said Inu-Yasha.  "So you do one mildly strenuous activity in your life.  You're right Kagome, how could I have been so insensitive?"

"Fine!" Kagome yelled.  "DON'T move the car!  But I'm not doing it either!"

"THEN I WON'T!!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"FINE!!"

"FINE!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Miroku yelled.

"Well, I can't do it by myself." Said Sango.

"You shouldn't have to do it at all!" said Kagome.  "We changed the tire, it's someone ELSE'S turn to push the car."

Meanwhile, yes, the cars were still honking their horns and the owners of the cars were still yelling, throwing temper tantrums and waving their arms high in the air.

"How far away was the gas station?" asked Sango.  "Maybe when your mom gets back, she and I can push it."

"No!" Kagome yelled.  "We changed the tire!"

"I don't care about doing extra work." Said Sango.  "It's no big deal to me."

"Besides, it might take a long time and these impatient people behind us won't be able to stand waiting the whole time."

"Well they can just wait all day for all I care." Said Inu-Yasha.  

"Me too!" said Kagome as she crossed her arms and her and Inu-Yasha scoffed at each other and said 'HA-RUMPH!!'

Sango frowned and decided that she could try with all her might to push it by herself so she got out of the car.  As soon as she did, she noticed that a bunch of other people who were in the cars behind them had gotten out to see what was going on.

"We were in the cars behind you and we have gotten out to see what was going on!" they all said at the very same time.

"Well, we ran out of gas and we really want to push the car but one of my friends refuses because she changed a tire earlier, one is getting gas, one is deathly ill and the other one is just refusing because he's a jerk so I'm really the only one." Sango explained.

"WE'LL HELP!!!" said the men.  If this were Sango's point of view, she'd probably say that these men were probably being perverted but they weren't because they were all married and had children and wanted to go home to see their wife and children since they missed them.  So all the buff men with jack shirts and German accents easily pushed the car off to the side of the road and then went back to the cars and drove off into the sunset.  Isn't it great how they transformed from just a bunch of people to a bunch of German buff men?  YAY!!

"Sango, you didn't have to do that!" said Kagome.  Then she turned to Inu-Yasha angrily.  "See?!  Now SANGO had to do it!"

"She didn't do anything!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  "She just asked those guys to move the car!"

"And she wouldn't have had to do even that if you had just done it in the first place!" Kagome yelled.

"How does that make any sense?!" demanded Inu-Yasha.  "This way, no one had to do any work!"

"SIT!!" Kagome yelled out of nowhere.  Inu-Yasha let out that noise he makes when he slams on the ground that sounds remarkably like some insane DUCK hitting the ground.  He let out this noise only AFTER he actually hit the ground but you already knew that and if you didn't, then you have to either change your entire way of thinking or look in to thinking all together!

So the setting was very silent for a little while.  Kagome and Sango stood over Inu-Yasha who was implanted in the ground and Miroku just kind of…did what he's been doing for this entire chapter.  NOTHING!!!

Then, they all SWITCHED what they were doing for fun!!  So that SANGO was implanted in the ground, Kagome was lying there doing nothing and Miroku and Inu-Yasha stood over Sango.

After a minute of doing that, they decided that it was a pretty stupid idea in the first place and all of them demanded to know who's idea it was while denying that it was theirs the whole time!  But that exact moment, Kagome's mother came skipping over the hill with her little gas pail thing completely filled up!  Everybody cheered, filled up the gas tank and started driving!  No sooner had they started and gone around the corner did they see a gas station sitting right there…WITH FREE GAS!!  So everyone slapped their foreheads and said 'DOH!!'

But Hakunamatata!!  (Um…I don't know how to spell that.)

They kept driving for a while on the back roads until they suddenly came back to the highway and started driving THERE.

"What exit are we getting off at?" Kagome asked as she watched a sign pass overhead that said 'Exit 4'.

"Exit 26." Her mother replied.  Everyone once again slapped their foreheads and said DOH but they couldn't say Hakunamatata since it wasn't really in the past quite yet because they still had to suffer and deal through the very long and perilous ride back to the home of Kagome.

Without warning, a police officer suddenly started driving next to them on his little motorcycle with his siren on while gesturing for them to pull over.  But Kagome's mother pretended as though the police officer wasn't even there!

"Pull over, mom!" yelled Kagome.  "I don't want to get in trouble!"

"I'm ABOVE the law!" Kagome's mother declared as she put the pedal to the metal and drove so fast that she lost track of the policeman entirely.  He didn't care since he didn't really have a reason to chase them in the first place since it was only a policeman dare from his fellow policemen.  Kagome looked at her mother who didn't looked fazed or crazed or…MAZED.

"Maybe I should drive." Said Kagome.  "I'm a really fast driver!  I can put us into warp speed and get us home RIGHT NOW!"

"Don't be silly Kagome!" laughed her mother.  "You're not old enough to drive!"

"Well, she was old enough to be a counselor at a camp where the oldest campers there were older than her," pointed out Sango.  Kagome turned to her and said SHHHH!!  So Sango shut up.

"I NEED a drink!" demanded Miroku impatiently as if he had been asking for one for the past hour and everyone had been ignoring him.  (Which might have been actually happening but who knows!)

"Can't you wait until we get home?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he can!  Keep driving!" said Inu-Yasha.

"Well Kagome," said Kagome's mom.  "We can't have your friend getting all dehydrated now can we?"

"He can wait!" whined Kagome.

"No I can't, Lady Kagome." Said Miroku.  "Fetch me some water."

"I don't wanna!!" Kagome wailed as Kagome's mom pulled into a gas station that was quite conveniently sitting right on the side of the highway.  So Kagome got out of the car and went into the gas station armed with the three dollars that her mother had given her to purchase the water.

"Hosh-sama, do you feel any better?" Sango asked Miroku.

"No, in fact I feel WORSE!" Miroku replied, sounding very depressed.

"Just goes to show how WEAK you are!" Inu-Yasha said.  "If you were strong like me then you would be over those stupid chicken pox already!"

"Leave me alone." Miroku said as he turned around in the seat so that he wasn't facing them and started whining and complaining under his breath.  By this time, everyone had heard his groaning and moaning enough so they just tuned him out and put on EVERYONE'S favorite song; 'Oops!  I Did It Again!' Quoth Sir Seimu.

So Kagome returned a few minutes later with a two-liter bottle of Surge and climbed into the car.

"SURGE!!!" she yelled as she opened the bottle, poured some into a cup, which she had also bought and handed the cup to Miroku.

"Since when is water bubbly and fluorescent yellow?" asked Miroku.

"Since now!" Kagome said as she began pouring a cup for everyone in the car except for her mother because she didn't want to include her mother in the fun.

"Have you had this before, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"No, but I've heard of it and I've always wanted to have some!" Kagome said.  "It's got so much caffeine in it!!"

"What's caffeine?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"It's not important!" Kagome said with a smile as she handed Inu-Yasha a cup.

"Well I don't want to have any if it's poison!" Inu-Yasha said as he crossed his arms and refused the stupid Styrofoam cup.

"It's not poisonous," said Kagome.  

"How do you know?" asked Inu-Yasha.  "You've never had any."

"I know people who have had it before who didn't die." Said Kagome.  Then Kagome turned to Sango.  "Why don't you try it, Sango?"

"I want you to first." Said Sango hesitantly.

"It's not like it's going to kill you!" Kagome said.  "I just hadn't poured myself any yet!"

"Sure, that's what they ALL say!" said Inu-Yasha.

"They all say that?" asked Kagome.

"Yes." Said Inu-Yasha.  "Now drink it or I will smite you!"

"YOU drink it or I will SIT you!" Kagome threatened.

"Not if I smite you first!"

"I'll SIT you before you can even get near me!"

"Then I'll smite someone else who can't say sit to me!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"It's not worth killing someone over." Said Sango to Inu-Yasha with a sigh.  "If it will stop you two from yelling at each other, I'LL try it first!"

"No Sango!" Kagome yelled.  "I can't make you do that!  You had to deal with the car situation!"

"It's no big deal if I get a silent ride." Said Sango.

"No!" said Kagome.  "We'll get someone else to do it!  I can't do it, of course!  Inu-Yasha refuses to cause he's a jerk.  You can't do it and my mom's a MOM so she can't do it so the only person that leaves is Miroku!"

"YAY!!" cheered Kagome's mom because _someone_ needed to say it!  After all, there's no Shippo to randomly fill the gaps in the conversation with mindless and pointless cheering.  Sniff.  I miss Shippo.  It's almost as if he…DIED and went to heaven but it's not like he would have been included even if he WERE here so it doesn't really matter all that much.

BUT ANYWAY!!!

"I'm not thirsty." Said Miroku.

"BUT WE PULLED OVER _BECAUSE_ YOU WERE THIRSTY!" screamed Kagome so loudly that the radio stopped working and everyone got really sad because Oops I Did It Again was just about to get to the best part.  Kagome apologized and glued the radio back together and unsurprisingly enough, IT STILL DIDN'T WORK!!  It was mainly because the radio had just stopped working so it's not like it fell apart so it didn't really need to be glued together.  So she just got glue into the car system and then the car all together stopped working so they all sat there in the parking lot of the gas station like fools.

"So…who's gonna drink first?" Inu-Yasha said randomly.

"OH NO!!!" screeched Kagome's mother.

"I'll go get a gas station attendant!" Kagome declared since the gas station attendant man who was inside was REALLY hot and sexy and she wanted to talk to him again.  She ran all the way back inside and found the gas station man who wasn't really all THAT hot and sexy, he was just an older guy and Kagome is a teenage girl and can't control her feelings!  But that's kind of out of character so it would be cool if you entirely disregarded this paragraph.

The people in the car continued to BE in the car and drum their fingers mindlessly until Miroku yelled at them to stop or he would lose his temper and suck them into the void within him where they would surely float around in him for all eternity.

They decided not to bother him since he was sick after all and they were still catering to his every need.  Not to mention the fact that nobody wanted to float around in Miroku for all eternity.  At that exact moment, Kagome returned with the gas station attendant, which was actually just an extremely manly woman so Kagome didn't really have any reason to get turned on but she didn't really because we're pretending as though that paragraph wasn't even there so just pretend as though this sentence isn't even here too!!!  YAY!!!

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the manly gas station attendant woman in her incredibly deep voice as she started working on the car right then and there without even waiting for Kagome and co. to tell her what was wrong with it!  AWK!

"Um…nothing's wrong with the hood…" Kagome's mother started since the manly gas station attendant woman was working on the hood of the car.  

But all of a sudden, the manly gas station attendant woman slammed the hood down and patted it a few times.  "She should be ready to go." Said the manly gas station attendant woman in her manly voice.  Kagome's mother paused for a minute and then turned the key and miraculously enough for this chapter the car started!  Everyone gasped dramatically and started cheering.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Kagome's mother.

"No charge!" said the manly gas station attendant woman for no reason whatsoever as she walked away.  Kagome's mother wasn't ABOUT to argue with a free tune up so she hopped back in the car and sped off into the sunset even though the sun wasn't REALLY setting.  She only sped off.

"No more stops!" Kagome's mother declared.  "This time we're undoubtedly getting home!!"  She then drove for a little while.  Yes, even though she declared that they wouldn't be stopping again, they did because Kagome simply had to go to the bathroom SO badly that if they didn't stop somewhere then she would explode so they stopped…somewhere…and Kagome ran inside to reliever herself!

They waited ever so patiently for her to return and she did and gave a sigh as she climbed back in, making a comment on how she felt SO much better.

Kagome's mother got back on the highway and continued driving for a few more minutes until they stumbled across Exit 25 which was good news to all the people in the car because this meant that the next exit was Exit 26!!  AND YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!  THAT'S RIGHT!!  THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER!!!

So to celebrate, everyone started listening to the Italian Digimon theme and Kagome's mom got SO distracted that she accidentally drove RIGHT BY EXIT 26!!  OH NO!!!

"I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!!!" wailed Miroku pathetically.

"WE ALL DO!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled at him.

"It's no big deal!" Kagome's mom assured them.  "We'll just take the next exit and turn around.  It's not that far off."  They continued driving until the car suddenly started making put put put sounds so Kagome's mother intelligently pulled over to the side of the road just in time for the car to stop.

"As if anything else could go wrong." Said Kagome's mother as she whipped out her cell phone to call a tow truck.  But then she realized that she had forgotten to charge the phone before she left so it was utterly and completely dead as we speak right now!!  So she got out of her car and starting waving for someone to stop and let them borrow their cell phone or help them fix the car.  A person pulled over and will be known as The Little Mermaid so we don't have to call him 'A Person'.

"What's the trouble?" asked The Little Mermaid.

"We don't know." Kagome's mother answered.  "We JUST got the car tuned up a little while ago, too."

"You can use my phone." Said The Little Mermaid as he handed Kagome's mother a cell phone.  Kagome's mother called a tow truck.  YAY!!

"Let's listen to the radio to pass the time!" Kagome suggested as she put on Alice's Restaurant.

"I'm getting sick of all these stupid songs!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he Sankon Tetsuoed the radio.  Of course, to save us all the grief of them not having a car or anything, the car remained unscathed except for the three claw marks going through the place where the radio used to be.

"So now we have to listen to an utterly SILENT trip home?" asked Sango as if that were almost too good to be true.

"We could sing the songs instead of listening to them." Suggested Kagome.

"You're probably the only one that knows the songs, Kagome." Inu-Yasha reminded her.

Suddenly Kagome's mother walked over with some guy in overalls covered in oil stains.  She told everyone to get out of the car because it needed to be towed to the station where it could be fixed and also be given a new radio because Kagome pointed out the fact that they were radioless.

So everyone got out of the car and the guy in overalls began hooking the car up to his tow truck. 

"Can't he just work on it here?" asked Miroku.

"All of his tools and stuff are at his shop." Said Kagome's mother.  

"But if he takes our car away, what are we going to use to get home?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"He'll give it back when he fixes it." Said Kagome's mother with a laugh.

"What will we do in the meantime?" asked Sango.

"Why, we'll wait around in his shop of course!" chuckled Kagome's mom.

"Do we have to walk to his shop?" asked Inu-Yasha as he watched the tow truck guy hop into his truck and drive away.  (Even though this will probably never happen, the people of this particular area are very inconsiderate.  I can't tell you where they are, however because you might take it seriously and get offended like those crazy people from Nevada who refuse to believe that one hundred and forty five dollar bills exist.) (Which they don't.  That is ENTIRELY our mistake.)

"I GUESS SO!!!" said Kagome's mom.

"If we're going to be walking to his shop, why not just walk home instead?" suggested no one really.

"Don't be silly!" laughed Kagome's mom.  "How will I get my car back if we don't go to his shop?"

"Go to his shop LATER." Said Miroku.

"NO!!!!" screamed Kagome's mom.  They all feared the wrath of Kagome's mom so they decided not to argue any more.  Come on, how ELSE are we going to prolong this ending?

So they trudged along the highway and after about five seconds, Miroku declared that he could not go on so Inu-Yasha ended up having to piggy back him since, after all, Inu-Yasha IS the strongest AND he's already had the chicken pox so it made sense much to Inu-Yasha's disliking!  

After a little while, they reached Tow Truck Man Bob's Tow Truck Place-A-Ma-Jig-Thingy.  They went into the garage area and the man with overalls and oil stains told them that he had entirely forgotten that they weren't in the car and that he was SO sorry that he just wasn't going to make them pay ANY money to make it up to them.  But then he said that the car wouldn't be fixed for a little while so everyone went in the diner that was right next to the garage place since there always is one there.

Now, this diner must have been stuck in some sort of time warp because when they walked in, everything was all fifties style and there was a jukebox and the people in the place were wearing poodle dresses and leather jackets and looked like Richie Cunningham and as for the waiters, they had those AWESOME hats and little striped shirts and there were people dancing on the dancing floor to some kind of prodigious fifties song.

"This is kind of weird." Said Kagome since she was really the only one who cared.  After all, to all our people in the past, for all they knew, this could have been normal!!  And Kagome's mother…well…she had horseshoe eyes right now so she didn't even know.

They sat down at a booth and waited for a minute before the waiter walked over with a nametag on that said 'Skip' and he looked like Richie Cunningham.  Yes, he DID have an awesome hat on.  "You guys want anything?" he asked as he held up his little notepad.

"No, that's okay." Said Kagome's mother.  "We actually just ate."

"Okay." Said Skip as he…SKIPPED off!!  HAW HAW HAW!!

"Why are we in here?" demanded Miroku.  

"Because we're waiting for our car to be fixed." Said Kagome's mom.  

"How long does it take to get a car fixed?"

"As soon as it's done, we'll go home."

"You know, I might as well just walk home." Said Inu-Yasha as he looked out the window wistfully.  

"Do you know the way?" asked Sango.

"No, but I could find my way." Said Inu-Yasha.  

"I'm going to go and check up on the car." Said Kagome's mom as she stood up.  "I'll leave you guys…ALONE…"

Then she walked off with a sinister grin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Inu-Yasha.  

"I hate it when people do this!" Sango complained.  "And without fail, it is done to me!"

Suddenly, another waiter who looked like Richie Cunningham and had a nametag called 'Bud' walked over.  "You guys want anything?" he asked.

"Someone already asked us that and we already said no." said Inu-Yasha.

"Actually…I want a chocolate malt!" said Kagome as she put down a menu that she had gotten when no one was looking.

"Four chocolate malts, coming right up!" said Bud all to excitedly.  He only lived to serve.  And he was so excited in running off to tell the cook to make four chocolate malts that nobody had any time to tell them that Kagome was the only one who wanted a chocolate malt and they would prefer it if he got rid of their order but they were TOO LATE!!!

Then, a very awesome song called The Duke of Earl started playing and Kagome gasped so loudly that the whole world fell apart and then came back together because we can't have the world in PIECES now can we?

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!!" screamed Kagome as the same thing happened again.

"What's so great about it?" asked no one in particular.

"Who DOESN'T love it?!" Kagome yelled as she started swaying back and forth and didn't awake from her trance until she realized that the song was over!  And then she wailed and cried and then remembered that she had a quarter in her pocket so she ran over to the jukebox and put the quarter in.

Is this dragging on for too long?  Yeah, we agree too but we're having too much fun thinking of more ways to keep it going forever!!  Like…Pokemon…or Dragon Ball Z…or the Song That Never Ends.  

We promise that after they get their car fixed, they will make it home, UNINTERUPPTED!  Their car will not break down, they will not stop and they will certainly not Digivolve to Ikkakumon!

So anyway…back to the story…

Bud came over a few moments later with four chocolate malts that were made only from the best quality chocolate malt powder and mixed in with only 2% milk that was DAYS from it's expiration date!  It was mixed with love and a clean, fresh straw that was long enough to not sink down into the glass.

"YAY!!!" cheered everyone as they drank their malts except for Miroku since he was ill but he WANTED to drink his, you can be sure of that.  But then they all got really really bad brain freeze so Miroku chuckled cruelly at their expense because they had drunk the very perfect chocolate malts right in front of him without even saying anything to comfort him.  AFTER ALL, HE HAS THE CHICKEN POX!!!!!

Then Kagome's mom came out of nowhere and told them that the car was done so they all got back in and left without paying for the malts.  They also stole the awesome little hats from the waiters since the waiters of the fifties were wimpy and pushovers so they had no trouble beating the hats out of them.  So then they took Exit 27, drove all the way back to Kagome's house and went inside to relax.

"Who had fun at camp?!" Kagome said excitedly.  No one said anything for a few minutes.

"I DID until I was contaminated!" Miroku declared.

"Can we go home now?" asked Sango.

"OH RIGHT!!!" laughed Kagome.  "GO AHEAD!!!"

"YAY!!" cheered everyone as they jumped into the well but Kagome's grabbed Miroku and pulled him back out at the very last second.

"You're not supposed to go back yet!!" she scolded him.  And then they all chuckled warmly as a black circle engulfed them.

THE END!!!

Not really.

Here's a few things that were left unexplained:

"Hey!!!" screamed Shippo.  "WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN ANYWAY?!"

"We were at camp." Said Sango.

"I CAN ONLY PLAY WITH MY NON-EXSISTANT FRIEND FOR SO LONG!!!  YOU GUYS WERE GONE A WEEK!!!" then Shippo threw a temper tantrum that shook the whole world and knocked the earth's axis off center.  Yes, THAT'S why the axis is tilted.

"We just forgot about you that's all!" explained Sango because Inu-Yasha doesn't really care if Shippo's feelings are hurt.

"How could you forget about me?!" Shippo wailed.  "I'm SHIPPO!!"

"That's how we forgot about you…" said Inu-Yasha.  "Because you're Shippo."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" cried Shippo as he ran off to get comforted by Kaede because they had an awfully long bonding period while no one else was there and even though there is a huge age gap between them, they were able to see past that and become best of friends.

But not really.  That's why Shippo was so bored without Kagome to frolic with, Inu-Yasha to tease him, Miroku to perch atop and Sango…well…Sango to just be there.

"So where's Miroku?" asked Shippo as if all was forgotten.  "After all, I need my perching shoulder."

"He died." Said Inu-Yasha.  He felt is was only fair because people had told HIM that Miroku was dead so why shouldn't he be able to tell SHIPPO?!

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" wailed Shippo as he ran off for real this time before anyone could tell him that they were only joking.

"OH WELL!!!" said Inu-Yasha and Sango as they chuckled warmly and a black circle engulfed them.

All of a sudden, Jukebox came out of nowhere.  "Um…excuse me." He said as he made some sort of baskety hand motion.  "Was there any point of me being in this story?  I only showed up for a page or two and then left entirely.  Couldn't Mr. Shawn have just been the guy who greeted them and then you wouldn't have had to introduce another character?"

But then Jukebox exploded because we hate him.

Last but not least, Sessho-Maru walked out onto the black screen.  He paused, looked around and then at you, the reader.  "Sessho." He said.  AND THEN A BLACK CIRCLE ENGULFED HIM!!!

HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!!!

And that's it.  If there's anything that has been left unexplained, just assume it all ended well!!  YAY!!!


End file.
